Beyond Destiny
by Beatles4evaGLEE
Summary: I am not the only author. I got help from my good friend. Follow her on twitter @lucysamb  and me @Beatles4evaGLEE . Thanks for reading. I know this is a short chapter, sorry about that. There will be another chapter soon, don't worry.
1. Desires and Secrets

Kurt had taken Blaine out to coffee tone afternoon. Kurt wanted to discuss something. Blaine was meeting Kurt at the coffee shop, so Kurt had a little time. He was nervous,but he had to discuss it. Kurt was walking around his bedroom,nervous,thinking.  
>"<em>What if Blaine say no?Gosh...I'll be so devastated<em>"Kurt thought a bit sadly,imagining the situation."_But...I have to do this. Yes. I have to._" Kurt stopped in front his mirror and looked himself. "_Gosh,I look like a crazy. Stop with this Kurt Hummel. He will say yes. He must say yes_"  
>Kurt sighed and sat in his bed, grabbing his head. He couldn't take away his thoughts.<p>

"Kurt?Can i come in?" Carole asked,knocking the door.

"Yes,Carol. You can come in." Kurt replied

"Kurt,I just was wondering if Blaine is gonna dinner with us tonight"

"Oh!" Kurt replied and stopped for a while "We had plans for tonight,I have to meet him at 7 pm at the coffee shop" Kurt answered. It was 6:00 now.

"Alright, if he wants to have a bite to eat when you guys get beck he's welcome. Carole smiled "It's okay sweetheart,but it's already 6pm...you should get ready or you'll be late"

Kurt looked the time and jumps from the bed

"Gosh!I didn't realize the time! Thank you Carol!" He kissed her cheek and she left to let Kurt alone to get ready for his date.

"_Gosh...what I should wear? Oh god, it's too late!_" Kurt thought, annoyed and started to look something in his wardrobe to wear. "No, not this...I've wore this shirt in our last date. Why is so hard to choose what to wear?I have nothing. Nothing!"

After Kurt threw all his clothes on the floor, decided to wear some black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a streaky vest. He looked fabulous as usual. Looked himself in the mirror for a while.

"Mm, yes...it's fine. Gosh i have to go shopping soon" shaked his head and looked up the time. "Oh no!I have to go now". It was 6:45 and time to go. Kurt went downstairs as fast as possible.

"Bye Dad and Carole! Off to meet Blaine! Bye!" Kurt shouted as he left.

He knew Blaine would be a few minutes late, he normally is. Kurt sat down in the lounging area and waited for his boyfriend. He ordered a latte` for himself and a double double medium roast for Blaine. He even bought a muffin and picked at it as he waited for his unpunctual boyfriend. Blaine finally arrived 15 minutes late. Then again, Kurt was five minutes early.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine said cheerfully and gave Kurt a hug. Neither of them were big on PDA.

"Hey Blaine. I got you a double double medium roast. Care to share this muffin with me?" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. Sure. So why did you want to go out for just a coffee date?" Blaine looked at Kurt curiously as he sipped his coffee.

"You're welcome. No reason. Whats wrong with having a simple coffee with y boyfriend?" Kurt was sweating. He was nervous and Blaine could tell.

"No, I know you better than that. Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please don't leave me." Blaine was worried and nervous now.

"No, I'm not gonna break up with you. Ever. Um...Can I ask you a question?" Kurt sipped his latte`, trying to not look as worried.

"Of course, ask me anything." Blaine looked, curiously at Kurt. When Kurt put his latte` down, he held Kurt's hand, trying to ease Kurt.

"I know what happened at your old school so I understand if you say no, but would you transfer to McKinley? This long distant thing isn't working and well, I miss you." Kurt had said is. His heart was pounding with fear, hoping for a good answer.

"Kurt I..I would love too. But I'm...You know, I'm scared." Blaine admitted.

"Blaine. Santana has the Bully Whips whipped. It's alright. It doesn't matter if people harass me, or you or us. We are together and together we are stronger than any bully. I love you, Blaine and...Please come to McKinley." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt. I...I love you too. So, so much." Blaine smiled one huge smile.

"So...Thats a yes?" Kurt held a smirk on his face.

"You are terribly good at persuasion." Blaine said.

"You are just easy to crack." Kurt said, quickly pecking Blaine's lips.

They smiled at each other for a bit, then finished their coffee and talked about when Blaine would transfer. After they drove to Kurt's house. Kurt had told him if he wanted he could have dinner at the Hummel-Hudson's house. Blaine agreed. Carole had cooked lasagna. Blaine, Finn and Burt talked about football.

"I think dad likes Blaine" Kurt whispered to Carole.

"I think so too" Carole smiled.

After dinner, Blaine helped wash up, being the gentleman he is. He thanked Kurt's parent's for dinner. Kurt walked him to the porch. They kissed a little.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt said smiling with his arms locked around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "I love you too. But Kurt...there's something you don't know yet about me"


	2. Questioins and Answers

_Blaine had told me I didn't know something about him yet. I wonder what i could be! He left me on the porch, scared, thinking about what he had said. I want to know so badly but a part of me doesn't want to. _Kurt thought as he sat in Geometry class next to Mercedes. Kurt wanted to talk to Mercedes about it, but what if Blaine didn't want people to know? Mercedes could tell something was up.

"Kurt, whats the matter?" Mercedes asked when they went to Glee Club.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." Kurt lied.

"No, I know you better than that. I know when you're lying." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Okay. We'll go out to lunch later and I'll tell you." Kurt frowned. Mercedes nodded and turned her attention back to Mr. Schue.

The day dragged on. Mercedes wanted to know what Kurt was thinking, Kurt wanted to know what Blaine was going to tell him. They only had half an hour in the school day, but the half hour felt like two hours.

"Alright Mercedes. Did you drive?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shook her head. "Alright then. I'll take you." They hopped into Kurt's SUV.

Silence filled the black vehicle as they drove to the Lima Bean, a popular coffee shop in the city. When they got to the coffee shop, they sat down in the two-chair table in the far corner. Kurt bought them both lattes.

"So why were you acting so weird in geometry class? All day for that matter.

"Well, you see Mercedes, it's Blaine." Kurt started

"ah, guy trouble. I'm the last person to ask for advice from" Mercedes looked at him.

" He said I didn't know something about him yet. I'm scared to know what that means. I wanna know so badly and a little bit not. Thats what I was thinking during class."

"But,he hasn't told you anything Kurt...something like what?"

"I'm not sure...Thats what I'm afraid of...We are talking tonight."

"But...it seemed as something bad?"

"Yeah, it sounded like it."

"Oh Kurt, please don't get worried...maybe,maybe is just a simple thing"

"You're probably right. I probably have nothing to worry about. Lets go to my place and listen to music and plan outfits" They did just that.

Kurt was very scared. Scared of the truth. They talked on about what it could be. Mercedes went to Kurt's house with him. They were listening some Broadway's musicals and talking about fashion. Mercedes stayed for a few hours. She ate dinner at the Hummel-Hudson's house. They knew her so well she was practically family. The dinner was kind of quiet. After dinner Mercedes helped clean up a bit and left.

"hey Kurt, try to don't get worried. Everything is gonna be alright. Tell me how was everything with Blaine, okay?" Mercedes said as she hugged her best friend. Kurt nodded.

After Mercedes had gone, Kurt went to his bedroom and leaned on his bed. Thoughts were coming again. He needed to do something. He couldn't deal with this. He needed to know what was wrong with Blaine. He knew inside him that something bad was happening with him. Finally he decided to text Blaine. He grabbed his phone and texted him. 

Kurt- *texts* _Blaine, I've been thinking about what you said me last night. I need to meet you somewhere.  
><em>  
>Kurt jumped a little nervous when Blaine replied him.<p>

Blaine- *texts* _Hey Kurt. Of course. Would you mind come to my house? I'll tell you everything._

Kurt-_ *_texts_* Okay, I'll be right over. _

Kurt asked Carole if he could go, she said it was okay. He drove over to Blaine's house with worried thoughts in his head. Kurt took the wrong road, then again. He had never been to Blaine's house so he texted Blaine to find out where he lived. Kurt was back on track. When he got to the Anderson's house a nice lady opened the door.

"Oh! You must be Kurt! Come right in!" the lady said, directing Kurt into the living room. Kurt smiled and followed her. "Please, sit down dear. I'll call Blaine" the lady said and left. When he entered the living room another lady was sitting down smiling at him.

"Hello, I'm Mildred." She smiled and shook Kurt's hand. Kurt nodded and said hi.  
>After a bit, Blaine came into the living room "Hey Kurt, I think you have met my lovely aunts, Julia and Mildred". Blaine said cheerfully.<p>

Kurt had a confused look on his face. Kurt was surprised a bit . He thought she was her mother .Everything was a little weird, he was confused. Finally he answered "Oh yes. Nice to meet you, Julia and Mildred." and smiled.

"Well boys...I'll let you alone" Julia said with a fondly smile 

"Good night, Julia" Blaine greeted her with a kiss in her forehead

Once they got alone, Blaine smiled to Kurt and sat next to him on the couch and held his hand. Blaine pecked Kurt softly and Kurt returned it.

Kurt saw Blaine a little confused. "What's going on,Blaine?I thought she was your mother. You never told me you live with you aunt"

Blaine sighed. Even he was getting nervous. "I told you I would tell you everything so now I will". 


	3. Intentions

The next morning, Kurt woke up thinking about what Blaine had told him. _Blaine was abused? He lives with his aunts? Who are gay?_ Kurt was getting a head ache. He wanted to talk to Blaine. He wanted to tell Mercedes, but didn't know if Blaine would want him to. He got up, stretched and looked in his mirror. He had a shower, got dressed into skinnies, black knee high boots, red, green and blue top and a blue cardigan. Then he sat on his bed, tummy down and started texting Blaine.

Kurt- **Hey, Blaine. U awake yet? I wanna come over.**

Blaine- **Yup, I'm awake. I'll come pick u up.**

Kurt- ** ;) OK. When will u b here?**

Blaine- **half hour?**

Kurt- **Okay, see you in 30 3**

Blaine- **3**

_Great. Half an hour until Blaine comes pick me up._ Kurt thought. Kurt went downstairs to find Finn spread out on the couch watching TV. Kurt rolled his eyes. Burt was sitting at the dining table reading the news paper. He looked up at Kurt and put his paper down.

"Hey, Kurt. Where are you going today?" Burt asked.

"I'm going to Blaine's house. Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You are spending more time with that boy than you are with your family. You're off the hook for now, but be here for Friday night dinner." Burt said, frowning.

"Um, I have a question. Could Blaine come to Friday dinner?" Kurt was a little bit frightened.

"Um, sure. As long as you're here, thats fine. But just this once." Burt said, pointing his finger at Kurt.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Dad! I love you!" Kurt hugged his father and got a cup of coffee for himself and his father.

Kurt waited for Blaine to come pick him up. Blaine was only 10 minutes late this time. Kurt yelled goodbye and left the house. When he hopped in the car, Blaine greeted him with a quick peck, to which Kurt returned. They smiled at each other before driving off. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Why so quiet?" Blaine asked.

"No reason. I was just thinking about what you told me. All this time I have been complaining about getting shoved into lockers and being kissed, while you faced real bullying, real abuse, real-" Kurt was cut off.

"Just stop it. Please. It's alright, I'm safe now. Could you help me try and forget about my past?" Blaine smiled sweetly.

"Okay. We still going to your house?" Kurt smiled back at him.

"Yup!" Blaine said, glancing at the road then Kurt and back again.

Kurt nodded. He was really uncomfortable last time he was at Blaine's so he couldn't be himself when he met Julia and Mildred. They got to Blaine's house and the nice ladies welcomed Kurt with open arms. They acted like they knew Kurt for ages, but they were probably just happy to see Blaine happy.

"Oh hello, Kurt!" Mildred said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Mildred, is it?" Kurt said. Mildred nodded. They hugged. Kurt liked it at Blaine's.

"Kurt, Blaine, would you like some pink lemonade?" Julia asked happily.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Kurt replied. "Yes please, Aunt Jul." Blaine said. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, waiting for the lemonade. They were talking about how was McKinley and New Directions. Blaine was so excited to be transferred there and be part of New Directions with Kurt.

After a while Julia appeared and brought them the lemonade

"Thank you, Julia" Kurt said. "Kurt and i will be in my bedroom" Blaine said.

"Do you think this is a good idea,Blaine?" Kurt looked at Blaine a little nervous

""Oh Kurt! You don't have to be worried, Julia and Mildred don't have any problem with that!" Blaine said with an smile. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine upstairs

"Stay safe you two" Mildred teased.

"I can't promise that Mildred!" Blaine teased and laughed and Kurt blushed. "C'mon Kurt,I was just teasing!" Blaine Smiled.

"Okay" Kurt said as Blaine grabbed his hand and took him to his room.

They came into Blaine's bedroom. Kurt was surprised. It was a huge bedroom. I'm surprised. The room is fabulous!" Kurt said with a smirk. The room was painted beige. He had a huge queen sized bed in the middle. The bedding was red and gold.

Do you like it?I should redecorate it...and I know a person who likes do it!" Blaine looked at Kurt,smiling 

"mm maybe a bit of decor`, but other than that i approve!" Kurt said leaning into a kiss. Blaine kissed back Kurt.

"Let's sit on the bed and drink this lemonade,Kurt. Julia makes amazing lemonades,you'll see!" Blaine said and sat on the bed. Kurt followed Blaine and sat next to him 

Kurt sipped his glass. "MM it is! She has to give me her recipe!" Kurt said.

"Oh!She won't Kurt...I've tried so hard and she hasn't told me any word!" Blaine giggled.

"mm we'll see" Kurt smirked. Blaine kissed him gently and Kurt returned it.

Kurt was on his back and Blaine was leaning over him. This went on for a few minutes and then Blaine spoke up.

"Oh yes,I forgot you are good at persuasion" Blaine laughed while he was cuddling Kurt's cheek.

"It's my specialty" Kurt smirked. Kurt, there is something i still haven't told you"  
>Blaine confessed<p>

"What? What happened Blaine? Why are you looking me in that way?" Kurt said to Blaine a bit worried.

"I...Me..."Blaine stuttered and looked his lap

"Blaine,you have to tell me. Don't be nervous " Kurt looked fondly at Blaine, grabbing his hand. "When i was four-teen, this guy saw me walking behind an alley one night" Blaine stopped for a while. He was still looking at his lap,with a sadly face.

"Which guy, Blaine? What happened? Please, tell me! Why are you sad?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed. "Kurt, that night, something really bad happened." Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt, though he knew he should.

"What Blaine? You are scaring me!Hey, Blaine" Kurt lifted his chin and stared at Blaine deeply "Blaine, everything is okay, you can tell me"

"Okay, I will. That night, Kurt"...

Kurt still staring at Blaine deeply, then he realized than Blaine had teary eyes.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt whispered "What's going on? Please don't cry!" Kurt hugged Blaine and looked at him worried

Blaine paused. "Th-that night I was..."

"What Blaine?" Kurt asked gently, grabbing Blaine's hands

Tears were falling down from Blaine's cheek.

"That night, I was raped, Kurt"

"W-What?" Kurt stuttered. He got pale and looked at Blaine in panic. He never expected that. "B-Blaine... Holy God, Blaine" Kurt hugged tightly Blaine

"I haven't told any one, Kurt. He's in jail for 7 years, and i don't want you to tell anyone. " Blaine said, trying to hold back his tears and failing.

Blaine was crying silently into Kurt's chest while Kurt was cuddling his hair.

"Oh Blaine! This is...You..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He was devastated. "Hey, look at me...I...I won't tell anyone, Blainey" Kurt wiped away Blaine's tears and grabbed Blaine's head and looking at him deeply. "I love you Blaine, ya know that. I won't tell a soul. Not even Mercedes."

"Kurt, i just thought i should tell you. But i also want you to forget it, like i have been trying to do." Blaine  
>"Oh Blaine!Yes,I promise I won't tell anyone and you...you don't have to be scared...Nothing can happen to you since you are with me now" Kurt said to Blaine fondly,cuddling his cheek and kissed Blaine's lips softly.<p>

"I won't let that somebody or something hurts you. Never." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you, Kurt" Blaine, kissing Kurt softly as Kurt returned it.

Kurt broke away from the kiss briefly. "I love you too, Blaine" Kurt smiled and began kissing his boyfriend again. Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck gently. Kurt's breathing picked up. He made a gesture to let Blaine know he wanted his lips again.

The soft kissing became deeper and passionate. The kiss wore out and the boys fell asleep cuddling each other. Two hours later, Mildred came in to tell Kurt his father wanted him home. When she saw them sleeping she smiled. As they slept they smiled. She gently tapped Kurt's shoulder. He didn't react. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Wake up sweetie. Your dad called, he wants you home by nine. It's 8:30." She smiled greatly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said politely.

"Please, Kurt. Call me Mildred." She smiled again and left the room.

"Blaine, we should get up." He said sitting up, rubbing the back of his hand on Blaine's face. Blaine sat up and gently kissed Kurt. Kurt pulled back and stretched his arms. "I should be home early if we want my dad to trust us."

Blaine looked at Kurt a bit sadly and sighed 

"Yes,I think you should go, I don't want your father mad at me. But...was so nice to sleep next to you, Kurtie" Blaine smiled slightly.

"You'll have to drive me home or one of your aunts will. You drove me here. " Kurt said. "I love sleeping next to you too. It's easy to sleep when i know your right there and nothing can hurt me because I'm with you." 

Blaine smiled,happy to have Kurt as his boyfriend.

"I'll take you to your house, but you have to promise that one day you'll stay here with me" Blaine looked at Kurt deeply with a nice smile

"Tell that to my dad." Kurt smirked. "I'd love to. I think my dad wants to formally meet you and your aunts." Kurt said, looking in to Blaine's eyes deeply with a slight smile.

"I'll tell him...or maybe you should leak one day" Blaine giggled "It'll be my pleasure, Kurt! And my aunts will agree with me. I have the feeling they could get a friendly relationship" Blaine smirked excited for the idea. He would be so grateful to become part of Kurt's family and finally make their relationship official. Kurt hasn't told his father that they were dating yet.

Blaine drove Kurt home. Being the gentleman he is, he walked Kurt to the porch. They kissed passionately and deeply. Not realizing they were on Hummel property and that Burt was home, the kiss went on. Burt looked out the window and saw them. He got up, opened the door, ripped them apart and dragged them both inside. "Dad! Whats wrong?" Kurt shouted when Burt let go.

"Just get into the house,Kurt!" Burt said rudely

"Kurt, who is this? Why are you kissing him?" Burt demanded.

Kurt was shocked and went pale. His dad was saw them when they were kissing and he hasn't told his father anything about them, so his father should be mad at him. And when Burt gets mad, he can be so rude.

"Wait, Mr. Hummel, please, calm down! " Blaine said astonishment and a bit scared.

"You never answered my question, Kurt. Who is this and why were you kissing him?" Burt raged.

Kurt didn't know what to do and what to say. He was speechless, shivering.

"I...Dad...we..." Kurt mumbled" 

"Mr. Hummel, you should know that...me and Kurt..." Blaine started to say but then stopped when he looked up to see Burt's face 

"Are dating. I was going to tell you this weekend and you would meet his aunts. And him." Kurt finally got the connection and finished for Blaine.

"Oh, really?" Burt said sarcastically. Burt was confused. Why his son didn't tell him that? Why his son was hiding him something like that?

"I'm very disappointed of you, Kurt" Burt shaked his head "I thought we were a confident family"

"We are!" Kurt shouted. He was red faced.

"Burt, honey. Calm down." Carol came in and started rubbing Burt's back, trying to ease off the anger.

"We were,Kurt. Not anymore. I can't understand why you were hiding me this. I never felt so disappointed of my son before" Burt said sadly.

Blaine was speechless. All he could do was stare at them, shocked and horrified. He knew it was his fault. He knew it was a bad idea kiss Kurt in his porch. Now something terrible came into Blaine's mind. What if Burt can't accept they are dating? What if he won't be able to see Kurt again? Blaine shivered and got pale.

"Dad, I'm sorry for hiding this from you. Blaine, I know what your thinking. You thinking that it's all your fault. It's not." Blaine didn't know what to say. He was terrified.

"Yes, it's my fault. I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel. We should have told you. Please, don't get mad at Kurt, he was afraid to tell you that and I did nothing to help him. It's my fault, not Kurt's fault" Blaine stuttered, trying to calm down the tense situation and defending his boyfriend

"No, Blaine. This was _our_ fault. " Kurt cocked attitude. Even to Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt with the expression of "What the hell?" ."Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hid this from you. Blaine and i are dating, you can't change that. I hope you accept us.""I accept you and you know that. But I can't trust in you anymore. I'm so sorry Kurt, but this is not good. You both lied to me, How could I be sure if this is the best for you,Kurt? Relationships based on a lie is not a good option"

"This one isn't. Would you like to formally meet Blaine and his aunts? 

"I would like that. I need to know more about his family" Burt said,looking at Blaine mistrustfully "You'll have to prove me that you are good enough to Kurt if you want to change my mind about this relationship. I'm not sure of this" Burt said to Blaine, respectively.

"I'm very sorry, Sir. I intend to only treat your amazing son with respect." Blaine said with a strait face."

"Can you see that, dad? Blaine is a gentleman. He won't hurt me ever. You can be sure of that" Kurt smiled to his father and then to Blaine.

"You should go, now. I look forward to meeting you parents." Burt looked down at Blaine. "Yes, i don't want to worry them. I'll give you call, Kurt see you at school. I lo...Bye." Blaine said.

"Bye, Blaine. Kurt was about to lean in to peck him good bye, but then remembered his father was right there, in a bad mood too. Have a safe drive. Thank Mildred for the lemonade and get her to give me the recipe." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Good luck with the recipe thing. She wont give it to anybody" Blaine winked and left.

Kurt turned around to find his father staring down at him. "Upstairs. Now." Burt demanded.

When Kurt got up to his room, he buried his head in his pillow, embarrassed and terrified of what lied ahead for he and his boyfriend. 


	4. Scrabbled Thoughts

A The next morning, Kurt woke up a little late. It was hard for him to fall asleep with all that was in his head. He took a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. He saw his father glare at him. Finn looked confused and Carole gave a sympathetic look to Kurt. Unintentionally, Kurt rolled his eyes at Burt.

"Kurt, your grounded. Straight to school and straight back. That's it." Burt said with a very deep voice. Finn looked more confused than ever.

"Bu- yes, Dad." Kurt said gloomily.

"W-ah- how-why?" Finn stuttered.

"Kurt has a boyfriend he didn't tell me about." Burt said. Finn smirked. Kurt glared at Finn.

"Oh, that Blaine kid? You didn't know about that?" Finn smirked at Kurt.

"He didn't and neither did you, Finn." Kurt glared very harshly. Finn put his hands up as if he was being shot.

Kurt went to the kitchen and pored himself a cup of coffee into a to-go cup. He could feel all eyes on him, but decided to say nothing. He grabbed his messenger bag and drove to school. Although he and Finn went to the same school, Kurt didn't want to share a car, so he and Finn drove separately.  
>When he got to school grounds, he saw most of the Glee club hanging together. Mercedes spotted Kurt's SUV and pointed it out to the other members "Hey, White Boy" Mercedes said when Kurt walked over.<p>

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Tina asked.

"My dad found out about Blaine and I." Kurt frowned. "uh-oh" they said in chorus. "How did he take it?" Rachel asked. She looked concerned.

"There was yelling, he wants to meet Blaine's aunts." Kurt confessed.

"How did he find out?" Rachel asked. 

"He caught us kissing on the porch." Kurt looked at the ground.

"That sounds so romantic!" Rachel smiled. "Yeah it does, until his father sees it happen" Mercedes reminded.

"Oh well, that's right" Rachel said "But Kurt, it was his first reaction, I'm pretty sure your dad will love Blaine after meet him better!"

"God! I hope so! I can't have my dad hating my boyfriend!" Kurt was scared. "You had to see his face! He was so mad! I've never seen him so angry before last night" Kurt sighed sadly 

"Don't worry, Kurt. It'll work out" Tina assured. 

"Kurt, these things happens, your dad just realized you are not his little boy anymore, is so hard for them accept you are growing up!Just give him so time" Mercedes smiled 

"I hope your right" Kurt frowned. The girls group-hugged him 

"Oh girls, is good to be with you again" Kurt smiled "By the way, Mercedes, i love your jacket! " Kurt squealed excited 

"Glad to have you back, Kurt" Rachel smiled. 

"Guys, I know we are having a good time together, but if we don't go to the Glee Club now, Mr. Schue will be so mad at us" Tina reminded

The ladies and Kurt walked to Glee Club linking arms, with Kurt in the middle  
>"Hey guys, you're late! Please sit down, I was telling that I have the perfect song for today" Mr. Schue said happy.<p>

"I Hope it is not an old one again" Kurt whispered to Mercedes and they both laughed.

"This week, we're going to do something we haven't done before." Mr. Schuester announced.

"What is that?" Finn said confused

"Shaun Cassidy" Mr. Schue smile. Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Whats a Cassidy and why is it shining?" Brittany asked.

"Shaun Cassidy is a singer". Mr. Schue looked at her in confusion.

"Mr. Schue, why do we always have to perform old folk songs?" Santana said a bit annoyed

"I agree with her." Kurt spoke up.

"Why can't we give you a lesson?" Tina smirked and joked.

"Actually, I like that idea. There are many things we could teach you" Kurt said with the faintest smirk.

"Okay, you all have to teach me something about music I don't already know." Mr. Schue smirked. "Awesome" Finn smiled.

"Ooh, Rachel, let's teach him a thing of two about Broadway!" Kurt said, walking over to her.

"Oh Kurt! Yes, we have to show him what we have!" Rachel squealed excited

"What first? Wicked? Rent? The Sound Of Music?" 

"Wicked! I want to perform songs from that so bad! And it's good for both of us!"

"We have to do something with Julie Andrews!" Kurt squealed.

"Yes! But we need to do Wicked first! Rachel was excited.

"Ok then" Kurt said "Brad, please, you know what to do" Kurt smiled

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel got Will's attention. "We're ready!" Kurt finished. Kurt smiled and got ready to start to sing, next to Rachel. All of the students sat happily, anxious to know what they would perform. Mr. Schue also sat, with a smile, happy to see his students performing a song for themselves.

Then Rachel and Kurt started to sing. Mr. Schue's eyes widened and smirked happily. That song remembered him of old times.

The song that they were performing was "What Is This Feeling?"

(Kurt, spoken) Dearest, darlingest Momsie and popsicle... 

(Rachel, spoken) _My dear father..._

(Both) _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz.  
><em>

(Rachel) _But of course I'll care for Nessa.  
><em>

(Kurt) _But of course, I'll rise above it_.

(Both) _For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...  
><em>

(Kurt) _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...  
><em>

(Rachel) _Blonde._

(Kurt) _What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?_

(Rachel) _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

(Kurt_) My pulse is rushing.  
><em>

(Rachel) _My head is reeling_

(Kurt) _My face is flushing_. 

(Both_) What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes….._

_Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
><em>

(Kurt) _For your face,  
><em>

(Rachel) _your voice,_

(Kurt) _your clothing!_

(Both) _Let's just say- I loathe it all! Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast; still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long._

(Ensemble_) Dear Kurt, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias but Kurt, you're a martyr!_

(Kurt) _Well, these things are sent to try us...  
><em>

(Ensemble) _Poor Kurt, forced to reside with someone so disgusting, we just want to tell you, we're all on your side!_

(Ensemble continues while Kurt and Rachel sing the following) 

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling. Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have name? Yes, ah... loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation, it's so pure, so strong!_

_Though I do admit, it came on fast; still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing for forever, loathing, truly deeply loathing you, my whole life long_! 

When Rachel and Kurt finished the song, the whole class and even Mr. Schue was clapping them, happily.

"Wow guys! I think I learnt the lesson!" Mr. Schue said impressed "Congrats, guys!" he smiled.

"See, Mr. Schue? We don't need to perform old folk songs always!" Rachel said with a smirk

Before Kurt could say anything, he received a text. It was Blaine. Kurt shuddered. They haven't spoken after last night, when his father caught them kissing. 

_-__**Kurt, I've talked with my aunts. It will be a pleasure for them to have a dinner**__ with your family. So, the dinner remains about tonight? _- Blaine texted.

Kurt got nervous. He wanted to show his father how gentleman and adorable his boyfriend is as his aunts. But he knew that his father won't accept them so quickly. All he wanted was be happy with Blaine, have a normal relationship. And his father couldn't understand this. After a while, Kurt decided to reply Blaine.

- _Yes, Blaine. You can come tonight. I'll tell my father to make a dinner for all of us. I can't wait till my father changes his opinion about you. About us._ – Kurt replied to Blaine.

Kurt tried to conceal his nerves. He didn't want to tell this to all of their friends, so he sat in some chair next to him, pretending hear what Mr. Schue was saying. 

_-Great Kurt, I'll be waiting for tonight so anxious! Btw, I miss so much, Kurtie_ - Blaine texted.

Kurt's eyes lit up and grinned. He missed Blaine so much. He couldn't wait till Blaine gets transferred to McKinley to be with him more often.

- _I miss you so much too, Blainey. I can't wait to see you again. I guess I'll see you tonight, then._ - Kurt replied. 

-_Yes, Kurt. See you tonight! Have a good day at McKinley_! – Blaine finished.

All day, Kurt was thinking about the dinner that they'll have at night. He didn't hear anything. He was deep in his thoughts. He was worried. He knew that Carol and Finn accepted their relationship, they were very understanding. The problem was his father, the most important person for him.  
>"Why Burt couldn't just accept them? Why he has to do everything harder?" <p>

His last year wasn't a good year for him; he was bullied for who he was. The worst thing that he could imagine was his father being against their relationship.

"But he would understand them at the end, after he meets Blaine and his aunts. He would realize that they are so nice and caring". After a while, Kurt realized that Mercedes was talking with him.

"Hey, Kurt! What happened with you? I was talking with you and it seemed that I was talking with a rock!" Mercedes said, worriedly.

"Oh, uh... Sorry, Cedes. I was thinking... about this night" Finally Kurt replied, still deep in his thoughts.

"Kurt? If you didn't notice, the class has finished. It's time to go. Tell me, Kurt...What's that about tonight?" Mercedes said, crossing her arms and frowning.

"Oh Cedes. I haven't told you! My father, after he caught us kissing, told us to have a dinner with Blaine and his aunts, tonight." Kurt said, a bit nervous.

"With his aunts. At dinner? What's going on here, Kurt? Why are you so nervous?" Mercedes said, still frowning.

"Uh, yes, his aunts. He...he lives with his aunts. And yes, a dinner. My father wants to meet them more, to accept our relationship, to be sure that they won't hurt me." Kurt sighed and looked the time. "Oh Cedes! It's so late! I'm so sorry, but I have to go now, to get ready! I promise that I will tell you how everything was tonight!" Kurt said hurriedly.

"Oh, Kurt sure. Please, relax and take it easy! Everything is going to be alright, Kurt" Mercedes hugged his friend with a smile.

"Thank you, Cedes. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt greeted her and then he left McKinley to go to his house and get ready for the dinner.

When Kurt got home, he saw his dad. He looked pissed. "Dad, Blaine wants to meet today. Is that fine?"

Burt looked at Kurt quickly; "its fine, Kurt. Now please, watching TV" Curt said sharply

Kurt nodded. " Dad, Thank you. Enjoy Deadliest Catch."

Kurt was a little sad. His father was acting so weird with him. He went upstairs to get ready. When he came into his bedroom, closed the door and a few tears an in his face.

- Is _everything okay for tonight_? - Texted Blaine.

Kurt wiped away his tears and read the text.

-_Yes Blaine, you should come in a few hours. I'll be waiting for you, Blainey _- Kurt replied

- How _does your dad seem_? - Blaine replied.

-_I've never seen him act this way, my God he's still pretty pissed. _Kurt was devastated.

-Oh _Kurt! I'm so sorry, it was my fault. But maybe this night things are going to change_! - Blaine took the blame.

- _You got to stop saying that. It isn't just your faults. It's ours. _– Kurt replied.

- _Okay, Kurtie. See you in a few hours. _– Blaine finished.

Kurt looked into his closet to find something to wear. How come I have nothing to wear? Kurt thought. Yes, shopping with Mercedes sounds good. He texted her to do so and she agreed.

"Kurt, honey, Blaine and his aunts are here" Carol said, walking into Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt nodded, took a deep breathe and got up to go downstairs. He was scared, but at the same time he was happy to see his boyfriend. He saw Blaine and his aunts talking with Finn and Carole. Burt sat on the couch, not speaking. Kurt sighed sadly and then waked the living room

"Hey Blaine, Julia, and Mildred" Kurt greeted them with a smile, gently.

"Kurt! You're here! We started to think that you ran away!" Blaine teased.

Burt looked at Blaine menacingly. Kurt noticed that and blushed. Blaine looked his lap after see their reaction, embarrassing.  
>"Yes, I was...getting ready" Kurt said a bit nervous.<br>"Kurt, Is so nice to see you again and meet all your family" Mildred said fondly "Mr. Hummel, thank you so much to give us the chance to have a dinner together" Mildred smiled  
>"The pleasure is mine" Burt said gently, but coldly. That was an uncomfortable situation. Finn was looking at his lap like Blaine, not speaking. Carole was on the kitchen, finishing the dinner. Burt was being rude. Mildred and Julia were trying to make the situation nicer without successful. Kurt didn't know what to do. He was so nervous. Why everything was going so wrong? Suddenly, Carole got into the living room, as a salvation.<p>

"Well, dinner is ready!" Carol said smiling fondly "Let's go to the dining room"

"Well, I must admit that I smell a delicious food" Julia said kindly.

"Yes, my wife is a good cook" Burt said, smiling at Carole.

"Yes, I'm so starving" Finn spoke finally and went to the dining room.

Carol, Burt, Mildred and Julia followed him. Kurt and Blaine stayed in the living room for awhile. Blaine looked at Kurt deeply and got closer to him, grabbing his hand.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about this. I missed you" Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek, near his lips.

"Blaine, please. Don't here! I missed you too, but we are at my house. And my parents are next to us!" Kurt whispered nervous.

"Yes, Kurt, I know. I'm so sorry. Let's give them some time. They finally will understand us. Or relationship" Blaine said sweetly and sadly at the same time.

"I hope that, Blaine. I don't know what I would do if they don't understand me, us" Kurt said and looked his lap, sadly with teary eyes.

"Hey, Kurt" Blaine said and lifted Kurt's chin up "Everything is going to be alright. At least we have each other. Nothing can happen with us" Blaine said sweetly, giving at Kurt a cute smile. Kurt smirked slightly.

"Right, Blaine. We have each other. I'm happy to have you as mine" Kurt answered, wiping his tears away. "Let's go, Blainey, or they will be mad at us"

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt into the dinning room. They all were sat already, waiting for them.

"You are late" Burt said sternly

"I'm so sorry, dad " Kurt answered, blushing and sat next to Finn. Blaine sat next to Kurt and grabbed Kurt's hand under the table, tightly.

"Stop being like this Burt. You're being so rude" Carole whispered to Burt's ear.

"Mildred, Julia and Blaine. Hope you like Grilled Chicken" Carole said kindly.

"Oh yes, Grilled Chicken is one of my favorites foods!" Blaine said excited

"It's true. Blaine is obsessed with grilled chicken!" Mildred giggled.  
>Burt didn't say anything. They started to eat in silence, enjoying the food.<p>

"Mrs. Hummel, the food is delicious!" Blaine said as a gentleman.

"Thank you so much, darling. Maybe I could give the recipe to your aunts" Carol said kindly.

"That would be a good idea" Julia said "I love cook, so we can exchange some recipes"

"Oh! It seems we have so much in common. This is going to be funny" Carole answered excited.

Then, all were in silent for awhile. Blaine still was grabbing Kurt's hand under the table. Kurt looked at Blaine quickly and gave him a slightly smile. Blaine smiled back. Then, they were interrupted.

"So, Blaine...Finn told me that you are going to be transferred to McKinley" Burt said.

Kurt looked angrily at Finn. Finn looked his lap, embarrassing.

"Um, yes...that's my idea. McKinley is a good school...and Dalton Academy is so expensive. I can't have that luxury now" Blaine was surprised for the question, so he was a little nervous.

"True. Dalton Academy is so expensive. We transferred Kurt there coz he was bullied in McKinley. But now things are different" Burt tried to say kindly

"Yes, Kurt told me that. And I'm happy now things are different. Because he missed his friends" Blaine answered gently.

Kurt was looking at them both intently. He started to feel better. Finally, his dad was trying to be nice. In that way, Burt will realize that Blaine is a good person for him. 

"That's exactly. You have made good decision Blaine" Burt said. 

"I know, Mr. Hummel." Blaine answered gently with a smirk. 

"Please, Blaine. Call me Burt"

Kurt looked at his father surprised but happy. His dad told Blaine to call him Burt? What was going on? A few minutes ago Burt was being so rude and now he was acting nicely? Carole smiled to his husband, seeing how things were getting better. Kurt smirked inside and grabbed Blaine's hand tighter. 

After dinner, Kurt, Blaine and Finn did the dishes. For desert they had brownies with pecans. It was amazing. Once that was finished, Burt wanted to talk about the relationship. He still wasn't sure about all this. He was accepting and all about who Kurt is, but is he ready for Kurt to have a boyfriend?

Kurt was surprised how Burt was being so nice with Blaine. But when everybody was talking and laughing, Kurt noticed that his father was staring at the space with sadly face. Something was wrong with Burt, he knew that. Kurt looked at his father for a moment, trying to figure out why he looked so sad.

"Alright, let's go to the living room!" Burt sort of came back to life, and so did Kurt.

Carole Sighed. "Right this way" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand one last time before they got up.

"Shall we talk over scrabble?" Kurt offered.

"That sounds lovely!" Carole said. "I'm sure Kurt will win, you're good at grammar" Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes, appearing to be leaning in until Burt rudely coughed. Kurt blushed and smiled for the compliment

"I'm not _that_ good! Maybe we discover that we have another winner now!" Kurt said

"Should we go into teams? Or everyone for themselves?" Mildred asked. She was happy to see Blaine happy.

"Maybe we could go into teams! It could be funny" Carole said kindly, seeing that everything was being good with Burt, Kurt and Blaine.

"Who will I go with?" Finn asked innocently.

"You're out, Finn. Dad is going to be with Carol, Mildred with Julia and me with Blaine." Kurt teased and giggled.

"Oh C'mon Kurt, Finn could be with us" Blaine said when he saw Finn's sad face

Kurt looked at is boyfriend with the "oh no you don't" expression. "You can pair up with us." Burt smiled halfheartedly.  
>"Oh, good! And why you looked like that, Kurt? I'm not so bad at grammar as you think I am!" Finn said, confused. <p>

Kurt just looked at him with an "oh really" expression. Finn rolled his eyes and crawled over to his parent's side of the table.

"Fine, who should start?" Julia asked excited.

"The ladies should start" Burt said, acting like a gentleman. Mildred smiled and grabbed 7 Scrabble pieces out of the black bag. Julia lied out the word "Love" and got a double letter score. They got eight points.

"Now is our turn" Blaine said, grabbing the 7 scrabble pieces. "It's hard, help me, Kurt" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt spelled out the word "Defying". He and Blaine got fifteen points, plus a double _word_ score. 30 points.

"Not fair! Kurt always win! I don't like this game" Finn said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, honey. It's our turn now. Show them what we have" Carole said and giggled. All Finn had was Yawn and that only have them 6 points.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Burt tried to sound casual.

Kurt blushed when his father asked him that. He wasn't sure to tell that to his father yet. He didn't know if things were good or not yet. Blaine looked at Kurt deeply

"Um...About..." Kurt started to say, he got a little nervous. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and he replied for Kurt. "We've need going out for about a month and a half, nearly two maybe..? Blaine looked questioned at Kurt. "Yeah, I think nearly two months. It all feels so new!"

Then Kurt looked at Blaine deeply. They were lying. He didn't like to lie, but there wasn't another option. They'd actually been going out for about four months.

"Two months?" Burt asked surprised "Well, two months and I didn't know anything" he mumbled

"We haven't gone on many dates, with the different schools and all." Kurt covered up.

"Go on. Julia and Mildred, it's your turn." Carole said, trying to ease off the slight anger

"Oh yes! It's our turn. This time I think we'll beat you both" Mildred said looking at Kurt and Blaine, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Kurt challenged.

Julia grabbed 3 more letters. Mildred thought for awhile and then she spelled out the word "Queen" and used the "n" from Yawn.

"And how come you started to going out together?" Burt asked again

"We both liked each other, it felt right." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"I started liking him when he sang a song. Cheesy, I know" Blaine admitted.

"It's not cheesy. I think it's cute" Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled to Kurt sweetly and tried to resist the urge to kiss him. Mildred, Julia and Carol were smiling. They were happy to see them together. Finn was just looking at them both intently. And Burt was frowning.

"Burt, I really like your son. He's amazing, smart, and talented; he's the most moral person I know. I hope you accept Kurt and I as a couple. We're happy together" Blaine grabbed Kurt's and weaved their fingers together. "Dad, I know it's scary. Last year I told you I was gay an now I have a boyfriend. I'm not a little boy any-" Kurt was cut off. "I got it! Klaine!" Finn interrupted. He was proud of himself.

Burt, Carol, Julia and Mildred looked at Finn weirdly. Kurt and Blaine started to laugh.

"It's a good one, Finn. I like it. Klaine. "Kurt looked at Blaine fondly. 

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what Klaine means? Is that some kind of drug or something?" Burt asked confused 

"I really don't understand! Why are you laughing?" Julia asked intrigued "What does Klaine means, sweetie?" 

"I said at the wedding. In Glee club we give all the relationships combined names. Rachel and I are Finchel, she and Puck were Puckelberry, Sam and Quinn was Quck, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine! Since Blaine's coming to McKinley anyways" Finn finished. Burt nearly choked at that last comment.

"Oh! I think is adorable!" Carole squealed of happiness "And Blaine, when are you going to be transferred to McKinley?" Carole asks excitedly.

"Soon" Blaine says with a smirk as he looks at Kurt. Kurt blushes a little.

Julia looked the time "Oh, it's so late! Maybe we should go...tomorrow is going to be...a long day for Blaine" She was smiling suspiciously.

"True, we should go now, Blaine" Mildred said with a smirk "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. We have had a good time here. Was a pleasure met you. And Kurt, sweetie, next time I want a revenge" she giggled and then goes with Julia.

"Ah, I accept your challenge." Kurt said with a smirk. ""It's our pleasure, and please, It's Carole" Carole smiled and hugged the Andersons goodbye. 

Kurt went outside with Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, what do you mean with soon?" Kurt asked intrigued

"You'll see" Blaine smirked and pecked Kurt's forehead.

"So, did you like the family?" Kurt asked hopingly.

"His aunts are very nice!" Carole pointed out. "And he's cute!" she added.

"He's… They are nice, Kurt. But I think you should go to sleep now. Is so late and you have to go to school tomorrow" Burt changed the subject.

"What's going on, dad?" Kurt asked confused

"It's nothing. You are right. You're not a little boy anymore."

Kurt smiled and ran to hug his father. "Dad, I'm always going to be with you. You're so important for me. The fact that I'm going out with Blaine doesn't mean that I will leave you" Kurt said with teary eyes

"I love you" he added after a moment. "I love you too, Kurt"

"Sorry to kill the Full-House moment, But I'm hungry" Finn interrupted.

"Left over brownies in the fridge, but first" Carole smiled and pulled him into a group hug.

After a moment, the hug ended. Kurt ran up to his room, put his silk Forest green pajamas on and fell asleep happily, wondering how long "soon" meant.


	5. Want A Cookie?

Next morning, Kurt woke up happy. Everything was going fine. Finally he discovered why his father was acting so weird with him and why he didn't like the idea of him hanging out with Blaine. Now he felt as all the troubles he has had was far long ago. Now that his father accepted his relationship with Blaine, everything is going to be different. He couldn't stop to imagine all the things that he and Blaine could do together. They could have more time together, meet more their family, and hang out more often. He loved the way that Carol and Burt liked Blaine's family. Everything was going perfect for Kurt Hummel.

Kurt dressed himself and went downstairs hurriedly to take his breakfast before go to school. When he went to the kitchen; Carol, Burt and Finn were waiting him with a huge cup of coffee and English muffins.

"What's this?" Kurt answered smiling and intrigued. They weren't used to have breakfast like this.

"Oh, Kurt, honey, we thought you could like this breakfast" Carol said happily

"Yes Kurt, is my way to apologize with you to have been acting so rude with you and Blaine- Burt said with a smile

"Oh dad! It wasn't necessary to do this!" Kurt exclaimed, emotional and then he hugged his father from his back.

"Kurt, just enjoy the breakfast! It's so delicious!" Finn said at the same time he was eating an English muffin.

Kurt sat and started to drink his coffee and eat some muffins. He was having a good moment with his family. Then Finn looked at the time and stood up quickly.

"Kurt, we are so late! We must go now!" Finn interrupted Carol, when she was saying Kurt the recipe for the muffins. Kurt looked at the time and he stood up quickly too, grabbing his bag.

"You're right Finn. We have to go. It was an amazing breakfast!" Kurt said, smirking to his father and Carol.  
>Finn and Kurt went to McKinley in different cars.<br>When Kurt arrived to McKinley, he saw Mercedes and Rachel talking in front of the lockers.

"Ladies! You won't guess what happened yesterday night!" Kurt interrupted them suspiciously, raising his eyebrows and smiling

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel greeted him with a hug and the same did Mercedes "What happened, Kurt? Something wrong happened? Barbra Streisand is dead?" Rachel said with horror face, and Kurt and Mercedes looked at her as "What the hell are you saying?"

"How could you even come up with that, Rachel?" Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"Oh! It's just I dreamed that last night. And I was in her funeral, crying. But then she said in her testament that I have to replace her" Rachel said, remembering her dream with bright eyes.

Kurt and Mercedes looked each other and laughed softly.

"Well, Rachel Berry. This has nothing to do with your dream!" Kurt started. "Last night, Blaine and his aunts came over. It stared off _really _awkward. Blaine and I held hands under the table, my dad could see and it looked like he was staring at our hands. But then after dinner we started playing Scrabble. Blaine and I won. My dad asked when we started going out, we lied and said nearly two months, but it's actually doubled. Finn came up with a name for Blaine and I, "Klaine". Anyways, the reason I'm so excited is because my dad accepts us! He understands that I'm not a little boy anymore, so he accepts us as a couple!" Kurt finished and started hopping up and down, clapping his hands.

"Oh! Kurt! That's so great!" Rachel hugged the boy. "Told yah, babe." Mercedes said the three group-hugged.

All of a sudden, a boy popped up from behind Kurt. The boy startled Kurt.

"Hey Kurt" said a familiar voice. Kurt turned around and a boy with huge hazel eyes and curly hair was behind him, looking at him with a wide smile

"BLAINE!" Kurt nearly knocked Blaine over when he hugged him. "What are you doing here? Did you transfer already?" Kurt was overly excited.

"Yup, that's what I meant by 'soon'" Blaine explained. He quickly pecked Kurt's forehead.

"Blaine…" Rachel said, expecting to be introduced.

"Hello Rachel, Mercedes" Blaine greeted. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it in his own.

"Hey White boy" Mercedes teased. "So you're dad is okay with you two?" Mercedes confirmed.

"Yeah, he was great!" Kurt was even more excited now that Blaine was here. "Come on, have you filled the papers? We need you to audition for New Directions!" Kurt pulled Blaine by the hand to the choir room.

"I've filled out my papers. The principal is…different. Who was that tall weird lady in the track suit?" Blaine was confused.

"Yeah, Figgin's is like that. That's Coach Sue Sylvester. Don't pay attention to her; she might make fun of your hair. Blaine, why in hell did you put gel in it?" Kurt explained.

"I guess its habit. This is the choir room? It's small" Blaine teased.

"Oh, hush! Now, what song do you want to sing? You _are_ auditioning, right?" Kurt asked.

"Can I sing 'Last Friday Night'? Or 'Extraterrestrial'? And of course I am! If it means spending more time with you, I'll do anything!"

"No more. Katy. Perry. You always sing her! But, Blaine, that's so sweet" Kurt kissed him gently and quickly.

The school bell rang and the kids came into the choir room. Mr. Schue nodded at his class, not noticing Blaine. Santana glared at Blaine, Finn high-fived him.

"Do you guys have anything to teach me today?" Mr. Schue asked the crowd. "Who's this?" Mr. Schue finally saw Blaine.

"This is Blaine Anderson. He'd like to audition for glee club" Kurt said confidently.

"Okay, Blaine! Show us what you've got!" said encouragingly.

"If it's alright, can Kurt help me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, that'd be fine!" Will Schuester confirmed.

"Which song are we going to sing, Blaine?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I have the perfect song" Blaine winked and smirked.  
>Blaine started to sing<p>

_Kiss Me too fiercely,  
>Hold me too tight,<em>

Kurt looked into his boyfriend's eyes, emotional. Blaine knew how much he loves Wicked, and that song was perfect for them. Kurt was so excited and happy. He grabbed Blaine's hand tighter and started to sing with him

(Kurt) _I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
>Lying beside you with<br>You wanting me, and  
>Just for this moment<br>__As long as you're mine  
>I've lost all resistance<br>And crossed some borderline  
>And if it turns out, it's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last,  
>As long as you're mine.<em>

(Blaine) _Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell,<br>And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell_

(Both) _Every moment, as long as you're mine,  
>I'll wake up my body and<br>Make up for lost time_

(Blaine) _Say there's no future for us as a pair..._

(Both) _And though, I may know, I don't care  
>Just for this moment, as long as you're mine<br>I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
>Borrow the moonlight until it is through,<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As Long As You're Mine<em>

_(Blaine- _Spoken)_: What is it?  
><em>_  
>(Kurt- <em>Spoken_): It's just for the first time I feel... (Whispered) wicked.  
><em>  
>They finished singing. Blaine was so close from Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, smiling near Kurt's lips. Kurt was looking at his boyfriend with teary eyes, smiling too. The class clapped. Some had odd facial expressions, others just happy for Kurt. "Blaine Anderson. Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schue said with a big smile, clapping. "Thank you, Mr. Schue. Is my pleasure be part of New Directions" Blaine answered happy, still grabbing Kurt's hand.<p>

The class clapped. Some had odd facial expressions, others just happy for Kurt. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Finally you get a man!" Santana acted like she was pissed.

"Blaine, don't get my dolphin pregnant like Quinn" Brittany commented.

"That's right, Kurt. You get some!" Puck winked. He and Blaine pounded knuckles. __

_"_Not all relationships are built off of sex, Puck." Kurt glared at him.

"Yeah, well the good ones are" Puck replied.

"The best relationships' are the ones where both people are true to each other, where they love them deeply, then go all the way. Making sure both people are comfortable_._"

Blaine was looking at them both intently and a bit amusing. Kurt looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes.

"What, Blaine? Do you think the same that Puck?"

"What? No! I was just joking!" Blaine went white. The class laughed.

"We'll settle this later" Kurt glared at his boyfriend. The class "ooh-ed"

"Okay, looks like I'm learning a lot about Broadway today." Mr. Schue announced.

"And how relationships work, Mr. Divorce" Santana said to Mr. Schue while she texted on her Blackberry.

****BREAK**  
><strong>  
>"What was that all about?" Kurt said with attitude to Blaine as he leaned against the lockers.<p>

"Nothing, Kurt. I was just joking" Blaine said, blushing a bit and lying

"Blaine Anderson. I know you. You weren't joking, so tell me the truth" Kurt answered

"Maybe we should listen to him sometime. We don't have to go all the way, but now that your dad knows, I don't think you need to be afraid."

"Blaine. But...I don't know. We, we are fine just like now. Why have we to do this? I, I love romanticism" Kurt said, nervous and blushing a lot.  
>"Blaine, I..."<p>

"What's this? We don't want to see a gay moment at McKinley!" Kurt was interrupted for Azimio Adams

"Just ignore him, Kurt."

"Kurt, I'm not going to make you do anything, okay? Know that I'd never do anything to hurt or scare you. If you're ready, I'm ready. I just kind of think it's time to... go to the next step." Blaine said staring into Kurt's big blue eyes.

"No! This is the reason you left your old school. Courage, Blaine!"

"What's your problem, Adam?" Kurt faced to him with attitude.

"What's my problem? Nobody wants be part of a gay act! It's disgusting" Azimio pushed Kurt against the lockers, roughly

Blaine stepped in and punched Azimio back. "Look, no one pushes Kurt Hummel, okay?"

"Oh! Look at me! I'm shaking of fear" Adams laughed as he received a Blaine's punch in his face. Adams pushed Blaine in the floor and started to punch him in the face so hard.

"Hey! Z!" Dave Karofsky shouted. Santana pulled Azimio off of the dapper boy. "Okay, so here's what's going to happen" she started to say while Kurt ran into his boyfriend to help him to stand up.

Azimio was crazy, looking at Blaine angrily

"You're going to leave these two alone, walk away and go die in a fucking hole."

"What do you think you are to tell Azimio Adams what to do?" Azimio answered with a threatening look.

"Yeah, like I'm afraid of you. I gots claws ma hair. And fucking fat-ass douche bags don't stand a chance against me." She put her hands on her hips. "So use the brain you barely have and walk away. Cause in Lima Heights, we take fight to a whole new level. And any reason to raise a fist to these lady lips?" Santana threatened.

"They provoked me. They were kissing and we don't have to see how two fuckin' fags are expressing his love in public. That's so freaky"

"Okay first of all, we weren't kissing. Second, everyone should be able to express their love. Except you, who doesn't have any and never will." Kurt snapped back. Azimio took a step towards him and Santana kneed Azimio on the balls. He fell down to the ground. Yup, he was never having kids.

"This is just an advice, Adams. Don't you dare to bully Kurt and Blaine or you will meet the Scary Santana! Entendido? "Santana said looking at Azimio intently and menacingly.

"Take care, Santana. And you both" Azimio tried to say, pointing Blaine and Kurt "If I see you again, fucking fags, will be dead" he said furious and then he left them.

"Thank you, Santana and Dave. He's a lost cause" Kurt shook his head while Azimo was leaving them.

"Never mind, Kurt. Take care, okay? And remember...Bully Whips are seeing everything" Karofsky said and then he and Santana left them.

"C'mon, Blaine! Let's get you to the nurse" Kurt said with a concerned face. "Blaine, I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!" Kurt nearly started crying.

"No, Kurt. Look, its okay. No, Kurt. I'm fine. Don't worry" Blaine said painfully, looking into Kurt's eyes.  
>"You were just trying to stick up for me and to take the advice I gave you before." Blaine wiped away a tear on his boyfriend's face.<p>

"Shut up, Blaine. You're bleeding. I swear I'll kill Adams!" Kurt said.

On the way, they met with Mercedes.

"Oh, my holy God! What happened with you, Blaine?" Mercedes exclaimed frightened and surprised.

"I think I had the pleasure to meet Azimio Adams" Blaine tried to laugh.  
>"Oh that stupid boy! He'll get some of Mercedes Jones" Mercedes said, shaking her head and crossing her arms "You need to go to the nurse. It seems bad" She said looking at Blaine's nose.<p>

"Yes, Cedes. I'm taking him there right now" Kurt said.

"Fine, I'll go with you both" Mercedes said and joined them.  
>As they arrived into the nursing, the nurse looked at Blaine horrified.<p>

"What happened with you, boy?" She said "Come with me" she pointed Blaine and the she looked at kurt and Mercedes "You both please, wait here"

She took Blaine's arm and then she took him inside. Mercedes looked at Kurt, who was worried and sad at the same time.

"Kurt, what happened? Why Azimio punched Blaine?"

"Oh, Mercedes. We were just talking, and he came and started to yell as a crazy. I'm tired of all this" Kurt sighed and looked the floor.

"I know, it sucks. But you have to understand that you aren't alone! Screw all those people. They don't have anything to live for, and that's the reason why they do those things. They're just jealous"

"Yes, maybe. I regret to have asked Blaine to be transferred here. His first day and everything went bad"

The nurse made a hand gesture for Mercedes and Kurt to come see Blaine. Kurt looked and Mercedes and Mercedes left.

"Blaine! I am SO Sorry! This never should have happened!"

"Just forget about it, okay?" The nurse came in with a new ice bag. Kurt put the ice bag up to Blaine's face.  
>Blaine shivered at the cold touch.<p>

"A slushy is much worse. You're in Glee Club, be prepared." Kurt smiled a little.

"Kurt?" Blaine got Kurt's attention.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes.

"What's that?" Kurt did the same to Blaine.

"Never forget what I said. I'm not going to pressure you I'm not anything. I just don't think you need to be afraid anymore." Blainesaid honestly.

"I know, Blaine. I'm just… Not ready. Don't worry, it'll come. We can kiss and cuddle and hold hands and stuff. I'm just not ready for anything… more." Kurt pecked Blaine gently.

"I understand, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt again.

**BREAK**

"Oh Hello, Sweet Porcelain!" Sue said.

"Hi, Sue." Kurt said dully.

"Is this your lady-friend? God he has awful hair. It looks a lot like Mr. Curly Divorce Butt-Chin's." Sue said carelessly.

"Sue, can you be nice to my boyfriend? Just a little? He's the new kid, he joined Glee Club and he already met Azimio...in a bad way." Kurt said with no patience at all,

"With hair like that? No way!" She was being honest.

"Sue, please." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, it's okay. I can take it." Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"Join the Cheerios for a month and I'll consider it." Sue made an offer.

"Which one of us?" Kurt eyed Sue.

"Both of you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll consider it." Kurt rolled his eyes and kept walking with his boyfriend.

"Who's she and isn't a "Cheerio" a type of cereal?" Blaine looked confused.

"That's Sue. Here at McKinley we call the cheer leading squad The Cheerios." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"the WHAT? You might make us be cheer leaders?" Blaine was a bit angry.

"I was a cheerio once, the practices are intense and the out fits are sexy." Kurt smirked.

"You were a cheerio once,Kurt?" Blaine laughed.

"What's the problem?" Kurt asked,frowning

"No, just...Really?"

"Quinn was off the cheerios so she used me and Mercedes to win Nationals. Probably what she wants with us."

"Uh, Quinn seems nice, why would she do something like that?"

"She was kicked off the cheerios because she was pregnant. Don't ask. s pregnant. Don't ask.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused "Well, I think what she just proposed isn't a good idea. Imagine that. Me as a cheerio?" Blaine said laughing.

"I know, i know. She wants attractive people on the squad. So you'd fit right in. Look up McKinley Cheerios 4 Minutes on youtube.

" I will,Kurt. But don't you think that I'll join the Cheerios. That's craziness!" Blaine said,widening his eyes.

"We'll see what happens..." Kurt smirked.

"Yes,sure Kurt" Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

"Why don't we sneak into practice and see what it's like? I can ask Sue if you can try it for one week. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"But Kurt...That's not for me!I like be more part of the football team!Me as a Cheerio maybe i's a bad idea" Blaine said "Don't look at me in that way, Kurt"

"Blaine, i looked pretty damn sexy in that uniform if i do say so myself"

"But...I don't know...is just funny try to imagine me wearing those uniforms!" Blaine giggled "Okay, Kurt, stop looking at me like that!Fine,we can sneak into practice and see what it's like" Blaine sighed Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked to class.

Later, at computer time, Blaine had some free time so he looked up the Four Minutes video on youtube. "Oh, My, God" he whispered to himself. His jaw dropped. the way he shook his ass, hot! He decided he's give anything to see Kurt in that outfit in person. He put a book on his lap, trying to hide the slight erection.

After class, he went and found Kurt. "Kurt, I was thinking about your idea, to be part of the Cheerios" Blaine started to say, with a naughty smile.

"Let me guess. You saw the Four Minutes video, got hard when you saw me shake my as and you want to see it happen."

"Not at all. I just wanna look sexy in those uniforms " Blaine lied

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thats something you and i have in common. We can't lie very well."

"Okay, maybe i did, but you were so... Amazing! I'll do the cheerios thing, but only if you will!"

Kurt giggled and then he answered with a smirk, amusing "I will, I promise. But I don't want to see my boyfriend getting hard in front of all the school. So I'm not so sure" Kurt teased

"Kurt, from what has happened to me, i think i can handle anything."

Kurt remembered the story about Blaine being ravished and he blushed because of his impulsive answer. "Blaine...I'm so sorry" Kurt looked at his lap "Kurt, it's okay! I want to join. It may not be for me, but I'll give it a shot."

Kurt smiled happily "I promise you won't regret. So, follow me, I'll take you there"

They watched the cheerios preform. They worked hard. Look at the muscle! Sue really worked them.

Blaine got a little scared. He couldn't do all those things. It seemed really hard. But then he thought in Kurt wearing his cheerio uniform and took courage.

"Don't worry, she barely made me move. She used my voice... And looks. There might be a girl between your legs, though." Kurt winked."Oh Kurt, shut up!"  
>Blaine said still looking the Cheerios perform "So, I'd only sing, right?"<p>

"mm, you might have to move a little bit, but nothing drastic."

"Okay, I think I can do it. Actually I'm not a bad dancer, right?" Blaine chuckled

"Not as good as Mike, not as bad as Finn" Kurt giggled.

"Oh hello there, Lady Boys. Decided to take up my offer?" Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Did she just..?" Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"Blaine. Leave it alone." Kurt sighed.

Blaine frowned "I don't like her" He whispered in Kurt's ear a bit angry

"No one does" he whispered back. "Actually, we've been thinking about it."

"Really? And what do you say, Lady Boys?" Sue raised her eyebrow

We've decided to accept. For now." Kurt gleamed.

"Is what I thought. Everybody wants be part of the Cheerios. But, you have to reduce your weight" Sue said looking contemptuously at Blaine

"Sue, what did i say about being NICE to Blaine? He's fine, do you want him to take off his shirt or something?"

"Oh please, I don't want to hurt my eyes" Sue said sickeningly "You Lady Boys have to practice a lot"

"if you want us on the cheerios so bad you are gonna have to lay off a little." Kurt almost lost it.

"Kurt, relax. It's fine" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"Porcelain,you know me. I don't accept any mistake and lazy persons on the Cheerios"

"Sue, you know me. I fight for what i believe in and I will not take any thing i don't want."

"Fine, Porcelain. I will test you for a week. Deal?"

"Deal" Kurt shook Sues hand and he and Blaine went to the change room to try on Cheerios track suits. Sue followed, handing them different sizes.

Blaine looked the uniforms "Well, I'm not sure. I have to wear it? Please, don't laugh of me, Kurt"

"Blaine, step out of that change room and show me how it looks on you!" Kurt snapped."baby, you look fine. No, you look hot. Don't be uptight! I'm surrounded by curly-haired boys who are uptight. Great."

"Are you telling me the truth?I don't feel comfortable with this"

"Blaine, Baby, it's alright. You look amazingly hot. How many times do i have to say it?"

"once more" Blaine smirked.

"fine. You're sexy hot and none of those girls will be able to practice with you there." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt pulled away Blaine softly and blushed

"Blaine! What are you doing? We are in the school" he whispered

"Everyone's in class!" Blaine said defensively. 

"Yes, but still. What about if someone comes?" Kurt said a bit scared.

"Then We'll get beaten up." Blaine paused. "Again" 

"See?I don't want it, Blaine! I'm so sorry for what happened" Kurt said

"Kurt, just forget it. I'm sorry. This is the exact reason why we got caught."

"I'm sorry for snapping. C'mon. We should show what we've got. We will probably be singing a duet, not a love-expressing one like when you auditioned for New Directions, but more fun, upbeat, _not_ like Animal though."Kurt assured.

"No, thats a different kind of 'fun'"Blaine scoffed.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt dragged Blaine to the gym. Surprisingly, he was amazing. He could do a Teddy Bear Stand.

Kurt dragged Blaine to the gym. "Hello lady boys, ready for try outs? great. Show me what you've got." Sue shouted through her horn.

"Nice." Kurt enforced."ONE TWO THREE FOUR" Kurt cued

.Blaine and Kurt started to sing and dance ET by Katy Perry. All the girls of the Cheerios were looking at them intently

(Kurt) _I got a dirty mind_  
>(Blaine) I got filthy ways<br>(Kurt) _I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way_  
>)Blaine) <em>I'm a legend, I'm irreverent<em>  
>(Kurt) <em>I be reverend<em>  
>(Blaine) <em>I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck<em>  
>(Kurt) <em>Welcome to the danger zone<em>  
>(Blaine) <em>Step into the fantasy<em>  
>(both) Y<em>ou are not invited to the other side of sanity<em>  
>They calling me an alien<br>(Blaine) _A big headed astronaut_  
>(Kurt) <em>Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot <em>

(Kurt) Y_ou're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil<br>Could you be an angel _

(Blaine) _Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing _

(Kurt) T_hey say be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you_

(Blaine) _Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

(Both) _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison  
><em>  
>(Both) <em>Take me, ta-ta-take me<br>Wanna be a victim  
>Ready for abduction<br>_  
>(both) <em>Boy, you're an alien<br>Your touch so foreign  
>It's supernatural<br>Extraterrestrial_

(Blaine)_Your so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic _

(Kurt) _Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light _

(Both) _Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

(Both) _Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_

(Both) _Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

(Kurt) _I know a bar out in Mars_

(Blaine) _Where they driving spaceships instead of cars_

(Kurt) _Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars_

(Blaine) _Getting stupid ass straight out the jar_

(Kurt) _Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck_

(Blaine)_Tell me what's next, alien sex_

(Blaine) I_ma disrobe you, than Ima probe you_

(Kurt) _See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do  
>I tell ya what to do, what to do, what to do <em>

(Both) Ki_ss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_

(Both) _Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_

(Both) _Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

(Both) _Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<em>

(Both) _Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial <em>

They finished in a sexy pose. At one point they nearly kissed.

"I've seen better, but that was some what bearable.. You're on the Cheerios."

"Yes, we did it,Blaine" Kurt squealed happily. Blaine was going to answer him,but he was interrupted by 3 girls of the Cheerios

"Here. Call us." the stuck up girls said.

"s..sorry. Kurt's my boyfriend."

"Call us anyways. We're better than him"

"Excuse me, but he just told you he has a boyfriend." Kurt said with attitude.

"Whoa, bitch. Back off. Since when are you his diary?" One girl cocked.

"Oh I don't know, since I became his _boyfriend_" Kurt defended.

"Kurt, It's okay. I'm not gonna take their numbers." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You've made a mistake, fag." one of the girls retorted.

"Okay that's enough!" Blaine raised his voice.

The girls turned on their heel and walked away. Kurt was almost crying.

"Kurt, it's okay. Never mind those two." Blaine softened his voice.

"No, I'm crying for you. You have had the worst first day. Ever. Is there _anything I_ can do to make it up to you?"

"Baby, it's not your fault. Come on, we have Glee Club. Lets get changed." Blaine said soothingly. They changed out of the uniforms and went into glee club.

"Yo, Blaine, whats on your face?" Puck shouted.

"I pleasantly met Azimio. He seems nice." Blaine said sarcastically.

"We go be getting' revenge." Puck said.

"No, no, it's fine. Santana covered it." Everyone looked at Santana oddly.

"What? Bully Whips are out there for the sake of alls peopling." Santana defended.

"Anyways thanks but no thanks." Blaine finished.

"Kurt, is that red and white in your bag?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, did you?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes. Yes I did. For one week. So did Blaine. I think she wants us for Nationals. I did it so she wouldn't pick on Blaine. Well, not the obvious things. I mean his curls, we all know what she says to Mr. Schue. His height. No offense, Babe." The class laughed.

"I see your point." Quinn agreed.

Mr. Schue came in. Late, as usual. "What are you gonna teach me today? I've learned Broadway and Love. What els?"

"When I was with the Warblers, we didn't use instruments. We simply used our voices. For all of them." Blaine said.

"Do you have something to show us, Blaine?" Mr. Schue challenged.

"Not yet, But I'm working on something."

"Okay, great. I can't wait to hear it!"

It was a short practice, the class just talked about what they were gonna do. A great way to end the school day, just chilling out.

Kurt walked towards Blaine. "So, Blaine. What are you gonna do now?" Kurt smiled slightly

"Nothing. I don't have much to do now." Blaine blinked.

"Thats good, because I was thinking that you can come to my house. You know, to talk about today" Kurt said innocently

"Oh, yeah, awesome." Blaine smiled. "Talk or 'practice'". Blaine smirked.

"Thats good, because I was thinking that you can come to my house. You know, to talk about today" Kurt said innocently

"Oh, yeah, awesome." Blaine smiled. "Talk or 'practice'". Blaine smirked.

"Shut up, Blaine! " Kurt laughed "C'mon, lets go to my house" Kurt started to walk towards his car. Blaine followed him and grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand to their cars then drove to Kurt's place. Burt wasn't home yet.

They got into his house "Blaine, do you want something to eat or drink?" Kurt asked nicely. Blaine was just smiling naughtily.

"How about you? Kidding! Nothing, but thanks."

Kurt looked at Blaine for awhile "You seem be in a good mood now, Blaine" Kurt giggled "Fine, so...let's go to my bedroom. I wanna know how you felt today" Kurt said innocently

They went up, Kurt brought a batch of home made cookies anyways.

Blaine looked at Kurt and laughed "I told you, I'm not hungry. At least, I'm not hungry for food" Blaine raised his eyebrow and smirked naughtily

"Well, maybe yo will be if you taste some." Kurt smirked and put half of the cookie in his mouth. Blaine leaned in and took the cookie from Kurt with his teeth as he kissed Kurt.

Kurt dropped the batch of cookies into the floor to place his hands in Blaine's jaw to kiss him passionately

He and Blaine stumbled over to Kurt's bed, not breaking the kiss. Blaine wrapped his hands in Kurt's waist, kissing him even harder, being on top of him. Kurt ran one hand through Blaine's gelled curls.

"Blaine,I would like to see you with your free curly hair" Kurt whispered in front of Blaine's lips. Blaine shuddered and smirked in front of his lips

"Maybe you will get it" Blaine whispered and nibbled Kurt's ear lobe softly

"mm" Kurt moaned. He started to take Blaine's shirt off.

Blaine put his hands down Kurt's shirt to rub his chest while started to kiss Kurt's neck

Kurt got Blaine's shirt off. Kurt started to rub Blaine's chest while Blaine took off Kurt's shirt. Blaine started to run his tongue in Kurt's chest slowly till his stomach. He went back p a little and started swirling his tung around Kurt's nipple. Kurt moaned softly and left Blaine to suck his nipples and body,grabbing the blankets. Kurt thrust his hips against Blaine's, slowly. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, gesturing that he wanted Blaine's lips again. Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower shirt. Blaine noticed that and started to run his tongue into Kurt's lips, wetly while he thrust his hips even faster. Kurt grind his hip into Blaine's. Then Blaine sucked Kurt's stomach and tried to take off Kurt's belt while he was rubbing Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's. He wasn't ready.

Blaine stopped to stare into Kurt's eyes deeply "Kurt..."

"I...I'm not ready,Blaine. I'm so sorry" Kurt said embarrassed and sat in his bed,looking away the floor

"Kurt, that's alright. I said i won't make you do anything, and i won't. I just got carried away." Blaine held Kurt's hand.

"But we can make out more. I like the kissing part."

Blaine smirked and leaned to kiss his boyfriend's lips fondly, grabbing his hair, messing it a bit. Kurt kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt put one hand on Blaine's hip, pushing them over so they were laying down. Blaine started to run his finger around all Kurt's body,slowly while he started to kiss and lick Kurt's neck. Kurt thrust his hips against Blaine's roughly to feel Blaine's bulge closer. He was getting hard and moaned loud.

Suddenly, they heard the door being opened. They heard a familiar voice.

"KURT".


	6. A Place Where We Belong

Burt was standing in the door way of Kurt's bedroom, shocked and angry for the fact his son was topless and his boyfriend was on top of him Kurt was doomed. "KURT, GET UP!" Burt shouted. Kurt was trying to figure out an excuse in his head. He couldn't think of one. The only thing he could do was blushing and look away. Blaine looked horrified and quickly searched for his shirt to put it on, embarrassed. Kurt couldn't believe the lucky he had. Why his father has to discover them kissing, always? He knew what would happen after this.  
>"What do you think you were doing?" Burt lectured.<p>

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" Kurt tried to calm his father and shielded Blaine as Blaine put his shirt on.

"Sure as hell it is! Not under my roof, not nowhere!" Burt jumped to conclusions.

"No, dad! I wasn't ready, Blaine respects that, but I find ho harm in kissing. So I said we could kiss!" Kurt explained.

"How can I be so sure you haven't done stuff like that before?" Burt questioned.

"Because I'm not ready. I don't want to. Our relationship is perfect without sex." Kurt said honestly.

"Sir, I would never make your talented son do anything he doesn't want to. And Kurt is completely right." Blaine covered.

"Blaine, baby, maybe you should just, um..." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, I should go. See you at school tomorrow, Kurt." Blaine patted Kurt shoulder. Kurt walked him to the door.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry." Blaine immediately said.

"Blaine, it's not your fault. Well, not just your fault." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and he left.

"Kurt, what was that?" Burt demanded.

"I kissed my boyfriend goodbye. On the cheek." Kurt replied and went up to his room, knowing he was grounded. "I know, I know. I'm grounded." Kurt answered for Burt with attitude.

"Kurt, hand me you're laptop." Burt said firmly. Kurt rolled his eyes and passed him the electronic. Burt left his bedroom angrily and Kurt sat in his bed, sighing a bit annoyed and embarrassed for what recently happened. Then, a tall man appeared in front of his door.

"Hey, what happened?" Finn said cautiously.

"Nothing. We were _just_ making out." Kurt glared at him.

"Ooh, he caught you? Ouch. How exactly did he react?" Finn asked.

"How do you think he reacted when he saw his son making out with a boy while both boys were topless?" Kurt kept a harsh glare on him.

"Ooh, not good. Good luck with that." Finn said sarcastically, not noticing the glare, leaving the room. Kurt shaked his head and started to think about Blaine. It was a bad idea go with Blaine into his bedroom, but he didn't expect that his father could get into his bedroom. And less even he could discover them, in topless, making out. He felt so pissed about how his father treated Blaine..

Kurt texted Blaine on his I-Phone. Blaine felt bad, knowing he played a big part in the situation.

**Kurty, it's my fault. I'm the one who made the suggestions.** - Blaine texted.

**Blaine, no it's not. I'm the one who made you eat a cookie. **- Kurt replied.

**Anyway, your father is mad at us? At you? How did he reacted after i left your house?**- Blaine texted Kurt, worried 

**Grounded until , I'm not sure. No laptop.** - Kurt texted back. he sighed.

**At least you have your phone, Kurt! By the way, I enjoyed it! ;)** - Blaine texted to Kurt with a smile

**Yeah, i guess it was worth it.** - Kurt smiled at the text.

**So,we are gonna meet at school?Won't you miss me tonight? **-Blaine texted

**I always miss you when I'm not with you. I'll see you at school.**- Kurt kept smiling as he texted Blaine.

**At school?Would you make me miserable,waiting for you till tomorrow?**- Blaine texted amusingly

**I could see if i could go out, but i won't say I'll be with you.** -Kurt texted.

**Will you lie for me? I need to see you, Kurt**- Blaine replied

**Of course i will. Anything to b with you. I need to see you too. Finish what we started. **- Kurt smirked as he texted.

Blaine smiled happily and excited as he read Kurt's text. **So,what do you think if I pick up you near midnight?**- Blaine texted Kurt

**Um, i think I'd be sleeping. I can't disrupt my nightly moisturizing routine. **-Kurt blushed to himself.

**You can do your moisturizing routine at my place! **- Blaine texted trying to persuade Kurt.

**Oh, i don't know! I'll lie, but i won't sneak out!** - Kurt was getting a little anxious.

**Sneak out?Don't you think it's a good idea?That maybe it could be...exciting?**- Blaine texted naughtily

**Or it could be dangerous! I can ask Mercedes to say, if my dad calls, that we went ouy. I can pretend I'm with her.** - Kurt was getting some new ideas as he texted.

-**Kurt,just do it!it's a perfect idea!So, 11:30?At the corner of your house? **- Blaine texted Kurt,excited. He really wanted to see his boyfriend again

**Blaine, i wanna see you SO badly, but sneaking out just isn't something Kurt Hummel does**. Kurt tried to convince his boyfriend not to.

**There's always a first time, don't you think that?**- Blaine texted naughtily.

**Blaine, you know I'm not... Ready.. **- Kurt texted cautiously.

**I know Kurtie, and I told you that I won't push you to do anything you don't want. I just wanna be with you **-Blaine replied

**Okay, Babe. I'll sneak out. But i have to be back by 2 AM!-** Kurt enforced.

**Of course Kurt!You have my word! **-Blaine texted, excited, hoping to see Kurt soon.

**Meet me at the corner at 11:30, K? **- Kurt's replied.

His heart was pounding. He was scared and excited. But Kurt really wanted to see Blaine again. He really enjoyed all the kissing stuff with him. So he decided to call Mercedes.

"Hey, Cedes? I told my dad I'm going over, but I'm not. He caught Blaine and I kissing and now I'm grounded. So if he calls, say we're out." Kurt gasped. 

"Kurt, of course you can count with me! Tell me, what is all that?Your father caught you both?Everything is okay, Kurt?" Mercedes answered, her voice seemed worried

"Well, you know. He caught us kissing. Topless."

"Topless?Oh God Kurt!That seems so bad!How come that happened?We need to meet someday to talk about all this,Kurt!" She needed the deets!

"We do indeed. We'll talk tomorrow at school! I should get ready, Cedes. Have a good night and thank you so, so much." Kurt smiled.

"Never mind, Kurt! Just take care, kay?"Mercedes was happy Kurt.

"Don't worry, I will. Have a good night, Cedes!" Kurt hung up.

"Nights, or better...nice night with Blaine, Kurt!" Mercedes said, laughing and hung up.

Kurt was really scared. What if his father catch them? He won't forgive him this. But he really needed to see Blaine. So he went through with it. He went downstairs quietly towards the back door,hoping to don't meet Burt,Carol or Finn in his way. Finn was in the kitchen getting something to eat. Great. Kurt tried to hide behind the door, but Finn found him.

"Hey Kurt! Hungry too?" Finn asked innocently with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed

"Why ya not answering, Kurt?"

"Can you promise to keep a secret?" Kurt sighed.

"A secret?Yeah,sure dude!" Finn answered with a smirk

"Okay, Dad caught Blaine and I making out topless and now I'm grounded. So I'm sneaking out to go see him." Kurt blushed.

"Wow, finally Kurt Hummel is gonna sneak out!I was wondering if you really were my bro!" Finn laughed and winked

"Finn! Not too loud!" Kurt hushed him.

"Sorry, Kurt! But really, it's amazing. You'll realize that sneak out is really...exciting!" Finn winked "Just be sure to be back before 6am, that's the time when mom wakes up. And make sure to lock your bedroom's door, cause sometimes Burt walks around the corridors"Finn looked at Kurt intently

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt sighed.

"Never mind,Kurt. Now just go, I'll cover you" Finn said as he went to prepare his sandwich.

Kurt locked his bedroom door and started walking towards the end of the street. The street was quiet and peaceful. He didn't see Blaine yet. It was 11:35. He started to get worried. Where was Blaine?What if he won't come? But after awhile he saw a black car driving right where he was standing. The car stopped and the door was opened, and a nice guy with curly hair and huge hazel eyes was looking at him brightly, smiling.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said fondly

"Hey," Kurt hopped in the vehicle.

Blaine leaned to kiss his lips softly

"Have you missed me,Kurt?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, seductively

"hm as always" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly one more time.

"That's good" Blaine grinned sweetly and started to drive "So,do you want go to my place or do you prefer go...somewhere else?" he asked,raising his eyebrow

"Anywhere with you.. Surprise me." Kurt smirked.

"Fine, I'll surprise you, Kurt!" Blaine smiled and drove to another place. He wasn't going to his house, he was driving to somewhere that Kurt didn't know 

"Where are we going,Blaine?" Kurt asked a bit scared. It was dark and he didn't recognized anything.

Blaine drove to his house. He brought Kurt out of the car, and told Kurt not to look. He guided Kurt to the backyard, then lifted him onto the tree house.

"What's this?" Kurt looked confused.

"This is my old tree house. I used to come here when i was little. When i felt lonely."

"I brought a blanket." Blaine laid it out and they sat on it, cuddling.

"So, are you sharing this special place with me, Blainey?" Kurt said fondly, grabbing his arms around Blaine's neck with brightly eyes and a fondly smile.

"Yes, i am. I've never shown it to anybody." Blaine smiled and Kissed Kurt gently and quickly

"Oh,Blaine!" Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and then he stared at him deeply and sweetly "I love you, Blaine"

"I love ya too, Kurt" Blaine said lovingly.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine, softly at first. Blaine placed a hand in Kurt's cheek and the other one in his head, to press it softly and kiss him harder. Kurt fell over, Blaine toppling onto him. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip. Kurt let out a slight moan. He giggled a little. Blaine started rocking his hips a tine little bit. Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck. The two were getting comfortable, hot, sweaty and hard.

"Blaine, can I?" Kurt asked, looking and pointing at Blaine's shirt, gesturing to take it off.

"Please do." Blaine winked.

Kurt quickly took off Blaine's top and started kissing his chest. Kurt trailed kisses up and down his boyfriends body until finding his nipple and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it. Blaine moaned and put his arm around Kurt's back.

"Can I?" Blaine looked at Kurt with his hand on the collar of Kurt's shirt. Kurt nodded. Blaine took the shirt off, revealing the soft pale skin. "You look.. Delicious" Blaine commented. Delicious was the only word he could think of. Kurt looked terrified. "I'm not gonna eat you... Yet." Blaine joked. Kurt did that uncomfortable awkward laugh he does. "Kurt, it's okay" Blaine put his had on Kurt's chin. "I'm not about to make you do anything. I'm not gonna pressure you. I'm not going to be mad if you say no. I'll actually congratulate you for being strong. I love you and yo don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I actually feel bad for making you sneak out." Blaine frowned.

"Blaine, I know that. I want you to know that I made the decision to come. I could have stood you up." Kurt smiled and planted a soft one on Blaine.

Blaine returned the kiss, and put a hand on Kurt's cheek, deepening the kiss. Kurt open his mouth a little bit, just enough for Blaine to slide his tongue in to Kurt's mouth. Blaine put his free hand on Kurt's hip, sliding it down a tiny bit. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's hand, the one that was on his hip, sliding it down further. Kurt undid the button on his skinnies. "Making out without jeans is far from sex" Kurt said, Blushing.

"Kurt, I hope this has nothing to do with what I said at school." Blaine was worried.

"No, it doesn't. You've just bee the best boyfriend ever." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine hard, toppling over him. "Omph" Blaine grunted at the sudden weight on him. He and Kurt moved their hips together, in the slightest motion. Kurt used his hands to explore Blaine's chest and back. One hand settled in Blaine's gelled hair.

"Come to school with it gelled and we're through" Kurt jokingly threatened. Blaine smiled and shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned. He was scared, but he was enjoying this. A lot. Blaine started pushing the skinny jeans the belonged to his boyfriend down. Kurt gasped. Blaine broke the kiss ans looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Is this okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked, worried. Kurt gulped. "It's fine." Kurt went back to kissing the shorter boy.

Blaine explored Kurt's body. They haven't gone below-the-belt before. Blaine broke the kiss and stared into Kurt's wide blue eyes. Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed Kurt, exploring all over his body with his hands. Blaine was working his way down from Kurt's chest. Kurt gasped, so Blaine went back up a little. Kurt closed his eyes and moaned. Blaine started to suck Kurt's stomach, rubbing his hand up and down in Kurt's inner thigh. Blaine was getting hard and Kurt could notice it. When Blaine tried to put his hand down Kurt's boxers, Kurt felt strange. He liked it and felt how his cock was erecting.

Then Kurt got scared as he thought what would happen after it. Kurt shot up, with tears running down his cheeks.

"No!" he shouted. Blaine immediately sat up, hugging Kurt and apologizing.

"Kurt, listen...I won't do anything, so please don't cry" Blaine said fondly, wiping away Kurt's tears

"No, it's me. I'm.. I'm being a baby." Kurt cried more.

"No, Kurt. It's more childish to go along with it. I love you." Blaine comforted.

Kurt looked at Blaine deeply still with teary eyes "Blaine, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I love you as anybody else before, and...and I'm disturbing you, with my attitude. I'm...so sorry Blaine" Kurt sobbed and looked his lap.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt. I've been an ignorant bastard lately. I'm the one who should be sorry." Blaine held Kurt's hand in his own.

"No Blaine, you weren't. You have been always so nice with me. You always respected me. I wanna give you everything about me, but... I just can't" Kurt said sadly, resting his head in Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine grabbed his head to cuddle his hair and kiss it.

"No. I've been pressuring you, but i tried to hide it. Honestly, i don't deserve you. Yo are way too good for me. I don't know how i managed to get you." Blaine smelled Kurt's hair. It smelled of coconut - must have been the new shampoo Kurt used. Kurt hugged Blaine, still resting his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"How can you say that, Blaine? I...I had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, at Dalton. You were there, smiling... " Kurt blushed when he realized what he was saying. He never told Blaine that he was in love with him since the first time he went to Dalton Academy. He glanced Blaine, covertly. Blaine was smiling and he had brightly eyes.

"I love you so damn much, ya know that?" Blaine smiled lovingly at Kurt."Come on, I'll take you home." he lifted Kurt off of him and helped Kurt down.

Kurt stood up and Blaine turned around to get out from the tree house. Kurt stopped him to hug him from his back. "Thanks for everything, Blaine" Kurt whispered in his ear.

"You're very welcome, babe." Blaine squeezed Kurt and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and took him to the car. The car ride to Kurt's house was silent. They were at the point were silence wasn't awkward, nor unneeded. Sometimes silence was for the better.

"So, we are here" Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's blue eyes, smiling slightly but a bit sadly.

"Blaine, i do want to go all the way some day. Some day with you." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and left.

When Kurt got into the house, he saw his dad. Crap. Kurt went red faced. Burt heard the door close and turned. The lights were off, so Burt couldn't see anything. It was Kurt's chance to hide. He tried to hide behind the kitchen counter, but he failed. He stumbled and threw a vase, causing a loud noise. Kurt got nervous and tried to hide again but it was so late. Burt was running into the kitchen "Who's there?" Burt yelled, turning on the lights. He saw a red scarf, he knew who it was.

"Get out of there now, Kurt" Burt said harshly. Kurt slowly stood up.

"Y.. Yes dad?" Kurt stuttered, getting pale and horrified, although he tried to pretend he was in the kitchen only because he was thirsty

"Kurt, why were you over there?" Burt questioned.

"I...i just was...looking for something to drink...I'm so thirsty!" Kurt lied a bit nervous, pretending have a dry throat.

"No, i know when you lie. Now tell me the REAL reason." Burt demanded.

"It's the truth, dad " Kurt looked away

"So, are you telling me that you were thirsty, but you're dressed and you went into the kitchen by magic? Because I was in front of the stairs Kurt, and I haven't seen you going downstairs" Burt said rudely. Kurt sighed with fear. He didn't know what to say or do.

"So tell me, Kurt. I won't let you go anywhere until you tell me what were you doing. Or should I say where were you?" Burt said sarcastically

"Fine! But you have to promise to understand me and hear me out!" Kurt gave up.

Burt nodded "Start"

"Well, it started after you threw Blaine out f the house because we were kissing." Kurt started.

Burt didn't say anything, he was just listening. So, Kurt continued "And I thought it was so unfair! Because Finn always can kiss with her girlfriends in the house and you don't say anything to him!I was angry, and I needed apologize to Blaine"

Burt rolled his eyes. "... So I snuck out." Kurt confessed.

"Kurt, you know what it means, right?"

"Yes, i know. I'm grounded. No phone, no laptop, please don't take away my scarves!" Kurt pleaded.

"What you have done, is worse than take away all your things, Kurt. You won't see Blaine anymore. Is not good influence for you, you've been acting so wrong since you're hanging out with him." Burt said roughly

"Dad, have i acted different since the last four months?" Kurt spat out. He gasped and covered his mouth.

"FOUR MONTHS?" Burt yelled. "That's enough, Kurt" Burt said angrily.

Kurt made a step back, horrified about he has done and how his father reacted. Burt took Kurt's arm and yelled to him "I never thought you could lie me, again. I'm disappointed. I don't even know who you are, Kurt" Burt was out of his mind, really angry and upset

"Dad, what are you doing?" Kurt was terrified.

"You are not anymore mi son, I don't know who you are. My little boy is not like this" Burt took Kurt into the doorway.

"Dad, why are you saying that? What are you doing?" Kurt was confused and he got pale

"Kurt, you lied to me. Twice. Huge ones. I don't know you. My son isn't like that." Burt said strongly.

"But dad, it was...it was just because i didn't know how to tell you about this...you, you were so angry with me since you discovered that me and Blaine were hanging out. I was scared" Kurt said nervous

"No excuses! You leave tomorrow." Burt demanded.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered in shock. His father was throwing him from his house? Has he listened well? It seemed as if everything became dark. He was horrified. "D-dad?" He couldn't talk

"Thats it! I won't be disrespected anymore! You have been disappointing, Kurt. Lying about a boyfriend who you have been dating for FOUR months? Sneaking out to see him? Thats crazy, Kurt! You leave tomorrow by noon." Burt shouted.

"Dad, no. You, you aren't thinking about what are you saying. Dad, you can't...I have nowhere to go, dad" Kurt said as tears started to fall down his cheek, he was desperate and scared.

"I don't care. You have gone to far away Kurt. Give me your phone. Now" Burt said harshly and took Kurt's phone of his hands. "Go to your bedroom and start packing"

"If you're throwing me out then how can you take my phone?" Kurt defended himself.

"This phone made you make a lot of mistakes. Look for another options, it's not my problem anymore. I said, go to your bedroom". Kurt stomped p to his room, sobbing. He started to pack while crying.

****BREAK******

Kurt hadn't fallen asleep last night; he was bust packing, crying and thinking. He kept thinking. He was almost finished packing by dawn. How would me take ALL his clothing? He'd just have to get Finn to drop his stuff off to where ever he decides to live.

How could his father do something like that?He knew he didn't have anywhere to go. And why he reacted like that? He wanted to know the truth, he thought his father could be more compressive. Why he was so upset about Blaine and him?Since his father discovered that he was dating Blaine, everything seemed as if all he does was wrong.

Blaine.

Maybe he could go to Blaine's place. But he didn't know how to tell him about this since he hasn't have his laptop and phone. Maybe he should go there without any advice. But, What if Blaine doesn't want him, living in his house? Blaine has so many troubles already, and now this. Kurt was worried, he didn't know what to do for the first time of his life.

He decided to go.

How would he get there? He couldn't take his car, the buses didn't run that day, and he had no phone to call a cab. He'd have to walk to the closest store and use the pay phone.

He went downstairs with his luggage. Nobody was at home. Not even Carol and Finn. He looked into the table. There was a note. "We leave to the market. When we return, hope not to find you here" It was Burt's letter. Kurt sighed sadly and some tears fell down. He dented the note and threw it down to the floor. Kurt started crying. He began to sing.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
>Now it looks as though they're here to stay.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Kurt waked picked up the note, a tear drop landed on it.

_Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be,<br>There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<em>_  
><em>  
>He walked into the living room and picked up a candle.<br>_  
><em>_Why she had to go  
>I don't know she wouldn't say.<br>I said something wrong,  
>Now I long for yesterday.<em>

He put the candle back down in the exact same spot dramatically. __

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
>Now I need a place to hide away.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Kurt wiped away a tear from his face and walked to the kitchen again, looking at a his spices.__

_Why she had to go  
>I don't know she wouldn't say.<br>I said something wrong,  
>Now I long for yesterday.<em>

He walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped out.__

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
>Now I need a place to hide away.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday._

He shut the door behind him and finished:_  
>Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm. <em>_  
><em>  
>He slowly waked to the gas station, dragging his luggage. He asked the teller if he could use the phone. Kurt called the cab company. "Uh, Hi, can I get a cab at Husky Gas Station please? For Kurt Hummel. Thank you, in how long? Okay, see you in 10 minutes." he hung up and sighed. 10 minutes later, the cab came.<p>

"Where to?" the man asked.

"2001, Spruce Drive please." Kurt replied.

The man started drive while Kurt was looking through the window, thinking about all what happened. He couldn't hold on his tears.

"Having a rough day, Kid?" the man asked comfortingly.

"Yeah, very much so." Kurt's voice was rough.

"Hope it could fix soon, Kid" the man said, gently. "Well, there you go." The man pulled over. Kurt dropped him a $20. "Keep the change" Kurt said kindly and walked up to the Anderson's household.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine's house for a while. He was nervous."Hope it could fix soon, Kid" the man said, gently. "Well, there you go." The man pulled over. Kurt dropped him a $20. "Keep the change" Kurt said kindly and walked up to the Anderson's household.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine's house for a while. He was nervous. After a bit, he knocked. A very short, very small, very handsome man answered the door.

"C..Can i stay here for a while?"


	7. True Hidden Beauty

Kurt was just standing at the door, waiting for an answer.

"Kurt, why? what happened?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt came in with a suit case, a duffel bag and his messenger bag. He sat down in the dining room where Mildred and Julia were looking at him curiously.

"Whats the matter, Kurty?" Julia asked, concerned.

"Well, my father never really liked the idea of me dating, let alone for two months. But, we haven't been dating for two months. It's been four. He caught me when I was coming home last night, we had a huge fight and I kind of blurted out that it's been doubled. So he yelled, took my phone, laptop, car and threw me to of the house. I didn't know where else to go so I came here." Kurt explained.

"You left out the part when he walked in on us kissing. Topless." Blaine winked and got Kurt a glass of water.

"Thank you. Yeah, that might have had something to do with it." Kurt blushed.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, Kurty! You can stay here as long as you'd like!" Mildred hugged Kurt very tightly.

"Thank you so much. I really am grateful." Kurt hugged Julia and Mildred.

"I'll get the bed in the extra room ready." Mildred went upstairs to the laundry room and made Kurt's bed.

"Thank you so much, you didn't need to do this. I could have made the bed. Oh, a feather duvet? That's divine! I love it!" Kurt squealed when he saw his new room.

"You're ever so welcome, Kurty." Mildred hugged Kurt again and kissed his forehead.

The room was painted light gray and the bedding was light turquoise, white, teal and a dash of gray. The sheets were light turquoise. It was beautiful.

"You can put your stuff here, the closet is empty, all you need is a desk." Julia pointed to the closet.

"I don't need one, if you think I do then I can always get one later." Kurt smiled.

He was happy and a bit sad still. The ladies smiled and left the room. Blaine came in.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?" Blaine pecked Kurt's forehead.

"I feel grateful and happy about what your aunts are doing for me, but then I remember why. I mean how could my father just throw m out of the house like that? I'll need to call Finn and ask him to bring the rest of my stuff." Kurt explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I just wish there was some way I could help." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips quickly.

"Well, I could use some help getting my stuff up here then putting it all away." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaine chuckled. "Okay, I'll help you out."

The two went downstairs, got Kurt's stuff and went back up. It was heavy. They started unpacking and putting stuff away. Blaine noticed a picture of Kurt, Burt and Elizabeth, Kurt's mom. Kurt was quite young, must have been only about three years old, maybe four. He was wearing a light blue button down, gray sweater and a plaid bow tie. The bow was a bit crooked. The other two were dressed casually.

"What's this?" Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Thats a photo of me at Christmas time when I was three. See? I'm holding a new pair of sensible heels and I have fake pearls around my neck. I look like a girl! I don't know why nobody ever told me I looked like a girl." Kurt pouted.

"The reason they never did was because they thought it was adorable, almost as much as I do." Blaine smiled. Kurt smiled back. Kurt held back a tear. "What's the matter, Babe?" Blaine asked with a soft tone.

"A week from today is the anniversary of her death. I miss her. I miss her a lot."

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly. He didn't know what to say, so he just hugged him thigh and cuddled his hair. "Kurt,don't cry,okay? Do you want me to accompany you to the cemetery, to greet her?" Blaine whispered fondly.

"Blaine, I'd love that." Kurt wiped away a tear and hugged his boyfriend.

Blaine hugged him back "Let's go to my car, Kurtie" he kissed his lips softly, and then he grabbed his hand with a fondly smile

"But Blaine, the anniversary is still a week away!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I know, but I wanna take you to somewhere special" Blaine smirked

"Okay...?" Kurt looked at Blaine curiously but went with him..

Blaine took Kurt to his car but before he told his aunts "Julia and Mildred! We're gonna go for a while!"

"Okay you two, have fun!" the ladies yelled.

Blaine got into the car with Kurt And started to drive. "Where are you taking me, Blaine?" Kurt asked intrigued

"I said it's a surprise, now cover your eyes!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt covered his eyes,slowly and intrigued "Why am i doing this? I must admit, it scares me a bit" Kurt said, frowning

"Don't be scared. Do you trust me?" Blaine looked at Kurt then the road and repeat.

"Yes, I do...but,I don't know, this is weird,Blaine" Kurt said,still with his eyes covered

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" Blaine reassured.

"Blaine? Can i see now?" Kurt asked "Are we already there?"

"Nope, not yet. Kurt, just relax. I'm not about to let anything happen to you. Not when I'm around." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I know, Blaine. But, I wanna know were are we going!" Kurt said excited.

"Just another three minutes!" Blaine explained.

"Okay, I'll try to keep my eyes closed! But I don't promise anything, Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and went on a dirt road. 

"Blaine? Where are you taking me?Are we on a dirt road?Where are we?" Kurt asked intrigued, he needed to know where were they.

"Hey, I told you to close your eyes! Just a moment, stop acting like Hermione!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Like Hermione? What are you trying to say me, Blaine?Why you compare me with a girl?" Kurt said a bit upset

"No, no, just she talks a lot and needs to know everything." Blaine covered.

"Well,if someone takes you to somewhere you don't know and asks you to cover your eyes, won't you be like me?" Kurt said

"No, I'd keep quiet and think about where we could be going. Now here we are. You can open your eyes. But we have to walk down a short path." Blaine explained.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around him, intently "What's this place,Blaine?I never been here before!And we have to walk down a short path? Where are we, Blaine?" Kurt couldn't stop to ask,he was surprised. He has never been there before, and it seemed a strange place.

Blaine and Kurt walked arm in arm down the path. "Kurt, just a moment. It'll be worth it."

"I'm sorry Blaine, sometimes I'm annoying, but it's just I'm so impatient!" Kurt said, looking at Blaine deeply

"It's alright, Kurt. You were anxious and worried. It's understandable. Now hush, you might scare them away."

"Scare what away? Oh.." 

Kurt looked around. They were in front of a lake with a bunch of swans on the lake. Kurt was surprised. Definitely, he hasn't been there before. His eyes were brightly. The place was really wonderful. So, Kurt looked at Blaine with brightly eyes "Blaine, this place!" Kurt whispered to not scare the swans and hugged him tight.

"Look over there" Blaine pointed across the lake to where a deer and two fawns were.

"Oh Blaine!Look at them! Are so precious!" Kurt smiled happily,grabbing his cheeks. He was enjoying that.

"Now i know you're scared and worried so lets go back" Blaine joked. Kurt looked at him sadly. "I'm joking. Here, i brought some bread and fruit. For both the animals and us." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, you're..." Kurt started to say and then he kissed Blaine's lips softly "Sweet" He whispered in front of his lips

"I love you Blaine War... What an I going to call you now?" Kurt got distracted.

" i think someone is entertained" Blaine giggled and grabbed Kurt's hand "Just,let's sit, okay?"

They sat at the lake for a while, looking at the natural beauty. They saw cygnets with their parents. 

"Kurt, come here." Blaine pulled Kurt over. They were lying on a blanket, so they wouldn't get dirty.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and snuggled, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, grabbing and cuddling his hair. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently at first.

Kurt closed his eyes "Thanks Blaine. For this and for everything" Kurt whispered sweetly

"Kurt, i love you. I come here to think sometimes. I want to share my most special places with you." Blaine kissed Kurt gently and quickly.

"Blaine, i love you so much. But I'll love you more tomorrow." Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

Blaine used one arm to support them and the other to hug Kurt. They kissed a bit more, even harder. Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's jaw.

"Can we stay like this forever, Blaine?" Kurt whispered in front of Blaine's lips, smiling slightly

Blaine's arm collapsed and they were now laying down. "We can if you want to." Blaine said smoothly.

"Yes I want. I wanna be with you, forever. I love you, Blaine Non-Warbler Anderson" Kurt said sweetly and kissed Blaine's lips fondly.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip, stabilizing himself. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck gently. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. They heard a swan. _C_oho_ coho coho. _

****Blaine broke the kiss. "Kurt, i think they want us to leave"

"Do you think that, Blaine? But...I don't wanna leave"

"They are making noises at us. It sounds beautiful but it also sounds stressed." Blaine sat up and say a fox. "That's why."

" Oh God Blaine! A fox Blaine!" Kurt yelled,scared and hid behind Blaine, hugging him tightly. "What should we do, Blaine?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Um, lets see what happens for a minute." Blaine suggested. After a moment, he picked p fairly small rocks.  
>"What are you going to do, Blaine?" Kurt asked nervous "Blaine, the fox is gonna bite you!" Kurt yelled, scared <p>

"No, I'm not gonna get too close, don't worry! I'm helping the swans!" Blaine threw the rocks at the fox. The fox hissed and started coming closer toward Blaine.

"Blaine!Watch out!" Kurt yelled. Blaine threw more rocks at the fox and the fox started going in the other direction. 

"Blaine! Don't do it anymore!" Kurt yelled, almost crying "The fox almost bit you, Blaine" Kurt pouted and frowned

"Yeah, but i also saved a bunch of swans and their babies." Blaine hugged Kurt.

"yes,it was nice...but,you scared me, Blaine!" Kurt said as he hugged Blaine back

"Okay, Kurty. Let's go then. It's almost time for dinner anyways." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and they walked to the car.

"Don't call me 'Kurty'. Only your aunts get to call me Kurty" Kurt retorted.

"Well, so I call you Kurty. I've started to call you that for a long time, now, you just never realized it." Blaine smirked slightly.

"I love whatever you call me. Just not Kurty, that is for the use of your aunts only." Kurt smiled.

"What about Babe?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt thought a while "I think I like Babe" Kurt smiled fondly to Blaine

"Good, cause that's what I'll call you now." Blaine smirked.

Kurt smiled, happy to have Blaine as his boyfriend. He stared at Blaine for awhile. He couldn't realize how he got be his boyfriend, all he could remember is how much he loved him. He discovered a new side of Blaine. He was wonderful.

"Blaine, remember on Valentines Day when you said you're not very good at romance?" Kurt reminded.

"Yeah, I remember" Blaine giggled and shook his head "Why?"

"You lied." Kurt said flatly.

"No, I didn't. I'm not good."Blaine confirmed

Kurt stopped Blaine. "Blaine, the speech you said right before you kissed me? The tree house? The duet we sang in front of Glee Club? This lake? All so, _so_ romantic. How cold you think other wise?"

"I know but...I do it for you, because I know how much you love romanticism" Blaine said sweetly, looking into Kurt's eyes

"See? That alone is romantic." Kurt pecked Blaine and kept walking.

They hopped in the car and drove back to the house. On the way they stopped to get coffee.

"So you really think I'm good at romance? Me?" Blaine looked at Kurt weirdly.

"Yes, you Blaine Anderson" Kurt smirked and giggled

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine smirked, waiting for Kurt to answer.

"Well, when you talk to Puck I think you're kind of a jerk, but thats temporary. When you're in the Cheerios uniform i find you quite sexy. But every other time, yes. The way you speak is just, Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine reached the house.

"Kurt," Blaine got Kurt's attention.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"Shut up." Blaine kissed Kurt. Blaine kissed Kurt hard and passionately.

"What was that for?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing. I just really wanted to kiss you but you were talking and..." Blaine trailed off. "Your lips taste so good." Blaine smiled and put one and on Kurt's soft cheek.

Blaine ran around to the other side and opened the door for Kurt. The two stepped inside to find Mildred and Julia looking at them curiously.

"Where were you? You left at one and it's now 5:30." Julia scolded.

"Well, I guess we fell asleep in somewhere" Blaine giggled "Just don't worry, we needed a little time alone"

"Oh?" Mildred smirked.

"We were.. Somewhere only we know.." Kurt smiled at Blaine

"Kurt, that isn't helping. We were worried! You can't run off like that without telling us where you're going or when you're coming back!" Julia raised her voice a tiny bit.

"oh Julia please! Don't be mad at us, I know we didn't tell anything, but we are fine, right? And I promise it won't happen again" Blaine covered

"No, she's right. We should have said something. I'm sorry for scaring you, we didn't mean anything. I was sad because my mother's death anniversary is next week and i was looking at a picture of her, my father and I. Blaine was just trying to cheer me up." Kurt hung his head.

Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed his hand. Julia and Mildred stared at Kurt a bit sadly "Oh, Kurty. It's okay, now we can understand you. I think we'll forget this, but only for this time. We are really sorry Kurty, and you know that we're here every time you feel bad, okay Kurty?" Mildred said kindly

"And I know something that can cheer you up!" Julia said with a smile " Cookies"

"Thank you, Julia." Kurt half smiled.

"Julia, I think it's a great idea. but maybe Kurt is tired and needs to get some rest" Blaine said

"Blaine's right. Despite the nap, i am quite tired." Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, Kurty. So it's okay. You should go to sleep, maybe we can make some cookies tomorrow" Julia smirked softly "have good sleep, sweetie"

"I will. See you tomorrow, Julia and Mildred." Blaine walked Kurt to his bedroom.

They both got into Kurt's bedroom and Blaine closed the door while Kurt sat in his bed.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek softly.

"I hope you enjoyed the time we had together today" Blaine smirked fondly "But, anyway, I really wanna know what happened with you father, Kurt"

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. It started when i came home and he was up for a midnight snack." Kurt laid down on his new bed, staring at the celling.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend intently. He didn't say anything, he was just hearing Kurt; so Kurt continued "I didn't know he could be awake. I came into the house by the kitchen, and he heard me" Kurt paused. "He saw me. He yelled at me for sneaking out and how I've changed in the last two months. Then i accidentally shouted at him how it's been four, not two." Blaine laid down next to Kurt on his side, his hand supporting his neck.

"He was so angry, Blaine. He started to yell me, he said horrible things" Some tears started to run into Kurt's cheek, Blaine looked at him and wiped them away. "He told me he was disappointed of me. He said that I'm not his son anymore. That no son of his would hide something like that." Kurt rolled over to look at Blaine.

Blaine was looking at him a bit sadly, but still in silence. He grabbed Kurt's hands tightly. Kurt was sobbing, but he continued talking "Then, I tried to explain him everything, but I couldn't talk. I was so scared and sad. It was the worst thing that he ever told me. So...so...after that he...he told me...that " Kurt started to cry even harder when he started to remember each word that his father told him. Blaine hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here with you, don't cry, just tell me." Blaine said fondly while he wiped Kurt's tears away

"He took my phone, laptop, a scarf and kicked me out." Kurt sobbed.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He just stared at his boyfriend and hugged him for a while. Kurt hugged him back, sobbing in his shoulder.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair " Baby, don't cry. You'll see that every thing's gonna be alright"

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear

"I beand how cand you kick you'rey own sond out liked that?" Kurt mumbled.

"i think he was angry, Kurt. Maybe after a while you should talk with him, when he calms down. Don't worry Kurt. i promise every thing's gonna be alright" Blaine said kindly.

"He left me a horrid note saying he left for the store and when he comes bak I better not be there" Kurt defended.

Blaine frowned and then looked at Kurt deeply, lifting his chin " Listen, Kurt. What your dad has done is not good. But I'm sure it was because he was angry and he didn't know what to do. I'm pretty sure that he'll regret, and you both will have a talk about it. I know is hard to believe it right now, but your father loves you Kurt. I can see it in the way he cares about you all the time. I can see it, because he's like the father that I would like to have"

"Blaine, you don't throw children out! C.. Can i just stay here for a while?" Kurt looked into his boyfriends beautiful hazel eyes.

"Kurt, you can stay here all the time you want. And I'll be next to you always" Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes fondly, and then he kissed his lips softly

He put his hand on Kurt's cheek, securing the kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms in Blaine's neck

"Thanks, Blaine. Thanks for all you do for me, I can't thank you enough" Kurt whispered in front Blaine's lips

Kurt started to kiss Blaine gently, working up to a hard, passionate, wet kiss. Kurt massaged Blaine's scalp as he kissed the dapper boy.

"Oh, is this sleeping?" Mildred smirked and shook he head.

Both guys looked at Mildred quickly, shocked. "Yes, our destiny is be discovered in situations like this, Kurt" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled

"I was telling Blaine how i got kicked out and..."

"One thing led to another, huh?" Mildred interrupted.

"Mildred, please. It's not a good moment" Blaine said

Mildred shook her head. "I won't tell Julia." she turned around. "Now go to bed!" She demanded and left.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I guess I should go to bed, before Julia find us"

"Blaine?" Kurt caught Blaine's attention.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"I love you." Kurt relaxed a little.

Blaine smirked "I love you too, baby" Blaine said fondly and leaned to kiss Kurt's lips softly "Have a good sleep, Kurt"

****Blaine left the room. Kurt got under the covers and slowly began to sing, softly.

_To lead a better life I need my love to be here..._

_Here, making each day of the year  
><em>_Changing my life with a wave of her hand  
>Nobody can deny that there's something there<em>

_There, running my hands through her hair  
>Both of us thinking how good it can be<br>Someone is speaking but she doesn't know he's there_

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
>I know I need never care<br>But to love her is to need her everywhere  
>Knowing that love is to share<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies  
>Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there<em>

_I want her everywhere and if she's beside me  
>I know I need never care<br>But to love her is to need her everywhere  
>Knowing that love is to share<em>

_Each one believing that love never dies  
>Watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there<em>

Just as he closed his eyes to sleep, he sang the last line.__

_I will be there and everywhere  
>Here, there and everywhere<em>__

A second before Kurt fell asleep, he whispered to himself _I love you, Blaine Anderson._


	8. Fab Five

Next morning, Kurt woke up when he heard his name. He opened his eyes and he saw a handsome boy with curly hair and hazel eyes looking at him with a smile breakfast

"Good morning, sleepy boy" Blaine said"

"Breakfast in bead? What'd the occasion?" Kurt said sleepily.

"Don't you remember what day is today, Kurt?"

"All i remember is you almost getting killed by a fox." Kurt replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, try to remember...what were we doing 5 months ago?" Blaine asked, smiling widely

Kurt thought for a moment. "Losing at regionals." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Think.. Decorating Pavarotti's casket." Blaine suggested.

"No, I have no idea" Kurt teased Blaine.

Blaine sighed and began to sing. "_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light..._"

"i have a distant memory" Kurt teased Blaine, enjoying how his boyfriend was singing for him.

"_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight night, but I think I'll be alright._" Blaine was getting a bit annoyed.

Kurt smiled. "_In Black and blue before, there's no need to explain_" Kurt stopped singing. "I know what you're getting to. Our fifth month anniversary" Kurt kissed him  
>quickly.<p>

"I thought you forgot it for a moment, Kurt" Blaine said

"How could i forget the day we officially started going out? And the week my bird died. And the week I lost regionals." Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly and then he smiled fondly "So...do you like my surprise?"

"I love it." Kurt kissed him one more time, then took a bite of his home-made blueberry waffles and fresh fruit salad. "What else do you have in store?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I'll have to talk to my aunts, but I want to either A, have the house to ourselves or B, rent a hotel room for the night." Blaine smirked.

"Blaine! I'm eating!" Kurt hissed.

"That piece seems too big." Blaine smirked and bit off a piece of the waffle.

"I was joking. I want to take you camping. " Blaine smiled.

"Camping? Like, in the woods? Where there are more foxes? And no malls?" Kurt looked a bit disgusted.

"What, do you not want to?" Blaine questioned.

"No, just, will your aunts let us? Will _Julia_ let us?" Kurt wondered.

"I already spoke to them. They're fine with it. I, I just need to go to the store first. It's only gonna be two nights, three days. If you don't want to we won't." Blaine said, looking a little saddened.

"No, I want to. If I get to spend time with you, I want to." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine gently.

"Okay. Start packing. Nothing too fancy. I need to do some chores, get some groceries. Actually, why don't you and my aunts go to the store." Blaine suggested.

"Um, okay. What do we need?" Kurt asked.

"We'll need hot dogs, mustard, ketchup," Blaine started listing.

"Are you joking? I'm not putting that stuff in my body! I'm getting veggie dogs. Do you have any idea what's in a hot dog?" Kurt questioned.

"Okay, I understand. I'll stay here, I need to do some chores before we're allowed to go." Blaine lied. He also needed to go to the store, but a different store.

About an hour and a half later, Kurt was about to go get some groceries with Mil and Jules. Kurt wrote a shopping list of stuff they needed.

"Ready Kurty?" Mildred yelled for the boy.

"Yup, I'm ready. Just a minute." Kurt grabbed the paper and pen and hopped in the car of Julia and Mildred.

"Excited for your trip with Blaine, Kurty?" Mildred was driving. She looked in the rear-view mirror so she could see him.

"Yeah, I haven't been camping since my mom died." Kurt said honestly.

"Oh really? Well, I hope you have fun!" Mildred smiled.

Kurt nodded and smiled. When they got to the store, they got some fruit, veggie dogs, hot dog buns, ketchup, mustard, marsh mellows, graham crackers and milk chocolate.

Mean while, Blaine was doing some chores. He got a cooler ready. He put an ice bag in it and stole a wine bottle from his aunts. They occasionally let him have some. He also put some iced tea in it. He went to the store quickly.

He came home just before his aunts and Kurt came home.

"Ready to go, Babe?" Blaine greeted Kurt with a quick peck.

"More than ready" Kurt said, excited "See you later, Julia and Mildred"

"Bye boys! Have a good time and stay safe!" Mildred winked.

"We will" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to go.

"Where are we going? Which RV park are we going to?" Kurt asked.

"No, we aren't going to a park." Blaine winked.

"Then where are we going?" Kurt looked a little confused.

"mm it's a surprise!" Blaine smirked.

"No! Not another 'surprise destination'! I'm sick of those!" Kurt whined.

"Okay. I'll tell you. My aunt Mildred's brother owns an old farm, there's no live stock there. Actually, i think there's two horses. But that's it." Blaine confessed. 

"Oh! It sounds interesting Blaine. I love horses!" Kurt said excited

"yes, we could go on a trail ride! Actually, I heard there were chickens." Blaine smiled.

"Yes, and it's really... nice you know" Blaine winked and smirked

"If it's anything like i imagine it is, I'll love it!" Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"I hope so,Kurt" Blaine said fondly "We should go now, it's a long trip to go there"

"Okay. Don't kill us on the drive!" Kurt joked.

"Don't say that, Kurt" Blaine frowned and went into the car.

"I was joking! You know that!" Kurt smiled and kissed the other boy shortly.

"Yes, i know you're such a teaser sometimes" Blaine giggled and started to drive "You can put some music if you want...or hear you sing could be better"

"I'll sing to the songs that are playing. Lady Gaga?" Kurt suggested.

"Lady Gaga? Well, okay" Blaine said. "But only if later we can listen to Katy Perry!" Blaine teased.

e first song was "Bad Romance". The next was "Love Game". Blaine sang that song... So did Kurt.

"I thought you didn't like Lady Gaga"Kurt giggled when the song finished

"I like that song." Blaine blushed, smirked and giggled.

Then started Born This Way "Oh I love this song, Blaine" Kurt said, excited. He turned it up and started to sing.

"Hey, Kurt. Do you still have that tee-shirt?" Blaine winked.

"Of course I have it. You should get one too" Kurt said

"Well, you look amazing in it. Amazingly hot. Wear it more often?" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt blushed a bit "If you want it..." he said and then giggled

"Actually, i brought it." Kurt remembered packing it.

"Well, i think you should wear it tonight" Blaine wink. Kurt looked at him, a bit terrified. 

"Oh, C'mon Kurt, I'm just joking" Blaine lied

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Kurt turned up the stereo.

"You aren't mad at me,right? It was just a joke" Blaine said, but Kurt pretended to not hear him.

"Kurt?" Blaine got concerned.

"What?" Kurt finally said after a while

"You're not mad at me?" Blaine looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

Kurt looked at him an tried to resist his beautiful hazel eyes staring at him, but he couldn't "No I am not. But don't joke with those things, Blaine" Kurt finally said

Blaine pulled over. "Look, i shouldn't have said that. I love you. If you want, there's two rooms at the cottage." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's chin.

"Oh no, Blaine. It's okay, i just got scared. Sorry Blaine, I love you too" Kurt said fondly and kissed Blaine's cheek softly. "Now drive!" Kurt demanded.

"Fine, I just needed to let you know that I was sorry" Blaine said and started to drive again.

Half an hour later, they put Katy Perry on. Blaine shouted Teenage Dream, E.T. and Peacock. When he sang Peacock, he looked at Kurt and made him blush.

"I think it's enough of Katy Perry, Blaine" Kurt said "When are we going to arrive?"

"It'll only be a few minutes. Come on, sing with me!" Blaine put Last Friday Night on, then Peacock again.

"Why do you like 'Peacock' so much, Blaine? I don't like that song so much" Kurt frowned, but tried to sing it anyway

"Come on, enjoy!_ I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock cock_" Blaine sang.

Kurt sang a long, with a little more enthusiasm this time. 20 minutes later, they arrived.

"We're here!" Blaine announced, turning off the engine of the vehicle. Kurt looked around and smiled

"Blaine, this place is amazing" He said happily

"I'll grab the luggage, you go on inside. It's nice in there." Blaine walked to the back of the truck and got out Kurt's suitcase. It was huge.

"Oh, my Gaga! This is Adorable! Marvelous! Elle est belle, Blaine! Je t'aime " Kurt squealed and helped his boyfriend with the bags.

"I know, Kurt!" Blaine smiled to see his boyfriend so happy "You better go inside and see how is it! I can handle with the bags"

"No you can't. You'll drop my bag, it's custom designed." Kurt grabbed his bag and wen inside.

Blaine rolled his eyes and went inside behind Kurt "So, Kurt...what do you think?" Blaine said, looking around

"Oh, Blaine! I absolutely love it! It's so antique looking!" Kurt squealed.

"Told you. Just, let's leave the luggage in the bedroom so we can walk to somewhere, agreed?" Blaine smirked and went to the bedroom to leave the luggage. Kurt walked behind him

"Okay. Show me those horses you were talking about!" Kurt was too excited.

"Oh, you'll love them" Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand "Ready to meet them?"

"Yes! Is there any other animals? Who takes care of them?" Kurt wondered.

"Every morning at 6 AM and every night 6 Mildred's brother comes. I think there's chickens, but there might be more." Blaine confirmed.

"Oh Blaine! So, will I meet her brother?" Kurt asked

"No, he's not here any other time. He lives a little while away, not too far, though. Let's go! Are you wearing clothing that can get dirty?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no...just let me change my clothes, Blaine" Kurt said and went to the bathroom

He came out in an old tee from when they did Empire State Of Mind and some jeans that had been through the washer one too many times. "I look homeless!" Kurt complained.

"You look adorable, Kurt" Blaine giggled

"No! My jeans lost the colour and i wore this shirt before! And it was cheep!" Kurt whined.

"Shut up, Kurt" Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand "Just, let's go

"Okay, fine!" Kurt pouted a little.

They walked a little before they got to a big red barn. Blaine opened the big door and let them in.

"Blaine! It's nothing link i imagined it would be! It's so... Perfect! Dirt here and there but.. I love it!" Kurt squealed and kissed his boyfriend briefly.

"There is one cow, her name is Maggie. She's like a pet. I'll show you Jude and Rita." Blaine took Kurt out the back of the Barn and into a fenced area.

"Jude and Rita?" Kurt looked confused.

"The horses. Rita is a mare and Jude is a gelding." Blaine clarified.

Rita was a beautiful palomino Quarter-Horse and Jude was a black Quarter Horse with three socks.

"Be careful around Jude, he has a bit of spunk in him." Blaine warned. "Do you wanna go for a ride today?" the boy offered.

"Yes, that'd be lovely!" Kurt started lovingly into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Then lets tack up!" Blaine fetched Rita with the halter and handed her to Kurt.

"She's gorgeous!" Kurt smiled as he looked at the mare.

"Now Blaine, i know nothing about horses. So I can hold the horse while you do the grooming and what not. But i know how to steer and make it go!" Kurt explained.

"I'll show you how to trot." Blaine offered.

An hour later, they were tacked up and Blaine was just giving Kurt a leg up onto the tall palomino. She stood 15. 3 hands. Jude was even taller! He was 16.1 hands!

"Am I doing it right?" Kurt smiled.

"Yup! Now try and rise when she trots." Blaine suggested. Kurt did it really well. "Okay, now follow me!" Blaine mounted Jude and rode off onto a wide trail.

"Where are we going, Babe?" Kurt asked. "No surprises!" Kurt warned.

"Honestly, I don't know where we're going. I just saw old hoof prints leading to this trail." Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Blaine!" Kurt was a little angry.

"Sorry!" Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"So how do you know so much about horses?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"I used to come here to..Escape. On the weekends I'd come up with Uncle Albert to help him. It was peaceful. Now I only come here sometimes, but I'd like to come more often. " Blaine said honestly.

"I see" Kurt tried to smile.

Blaine randomly started trotting until he came to a clearing. It was almost sunset.

"Blaine! This place is magnificent!" Kurt rode the horse close to Blaine's and held hand of the boy on the black horse. They walked along together, smiling. Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he sang.

(Kurt) _They say we're young and we don't know We won't find out until we grow_

(Blaine)_ Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

(Blaine)_ Babe_

_(Both) I got you babe I got you babe_

(Kurt) _They say our love won't pay the rent Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_(_Blaine)_ I guess that's so, we don't have a lot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

(Blaine) _Babe_

(Both) _ I got you babe I got you babe_

(Blaine) _I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
><em>(Kurt) _And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around  
><em>(Kurt) _So let them say your hair's too long 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
><em>  
>(Blaine)<em> Then put your little hand in mine There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb<em>

(Blaine)_ Babe  
><em>(Both) _ I got you babe I got you babe_

(Blaine)_ I got you to hold my hand  
><em>(Kurt)_: I got you to understand  
><em>(Blaine) _I got you to walk with me  
><em>(Kurt) _ I got you to talk with me  
><em>(Blaine) _ I got you to kiss goodnight  
><em>(Kurt)_ I got you to hold me tight  
><em>(Blaine)_ I got you, I won't let go  
><em>(Kurt) _I got you to love me so_

(Both) _ I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got you babe I got  
>. u babe<em>

The song trailed off, Blaine fell off when he tried to lean in and kiss Kurt. The boy on the palomino laughed.

"Blaine, we should turn back now. It's getting dark." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right. Rita doesn't like the dark much. Come on, I know a different way." Blaine took them on a trail that was a little longer. They arrived at the barn, removed the tack and went into the cottage.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful ride!" Kurt kissed Blaine passionately, yet briefly.

"You're welcome. I love you." Blaine smiled and kissed the blue-eyed boy again.

"Let's go unpack! How long are we staying? I want to stay longer than two nights!" Kurt went upstairs to the bedroom. The floor squeaked.

"We'll have to drive towards home a little to get cell reception, but if you'd like. But we'll lose more days of school." Blaine followed Kurt.

"So, who cares? I'm in love and I'm in love with you. And I'm alone with you. I want to spend every second possible here." Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"Me too. We'll talk to Julia. I love you, ya know that." Blaine smiled and continued unpacking.

Kurt took an extra long time putting his clothes away. He needed to make sure they would not gather wrinkles! After quite a while, Kurt was finished and could smell something cooking downstairs.  
>Kurt followed the delicious smell. "Hey, Babe. What are you making?"<p>

Blaine greeted Kurt with a kiss. "I'm making chicken and steamed vegetables! See? I can cook!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Mm it smells amazing! How much longer?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Just in a few minutes, you should sit and wait, Kurt" Blaine smirked fondly. But Kurt didn't listen to him. He went behind Blaine and hugged him by his back, kissing his neck

"What's that for?" Blaine said as he lightly moaned. 

"Mm, no reason." Kurt continued kissing and sucking Blaine's neck.

"Oh well, Kurt. I have to stop you or I'll burn the food" Blaine moaned a bit and closed his eyes. Kurt grumbled and got off of Blaine.

"But, you can stay next to me, Kurt" Blaine smiled. Kurt didn't say anything. He was offended "Come on, don't be like that!" Blaine whined and got the food out of the oven.

" is the food ready?" Kurt said a bit angry and offended.

"Yes, now don't be like that. You know i liked it. I just needed to get the food out." Blaine sighed.

Kurt looked at Blaine deeply "Fine, i think...I can forgive you. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving" Kurt said and went to the table

"Okay, good. I love you. Let's eat!" Blaine smiled.

Kurt smelled the food and tasted it "Oh Blaine! You're really a good cook, How come I didn't know anything about it?" Kurt said surprised

"Because you always insist on cooking, my dear." Blaine smirked.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed and kissed Blaine's lips slightly "This is so sweet from you, Blainey" whispered in front his lips and continued eating

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, Kurt smirked.

"Well, you have to wait for the dessert then" Blaine smirked and continued eating

"Ah, what's for desert?" They were totally flirting.

"You'll see, Kurt. Just be patient" Blaine winked and smiled

"Just confirm, it is food, right?" Kurt smirked, winked and sort of giggled.

"Maybe...maybe not" Blaine said mysteriously and laughed

They finished dinner then sat on the couch, kissing,

"oh!" Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked his earlobe.

"Don't you like it, Kurt?" Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt's ear, smiling amusingly

"mm i love it" Kurt smirked.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started to kiss his neck. Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses

"Bl..Aine" Kurt squeezed out. He was liking this. A lot. He started to suck on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine pulled him against him,to get closer and started to rub Kurt's chest down his shirt while continued kissing his neck. "Kurt...you are my everything,Kurt. I love you, Kurt" Blaine whispered moaning a bit in Kurt's ear

Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him. "Blaine, just, ki-ki-kiss me" Kurt stuttered, whispering in front of Blane's lips.

Blaine nodded and started to kiss Kurt's lips, running his tongue inside his mouth,trying to take off Kurt's shirt. Kurt helped Blaine to take off his shirt and then he took off Blaine's shirt. Blaine started to run his tongue from Kurt's chest till his stomach and started to thrust his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt started to slowly trail kisses from Blaine's mouth, to his jaw, his neck, shoulder , nipple, belly button and up again. He covered Blaine's jaw with kisses, hickeys and slobber.

Kurt took his lips off of Blaine and sat p using hos elbows to support him. "Blaine. I love you." Kurt gulped. "I want you. I..I want you inside of me. I'm ready, Blaine."


	9. Not So Innocent

Kurt had a slightly scared, slightly unsure look on his face. Blaine on the other hand, he just looked shocked. Kurt was breathing heavily, being half hard.

"A..Are you sure?" Blaine's eyes were so big and so wide Kurt thought they were gonna fall out of the boy's head.

"Yes, Blaine I'm very sure. Never more sure in my life." Kurt said half honestly.

"Does it have anything to do with what I've said?" Blaine confirmed.

"No. I want you. I love you. I need you." Kurt said, still breathing heavily.

"Are you positive? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything." Blaine blinked.

"Dear God, Blaine! Do you wanna have sex with me or not? You did kinda pressure me, but this has nothing to do with it. I want it." Kurt said, being completely honest. Blaine's heart sank a little when he heard _"You did kinda pressure me"._

"Oh, god. Here on the couch or upstairs in the room?" Blaine asked hurriedly.

"Bed! Upstairs! Now!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine looked at Kurt a bit confused but excited. He pulled Kurt

\ closer and kissed him passionately before take him upstairs,stripping away his shirt along the way.  
>"Kurt?" Blaine said.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind uncrossing your legs?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and uncrossed his legs "I'm so sorry Blaine...I don't" But Kurt was interrupted by a deep kiss in his lips from Blaine. Blaine placed a hand in Kurt's waist and the other one in Kurt's hair, messing it wildly.

Blaine softly broke the kiss. "Hush" He said smoothly.

Kurt smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, starting to rub Blaine's stomach while Blaine was kissing his neck. Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt ans started straddling him while sucking on his neck.

"Blaine...your shirt..." Kurt moaned a bit, grabbing Blaine's shirt and tried to take it off

"Don't worry about the wrinkles or ripping it" Blaine scoffed.

Kurt giggled a bit and took Blaine's shirt off roughly "Better?" 

"mm Amazingly better" Blaine moaned. He kissed Kurt all over. He trailed kissed going down Kurt's body, not missing a single inch.. Kurt closed his eyes and grabbed the blankets, moaning and enjoying all the kisses.

"Blaine..." Kurt groaned while Blaine run his tongue in his belly button. He was enjoying it. He was feeling really good, getting harder. He could feel a strange feeling, and he knew what was that feeling about. Blaine grabbed Kurt's belt and took it off. Then he started to unbutton Kurt's skinny jeans and looked into his eyes deeply and fondly.

"B..Blaine. G..Go ahead." Kurt tried to talk.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I can stop right now if you want" Blaine said as a gentleman, looking into Kurt's eyes deeply

"Blaine. If you don't go right now I'm getting up, going downstairs and driving away." Kurt threatened.

Blaine pushed Kurt's boxers down around his ankles, then his own. He went further and got more hesitant. Blaine started to run his tongue in Kurt's cock, from the balls to the tip, slowly and then he took it all in one go. Kurt was breathing faster, he was feeling as if he couldn't breathe, and thrust his hips into his mouth as a response, so Blaine grabbed them, and started to rub his inner thigh, still sucking his cock, even harder and faster.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed. Blaine took that as a good sign and sucked harder.

Kurt took the pillow and put it in his face, trying to avoid his moans, but failed. It was being a good feeling, and he was really hard.

"Kurt, are you still ready for me?" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes

"Yes! Yes, Blaine! I am ready!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine trailed kisses going back up Kurt's body and capturing Kurt's mouth in his. Kurt could taste himself in his mouth. Kurt grabbed Blaine's head to pull it closer and kiss him passionately, while Blaine was rubbing Kurt's chest going down to his stomach. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and then he tried to take off Blaine's boxers with his legs, while Blaine was sucking his neck. He finally took off his boxers and dropped them on the floor.

They looked down to each other's cock, then up and starred ambitiously into each other's eyes. They were admiring the simplicity and remembering that this was the first time they were both naked together. They were just...Beautiful.

The movement Kurt made turned Blaine hard as a rock.

Kurt could feel Blaine's bulge against him and it made him moan. Blaine started to lick Kurt's chest,rubbing his hand up and down in Kurt's inner thigh. Kurt moaned loudly. He had no idea what was happening, but he liked it. A lot.

"Kurt...Do you...do you really..."Blaine moaned but he was interrupted by Kurt.

Kurt was really hard and he was enjoying it,but he needed to feel more, he needed to feel Blaine inside him. He didn't know why he was feeling that need, but he was sure to give Blaine all about him.

"Blaine, just...just do it. I need you, Blaine. And I wanna give you all about me, I'm yours Blaine and I love you. Just, please" Kurt said. He was really hard and he couldn't believe that those words came out from his mouth. But it was what he really wanted.

"First of all, Kurt...I want to say that I love you so much Kurt, and I won't do anything if you aren't really..."Blaine started to say

"I'm really sure, Blaine" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's lips

Meanwhile, Blaine took the condom from his pocket that he bought sooner, in the store and put the condom on, while he turned Kurt around gently. Blaine started to lick Kurt's back, reaching to his butt, while he was rubbing his swollen cock against Kurt's ass.

Blaine slowly squeezed one finger into Kurt's entrance, waiting for the ring of muscle to remove tension before adding another.

Kurt moaned loud with pleasure, feeling Blaine's fingers in his entrance, waiting to feel them inside him. So Blaine squeezed two fingers into Kurt's ass. After a few minutes, three fingers went in. Kurt couldn't stop to moan, he was really ablaze, feeling how Blaine's fingers were moving inside him. Blaine was moving his fingers fast and deeply.

Kurt shouted Blaine's name. He was a screamer.

"Blaine...give me...more" Kurt screamed loud

Blaine started to rub his cock in Kurt's ass and put it in his entrance

"Kurt, I'll go slow. Tell me if you need me to stop, Kurt" Blaine said gently.

Kurt nodded, he couldn't talk but moaning. Blaine started to penetrate it slowly. Kurt opened his mouth and a loud moan came out of it.

"Oh God Blaine!" Kurt screamed. Blaine smirked to himself, happy to please Kurt.

Blaine pulled himself almost all the way out and then back in again slowly, and moaned. Kurt was so tight. Everything that could be heard in the room were groaning. Blaine got a rhythm, moving and penetrating his cock into Kurt's ass even faster and deeper,thrusting his hips against it, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust,while started to rub Kurt's cock fast. Kurt was sweating with his eyes closed and his mouth opened, screaming Blaine's name with pleasure.

"You feel so good, Kurt" Blaine said, lacking breath.

Blaine kept pushing in and out, hitting all the sweet spots and at the same time, rubbing Kurt's cock with his hand. Blaine continued rubbing Kurt's cock until he felt how the cum was dripping off of his cock. Blaine slowly pulled himself out of Kurt who was trying to regain his breath. Blaine rolled the condom off and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

Blaine kissed Kurt's back up to his neck, to lean next to him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling Kurt's cheek, smiling sweetly.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said fondly and kissed Kurt's lips softly. Kurt smiled between the kiss and snuggled with Blaine.

"I love you too, Blaine. Now I feel complete" Kurt sweetly as they spooned.

They quickly fell into a deep sleep, cuddling together. It was the best night of Kurt's life. Blaine watched Kurt sleep for a little while, praising him silently. _He's so..Beautiful. How could I ever manage to get such an amazing person to be mine?_ Blaine wondered. He kissed Kurt's cheek and went to sleep.

*****BREAK***  
><strong>  
>The boys woke up the next morning at roughly the same time. Kurt rolled over to look into Blaine's eyes. "I love you" Kurt said. His voice was a bit dry.<p>

"I love you too." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt softly.

"Blaine? Why am I sticky?" Kurt asked. He felt kind of stupid, but tried to not let that show.

Blaine chuckled. "It's from the cum. It's okay, " Blaine kissed Kurt again, a little harder this time.

"Okay. Next time we do this I'm changing the sheets before we go to sleep. I'm going to have a shower." Kurt kissed his boyfriend, a little quicker than wanted, and went to the bathroom.

"Whoa, hey, hold on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm. "Why don't we save water and shower together?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's neck and kissed him, walking backwards into the shower. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him fiercely. Blaine turned the shower on and cool, not cold and not hot, water came down. Kurt turned it up a bit, making it warmer. Blaine grabbed the bar of soap, rubbing it on his lovers chest. Kurt giggled. Kurt shampooed the other boy's hair, making it stand up into an Afro. Blaine did the same to Kurt but without the Afro.

Blaine bathed Kurt all over, getting all the dry cum off. Kurt did the same. After an hour of giggle, kisses, soap and more kisses, they were done. They slipped into PJ's. 

Kurt changed the sheets of their bed and went downstairs. That day they had Fruit-Loops for breakfast. Well, a little less breakfast and a little less lunch.

"Blaine, this may sound odd, but how do you know you love me?" Kurt tilted his head a little to look at Blaine in a different perspective.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"Define Love... To you. Like, what is love to you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Love is, when I look at you. I can't help but smile and say to myself 'hey, that boy is mine' and it just makes me feel happy. _You_ make me feel happy, Kurt. Love is.. Love is you, you and me. Knowing that we can be." Blaine finished with a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine, if I do recall, 'love is you, you and me, knowing we, we can be' is part of a John Lennon song." Kurt smirked. "But all the rest, gaga, that's why I love you." Kurt kissed the boy. "But if you ask me, you are a hopeless romantic" Kurt smirked, remembering Valentines day.

"Hey!" Blaine defended. "Oh, uh, I need to go to town today. We need some more food and if we want to stay longer, we'll have to call and ask." Blaine reminded.

"Okay, so when do you wanna go? It's 1'o'clock now. When do you wanna go?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, how about in half an hour? That'll give you time to do your moisturizer thing." Blaine suggested.

"Okay, I should get ready now." Kurt went upstairs to the room and got ready. Twenty nine minutes later, he came down. He was wearing a white button down with a medium blue cardigan with a turquoise, light blue and light gray plaid bow tie. He was wearing dark gray skinny jeans and black boots.

"You look fabulous." Blaine smiled.

"Awe, honey, I know, but it's nice to hear it from someone else's mouth." Kurt smirked.

Blaine giggles. "Okay, hop in the car." Blaine said, grabbing his wallet, cell and keys off the table.

They drove to town, small talk in the car. They went to the closest gas station. They went into the mini-mart at the gas station.

"Oh! Kurt! Look! Can we get these?" Blaine said holding up a package of RedVines.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, why are you obsessed with those? Just get Twizzlers. They're cheaper." Kurt said. Blaine gasped in horror.

"I cannot believe you just said that. Kurt, I don't think things are gonna work out between us." Blaine said jokingly. Kurt lightly hit him on the head.

"Fine, you can get them! But not the 500 package! And all liquorish tastes the same!" Kurt said, a bit angered.

"Just one question, Zefron or Taylor Lautner?" Blaine asked suspiciously. 

Kurt sighed again. "Zac Efron! His hair is actually good looking. How can you even compare?" Kurt wondered.

"Nothing, just making sure. But just so you know, I love him the most." Blaine said too fast for hearing.

Kurt sighed. "Whatever"

They got RedVines, Jones Soda, Pringles, Creamsicles and some other junk food. Blaine gave Julia a call, asking if they were able to stay another night. Permission granted.

Kurt gave Mercedes a call, telling her that his dad had thrown him out and that he was staying with Blaine. She was offended and asked why not her house. He said because it was the first place that came to mind. She understood that.

They got going to head back to the cottage. They could stay two more nights, but, they had to be back on Sunday. By the time they got home, it was almost 5'O'Clock.

"So, Blaine. What's for supper?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking we would just have mac and cheese. It's simple and fast." Blaine suggested.

"Blaine, I had lived with Finn for nearly two years. I don't have to live with him anymore. I'm never having mac and cheese again." Kurt drew the line at noodles and artificially simulated cheese by-product powder.

"Okay. How about breakfast for dinner?" Kurt looked like he liked this suggestion.

"Okay. French Toast, eggs and bacon?" Kurt suggested.

"Um, no bacon, we don't have any, but French toast and eggs sounds great." Blaine agreed.

"Alright." Kurt got out two frying pans. "I'll make the toast, you make the eggs." Kurt announced.

"Okay!" Blaine agreed happily.

They made the dinner/breakfast, ate it and put cleaned the dishes in an hour. Blaine really wanted to watch _Harry Potter_, but Kurt protested. Kurt wanted to watch _My Fair Lady_ but Blaine protested. They settles on watching _The Lion King._

When _Can You Feel The Love Tonight _came on, the boys giggled.

"I bet that's how my friends feel about us." Kurt smiled.

"Hey, come here" Blaine told. Kurt scooted over. "Little closer. I'd like to think my boyfriend doesn't have a problem with sitting with me" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The blue eyed boy move over, practically sitting on Blaine's lap. Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Kurt laid his head on his boyfriends shoulder. 

When the movie finished, they just sat there for a while, listening to each other's breathing patterns.

"We uh, we should get up." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, but it's only 7:38. We still have a while. What do you wanna do?" Kurt asked,  
>"nothing, I don't know. Wanna watch another movie?" Blaine suggested.<p>

"Oh, okay. Um.. Does is have to be Disney?" Kurt whined a little.

"Out of the four months you've dated me, excluding when we met, have you learned anything about me? Disney and Harry Potter is all we have." Blaine clarified.

"Okay, fine. Aladdin?" Kurt said, inches away from Blaine's lips.

Blaine kissed him passionately. Kurt could taste RedVines in his mouth when his lips touched Blaine's. Blaine broke the loving kiss.

"You don't need to hesitate to kiss me" He whispered in front of Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned a little.

They weren't really watching the movie. They mostly just kissed during it. By the end of the movie, both boys had a hickey, swollen lips and ambition in their eyes, but agreed nothing would happen tonight. Kurt was still sore from the night before.

"Oh, Kurt, I brought something." Blaine pushed Kurt off of him and got up. Kurt made a "Oomph" and glared at him.

Blaine went to the fridge and dug out a lot of stuff. At the very back he put the bottle of wine he brought. He handed Kurt a wine glass and pored for him.

"What's this?" Kurt looked at the glass a bit disgusted.

"It's wine. What does it look like?" Blaine pointed out the obvious.

"Ever since the Rachel Berry House Party, you aren't allowed to have alcohol." Kurt punished.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, Baby. There aren't any girls, Rachel's or anyone I may kiss. No one other than you. And in my defense, I was drunk and it was spin the bottle." Blaine crossed his arms.

"Blaine?" Kurt got his attention.

"Yeah, I now realize I shouldn't have said in my defense." Blaine admitted.

They finished the half bottle of wine. Okay, maybe it was closer to being full than half way, but it wasn't enough to get them drunk.

Blaine put a home-CD on. It had everything both boys liked. Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, The Beatles, a few up-beat Musical songs, Brittany Spears, absolutely everything.

Peacock came on. Even Kurt was singing it enthusiastically.

_"Come on baby let me see, what you're hading underneath!"_ Kurt sang. And as if on cue, Blaine dropped his trousers and boxers. Kurt stopped singing and his jaw dropped... Just like Blaine's pants.

Blaine was shaking his hips to the beat of the song. Kurt walked over to him, kneed down and started sucking. He licked Blaine's cock from the balls to the tip. He sucked hard and madly. Blaine nearly fell over. "Whoa!" he shouted.

Kurt stopped what he was doing to catch his boyfriend. He grabbed Blaine's hands and used leverage to stand up. They both fell over anyways.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked suggestively.

"Oh, no reason. Just an...urge, I guess. I mean when you drop your clothing right in front of me and..." Kurt was interrupted but a kiss.

"Kurt. Thanks to you I need to have a cold shower." Blaine sort of glared at him.

"I'll be after you." Kurt agreed.

By the time they both had taken their showers, they were pretty tired. All the eating, sitting, dancing, sucking, falling, it was tiring. Kurt came in to find an almost sleeping Blaine. He was happy to be the bigger spoon for once. Blaine noticed that Kurt had his arms around him and woke up.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<em>

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

_This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<em>

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

_This innocence is brilliant  
>I hope that it will stay<br>This moment is perfect  
>Please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it<br>Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
>It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming<br>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<em>

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
>This innocence is brilliant<br>Makes you wanna cry  
>This innocence is brilliance<br>Please don't go away  
>Cause I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<br>_  
><em>This innocence is brilliant<br>I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect<br>Please don't go away  
>I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it  
>Don't you let it pass you by<br>_  
>He trailed off the last line and fell asleep<p> 


	10. Deja Vu

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling happy, safe, warm and refreshed, despite the reason he woke up. He woke up to heavy rain hitting the roof and glass windows. It was so loud. Blaine on the other hand, was dead asleep with Kurt's arms around him. Kurt kissed his boyfriends neck to wake him up gently. Blaine moaned. Kurt shook him lightly. Blaine blinked awake.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Kurt said gently.

"G-morning Baby." Blaine said sleepily.

"How can you sleep through the rain ponding on the window?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned over to face Kurt. "How can you be awaken by it?" he smirked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Listen to it! It's going to break the window!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, what do you want to do? It's Saturday. If you want to go tonight, we can." Blaine starred lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"mm, we'll see if it clears a little. You can't possible drive at the rate that rain is falling."

"Sure I can." Blaine challenged.

"No. I intend to bring your aunts a _living_ nephew." Maybe he was exaggerating.

"Kurt, stop worrying! I'm a great driver! Like you said, we'll see what happens." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Okay." Kurt nodded his head. "So... What are we going to do until later?" Kurt smiled suggestively.

"mm" Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt passionately. He slid his hand along Kurt's side. Kurt shivered at the movement. Blaine stopped his hand at Kurt's ass to feel it. He leaned over Kurt to get in a better position. Kurt slid his lips down Blaine's cheek and started kissing the boy's neck. The kissing quickly became sucking.

"I love you" Blaine whispered.

Kurt trailed kisses all around Blaine's face, neck, chest, all over. Blaine was getting hard. Kurt slowed the kissing/sucking noticeably. Blaine whimpered.

"Blaine, honey, it's 10:00 AM. We can't have sex now." Kurt pushed Blaine off of him.

Blaine flipped over and pouted. "Awe, come on baby." Kurt turned over on his side, facing Blaine and using his hand to support his head. "Blaine. I love you. It's just unreasonable. And... I want this to be...our special place." Kurt said.

Blaine rolled over to face Kurt. "Okay. I understand. But we will...Do it again...right?" Blaine said awkwardly.

Kurt put his hand in Blaine's hair and kissed him sloppily. "What do you think?" Kurt smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt quickly.

Kurt sat up. "I need to have a shower anyways." Kurt got up and walked towards the door. He heard Blaine follow him. "Alone." Kurt enforced. Blaine lied back down and went to sleep.

In the shower, Kurt started singing. Maybe that's what made Blaine so comfortable.

_O__h oh  
>La la la<br>I am, I'm too fabulous  
>I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts<br>I live, to be model thin  
>Dress me, I'm your mannequin<em>

_j'adore vivienne habillez-moi  
>Gucci, Fendi et Prada.<br>valentino, Armani too.  
>Merde I love them Jimmy Choo<em>

_Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be [2x]<em>

_Oh oh  
>La la la<br>We love designer_

_I need, some new stilettos  
>Can't walk, down the street in those<br>You are, who you wear it's true  
>A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose<em>

_J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi  
>Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh ou.<br>__Merde I love those Manolo_

_Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be [2x]<em>

_Oh oh  
>La la la<br>We love designer  
>Oh oh<em>  
>la la la<br>_We love designer_

_Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be<em>

_Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>Don't you want to see these clothes on me<br>Fashion put it all on me  
>I am anyone you want me to be<br>_  
>Kurt came out of the shower a little later to find Blaine sleeping. Again. He threw his wet towel on Blaine as he dug in his bag for something to wear. Blaine woke up and sat up.<p>

"Damn" Blaine rubbed his eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He was beautiful. In a world where men are not described as beautiful, that was the only word for him.

"Kurt you're... You're beautiful..." Blaine starred at his boyfriend.

"Mm, you just found this out? Charming." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I didn't meat it like that... just..." Blaine tried to cover.

"Honey, stop talking. I know. Thanks for the acknowledgement." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Now if you need a shower, I don't know how much water is left." Kurt said.

"Are you suggesting I need a shower?" Blaine accused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kurt smirked. He turned to face the wall to get dressed. He was wearing black skin-tight jeans and a long cardigan that goes to the knee with black boots.

In the time it took Kurt to get dressed and do his morning moisturizer routine, Blaine had shower. Either Kurt dressed slowly or Blaine took short shower.

"You ready, Kurt?" Blaine asked. All he was wearing was jeans and a maroon v-neck T-Shirt. Plain but sexy.  
>"Just about. I just need to wash off the moisturizer and I'll be finished." Kurt said, applying the last bit of facial cream needed. He went in the bathroom and got a blue face cloth. He dampened it with hot tap water and washed the stuff off his face. Blaine was standing in the doorway looking sexy a ever.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Kurt questioned.

"You. The way you clean your face, the way you walk, you do everything so carefully. How did I manage to end p with you?" Blaine asked.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday. But if I recall, I'm the one who stopped you on the staircase." Kurt finished and turned around on a heel and smirked.

"Yes, but I kissed you first." Blaine defended.

"Ah, but I said I loved you for weeks before you kissed me." Kurt was winning.

"Well, I'm happy I have you now." Blaine smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He had a habit of rolling his eyes, a habit he needed break. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they walked downstairs. Both boys were very happy to have each other. They've always had each other, they just never new it.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. It's 11:30. We'll be having brunch. How about fruit salad? We might as well use the last of the fruit. We have bananas, oranges, apples, grapes, I think strawberries." Kurt suggested.

"Actually, that's a great idea." Blaine was a bit surprised.

"Actually?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Can I never win?" Blaine asked loudly.

"Did you ever win?" Kurt shrugged.

"Yes! I was the winner!" Blaine complained.

"Exactly. Was. And besides, if we ever play scrabble again, you'll still win. If you're on my team, that is." Kurt smirked.

"Dating you isn't very fair!" Blaine whined.

"Life isn't fair sweet cheeks." Kurt squeezed Blaine's cheeks together and kissed him. "Do you not like dating me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to shut up not before I cause further damage in this relationship." Blaine decided. Kurt nodded in agreement.

The fruit salad didn't turn out the way they had hoped. So they added a bit of yogurt. All they had was the yogurt from those to-go cups, but it was fine.

They went upstairs and half packed. Leaving only essentials out. One outfit, underwear, toothbrush and paste, etc. That way they had little to do if they decided to go home tonight and same if they decided to go tomorrow.

The boys were just cuddled up on the couch, holding each other, wrapped in a blanket, watching the rain fall.

"Kurt?" Blaine broke the silence. "How much do you love me?" Blaine asked.

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky. And there is a lot of stars that we can see, but there are more stars that we can't." Kurt replied, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Blaine nodded. "Who's your favorite actor?" Kurt asked.

"Zac Efron." Blaine grinned.

"Least favorite?"

"Vanessa Huggins." he frowned. Kurt giggled.

"Favorite singer?" Kurt asked simply.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine said romantically.

"Favorite star of all time?"

"_The_ Kurt. Elizabeth. Hummel." Blaine answered just before he kissed Kurt. "Now my turn. What's your favorite singer, actor and star?"

"Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson. You're my favorite everything." Kurt kissed Blaine one more time. "You _are _my everything." Blaine kissed him again. Neither pulled back this time.

After 20 minutes, they were tired. It was almost one. Kurt wanted to get going, the rain slowed a little.

"Hey, Blaine? We should get going. It stopped a little." Kurt suggested.

"Okay, lets just finish packing and go." Blaine agreed smoothly. Kurt was surprised.

They finished packing. With the packing came a few kisses.

"Promise to take me here again, okay?" Kurt said as he dragged his bag down the stairs.

"I promise. How about for our six-month anniversary?" Blaine did the same but his was lighter.

"How about a surprise?" Kurt said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Blaine agreed. He got to the bottom of the stairs just behind Kurt.

When they faced the door, they saw it was raining harder. Blaine looked at Kurt in a way, and Kurt nodded. As if they silent-messaged each other. They ran to the car, put their suitcases in the trunk and hopped in the front. Kurt made a warning look at Blaine. This time Blaine was the one who rolled his eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you roll those beautiful eyes at me, young _lady_." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, do you realize how many times you roll your eyes at me?" Blaine snapped. Kurt fell silent. "I didn't think so." again for once, Blaine won.

"You better not think you won. When you're at McKinley and you hear dumb-ass comments all the time and get in the habit of rolling your eyes, then go on a trip with your boyfriend to hear more dumb-ass comments, all you're gonna do is roll your eyes." Kurt snapped.

"Did you just call me a dumb-ass?" Blaine cocked attitude.

"No I didn't, _Blaine_. I said you make dumb-ass comments! Which you do." Kurt replied, glaring at the other boy.

"Look, Kurt, can we just not fight? I get it, a lot of people at school are dumb-asses."

"A lot? Try _the majority _of people at school are dumb-asses." Kurt snapped.

"Anyways, you have a reason to get annoyed. And yeah, I do have blonde moments, but can we not fight? Please?" Blaine whimpered. "I'm not starting the car until you agree." Blaine crossed his arms.

"Oh, I consider that a challenge." Kurt crawled over to Blaine's seat and sat on his lap facing the window. Kurt turned the keys, set it in gear and was about to press the gas pedal until Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and rubbed them seductively. Kurt froze.

"ah, I knew I'd find a way to stop you." Blaine chuckled.

"Fine. We won't fight." Kurt jumbled back to his seat. "Now drive!"

Blaine started the car and drove off the property a little too quickly. When he got on the main road, he went way too fast. He was speeding and Kurt didn't like it.

"Blaine. Slow Down. Now. The roads are slippery and it's hard to see!" Kurt demanded.

"Kurt, baby, no, it's fine. I know what I'm doing. Relax, babe." Blaine tried to calm his boyfriend. Kurt, knowing Blaine's stubborn attitude, didn't calm down.

"Oh Blaine! Please! this is really dangerous!" Kurt was almost screaming

Well! You screaming sure won't help! Calm down, I've been on this road since i was eight, driving since i was 14. My uncle took over just before we got into the city." Blaine told a white lie. His Uncle didn't take over.

"Blaine. Either slow down or pull over right now or.. or.. or I'll never put out." Kurt fold

ed his arms in front of his chest. Blaine didn't do anything.

"Blaine. Pull over now." Kurt said loudly.

Blaine ignored Kurt and slowed down a little bit. But not enough to make Kurt comfortable. To make matters worse, he undid his seatbelt.

"Blaine! That's enough. Slowing down two miles isn't enough you're making me terrified!"

"Look, Kurt I'm sorry. I'm just used to going this fast. It's okay, you can trust me." Blaine said, looking at Kurt, not the road.

Kurt was frustrated. "Watch the damn road!" Kurt demanded, pointing to the street.

Kurt undid his seatbelt and tried to get on Blaine's lap to control the car. Blaine pushed Kurt off.

"What the hell, Kurt? You could have gotten us killed." Blaine scolded.

"That's how I feel about you driving right now!" Kurt snapped. Blaine slowed down 10 miles, now going 130 miles an hour. Kurt rolled his eyes, trying not to think about the speed.

"Blaine, what did you drink?" Kurt cocked attitude. Blaine was swerving.

"I had coffee... With Baileys in it..." Blaine confessed.

"Blaine, you had five cups of coffee." Kurt glared at him.

"Three parts coffee, one part Baileys." Blaine was blushing a little.

"So, you're saying there's a small chance you might be the least bit drunk?" Kurt was pissed off.

"No, I'm not saying that. It takes six bottles to make me drunk." Blaine said firmly.

"Oh, look, Blaine, the speed limit is 80. You're going 130. You're going _50 miles _over the limit." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but there's no cops around." Blaine was being rude and selfish, thought Kurt.

Kurt was silent for a while. He was pouting which made Blaine feel bad. He slowed down a little. Kurt glared at him. Basically saying "that's not enough" without using words. Blaine rolled his eyes knowing this was true.

Kurt sighed deeply, knowing this was going nowhere but a crash. Blaine was now going 115 mph.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Blainey, you look tired." Kurt was a little concerned.

"I was up and down all night. I fell asleep almost as soon as we got into bed, but I woke up at 1, then at 2:30, then later at quarter to four, and again at 5:30, and I didn't fall asleep until 6:45. I was reading. I didn't know why I couldn't sleep through the night. Then I remembered: We had sex in the same room I walked in on my parents one summer. I was nine." Blaine looked like he was gonna cry.

"awe, Blainey, it's okay. How long ago was that? Eight years? Pull over so I can give you a hug." Kurt gave him a sympathetic look.

"Can you kiss me instead?" Blaine asked.

Blaine did just that. Kurt won. Again. Kurt tried to hide his huge smile.

As soon as he pulled over, he leaned over and hugged Kurt. After a little bit he crawled over and curled up on Kurt's lap as Kurt hugged him, smelled his hair and kissed his face.

They just sat there for a while. Kurt was comforting Blaine. Blaine was crying, remembering the night he walked in on his parents. "Awe, baby, you're in no position to be driving with your eyes filled with tears. Why don't I take over?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, well, you're going to have to get out so I can get u and run around to the other side, Okay baby?" Blaine nodded and got out.

Kurt got out and ran to the other side. He buckled his seat, started the car and drove off with a big smile. He won! He got to drive home at a reasonable pace! They got home at 3:45. Mostly because Blaine was crying on the side of the road in Kurt's arms.

Blaine got out and let Kurt out. They turned the keys in the keyhole and went in..

"Oh, fuck, God, Julia! FUCK!" Mildred screamed.

Julia was sucking her boob and squeezing her ass.

Blaine's jaw dropped, so did Kurt's. Mildred was wearing a Candy Bra and G-String. The bra was gone.

Kurt was about to put his hand up to cover Blaine's eyes, but Blaine pushed it away.

"J.. J.. Ju..Li..a?" Blaine stammered. Neither ladies moved.

"What the?" He said louder. Mildred turned her head towards him.

"Blaine..." She whispered to Julia. Julia stopped sucking her lover's breast.

"Fuck." she said. They grabbed the blanket that was closest to them.

"Blaine, sweetie," Julia tried to calm the petrified boy.

"He had a flash back today of when he walked in on his parents when he was nine.." Kurt explained. "I'm going to try and... fix him." Kurt said, putting his arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him towards his bedroom.

"It's okay, Blainey. Things happen. They didn't know we were coming home today." Kurt tried to comfort him.

"I'm never going to be able to sit on that couch again." Blaine said, laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Kurt was lying next to him on his side, sing his hand to support his head.

"Blaine, things like this happen. I walked in on my mom blowing my dad when I was five. Of course, I didn't know what was happening, I thought she was eating my dad's penis." Kurt confessed.

Blaine said nothing. He just sat there, trying to forget what happened. He broke the silence ten minutes later."I'm going to need therapy."Blaine said.

"Well, tomorrow we'll get you some retail therapy! I'll get you some water." Kurt went downstairs.

"How's he doing?" Mildred asked, half dressed.

"He's... scared for life." Kurt said, in the kitchen, getting his boyfriend a glass of water.

"Oh, shit. I feel terrible." Mildred finished dressing.

"Don't feel bad. You liked it. Admit it." Julia gave seducing looks at her wife.

"Hello, still over here." Kurt said sarcastically.

Julia and Mildred shot each other an 'eye-sex' look. They were gonna finish what they started later.

Kurt got Blaine the glass of water and brought it to him. It was only 4:15 and he looked so tired.

"Kurt" Blaine whined. "Can you stay in here tonight?"

Kurt put the glass of water down then hopped onto the bed and whispered in Blaine's ear. "I don't think I'll be able to resist you." he said seductively.

"So? Resist me. I don't really wanna be alone. The image won't leave my head." Blaine said, not knowing where Kurt was getting. Kurt dropped It.

"Okay. I'll stay over." Kurt smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's nose.

Julia came in, wondering what they wanted for dinner. They agreed it'd be better for them to go out to BreadStix that night. 

**BREAK**

The four cam home from dinner at around nine. Blaine was pooped. He immediately got into bed while Kurt did his nightly moisturizer routine. Kurt was done in Thirty minutes.

Blaine was on the out side of the bed, on his side, facing the wall, waiting for his boyfriend. Kurt came in, got under the covers and hugged him. He kissed Blaine quickly on the lips. They looked at each other for a bit then dove into each other's mouths.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's gel-free hair and got a moan out of Blaine.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's jaw, securing the kiss. Kurt made his way down to Blaine's neck and kissed it. The kissing became sucking and the sucking became gentle nipping.

Blaine moaned loudly. Kurt heard footsteps coming and quickly stopped. Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest.

Mildred came in to check on them. The boys faked sleeping. To her surprise, she found Kurt with Blaine. She took a picture of them. She thought they looked so cute the way Blaine was on Kurt!

Luckily she didn't see Blaine's hickey. Or the many Kurt had from the other night. Both boys were almost asleep when Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine didn't move."Hey Blaine." Nothing happened. "Blaine! Hey Blaine!" Kurt said.

"what?" Blaine said sleepily.

"What's that on your chair?" Kurt said a bit disgusted.

"That? Oh, that's just my shirt from the other day." he replied.

"Well, what are you going to do with it? Put it in a hamper, fold it at least." Kurt snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've never shared a room with anyone and I have some habits. Sometimes I leave clothing around, bit deal. I'll fix it tomorrow." Blaine said smoothly.

"Well, Wal-Mart has a place. Zellers has a place. Everything has a place. Including your cloths, mainly a drawer! And you're room is going to smell like dirty clothing!"" Kurt said.

""Well, _sorry_." Blaine said sarcastically. "Fine, I'll put them away"

Blaine put his clothes away and grumbled about something that cannot be identified.

"Thank you!" Kurt said when Blaine got back in bed. "Blaine, I'm sorry. You know how picky I am about clothing." Kurt kissed him gently.

"That's okay." Blaine smiled. "I know how you are. Now we should go to sleep."

"M-hm. Good night baby." Kurt smiled and fell asleep facing Blaine.


	11. Who Knew That Would Happen?

For some reason, Kurt felt more comfortable sharing a bed with Blaine. He fell asleep faster knowing that there was someone next to him to protect him. Just laying there, listening to his lover's breathing patterns. It was sort of a therapy for him.

Kurt opened his eyes to a boy with big hazel eyes and fuzzy triangular eyebrows. His hair was sticking out in every direction, which Kurt found cute. A warm smile greeted him with a "hey".

Kurt did not reply. He was too sleepy. She just smiled and breathed. Both just laid there for a while, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I could get used to this." Kurt said, breaking the silence.

"Mm. So could I. I love waking up to you." Blaine stole a small, quick, sweet kiss.

"How shall we convince Julia?" Kurt asked, smiling lovingly at his beau.

"Sweet talk her and say I'm scarred for life. She'll feel guilty." Blaine said, frowning in remembrance of when he found his aunts on the couch.

"Hey." Kurt said, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face. "Don't think about it." Kurt kissed him to make him forget about it.

"Your kisses are hypnotizing." Blaine remarked.

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"It could be... It's good for your part, bad for mine. Cause if you do something bad, all you have to do is kiss me and I'll forget about it." Blaine was confused.

"Mm, that's an intriguing idea." Kurt smirked.

"Oh, you do it already!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt yawned. "You're still tired. Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt in close and spooned him, Kurt being the little spoon. He smelled Kurt's hair. It smelled like coconut and vanilla.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt.

"First of all, I love you, second, I can't breathe and third, I love you." Kurt said.

Blaine loosened his grip. "I love you too. You said you loved me twice." Blaine stated the obvious.

"I know." Kurt turned his head to kiss the amazing person holding him.

Kurt fell asleep for another half hour. Blaine just watched him sleep. He felt like a stalker, but he liked knowing Kurt was happy, safe and in his arms. Kurt woke up with a moan. Blaine kissed the back of his neck. Kurt rolled over to face Blaine. He glanced at the clock behind the curly-haired boy.

"Wow, I haven't slept in this late in a long time. It's quarter-to-ten." Kurt was amazed.

"Almost ten? I'm missing Sunday Morning Cartoons!" Blaine protested. He got up, wearing nothing but Spider-man Boxers.

"Are _you_ almost ten?" Kurt criticized.

"What? No. Lets go sit on the floor in front of the TV 'cause, you know, I'm never sitting on that couch again. " Blaine said with a disgusted face.

"This might be the perfect time for you to remodel!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Blaine snorted. He loved his fashionable boyfriend. He brought a blanket down to share it with Kurt. No one was home. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Kurt and Blaine, _

_Mildred and I have gone out for the day and will be back at around 4:30 PM. If you make a mess, please clean it up. I expect you two to behave. There's milk and Captain Crunch for breakfast- Blaine's favorite!_

_With love, Aunt Julia._

_P.S. Stay safe! ~Mil  
>X O X O<em>

"Well, Kurt. Looks like we're alone till 4:30." Blaine gave a suggestive smile.

"Why does your aunt always say "stay safe" ? Does she think that we are always going to have sex?" Kurt asked, a bit disgusted.

"What makes you think we aren't going to have sex?" Blaine teased. "She likes to tease us since we're a young couple in love. She thinks we're cute. She likes you. They both do." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

He put his hand on Kurt's back, which bent backwards. Blaine slid his free hand along side Kurt's body and scooped him up. Kurt was startled and broke the romantic kiss.

Kurt grabbed onto his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked suggestively.

"Mm, what do you want me to be doing?" Blaine winked.

"Well, I hope you know I'm not putting out at this hour." Kurt said firmly. Blaine frowned.

"How do you know I wanted sex? I have more soul than that, Kurt." He tried to look all serious.

"Blaine, you and I both know what you wanted. And what you're not getting." Kurt smirked. They continued watching the Buggs Bunny And Tweety Show.

Blaine wasn't really watching the TV. He had his eyes on something better. Kurt. He giggled a bit to himself. Blaine thought that Kurt thought he was giggling a Sylvester trying to snatch Tweety. Blaine shook his head and smiled at Kurt's obliviousness.

Blaine was only looking at Kurt's lips now. "How can you not tell?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I can tell alright. I'm just choosing to ignore the fact that you're staring at my lips." Kurt said, sipping a cup of coffee.

"But you're acting so-"

"Oblivious? Engrossed in your child's cartoon? It's called a poker face." Kurt said. He knew his boyfriend very well.

"Kurt! That's mean! Boyfriends are supposed to put out!" Blaine whined.

"You expect me to put out for the person who wears Spider-Man boxers and watches 2D cartoons and still eats Captain Crunch?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey! I only do that on weekends! Don't let my childish days stop you from having sex with me!" Blaine protested.

"Childish? I'm not a pedophile." Kurt said as if he were insulted.

Blaine sighed. "You are impossible." Kurt rolled his eyes.

After a little while, an idea popped into Kurt's head. Kurt slid the remote under the couch to make it look like it was gone. He got up, waked p to the TV, bent over and turned the volume down.

"Why do you-" Blaine was cut off but a body on his lap, a sweet, passionate kiss. Kurt broke the kiss and got up.

"As I was saying, why do you hate me?" Blaine asked.

"I'm getting a sheet. Two kinds. One for carpet burn and cum catcher, the other, other reasons." Kurt smirked. "They're still in the bag, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yup!" Blaine shouted happily.

Kurt came back, laid the sheet down and told Blaine to lay down. He did. Kurt straddled him and started sucking his neck, lightly nipping at the skin. He trailed kisses up and down Blaine's chest. Kurt could feel Blane's slight bulge against him. Kurt explored Blaine's sexy body with his hands. Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt began sucking Blaine's face again. He was barely giving Blaine a chance to catch up!

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's face. "Too fast, to fast." Blaine tried to speak.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt was worrying.

"Yeah, I love this, but it's too fast. I think you sucked my tongue out." Blaine joked.

Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine very intently. "You cannot say you didn't love it, Blaine" Kurt smiled naughtily, raising his eyebrows.

"I did love it, but God, way too fast. It was making me remember some stuff." Blaine said, being completely honest. Blaine looked at him like he was a hamburger he was about to eat. "Never mind, let's get back to the sex part, just a bit slower, okay?" Blaine said, erasing his memory.

"Blaine, now you should relax, and look what I'm able to do" Kurt smirked a bit evilly. Blaine has never seen his boyfriend like this before, every word he said turned on more and more.

Blaine was about to speak but was interrupted by a hardening kiss. Kurt slowly opened his mouth, allowing Blaine to seep his tongue in. They explored each other's mouths' for a little while until Kurt decided to suck Blaine's neck. That earned Kurt a few moans from Blaine.

Kurt trailed kisses p and down Blaine's body. He slid off his lover's boxers and continued trailed kisses around Blaine's cock. He started licking it, going form the balls to the tip. Then he began sucking it, making it harder and harder. He squeezed the short boys' cute bottom. Kurt went back up to kissing Blaine roughly. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's lips. Kurt smirked, being all caught up in the moment. They were both hard as a rock.

"Are ya ready?" Kurt asked seductively into Blaine's ear.

Blaine could barley breathe let alone talk. He manages to say a few words. "Fuck! Kurt! Mm!" Blaine shouted. Kurt smirked. He put his hands on Blaine's back in such a way that made him harder. Kurt flipped him over in one swift movement. He rolled a condom onto himself and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hands. He squeezed a finger into Blaine's entrance. Then another, then another, then another. He replaced his fingers with his penis.

He pushed in and out. He sucked on Blaine's neck, and rubbed his swollen cock while he fucked. He pushed deep inside of Blaine, making Blaine yell a series of swears and moans. It was getting sweatier and hotter.

"Kurt. Kurt! I.. I'm gonna... gonna..." Blaine tried to talk.

Kurt nodded, pulling himself out of Blaine. Blaine whined at the lost, as cum came poring out of him. Kurt got off of Blaine and both faced each other. They were huffing and puffing. They stared at each other while they caught their breath.

"God, Kurt, I didn't know you could move like that! Where did you lean that?" Blaine breathed heavily.

"Gaga, I have no clue!" Kurt said honestly. Kurt got his heart rate back to normal. "We should probably clean up before Mildred and Julia get home." Kurt said.

"In a few minutes. I wanna just, lay here with you." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing the up of his head. They just laid there for a bit, being happy together and waiting to cool off.

"Blaine, why don't you take a shower while I clean up? " Kurt offered.

"You won't relax until it's cleaned, will you?' Blaine predicted. Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll go take a shower." Blaine said. He got up. "I thought I had boxers! Oh! There they are! They're on the DVD player!" Blaine smiled and put them on.

"I'll have to clean that now.." Kurt mumbled.

Kurt went up stairs and put some silk pajama's on. He cleaned quickly. He did laundry, he disinfected the carpet and DVD player, he got dressed and began to make breakfast. Blaine took a surprisingly long shower. He probably took most of his time trying to make it the perfect temperature.

But Blaine didn't get out from the shower. Kurt started to worry so he walked toward the bathroom.. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked from behind the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again. There was no answer. Kurt opened the door. "Blaine!" Kurt was shocked.

Blaine looked at Kurt innocently. He was still naked, gelling his hair and singing. "What are you doing, Kurt?"

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing?" Kurt demanded.

"Um, nothing." Blaine was embarrassed.

"Blaine..." Kurt said shaking his head

Kurt tossed him a fresh pair of boxers. "Kurt, I know how you feel about this. It's just, I've gotten used to gelling my hair." Blaine put the shorts on.

"Shut up Blaine. You should stop gelling your hair. Seriously" Kurt sighed. "It dries out your ends and splits them, it's not very attractive and I like you with loose hair. Oh, and by the way, you're growing our hair out now."

"I know, that's why I'm doing this. I don't like my hair, it's a mess, Kurt" Blaine frowned

Kurt pointed to she shower. "Go wash it out. And Blaine, I love your adorably messy hair. It's one of the things that makes you, you. I saw the pictures of you from Middle School. Grow your hair out to that length and keep it." Kurt paused and walked towards him. "I'll put out more if you do" Kurt whispered suggestively.

"Why do you do this? Kurt! " Blaine protested as a child

"Now, now, talk later, go wash your hair again. I think I heard the phone ringing." Kurt smirked and left.

Blaine frowned and sighed "Fine"

_Kurt_ ran down stairs to catch the phone. Judging by the Caller ID, it was Finn. Kurt answered it quickly. "_Hello?_"

"_Hey Kurt, what's up_" Finn seemed nervous

"_Nothing, just making sure Blaine doesn't gel his hair. What's the matter? You seem a little off._" Kurt asked.

"_Okay, well, I really need you to make up with dad. Okay?_" Finn said.

"_He threw me out. If he wants me back then he'll have to talk to me himself._" Kurt snooted.

"_Okay, one minute. Dad! Dad! Come here! It's the phone! It's for you!_" Finn handed the phone to Burt.

"_hello?_" Burt said roughly.

"_Hi_." Kurt said in a high-pitched-bitch voice.

"_Kurt. It's you. What are you doing?_" Burt asked.

"_Living with my boyfriend ever since you threw me out. So, not much._" Kurt said sarcastically.

"_Kurt, I never meant it. I didn't know you'd take me so seriously_" Burt lied.

"_Da- Burt. I know when you're lying. Now if yo don't mind, I have to go and make sure Blaine hasn't re-gelled his hair._" Kurt said.

"_Kurt, wait. I want to have lunch with you. Tomorrow._" Burt demanded.

"_Tomorrow I have school. And after school I have Glee Club_." Kurt was obviously trying to avoid him.

"_Look, Kurt I get it. You have a right to be angry at me_." Burt paused.

Kurt was pacing the floor. He did that on the phone when he was stressed. "_Oh, I definitely do. You are rude to Mildred and Julia, you're not accepting of myself and Blaine as a couple, then you throw me out of the house. And you know very well that I would take you seriously, and that you were being serious. I have all the right in the world to be angry, sad, to feel neglected and unwanted. And if I don't feel like seeing you ever again, I should be able to._" Kurt ranted.

"_Okay, yes you have a reason to hate me. But can we just sit and talk? You can bring that boy – You can bring Blaine._ " Burt said softly. "_Look, Kurt I've been worried about you!_" Burt said halfheartedly.

"_I'd like to make it very clear that I do not hate you. I had come to believe that it was the other way around." Kurt paused. "I had the bet few days of my life, this weekend. And, honestly, Thank you. Because if I hadn't been living with the man I love than I never would have been able to go, cause let's face it, you'd never let me go._" Kurt smiled, remembering the trail ride he had with his lover.

"_Wait, you're telling me that you went away with that boy?_" Burt said angrily.

"_Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you. No adults_." Kurt smirked.

Burt sighed. "_I'm glad you had a good time. Now, will you please see this week?_" Burt was a bit angered at the fact that there were no adults.

Kurt sighed with a pissed off tone. "_Fine. How about Wednesday?_" Kurt was annoyed.

"_Okay. 4'o'clock?_" Burt asked.

"_M-hm. See you then. Ba-bye._" Kurt hung up.

Blaine was standing against the wall looking at Kurt. Kurt turned around to look at him with his un-gelled hair. Kurt walked up to him, ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and pressed his lips against the shorter boys'.Blaine smiled between the kiss as did Kurt.

"See, Blaine?Your hair is much better in this way" Kurt said smiling, running his fingers in Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine blushed. "Okay, okay, I'll keep it this way. For you." Kurt's smile went away. "About your dad." Blaine changed the topic.

"Oh, that" Kurt said, frowning and sighed "We wants to have lunch with me and talk"

"Kurt, you should be happy to have a dad that cares about you. He was just frustrated." Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's chin.

"I know, but..." Kurt sighed again, looking the floor "It was terrible, Blaine. What he did to me is terrible"

"Kurt, I know. I sort of envy you to have such a great dad, unlike mine who is an abusive, homophobic freak." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

"I know, Blaine. Just, you're probably right. I should go see him. I was trying to piss him off earlier. I told him that we went on a trip. Alone. No parents. So I basically told him that I had sex with you, without actually telling him. It's almost 12:30. What do you want for lunch? Or do you want to go out to lunch?" Kurt said.

"Um, let's go out for lunch. Lima Bean?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded.

"Okay, let me have a shower first." Kurt said, walking up stairs. He turned hot water on. He was almost out of shampoo. Kurt made a mental note to pick some up. He was humming and all of a sudden burst into song.

_I would fight not to ever fall too deep  
>Never sure that love would grow<br>Now at night as I lay me down to sleep  
>I could never let you go<em>

_And lying here with you, I still can't believe it's true  
>Never thought that I would ever find a love<br>That lasts forever_

_Be the man that's mine  
>Find the love that never goes away<br>Be the heart I know will be  
>The one that beats for me, be the man<em>

Kurt held his hands out in front of him as if he was holding a microphone. __

_Used to be scared if I would ever get this close  
>I'm not afraid to touch you now<em>

_Long before I knew, I'd be making love to you  
>I dreamed that maybe I would one day<br>Lose myself in someone, someday_

_Be the man that's mine  
>I always try to find the love that never goes away<br>Be the heart I know will be  
>The one that beats for me, be the man<em>

_Take me where I have never been  
>I will follow you, you'll never be alone<br>I will run, run to you  
>I never thought that I would ever find a love<br>That lasts forever_

_Be the man that's mine  
>I always try to find the love that never goes away<br>Tell me we will always be together  
><em>_Make us stay in love this way forever  
>Be the heart I know will be<br>The one that beats for me  
>Wherever you may be<br>Always be with me, be the man_

Kurt trailed off. He stepped out of the shower. He got dressed wearing skinny jeans, a blue silk dress-shirt that had the arms folded to the elbow and a black vest. He was stunning. Blaine came in just as Kurt finished doing up the buttons on his vest, as if on cue.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and looked him straight in the eye. "Kurt, If there's anything I want you to know, it's that we will _always_ be together and we will stay in love _forever_. My heart will beat for _you_, together or not together. I will _always_ be with you, and I'll be the man. Any man you want me to be." Blaine was interrupted by a meaningful kiss.

Kurt ran his fingers through the other boy's curly hair. Kurt broke the kiss. "Blaine. You never needed to say a word. I know. I hope you know that I'll be there for you, whenever you need me. Whenever you want me." Kurt whispered lovingly in front of his lover's lips.

Blaine kissed him again, adding a little tongue. Okay, adding a lot of tongue. Really, making the kiss last as long as possible. He put his hand on Kurt's jaw, securing the passionate lip-lock.

They stood there for a while, just making out. Really enjoying it. Really, tasting and exploring each other's mouths. They broke the kiss at the same time with swollen lips and breathing heavily.

"About lunch?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, grab your bag, let's go," Blaine said, wiping slobber off his lip with his sleeve.

Kurt grabbed his Messenger Bag and grabbed Blaine's hand and they were out of the house. They hopped in the car and pulled out of the drive way. Blaine kept making suggestive glances at Kurt. Kurt had had enough of the looks. "You got some this morning, that should be enough for the next few weeks. And according to everyone else, I'm still a virgin, okay?" Kurt cocked attitude.

"Bu- okay. You have a point. Alright, Mister I Totally Did Not Have Sex With My Boyfriend This Morning" Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes and blushed a little. They drove for a little. Then Kurt realized something. "Blainey, the Lima Bean is that-a-way." Kurt said politely.

"I know. We're going somewhere a little more fancy and a little more expensive than 1.75 for a small coffee." Blaine said, smiling.

"Ooh, care to tell me?" Kurt asked in a higher voice than normal, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that place I can't remember the name of near the mall? And on the other side is a Macdonald's?" Blaine tried to describe it.

"Um, I think so" Kurt said, looking out the corner of his eye.

Blaine smirked and continued driving. It the ride was was 25 minutes long. Not too long, but still pretty long. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand ans squeezed it, smiling at his man. Kurt gazed at Blaine lovingly. A thought came to him. "Hey, how come you never let me drive?" Kurt asked.

"Because I like doing things for you." Blaine tried to sound romantic.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, trying to read his mind."Awe Blaine! That so sweet!" Kurt paused. "No, you have come to believe you are the masculine one in the relationship, correct?" Kurt said, feeling a bit offended.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Kurt, what you did two hours ago was _not_ feminine. At all." Blaine tried to cover up. "Kurt, I want you to know, that what make you, you, I love. The way you are so specific about your $30 shampoo, the designer outfits, the amount of hairspray, it's adorable. I love it. I love _you_" Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, love isn't something you prove. It's something you show naturally. You clearly don't get that." Kurt was pissed off now.

"Kurt, I know. I'm just trying to make yo see..." Blaine said.

"Blaine. Stop talking before we break up." Kurt said a little too quickly. Blaine did has he was told.

The silence in the car was sort of awkward, considering Blaine kept wanting to talk. Kurt sighed and looked at him. "Go ahead." Blaine looked at him funny. "I can tell you want to tell me something, so go ahead." Kurt said.

"No, no, I'm just, figuring things out in my head." Blaine was watching the road and while day dreaming.

"Whatever, if you feel you need to say something, go ahead." Kurt said, still a bit pissed.

"Why are you so defensive? I mean, you find every little thing offensive in some way." Blaine snapped.  
>"Here we go." Kurt said under his breath.<p>

"You don't understand how many times we fight. Why are we a couple if you always find something wrong with something I say, but you make fun of me all the time. You tell me what to do. Clearly I'm not the one at fault here. " Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not act like a girl, I do not blame things on you, nor do I make fun of you." Kurt said.

"Well, my apologies if I think spending an hour in the mirror each morning, doing your nails, spending tons of money on crappy clothes you barely wear and having to have your hair perfect every morning is a little girlie. Especially the way you sit, I mean, God, it's so lady like." Blaine knew he crossed the line the moment his words left his mouth.

"Turn around." Kurt said plainly.

"What?"

"I said turn around. I can't stand to breathe the same air as you for much longer. I just, need a break. So, turn around." Kurt said, trying not to sound rude.

"Okay, yeah, we probably need a break." Blaine said, making an illegal U Turn.

Uncomfortably, didn't talk the rest of the way. Kurt texted Mercedes saying that they should meet up. When they got home, Blaine got really sad, thinking he would lose Kurt. He decided to strum some tunes on his guitar, Belle.  
><em><br>You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh, That's right<br>I took your words, And I believed  
>In everything, You said to me<br>Yeah huh, That's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>cause you said forever<br>and ever  
>who knew<em>

_Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no, No no  
>I wish I could touch you again<br>I wish I could still call you a friend  
>I'd give anything<em>

_When someone said count your blessings now  
>For they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<em>

_If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes<br>It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep  
>Your memory<br>You visit me in my sleep My darling  
>Who knew My darling My darling<br>Who knew My darling I miss you My darling Who knew Who knew _

Blaine fell asleep on his bed with his guitar in his arms while Kurt was out with his lady friends.

Kurt was at Mercedes' house with Rachel and Tina. The four were drinking Non-Alcoholic Champagne. In other words, sparkling juice in wine glasses.

"So, what exactly happened?" Tina asked.

"Well, he said I was the feminine side o the relationship. That I act like a girl." The girls were silent.

"What, do you agree with him?" Kurt asked, with an offended tone.

"Well, yeah!" Rachel said loudly.

"Rachel. Shut up." Mercedes said. "Yeah, you have some girlie ways, but we all love it. I bet you any money that yo' man does too." Mercedes smiled at her boy.

"Well, what should I do? I can't just go up to him and say I was wrong. 'Cause I wasn't!" Kurt said.

"Well, maybe you two should talk. I mean, he was wrong to point it out, but you you were wrong to feel too offended. You see, you were both a fault." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah just talk." Tina said.

"But Kurt. Remember." Mercedes said.

"Choose your words carefully!" All three girls said in chorus.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go talk to him! Thank you so much. I definitely do not want to break up with him, so I really, really thank you." All four group-hugged.

"You're welcome, Kurt." Rachel smiled at him, holding his hands. They kissed each other's cheeks.

Kurt went through the girls, kissing their cheeks, being grateful to have such amazing, helpful friends. He really was lucky to have them. Tina drove Kurt to he and Blaine's house.

"Text Rachel, Mercedes and I when you're done!" she reminded as she drove away.

Kurt was about to knock on the door but remembered he lived there. He came in. He called fro Blaine, there was no answer. The house was absolutely silent. "_Okay, that's strange."_ Kurt thought.

There was a note on the table.

_Kurt,_

_I've gone for a walk to think about things. Be back in a while._

_-Blaine_

Kurt got concerned. Blaine doesn't normally need a lot of time to think about things. Kurt went up to Blaine's bedroom. His guitar was gone. "_shit"_ Kurt muttered underneath his breath.

Kurt went to his room, flopped on the bed and cried. He was sad. His dad wanted to see him, he may or may not still have a boyfriend, he was scared. He didn't know what to do. He texted the girls

Kurty- **He's not here. He's gone.**

Mama 'Cedes- **Damn, boy, what'd u do?**

Tina- **Oh no!**

Rachel Star- **Kurt, u should try n find him! Never wait! Always stand up and fight!**

Kurty- **Rachel, that's what u do and everyone hates u. Thanks, but I won't do that. T, M, what do u think I should do?**

Mama 'Cedes- **Wait, boy, wait**.

Tina- **Yeah, just wait. He'll turn up, he does live there after all.  
><strong>  
>Kurty- <strong>Actually, I think I know where he is. <strong>

Rachel Star- **Yes! Kurt! You y finally listening to me! I am so glad I have made an impact!**

Kurty- **No. I'm going with my gut. NOT u.**

Tina- **Okay, well, I'm out.**

Mama 'Cedes- **Yeah, me too.**

Kurt got up, took a few minutes to make himself as close to perfection as he could get. He brought his songbook and went to the backyard and climbed the tree house. Blaine was sitting in the corner, just strumming his guitar to nothing. He looked up to make eye contact with Kurt, then quickly looked away.

Kurt sat in the corner across from him and flipped through his book.

"how'd you find me?" Blaine asked.

"I remember the time you took me here. I snook out and I was about to lose it, my v-card that is. You said you came here when you needed time to think. In the note you said you needed some time to think about things." Kurt smiled, staring at the floor.

"You remembered." Blaine noted.

"I remember things that are important to me. All things." Kurt smiled bigger.

"That's funny." Blaine gazed at Kurt. "I thought you came here to break up with me." Blaine lost the gaze.

Kurt looked at him. "I could never break up with you. I love you way too much." Blaine moved closer to him.

Kurt moved closer and they were now sitting side by side. "Well, I kind of deserve it. I mean, what I said to you. I feel terrible." Blaine stared at his hands.

Kurt gave him a soft kiss. "Yeah. You do deserve it. But I don't, and therefor, you don't." Kurt looked at the ground.

"So, you're forgiving me just like that?" Blaine was confused.

"Well, today, when I thought you left, it gave me time to think. Not being with you is the worst thing ever. I thought we were over, too. " Kurt looked continued staring at the floor. He smiled. "But you should still kiss up" the boy smirked.

"Okay. Fine. Shall we get down, my darling?" Blaine smiled sarcastically.

"Be sincere, and yes. Yes we shall." Kurt smiled sweetly.

Blaine hopped down first, then he helped Kurt down. It was getting a little chilly. Blaine put his arm around Kurt as the two walked in. Mildred and Julia would be home in forty-five minutes. Blaine made Kurt put a blanket on the couch so they could sit on it. The first thing Blaine did when they both sat one the couch, was kiss Kurt. Kurt pushed Blaine's face away.

"What?" Blaine whined.

"Man up and control yourself!" Kurt announced, turning on the TV. "Oh, why don't we watch Extreme Makeover!" Kurt suggested with a little too much enthusiasm. Blaine shook his head. A re-run of CSI was on.

"Oh! This is the one where Justin Bieber dies!" Blaine said happily.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said.

They didn't really watch the show. They made out during it. Blaine was on top of Kurt when he heard the key-hole turn. Kurt quickly sat up. Blaine had no clue what was happening. He heard the creek of the door opening. _"shit" _Blaine muttered under his breath. He jumped to the other end of the couch. Kurt put his feet on Blaine's lap and picked up a Vogue magazine. Blaine started rubbing Kurt's feet, not knowing that else to do. Kurt smiled. Now he was happy Julia and Mildred came home.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Julia said, out of breath.

"Where did you guys go?" Kurt asked, looking up from his magazine.

"We, uh." Julia blush. "We went out of state!" Mildred exclaimed.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a sly grin, knowing what they did. Julia rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you two do all day?" Mildred raised an eyebrow.  
>"We, uh, we watched Sunday Morning Cartoons, went out to lunch and I went out to see Tina, Mercedes and Rachel." Kurt wasn't being completely honest. Mildred smirked, knowing what went on.<p>

"Oh, and I called some of my friends." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's feet harder. He didn't like lying. And he was terrible at it.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and got out some skin creme. "Here, if you're going to do that use this." Kurt passed him the moisturizer. Blaine squeezed a bit too much onto his hands. "Hey, hey, don't wast it." Kurt said at the sight of the amount of expensive moisturizer on his boyfriend's hand.

"Sorry!" Blaine squealed.

"Is that all you did?" Julia smirked as she looked in the garbage.

"I went over to Wes' for a bit." Blaine lied.

"I made Blaine take two showers because he put gel in his hair. Do you know how damaging that is for hair? It should be banned from being sold." Kurt complained.

"Yes, I don't know how much hot water we have left. Anyways, I'm going to practice some guitar chords." Blaine lifted Kurt's feet and went upstairs.

"Ooh, I'll like to watch that!" Kurt happily skipped up the stairs after him.

"Julia?" Mildred said. Julia answered with a 'yeah'. "They totally did it today." Mildred smirked.

"Well, what do you expect when you leave two boys alone in the house all day?" Julia acted as if she didn't have a problem with her nephews sex life.

"I guess... I mean, look what happened to us when they left for that cottage thing." Mildred smirked and pulled her wife into a deep, passionate kiss.

Julia sort of woke up and broke the kiss, leaving her spouse whimpering. "I should start dinner." Julia blushed and started preparing a meal for four.

Blaine was upstairs playing random songs on his guitar.

_Let's get down to business-to defeat the Huns.  
>Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
>But you can bet before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>You are sure to win<br>You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
>And you haven't got a clue<br>Somehow I'll make a man out of you!_

Blaine sang parts of many different Disney songs. He tried to teach Kurt how to play. That would be saved for another day.


	12. SOS

Two days passed and it was Wednesday. Kurt woke up earlier than normal. He had to use a stronger moisturizer than usual due to th stress of his dad. Blaine was dead asleep as Kurt sang different harmonies.

Kurt's amazing voice broke the slumber of one Blaine Anderson. Kurt was half naked. He was thinking so hard he didn't hear the door open. He didn't see Blaine in the mirror. Blaine came up behind him and rubbed his hands along Kurt's chest. Kurt sunk back into Blaine's arms and moaned.

"You really are amazing, you know that, right?" Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him.

"I'm only amazing as you are adorable" Blaine smirked. "How much longer will you be?" Blaine smelled of morning breath.

"Ewe. Okay, brush your teeth. Not too long. 15 more minutes? Then I have to get dressed into more fashionable clothing than usual." Kurt said as he applied more creme.

Blaine just covered his mouth when he spoke. "Okay. Meet you down stairs." Blaine was about to kiss Kurt's cheek until Kurt pushed his morning-breath-face away.

"Don't forget to shave!" Kurt shouted as Blaine left.

Blaine went downstairs to see Mildred planting one on Julia so hard it was gonna rock her world. Blaine gasped and turned away. "Oh, Blaine! It's a part of life! You're not eight years old!" Mildred complained.

"Walking in on your parents is traumatizing at any age!" Blaine realized he said 'parents'.

Julia walked over and have him the tightest hug ever. "You haven't called us that before.." Julia kissed his cheek.

"Awe, Blainey, I love you!" Mildred pinched his cheeks.

Blaine pushed them away. He looked at them awkwardly and got out a bowl, milk, a spoon and Captain Crunch. He sat at the dinner table with some orange juice and read the paper. It said that a boy attempted suicide due to bullying problems at school. He tried to hang himself in his closet but luckily his mother came to find him.

Kurt came downstairs wearing a white designed jacket, silver scarf and skin-tight jeans, a red hat and black and silver shoes. He was dressed to the nines. Nothing special. "Hey, what you reading?" Kurt asked casually.

"Whoa, you look _amazing_. This poor boy tried to commit suicide because of heavy bullying. He was outed, and a lot of shit happened to him." Blaine handed the paper to his boyfriend.

Kurt skimmed it quickly. "Neither of us faced bullying as bad as this. Or we haven't yet." Kurt looked at the paper with a concerned face. "Well, despite your parents, but you know what I mean." Kurt really wanted to help this kid out.

"Do you wanna help him?" Blaine's face lit up.

"Yeah, but there isn't a number for him. But, I also want to help Karofsky." Kurt confessed.

"I know. And I understand why. But you and I both know how scary is. It'll be worse or him because he is a jock, and known to be homophobic. So, only time will tell if he ever does come out." Blaine had a worse coming out than Kurt. He was outed but his 'best friend'.

"Yeah, I know, but you know I don't believe in hiding who you are." Kurt said, crossing his arms, still standing.

"But you also don't believe in outing people. I know how it feels. I've been there." Blaine stared into space.

"What?" Kurt looked at him and sat down.

"Yeah, I was outed by my so called best friend Tyler. He was the first person I came out to and he told everyone. He did graffiti all over the school with "BLAINE IS A FAG" and other rude shit like that. I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy. That's only one of the reasons I went to Dalton. " Blaine confessed.

"We can e-mail him. See if you can find his number. Or his mom's number. Talk to your aunts about it. Go upstairs, get dressed and brush your teeth." Kurt pushed that in. Blaine got up and started upstairs. Kurt sipped his orange juice.

"You better not drink my juice!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt smiled. He was getting better. "It's not juice! It has pulp!" Kurt fought back.

"Then don't eat my orange sauce! Get your own!" Blaine searched for clothing. He put on plaid shorts and a brown tee. He went downstairs to greet his lover.

Kurt took one look at him and made a face. "You can't even dress yourself! Come on. We're putting _good_ clothes on you. I mean you're 17, not 71. Plaid shorts? Really? You're _not_ getting la-" Mildred was coming out of the bathroom as they came up. "any kisses any time soon!" Kurt finished. Blaine tried not to smile. Julia smirked.

Mildred came out of the computer room. "What's the matter?" Mildred scrunched her eyebrows together.

Kurt pointed to Blaine. "Look at what he's wearing! It's insulting and embarrassing! I'm burning those shorts, you know. I also burned the dress Rachel wore to the party." Kurt said, frowning.  
>"Awe, that dress? It looked really good on her! It was really old-timey and pretty! She looked gorgeous in it!" Blaine was gleaming.<p>

Kurt gave him a dagger glare.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what'd a do?" Blaine made an adorable facial expression with his huge eyebrows.

"You know very well what you did, what you said, what's happening to those awful shorts and why you aren't allowed to make _eye contact_ with Rachel without me being next to you." So Kurt gave him a short leash, big deal!

Blaine looked at his aunts, cuing them to go away. Kurt and Blaine went into Kurt's bedroom. "That was one time! We were buzzed and you and I weren't even dating then!" Blaine defended.

The two kept arguing.

Downstairs, Mildred and Julia were talking. "You don't think they'll break up, do you?" Mildred asked.

"No, they won't. Kurt's just annoying over Blaine's outfit. What's wrong with it again?" Julia asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think it's the brown plaid shorts." Mildred said. "But what's wrong with that?" She asked rhetorically.

Upstairs, Kurt was ranting at Blaine. Saying that the dress deserved to be burned, that complimenting that dress is unacceptable, kissing Rachel is unacceptable and a whole lot of other things. Blaine compromised.

"Okay. I'll wear designer clothes for a week if you let the Rachel thing go. You can dress me." Blaine smirked at the last bit.

"We'll talk about this later. Dress in something appropriate and let's go. I'm driving. We need to go, I need to talk to Finn at school. And you need to stay away from Rachel." Kurt said, leaving the room.

"So what was that about?" Mildred asked Kurt when he went downstairs. Kurt just naturally walked like a model.

"It's... Complicated. And that outfit he was wearing was hideous. I'm serious when I say I'm burning it." Kurt was dead serious.

"Just be careful when you do so" Julia said. Mildred had a weird facial expression. "And what was wrong with it?" Mildred asked.

Kurt put his hand on his hip and leaned on one side. "He's 17 and already wearing plaid shorts. And the reputation it'll give me if people see me walking next to him in that." Blaine came downstairs in jeans and a pink 'n' black plaid shirt with a black tee underneath.

"Awe, there you go!" Kurt pecked him. "You look amazing. Let's go, I have to talk to Finn before school starts." Kurt and his boyfriend hopped in the car, Kurt driving.

"Awe, I love them. They're so cute together!" Julia said, smiling, watching them pull out of the driveway.

"I've never heard you say that!" Mildred exclaimed. "I want one." Mildred said.

"Millie, you and I both know that we can't afford adoption. And we're a bit too old to carry a child safely. Blaine, he's perfect. He's all we need. I actually consider him my son." Julia smiled as she looked at the fridge, filled with pictures. One was a picture of Blaine from Middle School. His eyebrows were two different shapes.

"I know. But I still want one. But I guess we'll just have to wait for our nephew and future nephew-in-law to adopt." Mildred smiled at her wife and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Kurt was driving and Blaine was texting his former Warbler-mates.

Blaine- **so u'll b there?**

Wes- **yup, we all will right guyz?**

Jeff- **Yup :D**

Nick- **B betcha **

David- **Wouldn't miss seein Blaine**

Thad- **To see Kurt's reaction HELL YES. **

Trent- **Well, It'll be better then the GAP!**

Blaine- **This is gonna be totally awesome!**

Wes- **Cuz together we're totally awesome!  
><strong>  
>Blaine- <strong>G2g guyz, see ya soon! CHAO!<strong>

Blaine smiled and put his -phone away. They were almost at the school. He was excited about what he was gonna do. He hoped it would work out and that Mr. Schue would be okay with it. They pulled into the McKinley parking lot. Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Mike were standing together at the stairs.

"Ooh, what's the occasion, White Boy?" Mercedes asked at the sight of Kurt's outfit.

"Well, you know what's happened with my dad, he wants to meet me today." Kurt said gloomily.

"Record it. I need to hear absolutely every inch of the conversation." Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, you do know how crazy you are, right?" Kurt said, looking at her with no expression whatsoever.

"Well, as your boyfriend, I want to hear the conversation too." Blaine said.

"I take no advice from you. You put brown plaid shorts on today." Kurt looked at him with a slight smirk.

"What is wrong with brown plaid shorts?" Blaine whined.

"Oh no you didn't." Mercedes snapped.

"Mercedes, please explain to him why plaid shorts are unacceptable. I need to talk to Finn. Rachel, do you know where he is?" Kurt asked.

"He should be at his locker in three minutes. Let's go! By the way, what do you need him for?" Rachel snooped.

"Well, if my dad throws me out or not, he's my step brother. And I need to know what kind of mood my dad was in today." Kurt said, walking next to Rachel.

"Oh- there he is, right over there!" Rachel pointed to her boyfriend across the way.

"Thanks Rachel. See you in Glee Club." Kurt said, walking to his tall, tall brother. Finn closed his locked to talk to him.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?" Finn asked casually.

"Nothing. How was dad today?" Kurt asked.

Finn was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what was his mood? Was he angry? Sad? Pissed off?" Kurt asked.

"He.. was normal, I guess. Why?" Finn leaned against the lockers.

"I'm meeting him today. I wanted to know if I needed to cancel or not, and I don't. Thank you, see you in Glee Club." Kurt strutted off to his locker. Blaine was waiting for him with a sly, suggestive grin on his face.

"Mm, what do you want" Kurt smirked.

"I want you.. and you have very mean friends. Well, Mercedes', anyways." Blaine kissed Kurt gently and sweetly. Santana had one eye half on them, to make sure nothing happened.

"I hope you know I'm not losing her over a boy, right?" Kurt said.

"I know, I know.. She ranted longer than you did and she smacked me when I tried to defend myself." Blaine whined.

"I should pay her for that." Kurt smirked. "shoo now. I have to get my stuff out of my locker and so do you." Sue started walking towards them. "And here comes the lovely Sue! Are you sure you want to stay, Blaine?" Kurt smirked. Blaine quickly left.

Sue was wearing a blue track suit with neon-green stripes. "Hello, Porcelain. How did you and you hobbit-sex-partner-boyfriend like being on the Cheerios? You still have three days left, including this one. Then you have to win us Nationals." Sue said. Kurt smirked at the remark on his _hobbit-sex-partner-boyfriend. _

"Well, Sue, we never committed to Nationals. I'll talk to Blaine. I think that he will quit because he's lost about 15 pounds in the last week and a half. Thank you for that, by the way. I best be off to class now. Oh, and I can't come to practice today- I have to meet my dad after school." Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and walked off to English class. He, Tina and Artie all had English together.

It was right before Glee club and Blaine was hurrying to his locker to put his binders away when cherry-flavored ice his his skin. "Take that, homo!"

Blaine wiped the slushie away from his eyes. "What, the Hell." Kurt spotted him seconds after the slushie was thrown.

Kurt giggled. "Come on, we have to show you to them." Kurt dragged him to the choir room. "It's official: He is a part of Glee Club! His first slushie." the group laughed a little, but then remembered all their traumatic encounters with the ice machine.

"Can I get changed now?" Blaine whined.

"Yup, come on. I'll get you cleaned up." Kurt said.

"Wanky" Santana smirked.

Kurt lead him into the bathroom and cleaned his face. He pressed his lips against Blaine's to take the red ice off. He licked the slushie off his boyfriend's face.

Kurt handed him his replacement shirt so he could get changed. Blaine was now wearing a white tee and a blue cardigan over top. Kurt kissed him quickly and they went back to the club.

Wes- **We're here.**

Blaine- **KK, I'll text you when to come in.**

Mr. Schue was giving some unimportant message about writing songs. When Will paused, Blaine spoke up. "um, excuse me? I hope you don't mind, but I have something to sing." Blaine stood up.

"Uh, okay, great! I haven't heard you do a solo yet, go ahead." Mr. Schue sat on his stool.

Blaine- **Now!**

"I've brought a few of my friends to help me" Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff walked in and formed a semi-circle around Blaine "Wanky" Santana yelled.

Blaine smirked and nodded his head, cuing for them to start. Kurt was sitting in the front of the club next to all his lady-friend.

_Sugar, sugar_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
>He's so nervous avoiding all the questions<br>His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
>Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking<em>

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on sugar let me know.<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on honey tell me so<br>Tell me so baby_

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
>Come on honey let's spend the night together<br>Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
>Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<br>They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
>At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<em>

Kurt giggled and blushed as his boyfriend sang to him. __

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on honey tell me so<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<em>

_His heart's beating like a drum  
>'cos at last he's got this girl home<br>Relax baby now we are alone_

_They wake at dawn 'cos all the birds are singing  
>Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking<br>Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
>They got each other neither one's complaining<br>He say's I sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
>Never mind sugar we can watch the early movie<em>

Blaine ripped off his cardigan to reveal his white tee. The tee had said 'Likes Boys' but, but those words were crossed out and said 'Loves Kurt'. __

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
>come on sugar let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
><em>_come on honey tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<br>If you really, really, really, really need me  
>just let me know<br>Just reach out and touch me  
>If you really want me<br>just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<br>If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
>come on sugar let me know<br>If you, if you, if you really need me  
>just come on and tell me so<br>_  
>When they finished, Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine and kissed him so hard. He wrapped his arms around she shorter boy's neck ad Blaine held on to Kurt's back. Swapping spit, they made a tiny break for air. Kurt was swishing his tongue in Blaine's mouth so damn much. They quickly lost focus of where they were.<p>

Everyone's jaws in Glee club dropped. Nick Warbler, however, wolf-whistled. Puck made a horny wink.

Schuester broke the two apart with his eyebrows giving him an angry face. "Okay, okay, that's enough."

Kurt wiped saliva off the corner of his mouth suggestively. Finn was confused. "Did I just see my gay step-brother suck his gay boyfriend's face?"

Santana made a devilish smirk. "I knew somethin' wanky was gonna Be's happin' to you. With a kiss like that you twos better be having a _lot_ of _fun_ tonight." Santana crossed her arms. She and her dirty mind.

"That's right, Kurt!" Mercedes made a ghetto snap. She got up and walked over to Blaine and pointed a finger at him. "You break his heart and Ima break a lot more than your nose. Got that, shorty?" Mercedes threatened.

Blaine sort of smiled and looked at her. "Trust me, if I break his heart, I will _want_ you to kill me. The relationship isn't over until he wants it to be. I love him. I wish to melt his heart, but _never_ break it." Blaine said honestly.

"Mercedes. It's okay. Come on, let's read Vogue while Mr. Schue tells us about the lesson plan, shall we?" Kurt smiled and brought a chair and put it next to him for Mercedes.

Blaine didn't really have any other friends in the club other than Kurt. He looked like a loner while his boyfriend gushed over a magazine with his friends. He kind of looked at Finn who sat next to him. They talked about Football a little. Blaine was intimidated by Finn's height compared to his.

Wes smiled and spoke up. "Hey, do you mind if we chill here? If we go back to Dalton we'll get suspended for the day anyways. They're quite strict." Wes asked.

"Go ahead, just introduce yourselves first." The Warblers looked confused. All six f them looked at Blaine.

"Sorry, they tend to pretend they can't talk when preforming around me, sorry. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, 3 and 6." Blaine smiled.

"Wait, what? I've 69ed before, but what the hell is 36?" Santana asked, glaring at the Gargler's.

"It's our nick name because I've auditioned for solos 6 times and I've never gotten one. He's auditioned 3 times. And like the song G-6. " Jeff said.

By that time, Brittany, Santana and Quinn had the numbers of all the Warblers that came. Quinn, however, only called back Jeff. They flirted all throughout Glee Club.

Blaine nudged Kurt. "Hey, Kurt. What's Quinn's cell number? I gotta tell her something." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

"Um.. let me text it to you. I don't know it off by heart." Kurt texted him the number. Why do you need it, anyways?" Kurt whispered suspiciously.

"Jeff.. He has a tendency to not know what exclusive means. He's a player, I don't want her getting hurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt gave his hear a quick sucking.

"You are so sweet. Watching out for someone you don't even know." Kurt whispered, smiling.

Blaine winked. "After you meet your dad wanna go back to my place?" Blaine smirked as he whispered.

"Blaine. I live at your place, so, I would love to." Kurt smirked.

"Mm, what can we do at our place?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I probably won't be in the mood then, and I finished my math test, so I won't be going to math." Kurt whispered suggestively into Blaine's ear.

"Wait, are you? Oh, hell yes, I will be there." Blaine said a little loud, then continued to text Quinn.

Blaine- **Hey, it's Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend. I um, wanna tell you about Jeff.**

Quinn- **Hey. Um, sure, go ahead...**

Blaine- **He's had a history of playing girls. He's gotten girls pregnant. Two of them. Only one kept it, the other got an abortion. He's very sweet, but be careful. He's a player, so yeah. Just telling you to not fall too fast and yeah...  
><strong>**  
><strong>Quinn- **Um, okay, thanks.. I'm happy for Kurt. You're hot, nice and you two look good together.**

Blaine- **XD thanks. Jeff can be quite nice. He's a good dancer. He's cute, just watch out. If you really like him I can talk to him.**

Quinn-**:D I like him, he is **_**very**_** cute. That'd be nice, thanks.**

Blaine- **Okay, I will. :D**

Quinn- **XD**

Blaine and Quinn smiled at each other in the class. Kurt looked at them suspiciously. He decided he'd ask Blaine later. He liked seeing his boyfriend and schoolmates getting along. Kurt was excited for 'Math Class'. Glee club was dismissed.

****BREAK*****

French class was almost over and Math was about to begin. Blaine looked so uncomfortable in his chair, waiting to be blown away. When it was over and the halls were cleared, Kurt took his hand and dragged him into the janitors closet. The second the door was closed and locked they kissed.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair as he gently bit Blaine's lower lip. He took off Blaine's white shirt almost immediately. Kurt took off his designed white jacket gently. He quickly started sucking on Blaine's neck, then nipping.

Blaine was hardening at Kurt's horniness.

Kurt trailed licks ad kisses along Blaine's chest. Blaine moaned loudly. He tried to take off Kurt's shirt, but Kurt got mad at him for stretching it. Kurt took off his clothing, except his boxers. Kurt also stripped off Blaine's jeans. They needed to make this quick. Kurt tugged Blaine's boxers off ad started licking his lover's cock. Blaine thrust into Kurt's mouth. Kurt took all of Blaine into his mouth, and sucked it hard. Everything was going so fast!

Blaine tried not to scream. "Oh! Fuck! Kurt! I'm gonna... gonna... gonna come!"

Kurt ignored him, sucking harder, and licking from the tip to the balls. "I mean it Kurt!" Blaine gave up. He came. Kurt drank it all up. Kurt went back up and kissed Blaine sloppily.

Blaine could taste himself in Kurt's mouth and decided he knew why Kurt liked him so much. Kurt slowly turned the sloppy face-sucking into romantic, passionate kisses. They broke the kiss to look at each other, breathing heavily. Kurt looked at Blaine's watch.

"We should get dressed. 20 minutes till the next class and do you know how long it takes to get into these jeans?" Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. "Can't ya skip the next class too?" Blaine said.

"Blaine. I missed math class to blow you hard. Be thankful." Kurt said, getting up to find the light. He turned it on to find his and Blaine's clothes.

Kurt was scared it would look like he did something dirty in the closet. After all, reputations are everything and they can't think he's a slut or hitting it off with Sam.

"Fine. What about after school?" Blaine whined.

"What about no" Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. Kurt smiled a devilish smile. He got dressed at fast as he could and did his best to look perfect. One piece of hair was out of place. He was doomed. Mercedes would definitely notice. Oh well. She wouldn't note it, would she?

The only thing was, his dad would get a call form the school about Kurt missing Math Class. What would his dad say today when they met for lunch. He got a call from his dad, he let it ring.

He arrived into his cooking class. Mercedes was sitting with her arms crossed and pissed off. "Where were you, white boy?" Mercedes snapped.

"I was busy." Kurt said with a high voice.

"Says the misplaced strand of hair." She glared at him.

"Mercedes Jones. You have a dirty mind." Kurt tried to lie.

"No. I'm adding up facts. Sitting next to him in Glee Club, traitor. The kiss. The fact that you weren't in Math, your messed up hair and you're wearing your scarf differently." She was right.  
>"Fine. I'll tell you. Put your phone on silent." Kurt said quietly. He told half the truth of what happened. He told her they made out a lot, but he didn't tell her he blew his boyfriend in the janitors closet. Mercedes was mad at him. Leaving her alone in math, no one to ignore Mr. Wallon with, how rude!<p>

Kurt told his friend that he would text her after the talk with his dad. He asked his dad if Blaine could come. Trying to be a better and more accepting dad, Burt said yes.

After School, Kurt and Blaine drove together to the town coffee shop to meet Burt. Burt was waiting for them and looked like he wanted to kill someone. Probably Blaine.

"Hello" Kurt said politely. "Hello Mr. Hummel." Blaine payed respect.

"Hello, Kurt. Good to see you." Burt ignored Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt gave him a sad look, wishing his dad was more understanding.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Blaine?" Kurt said, a little rudely.

"Kurt, no I don't care" Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's wrist.

"Yes, well I do. You deserve a proper greeting" Kurt said.

Burt nodded. His son hadn't changed a bit. "My apologies. Hello." Burt refrained from saying his name.

"Can I order you two a coffee?" Blaine said, getting up.

"I'll have a dark roast coffee. Black." Burt said. "You know what I want." Kurt said, smiling. Burt handed Blaine a 20 dollar bill.

"No, it's on me." Blaine said. He got up and went into the line.

"He's... polite." Burt said.

"He's kissing up. He's a bit scared of you." Kurt said, waiting for Blaine.

Burt looked saddened. "Oh.." Blaine came with the drinks.

"So, dad, why did you bring us here?" Kurt asked.


	13. No Means No

Burt paused. He just really wanted to see his son. He intended on bringing up the phone call from the school, but that wasn't why he invited Kurt out.

"I.. I just wanted to see you. I miss you, son. I want you to move back in." Burt shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt glanced at Blaine uncomfortably. "Dad, I understand. Sure, I'm still a little hurt from that night, but I love you too, Dad. But I'm happy where I am. I love living with Blaine. To confirm, we have different bedrooms. His aunts, they're amazing. They're welcoming of me, they treat me like family. I'm not just gonna pack up and move back in. I'm happy." Kurt said slowly, choosing words carefully.

Burt glared at Blaine coldly. "I know. And I understand that. I just want to make up with you because... I've been having high blood pressure lately. I just want to tell you that I love you. I may have been drinking the night I kicked you out. But you do have reason to want to live with your b... with him" Burt nodded.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "With all do respect, sir, I think you need to reestablish your relationship with your son in segments." Blaine said. He was terrified.

Burt nodded. "You have a point." Burt said. He didn't want to tell his on he had been having problems with his heart.

"Well; I got a call from the school today. You weren't in math." Burt looked disappointed. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly.

"I was slushied and I spent the hour in the bathroom with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel cleansing my face of rec corn syrup. And Blaine's aunt Julia sprained her leg. She needed help, family first." Kurt lied.

"Kurt, you know it's unacceptable to skip school." Burt was angered.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry; it won't happen again." Kurt said softly.

Blaine stood up. "Well, I have to go shopping for my aunt. She sprained her leg and my other aunt works late. Kurt, are you coming now?" Blaine offered.

"Um, no. I think I need to talk to my dad a little longer." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, pick you up in an hour? We only brought one car." Blaine made plans.

"sounds great, see you then" Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

"By Mr. Hummel." Blaine waved and left. He felt awkward sitting there.

Burt was happy to see Blaine leave. But he felt bad for feeling happy to see his son's love leave. He threw that away. "So, Kurt, how have you been?" Burt said. He sounded chipper.

"I've been fine. How have yourself, Finn and Carole been?" Kurt asked politely.

"Finn is busy. We had a pregnancy scare a couple weeks ago. False alarm, luckily." Burt said openly.

"Oh. Lucky she's not." Kurt smiled a fake smile.

"Yeah. Kurt, you're my son. You need to come back. Legally, I still have the right to force you to move back." Burt said madly.

"Actually, you don't. Children ages 12 and older have a voice." Kurt said. He was right.

Burt ordered another coffee. He sighed. Burt was ticked off at his son for leaving him. I mean Kurt is still a child, he must listen to his father word for word. Right? They talked and caught up for another hour until Kurt's boyfriend came. Burt made arrangements to talk again next week.

Blaine felt bad for leaving Kurt all alone. But Burt doesn't like him, so leaving Kurt with his father would make Burt open up. And he was right.

They went home. On the drive home, Kurt lectured Blaine about leaving him in an extremely awkward situation. But they were happy to see each other.

When they got home, Julia was watching CSI. "Julia, if anyone asks, have a broken leg." Blaine said.

"Sprained, actually." Kurt corrected him.

Julia was confused. "Okay, why?" She asked.

"I had to lie to my dad." Kurt said like it was no big deal.

"Kurt." Julia looked annoyed. "If you have a good enough reason for lying, I'll let it slide" she said.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I got slushied! So did Blaine, for the first time. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina helped us clean up" Kurt said.

"So that's why you missed class. Julia and I were betting on it. I knew it had something to do with clothing for you, Kurt." she said. "But Blaine? I thought it was something.. else." she said. She did not want to admit she thought they were being dirty.  
>"What may that be, Julia?" Blaine smirked.<p>

"I don't know, competing for a glee thing or coffee." she teased.

"When he was done he got all of us lattes. I made them spend an hour picking the colored corn syrup out of my hair. Luckily I always have a change of clothing in my bag, just in case." Kurt said. He was glad his boyfriend as going along with it.

"Well, that doesn't seem like any reason to miss an entire class." She said logically.

"You know what, you're right. It won't happen again." Kurt looked at Blaine plainly. "Ever" he said.

Mildred came home. "What was that look for?" She smirked.

"Blaine, sang me a song today. He brought his friends with him." Kurt smiled.

"Awe, that's so cute! Julia, you're an Anderson, you should sing me a song." Mildred smiled. "What song did he sing?" She was gleaming.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine spoke up. "I serenaded him with Do Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stuart" Blaine said, a little embarrassed

Julia and Mildred looked at each other. "Was cleaning all that went on in the bathroom?" Mildred asked.

"Mildred!" Julia snapped.

"Yes! Well, I may have done Mercedes' makeup, and I given Rachel a new do, but nothing.. else." Kurt said.

"anyways" Julia got up, dropping the subject. "What would you two like for dinner?"

"How about a souffle?" Kurt asked, following Julia like a lost puppy.

Julia had a confused look on her face. "How about something easy like mac 'n' cheese?" She asked.

Kurt looked disappointed. "Scratch, not the box" he pointed at her.

"Blaine, your boyfriend is very demanding." Julia said to her nephew.

Blaine stood in the door way. "Don't I know it." Kurt gave him a glare. "But only one of many reasons why I love him. I'll do anything for him" he looked at Kurt with a hopeful face.

Kurt smiled with satisfactory. "Better." Julia smirked.

They had macaroni and cheese for dinner- from scratch and watched Finding Nemo together. Kurt wanted to watch a romance, but they have nothing but Harry Potter and Disney. That's it, he needed to get Finn to bring him all his favorite movies.

****BREAK****

After a few days of meeting p with his father, Kurt and Burt came to an agreement that every Friday they would have dinner together as a family at the Hummel / Hudson's household. On occasion, they each could bring a guest.

Burt broke the news to Kurt that he had been having high cholesterol and blood pressure due to the amount of stress. Kurt gave him a strict diet, which he did not follow.

Kurt was happier. Blaine was happy to see Kurt happy. Burt was happy to see Kurt. But right now, Kurt was sitting through an argument with Finn, Mr. Schue and Blaine.

"Why does he get all the solos just 'cause he was a Warbler?" Finn complained.

"I'm not trying to take anything!" Blaine said.

"Finn, calm down. You and Rachel are still singing at Sectionals." Mr. Schue reassured.

"But what about now? How am I gonna practice if you won't let me sing?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you're right. But you will have to compete for solos. Come up with a song, and who sings it better gets a solo at Sectionals." Mr. Schue said.

"Wait a minute." Kurt hopped in. "If they get a fair shot at singing a solo for Sectionals, then I should too." Kurt said.

"You have a good point. This week: Diva-Offs." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Fine" Rachel was annoyed. She stormed out.

"Does that happen a lot?" Blaine asked.

Mercedes giggled. "Ha, she does that a dozen times a day!" Mercedes said.

"Okay.. Getting used to it." Blaine said, bobbing his head. Mr. Schue went over some good songs to compete with. Blaine spoke to Finn about a song.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? Me and Blaine already have a song." Finn said. He and Blaine arose to the piano. "Hit it"

The intro started. Kurt leaned to Rachel "This is gonna be hot" he whispered.

Finn: _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<br>That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
>Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!<em>

Blaine: _Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<em>

Kurt was right. It was pretty hot.__

Finn: _You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair  
>That's O.K., see if I care!<br>Knock me down, it's all in vain  
>I'll get right back on my feet again!<em>

Blaine: _Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Fire Away!<em>

The male leads danced around Brad and his piano. __

Blaine: _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
>Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me<em>

They stopped on either sided of the piano and looked at each other strait in the eye.__

Finn: _Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
>You better make sure you put me in my place<em>

Blaine: _Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!_

Finn: _Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
>Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!<br>__Hit Me With Your Best Shot!_

Blaine: _Fire Away!___

Blaine held the note and finished off the song. Everyone clapped.

"Alright! Way to go Finn and Blaine! Now, everyone write down the name of the person you think should win on this paper and hand it to me."

It was a tie. Both boys got an equal amount of votes. Rachel put her hand up. She and Finn had to win. "Mr. Schue, If Kurt is ready, we have a song."

Kurt glared at Rachel. "Hit it" he said. It. Was. On

"Kurt, you better watch it" Rachel warned.

Kurt: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

Rachel: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

Both:_ Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!  
>Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA! (2x)<em>

Kurt: _When he comes to me, I am ready  
>I wash his feet with my hair if he needs<em>

Rachel: _Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me<em>

Kurt: _Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah  
>I'll bring him down, bring him down, down<em>

Rachel: _Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

Rachel: _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!<em>

Kurt: _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!<em>

Both: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!  
>Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!<em>

Kurt: _I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way<em>

Kurt shook his shoulders. __

Rachel: _I've learned love is like a brick, you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<br>_

She struck a pose__

Kurt: _Ahh ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah_

Rachel: _I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_

Rachel: _Ahh ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah_

Kurt: _A king with no crown, king with no crown_

Kurt: _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

The fabulous singers jumped with huge smiles on their faces. __

Rachel: _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

Kurt: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Rachel: _I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

Rachel: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Kurt: _I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

The Class: _(Ew)_

The two walked towards their lovers and sang. __

Rachel: _In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance  
>Fame hooker, prostitute, wench; vomits her mind.<em>

The two sat on the piano, legs crossed and looking sexy.__

Kurt: _But in the cultural sense,_ _I just speak in future tense.  
>Judas, kiss me, if offense, Or wear A condom next time.<em>

Kurt: _I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<em>

Rachel: _Jesus is my Virtue  
>And Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to_

Kurt: I'm_ Just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

Rachel: _I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

Kurt: whoa_, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Rachel: _I'm in love with Juda-a-as, Juda-as_

Rachel: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

Kurt: _I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

Both: _Judas! Juda-a-as! Judas! Juda-a-as!  
>Judas! Juda-a-as! Judas! GAGA.<em>

They did the jazz-hands.  
><em><br>_Blaine stood up and clapped. Kurt was sexy, end of story. The way he and Rachel danced around the piano was amazing. They voted the same way they did for the boys.

"Wow. I don't think this has ever happened before. You both tied. I think that means two duets for Sectionals." Mr. Schue smiled.

Puck spoke up. "This is crap. What about us? Are we not gonna go?" Puck said.

"I guess you are right, Puck. We need a group number. All of you need to some up with an idea." the teacher said.

"As long as I get to whale on ma' note, I'm happy" Mercedes said.

"Oh, you are on, Jones." Santana smirked.

"Mr, Schue, don't you think the judges will give us a lower mark if Kurt and Blaine sing a duet?" Rachel blurted out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Rachel, they won fair and square. They're singing a duet" Mr. Schue laid down the line.

"Fine. Just make sure it's not a flirty one. I'm going to Nationals, with or without you." She said.

"Kurt and I sang a duet at regionals." Blaine said.

"Yeah, and you lost" Rachel said quite rudely.

"Rachel, let it go, they're singing a duet, and they get to choose it. Your duet will be turned into a group number, with you and Finn singing lead vocals. Deal with it." Rachel stormed out.

Blaine looked confused. "Does this happen often?" he asked.

"Boy, she storms out more than Kurt complains about Target and Zellers" Mercedes joked.

"Wow. So that's a lot" he smiled at Kurt.

Kurt frowned. "Well, if you continue to wear it, you won't have anyone to sing to" Kurt smirked.

"Oh!" went the class. Blaine got owned.

The bell rang. The student began to leave the room. "Um, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, stay back a for little." the three stayed. "Kurt, can you get a hold of Rachel? I need to talk to all four of you."

"I texted her. She won't be back till tomorrow. She's annoyed. Now she's ranting about homophobic judges and you being unfair" Kurt said, reading his texts.

"Okay, well, will you please pass this message onto her. You won't be choosing what songs you sing. The others will. Since you both tied, you two as a couple will be competing for a duet, verses a group number. " Mr. Schue said.

Blaine looked confused in his adorable blue, purple and green striped bow tie and gray skinnies. "Wait, I don't get to choose my" Blaine paused. Kurt looked at him rudely. "I mean our song?" He asked.

"That's right. Mr. S always chooses. It's how we win, unlike you." Finn said in a low mono tone.

"Finn, stop being so rude to him. I get that you're jealous that he's a better performer than you, it's not his fault. But you don't need to be so disrespectful about it! Dammit, you give Karofsky more respect than Blaine!" Kurt snapped.

"That's because Karofsky isn't gay!" Finn spat.

Kurt's mouth dropped. Will did nothing, it was probably entertaining. "You don't know that!" as soon as those words left Kurt's mouth, he covered his lips.

"What?" Finn said with a softer voice.

"My life is over." Kurt said. He sat down in a chair.

"Kurt, I won't tell." Finn said. Kurt stormed out.

"Kurt," Blaine followed his boyfriend.

Kurt flopped down in the hall. His life was over. Finn would tell the club, and Puck would tell the world. He would get killed. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester gave Finn a talking to.

"He said he wouldn't tell" Blaine tried to comfort.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. It's Finn. He made my dad Facebook just to annoy me. And he said he won't have his solos taken away by a man who is gay! Which is highly offensive." Kurt said.

"Baby, I know, but he knows this is different. " Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt stood up. "I know, just, I have a right to be scared. Take me home." Kurt said.

Blaine kissed his cheek, and took him home. Kurt wanted to cry, but couldn't. He told Blaine's aunts about the situation with Dave Karofsky. Since Kurt was feeling down, the family let him choose the movie to watch. He chose A Walk To Remember.

"This movie always makes me cry" Mildred said, hugging her nephew.

Kurt hugged Blaine too. "They were just made for each other." Kurt cried.

Blaine pushed the two off of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm a human, not a teddy bear." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "You're my teddy bear. Just stuffed animals are slightly cuter" Kurt smirked and pecked him.

"Hey!" Blaine whined.

"Sh! Watch the depressing movie." Julia said. She liked seeing Blaine and Kurt so happy together. The movie was over by 10:20.

"Oh, crap! I am 30 minutes behind my moisturizing routine, and I'm meeting Mercedes at school earlier than normal to spill about lunch with my dad." Kurt ran upstairs.

Blaine sighed and laid on the couch. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked no one in particular.

His aunts were smiling ear-to-ear. "I should go get ready too. If he leaves early, that means I have to, too." Blaine said. He marched upstairs towards his boyfriend.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mildred said.

Julia smiled. "They remind me of us when we first started dating." Julia kissed Mildred's cheek.

"You know, if either he breaks Kurt's heart, I'm killing him, and vice versa." Mildred said.

Upstairs, Blaine interrupted Kurt, so they began making out. Rolling on the bed, with hot, luxurious kisses. Kurt stopped. "My facial creme." Kurt said. His moisturizer was allover the bed.

"Just change the sheets and put more on later" Blaine said, kissing him between words.

"No." Kurt pushed Blaine off of him. "When we start making out, you're kind of a dick." Kurt said with complete honesty.

"Kurt, I know. I'm sorry. I mean it." Blaine said, halfheartedly.

Kurt looked at him in the eyes. "Blaine, I want to lay down a No Sex Rule." Kurt said, looking at Blaine's hands and holding them.

Blaine looked so confused. "Um, may I ask why?" he said.

"We really need to figure out ourselves. And you need to learn to defy the 'need'." Kurt said with air quotations.

Blaine nodded his head. "Alright, fair enough. Occasions and holidays?" Blaine said.

"Some occasions, and a few holidays." Kurt said. He began to reapply his moisturizer.  
>Blaine pretended to pout. "Fine."<p>

"Blaine, what we did in the closet today was completely inappropriate." Kurt whispered as he continued to apply his crème.

Blaine looked at his feet. "Yeah, I get that. But for the record, it was your idea." Blaine said.

"Your idea to sing that sexy song to me." Kurt shot back.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're sleeping in different rooms." Kurt said in a mono tone.

Blaine sighed. He was miserable, with a cause. Maybe if he continued to serenade Kurt, and take him places he would get some.

"Blaine, if you really love me then you will understand." Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked at him and held his hand. "Kurt, I do understand. Sure, I'm not very happy about it, but I don't need sex to make me love you." he said, with a loving look in his eye. "Now go finish your nightly routine and go to sleep. I love you." he pulled Kurt down so he could kiss his forehead.

"Will do." Kurt smiled. The night came to a close, and the Anderson family, with the addition of one Kurt Hummel was asleep.


	14. Couple Wars

Things had been going pretty smoothly at the Andermel house. The entire Glee Club knew about Karofsky, but swore on their soul that they would never tell. Santana had to talk to Kurt.

"Kurt, can we talk in private?" she said.

Kurt looked concerned. "Um, sure. Why?" he asked.

"just walk with me." They went into the girl's bathroom. They were alone. "So, I know about Karofsky." she blurted.

"I know. I know the entire club knows." he said.

"No, I mean I've known for a while. And..." she trailed off. She was embarrassed and wanted to cry.

"And what, Santana?" the boy asked. He was confused.

"I.. I play.. I mean.. I.. Okay, I'm a lesbian." She said. It was out in the open.

Kurt gave her a small hug. "Thank you for telling me. Why all the closeted people in this school tell me they're gay, I don't know." he said.

"Tell someone and I will end you." she said, glaring at him.

"Santana, I'm not afraid of you. And I knew about Karofsky way back before Sectionals of last year. He.. He kissed me." Kurt confessed.

"Wait, you two did it in the locker room?" she said.

"No. He took me by surprise." Kurt said, looking out the window.

"So he raped your mouth?" She looked disgusted.

"You could say that, I guess. Santana, I know what you're going through. I'm not gonna make you do anything, but I know, and it's a lot easier to be out of the closet than hiding your feelings away in a box." he said.

"I know. And you're probably right, just it's too hard here. Maybe I'll come out in Jr. College. But for now, I'm not." she said.

"That's understandable. I bet I'm not the best role model, with all the bullying I've faced." he chuckled. "We should head back to Glee Club." he said.

They walked to the choir room. Blaine looked at Kurt with a questioning face, Kurt just shook his head. Being in love means you can ask each other questions and not have to open your mouth. Well, that was Kurt's theory.

"Change of plans. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, you two couples will be auditioning for a duet at Sectionals." The four singers stood up and went to the front.

"I recently found out that this year's theme is expressing feelings. Whether it's love, hate, sadness, funk, it has to be from the soul. And the judges will be local. I don't know who they are but I know where they're from. Ohio. So, you'll have to choose a duet to sing for everyone. Keep it PG, guys." Mr. Schuester said.

"Kurt, do you know what you wanna sing?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm not singing Hummingbird Heartbeat." he said. He put his headphones on and hummed a Brittany Spears song.

"Well, Finn and I know exactly what to sing_."_ Rachel announced.

"Okay, go for it." Mr. Schuester said.

"I know I don't normally go for country, but hit it." she said. Finn banged on the drums.

Rachel:_ I'm having me a party  
><em>Finn:_ I don't think I can come  
><em>Rachel: _Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
><em>Finn:_ Nah, I think I'll stay at home  
><em>Rachel_: Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
><em>Finn:_ Startin' to sound good  
><em>Rachel:_ I'm gonna put you on the spot  
><em>Finn:_ Baby, maybe I should)  
><em>Rachel:_ Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
><em>Finn:_ Guess I could be there  
><em>Rachel:_ Come on and join the fun  
><em>Finn: _What should I wear?  
><em>Rachel:_ I'll tell you bout' it.._

both: _It doesn't matter what you wear  
>'Cause it's only gonna be<br>you and me there_

Class: _(Whoa!)_

_I'm having a party  
>A party for two<br>Invitin' nobody  
><em>_Nobody but you_

Rachel:_ You'll be sexy in your socks  
><em>Finn:_ We could polish the floors  
><em>Rachel: _In case that anybody knocks  
><em>Finn:_ Let's lock all the doors  
><em>Rachel:_ Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
><em>Finn:_ I'm gonna do with you  
><em>Rachel:_ I wanna try somethin' new  
><em>Finn:_ I wanna try that, too  
><em>Rachel:_ I tell you bout' it..._

Finn:_ It doesn't matter)  
><em>Rachel:_ uh, uh  
><em>Finn:_ What I wear 'Cause it's only gonna be  
><em>Rachel:_ You and me there (whoa!)_

Both:_ I'm having a party  
>a party for two<br>invitin' nobody  
>Nobody but you (yeah)<br>Yeah, you_

Finn:_ I'm here _Rachel:_ You're there  
><em>Finn_: That's all _Rachel:_ we really need  
><em>Finn:_ We're gonna _Rachel:_ We're gonna party hearty  
><em>Finn:_ Just _Rachel:_ Just you and me  
><em>Finn:_ Don't _Rachel:_ Don't think about it now  
><em>Finn:_ Don't _Rachel: _Don't even doubt it now  
><em>Finn:_ I'm inviting you to a) _Rachel:_ party for two  
><em>Class: _(Whoa!)_

Rachel:_ shake it, shake it  
><em>Finn:_ Come on baby!_

Rachel:_ Aww,the things I'm gonna do  
><em>Finn:_ I'm gonna do with you  
><em>Rachel:_ I wanna try somethin' new with you, boy  
><em>Finn: _I wanna try it, too  
><em>Rachel: _I'll tell you that it.._

Rachel:_ It doesn't matter what you wear  
><em>Finn_: 'Cause it's only gonna be  
><em>Rachel:_ It's only gonna be you and me  
><em>Finn_: Awwwww, yeah_

Rachel_: I'm havin' a party  
><em>Finn: _A little bitty party baby  
><em>Rachel_: A party for two It's just me and you  
><em>Finn:_ That's right  
><em>Rachel:_ Invitin' nobody I ain't inviting anybody  
><em>Finn:_ Nobody baby  
><em>Rachel:_ nobody but you_

Rachel:_ Come on, Come on  
><em>Finn:_ Come on, Come on  
><em>Rachel:_ Come on, Come on, Come on  
><em>Finn:_ Come on, Come on, yeah  
><em>Rachel_: Come on, Come on  
><em>Finn:_ Come on, Come on  
><em>Rachel:_ Come on, Come on, Come on  
><em>Finn:_ Come on, Come on, yeah Just you and me there_

Rachel:_ That was great!  
><em>Finn: _Let's do it again!  
><em>  
>The entire class clapped. Even Kurt and Blaine did. Rachel knew those two boys could never sing as well as she and Finn did. It's obvious. Rachel and Fin were superior to Kurt and Blaine. Well, that's what she thought. Whether New Directions agreed or not, was up to them.<p>

The loud couple sat down in the front. Kurt glared at Rachel, Blaine tried to cheer him up telling him inspiring things like 'we're better than them' and 'they sang Shania, we've got Diana Ross' or 'We'll win no matter what because we've got each other'. To which Kurt replied 'Are you sure you've never been someone's boyfriend before?'.

"Kurt, you look scared." Rachel happily pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's called a poker face. And I'm not the least bit scared. I have Blaine, the obviously talented former Warbler." Kurt glared.

"Yes, but we have me." Rachel said selfishly.

Kurt shook his head. "That's why no one likes you." Kurt said. "I'm so glad you're over that bisexual phase." Kurt whispered to Blaine. The shorter boy winced.

"Okay, I'm not at all aware of what I did, but what ever happened, I'm sorry!" Blaine spoke up with an angered voice. Courage. Kurt had never seen this side of Blaine. before. Kurt was slightly frightened.

Blaine stood up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Blaine let go of his boyfriend's hand. Kurt gasped.

"I'm taking my own advice." he said.

"Blaine, you came here that's what you did." Finn pushed him. Blaine fell down and 3 steps of stairs. Finn kicked a chair that landed on Blaine's chest.

Kurt rushed to Blaine's rescue. "And he's your step brother?" the hazel eyes boy said with a choked voice.

"More like step-_bother" _Kurt snapped.

"Finn, I'll see you in the Principals Office." Mr. Schuester said.

"You're no better than the gorilla's on the football team." Kurt glared at him as he left the room.

"Can I just say that was totally hot." Santana smirked.

"Blaine getting pushed is nothing to joke over" Kurt shot.

"Kurt, it's fine. I didn't even get hurt." Blaine said. He is way too dapper for his own good.

"I don't care. You're probably going to find a bruise on your arm later. And it's not fair. He's over 6'3, you're 5'8. " Kurt said.

The bell rang. "Class dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow, and Kurt, Blaine, have a duet ready for tomorrow." the curly-haired teacher said.

"Don't worry. I already have a song in mind." Kurt smirked. He and Blaine walked to their car, linking arms.

In the car, Blaine turned down the radio to talk to Kurt. "Kurt, don't sweat about today. I'm fine, really." he said.

"No. I'd rather have you transfer back to Dalton than have a repeat of today. If this happens again, I'm filing for assault." Kurt said. Maybe he was exaggerating, but it was unacceptable.

"I'm" Blaine looked at Kurt as the taller boy drove. "I'm never going back. I love you way too much." Blaine said.

"that's the exact reason why you need a safe learning environment. I love you way too much." Kurt sighed. He loved Blaine. And Blaine needed the best learning place possible.

"I know. I'm sure Finn just got ahead of himself and didn't think about what he was doing. Let it go please?" Blaine asked.

Kurt glanced at him. "Fine. Only for you." Kurt tried to smile.

When they got home, dinner was on the table and Burt with his wife was over. Julia and Burt were in the living room, while Mildred and Carole were in the kitchen talking about dessert dishes with low calories.

"Um.. Hi. What are you all here for?" Kurt tried to sound as polite as possible.

"Well, I came to bring you guys some groceries since I thought that her leg was messed up, but it isn't." Burt grunted.

Kurt gulped. "She got the cast off the other day." Kurt smiled.

"Oh. Good, it's good to see her better." Burt thought he was lying, but decided to believe him. It _was_ the same thing Julia said, anyways.

"So, is that the only thing?" Kurt asked.

"No. I think it would be okay if you came for dinner every Friday night." he announced.

Kurt looked around the room, as if searching for answers. "C..Can Blaine come?" he stuttered.

"On occasion, yes." Blaine nodded. "Kurt, I'm just trying to a relationship with you, okay. I.. I miss you, Kurt. I wish you never left." the man said.

"Dad. You threw me out, I never left." Kurt said. Kurt looked at Blaine, signaling him to go upstairs and eavesdrop; to only come down if things got awkward. "Okay. I can come every Friday."

Julia came to Kurt's rescue, feeling the tension. "Oh, Mr. Hummel-"

"-It's Burt"

"Burt, stay for dinner, won't you?" she asked, faking limping.

"I'd love to, but I need to get home. Deadliest Catch is on soon." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well we'd love to have you for dinner some time." Mildred smiled. Carole ad a book of recipes that Mildred gave her.

"We'd love to come. Thank you so much for the cooking ideas!" Carole exclaimed. "We should have brunch together sometime. All three of us!" she smiled.

"Alright. Have a save drive home!" Julia smiled. Burt and Carole left.

"Kurt, honey, it's for the best." Julia hugged him. "We all understand. Right Blaine?" she yelled.

"Kurt, I don't need to come all the time." He said from upstairs.

"But I want you to. I love you, I love having you around me and frankly, you make him ease off because he doesn't want to go ballistic with guests around." Kurt ran upstairs. "Now lets work on our Glee project." Kurt said. "Now, we need to choreograph. Oh! I have so many ideas! We need to win this. We need to prove Finn and Rachel wrong." Kurt ranted.

"Kurt, you and I are gonna kill this thing. We're together, and that's all we need to win." Blaine said with a cute little smile.

Kurt smiled. They hugged. Not just any hug, but a special one. Blaine smelled Kurt's hair when the gap between them closed. His soft, brown, amazing hair smelled of coconuts and vanilla.

"I know, just what if Rachel is right? Judges do tend to be a bit homophobic." Kurt frowned, looking down at his hands.

"You could have a point. But remember, if we get the duet or not, we had fun singing together, right?" Blaine said, making Kurt look at him.

"Well, I'm _not_ blowing it. Or anything, for that matter. The last time it blew a song was for Defying Gravity." Kurt said,looking into Blaine's big, adorable, cozy eyes. Can eyes be cozy? Kurt decided Blaine's were.

"Defying Gravity? Did someone drug you then?" Blaine giggled.

"Hey, don't give me that. It was for my dad. And the Rachel thought that the judges would like a female version of the song than a male. And according to my dad, I sing like Diana Ross. Which is an amazing compliment, but it somehow offended me." Kurt explained.

"You have an amazing voice. That's why we're gonna win. Not because of me not because of the song, but because of you." he smiled.

"No. You're wrong. We're not gonna win because of you, me, or the lyrics, but because of _us_. Singing together. Together as a couple." Kurt kissed him. He slowly leaned over Blaine until Blaine was laying down. Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck.

"Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing" Blaine said. His eyes were closed, as he tried to think of something to 'cool him off'.

"Fine. We don't have to kiss."Kurt got up and sat at the piano bench and started playing the intro to a Disney song.

Blaine began to sing it, knowing it off by heart. Kurt got the notes a bit wrong on the piano. Blaine felt like a jerk, so he tried to make it up to him by helping him. Blaine sat next to Kurt on the piano bench, and showed him where to put his fingers. "Here, like this" Blaine said.

Kurt stopped. "What's wrong with just making out?" he asked.

Blaine looked at his feet. "It's just. I don't want to.. erupt early so I have to think of sad stuff then I get really depressed because I'm thinking of dead cats, and baby animals and yeah." Blaine explained.

"I just think of Pavarotti. And I have one for you. Think of when the beast got stabbed in Beauty and the Beast." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're a genius, you know that, right?" Blaine said.

"Yes, actually I did know that." Kurt smirked. He smiled at Blaine. He could feel them leaning into each other slowly. Too slowly.

Blaine stopped leaning. "Wanna make out?"

Kurt smirked. "Did you even have to ask?" the boys ran to the bed and quickly hopped on it, not breaking a kiss. Kurt sucked on Blaine's ear. Blaine was making weird faces, thinking of that horrible scene in Beauty And The Beast, while Kurt was thinking of death. The death of Pavarotti was tragic, but not cock-blocking. So, the only thing that worked was thinking of Blaine dying. Kurt was laying down with Blaine leaning on him, kissing him heavily and all of a sudden Kurt broke into tears.

"K..Kurt what's the matter?" Blaine asked, putting a hand on Kurt's chin to make the adorable boy look at him.

"Nothing. It's just, the Pavarotti thing wasn't working so I had to think of you dying. I just could nave handle losing you. It felt so real." Kurt wiped away a tear.

Blaine squeezed him and kissed his cheek, being to only place he could reach. "I'm never leaving you. Ever." he said. "I love you." he added.

"C.. can we just practice?" Kurt said. He wanted to kiss, but he needed a non-depressing way to cool off. Coach Bieste? Um,on second though, nope.

"Yeah of course. Whatever you want." he tried not to sound disappointed.

"You play the piano for this song. I'll sit on the piano and look pretty." Kurt smiled.

They practiced the song for a few hours until Julia came in telling them to go to sleep. Kurt listened to her, realizing that it was 11:30. He was 2 hours behind on his moisturizer routine. He almost hit Blaine when he found that out.

****BREAK****

The next day, Kurt was up bright and early. Blaine woke up half an hour late. The poor boy was awoken by someone jumping on his bed singing Brittany Spears' 'Circus'. Kurt, wearing blue skinny jeans, gray boots, a blue-green tie and a white button down with a gray cardigan wanted to leave. Stat.

Blaine got dresses as quickly as he could, wearing a black bow tie, pink tee, black skinny jeans and black D.C shoes. Kurt approved of his boyfriend's outfit.

By noon, Kurt was excited prepping for his and Blaine's duet. They would win, no doubt. Doing the glee club's vocal warm ups, Mr. Schuester came late. Very late. Glee Club was half over by the time he showed.

"Mr. Schuester, you're so late. This is unacceptable." Rachel barked.

"I'll tell you later, but until then, Kurt and Blaine, show us what you've got" Mr. Schuester said, avoiding the topic.

"Brad, you can take a break. Go get a coffee or something, Blaine's gonna play." Kurt said, handing him five dollars. He got up and went to get himself a chai latte with extra foam.

Kurt sat up on the piano as Blaine started the intro. Not losing eye contact, Blaine began to sing.__

Blaine: _I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>__Tell me princess  
>Now when did you last let your heart decide?<br>I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<em>

Both: _A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No-one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming_

Kurt: _A whole new world  
>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<br>_Blaine:_(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)_

Blaine: _Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

Kurt hopped down from the piano, sitting with Blaine, playing the instrument with him.__

Kurt: _A whole new world  
><em>Blaine: _(Don't you dare close your eyes)_

Kurt: _A hundred thousand things to see  
><em>Blaine_(Hold your breath it gets better)_

Kurt: _I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I cant go back to where I used to be_

Kurt:_ A whole new world  
><em> Blaine:_(Every turn a surprise)_

Kurt: _With new horizons to pursue  
><em>Blaine: _(Every moment red letter)_

Both: I'll_ chase them anywhere there's time to spare  
><em>_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Kurt:_ A whole new world  
><em>Blaine:_(A whole new world)_

Blaine:_ Thats where we'll be  
><em>Kurt: _(Thats where we'll be)_

Blaine_: A thrilling chase  
><em>Kurt: _(A wonderous place)_

Both:_ For you and me..._

The two pecked and smiled into each others eyes. "I love you" they said with no words necessary.  
><em><br>_Rachel rolled her eyes. Disney. Big deal. She has way more talent. Just childish cartoons with meaningless, unprofessional songs. She could do better in her_ sleep. _"Where did Brad go? You can't just give him money and get rid of him." Rachel said.

"Part of the choreography was for Blaine to play. My-damn-apologies." Kurt snapped.

"Where's Finn?" she changed the subject, noticing Kurt's sarcasm.

"He.. I guess he's skipping." said.

"He finally grew some balls!" Puck exclaimed.

"What? He always has had balls!" Rachel didn't know how ridiculous she sounded.

"Are you saying you finally lost that baggy virginity? Because you sure don't dress like it." Santana glared at her, filing her nails.

Rachel stormed out with embarrassment. No, she was still a virgin. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Anyways, put the songs to vote." Will said. "And the winner is... Rachel and.. Blaine?" The teacher was confused.

"No. No. Just, no." Kurt said, standing up and yanking the ballots out of his glee coach's hands. "It's true. Blaine and Rachel won. How is that possible? Am I that terrible?" Kurt asked no one.

"Kurt, no. Don't even try to believe that. You know it's not true." Blaine said. He was taking all the solos. Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes. "Since Rachel stormed out and isn't here, can I choose who to sing it with?" Blaine asked .

"Um.. what do you guys think? You did choose Rachel to sing with Blaine." he asked his class.

"Kurt should sing with his sex toy." Santana announced. "Anything to keep Rachel out of the spotlight." she said. Kurt glared at her.

"Mr. Schue, for once can I have a solo? I'm sick and tired of always being bumped to the back. This club needs my mojo." Mercedes ranted. "Oh, and Kurt with his man" she added. Kurt smiled proudly.

"I'm not against gays or anything, just the judgmental judges won't" Puck said.

"Mercedes, we always give you a verse in a song." the teacher said.

"Yeah. One line. I got way too much talent for one line." She said.

"You could maybe sing lead in the group number?" he looked over the setlist.

"Whoa, okay, hold up, I deserve a song too. I'm the best one in there." Santana announced.

"Watch yo' back, string bean" Mercedes shot at her. Mercedes Jones fears no one.

"Since when do I fear _you_? You're amateur compared to me." Santana aid. She couldn't believe she was fighting over who was a better singer.

"Think what you want, I'm better than you." Mercedes smirked. Santana ignored her. Not worth the fight.

"On second thought, let's just do a fun group number." Mr. Schuester said. Mercedes and Santana glared at him with all their might.


	15. Something There

A few weeks went by, and it was 5 days away from sectionals and they didn't have a set list yet. Mercedes didn't get her solo, but as long as she got a solo for Regionals, she was alright with it. But not happy about it.

"Why don't we do a Disney medley? Everyone loves Disney Classics." Blaine suggested.

"Um, I'll think about it." the teacher said.

Blaine frowned. He thought the New Directions were fun, but not very open to his ideas. Now he knew how Kurt felt when he first became a Warbler. After hours and hours of thinking, they still hadn't come up with a song.

"I wrote a song when I was 15. It's okay. You guys did original songs last year and you were amazing, mind if I show it off?" he asked. That day, he was sporting plain dark-washed jeans and a dark blue V-Neck shirt.

"Sure, anything new is open in the New Directions." Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Has anyone noticed how our name sounds like nude erections?" Puck said. Everyone looked at him with weird face.

Mr. Schuester fake coughed. "Take it away Blaine."

The short boy brought out his acoustic guitar. "Oh that song!" Kurt stepped down to the front. "This is his original song Human. It's very short, and very sweet. Like Blaine." Kurt smiled and took a seat.

_I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I've lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
>But believe me, I'm not helpless I just<br>Need someone to love  
>So my situation's rough<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

_I feel like a shortstop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
>But believe me, I'm not hostile I just<br>Want to hear you laugh  
>When I'm sarcastic like that<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<em>

_Why  
>Do I have this incredible need to stand up<br>And say "Please, pay attention?"  
>It's the last thing that I need<br>__To make myself seen  
>Well, that ain't my intention<br>No_

_I feel like an artist  
>Who's lost his touch<br>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much__  
><em>_But believe me, I've got something  
>I just don't know how to say<br>That I'm just fine with the way  
>With the way that I'm moving<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>That just makes me<br>That makes me a human like  
>You<em>__

the class clapped. He wrote that song when he was 15, and Rachel's first song was about headbands. "That was amazing, Blaine. Just not for Sectionals." the teacher said. "I might just take you up on that Disney idea, since the judges love songs that they know.

"Kurt and I could sing 'Something There' from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Then the group number could be 'Belle' or 'Kiss The Girl', or 'Hakuna Matata'." Blaine suggested. He knew his Disney.

"The group number could be One Jump because we just need one jump to win" Finn said, liking the Disney idea. He never would admit it, but Disney gave he and his mom a very close connection, which he loved.

"Rachel, you don't have a solo. Finn, you do. Congratulations, we have our Set List for Sectionals!" Will announced with pride.

"What? I worked hard for that solo, I deserve it. Kurt and Blaine's voices are lovely but not winning-sectionals-material. Mr. Schue, you don't know what you're doing. You said you're not going let anything stop us from winning Nationals, let them sing and we won't win sectionals. Against Oral Intensity. That's saying something." she ranted.

"No, Rachel. You're being selfish. Finn is singing a solo, Kurt ad Blaine are singing a duet and that' that." He snapped. Rachel stormed out.

****BREAK***

It was hours away from the competition and the New Directions were busy filling the bus to go. Artie was just being lifted into it. The group began to sing with excitement. AC/DC's It's A Long Way To The Top seemed to fit perfectly. The girl's costumes were bedazzled pink, black and silver dresses with black leggings and shoes, while the boys were wearing black buttons downs with pink ties.

Oral Intensity was about to go on, next was The Warblers. Surprisingly, they're still competing, even without their former lead Warbler. The judges were Rod Remminton, Sandy Ryerson and some female hockey coach named Bonnie.

The Warblers saw Blaine and attacked him, giving him heck for leaving them. "Trent! I told you, my time at Dalton had come to an end." Blaine lied. He just really, really needed to be with Kurt.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with your _boyfriend?_" Jeff teased him. Blaine rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Ooh! It does!" Nick tickled him. They gave him a group hug and left to go preform. Blaine sighed when his brothers from different mothers left.

"Awe, you miss them" Kurt smiled at him.

"I do. But they understand my leaving them is giving the other Warblers more time to shine. And we always have jam-sessions anyways. They also understand that I love you. They_ were_ the ones who always tried to set us up. They were waiting for it to happen." Blaine nudged him with his shoulder. "And they know I'd do anything for you." he added.

"That's not how I want it to be! I want it to just be a relationship where we do random things or each other, but not drastic things. I don't want my life to be that Bachlorette episode we watched together!" Kurt said, walking away a little.

"Says the person who cried because of a thought that popped into your head." Blaine said. "And does this sound better. I'd do anything for you because I want to and it makes me happy to see you happy." Blaine said.

"That's way better. You're way too selfless." Kurt kissed him.

"And here is Oral Intensity!" the annoying speakers said.

_Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.  
>He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.<br>When he danced he held me tight  
>And when he walked me home that night<br>All the stars were shining bright  
>And then he kissed me.<br>Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.  
>I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.<br>I didn't know just what to do  
>So I whispered I love you<br>And he said that he loved me too  
>And then he kissed me.<br>He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,  
>He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more.<br>I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love taht I had  
>And one day he took me home to meet his mon and his dad.<br>Then he asked me to be his bride  
>And always be right by his side.<br>I felt so happy I almost cried  
><em>_And then he kissed me.  
>Then he asked me to be his bride<br>And always be right by his side.__  
><em>_I felt so happy I almost cried  
>And then he kissed me.<br>And then he kissed me.  
>And then he kissed me.<em>

The New Directions were on next, and it was then end of The Warblers song I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Blaine was complaining because that was his song! Katy Perry was his artist!

"And now,the Dalton Academy warblers!" the annoying speakers announced.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
>I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion<br>It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
>I'm curious for you caught my attention<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
>You're my experimental game, just human nature<br>It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
>My head gets so confused, hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
>Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it<br>It ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstic  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it<em>

The Warblers changed positions. __

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time, every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
><em>_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
>This evolution with you comes naturally<br>Some call it science, we call it chemistry  
>This is the story of the birds and the bees<em>

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed  
>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<br>You're so exotic, my whole body fluttering  
>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>

_I was on the brink of a heart attack  
>You gave me life and keep me coming back<br>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>

_Even the seasons change  
>Our love still stays the same<em>

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat<em>

_You love me, you love me  
>Never love me not, not, oh no<br>When we hear a perfect harmony  
>You make me sound like, like a symphony, oh<em>

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat_

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat<br>Hummingbird heartbeat_

_Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat, hey, yeah<br>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat  
>Oh, oh, hummingbird heartbeat<em>_  
><em>  
>Blaine and Kurt were standing backstage waiting to go on. Two minutes left. Kurt looked at Blaine "Good luck" Kurt said, smiling into Blaine's eyes.<p>

"And now, from Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!"

Blaine smiled. "I love you." he said.  
>Kurt walked out onto the stairs in the audience and began to sing.<em><em>

Kurt: _There's something sweet and almost kind, but he  
>was mean and he was coarse and unrefined, but<br>now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't  
>see it there before<em>

Blaine stepped out, singing to the audience and Kurt at the same time.  
><em><br>_Blaine: _He glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we  
>touched he didn't shutter at my paw, no it can't be,<br>I'll just ignore, but then hes never looked at me that  
>way before<em>

Slowly making their way to the stage, Kurt and Blaine never lost eye contact. __

Kurt: _New and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought  
>that this could be, true he is no prince charming but<br>there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

Mercedes, Rachel and Finn stepped out on stage. __

Finn: _Well who'd have thought?_

Mercedes: _Well bless my soul_

Finn: _Well who'd have known, that they would come  
>together on their own<em>

Rachel: _It's so peculiar__  
><em>_  
><em>Mercedes, Rachel and Finn: _We will wait and see, a few days more, there may  
>be somthing there that wasn't there before<em>

Finn: _Well, perhaps there is something there that wasn't  
>there before<em>

Kurt and Blaine were standing on stage, one hand on each other's chest, and the other hand in each others, oblivious to the other three people.__

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn: _There may be something there that wasn't there  
>before<em>__

The rest of the group came on stage in a specific order. Finn went down to the fron and faced the back. The intro music came on.

Finn spun around to sing.

Finn: _Gotta keep  
>One jump ahead of the breadline<br>One swing ahead of the sword  
>I steal only what I can't afford<br>_New Directions: _( That's Everything!_

Finn: _One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

New Directions: _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

Finn:_Just a little snack, guys  
><em>New Directions:_ Rip him open, take it back, guys  
><em>Finn: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
>You're my only friend, Abu!<br>_New Directions: _Who?_

New Directions: _He's become a one-man rise in crime  
>I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em<em>

Finn: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Tell you all about it when I got the time!<em>

The excellent group danced around, Finn circling around while Mike and Brittany danced in front. __

New Directions: _One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<br>Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
>One jump ahead of the hit men<br>__One hit ahead of the flock  
>I think I'll take a stroll around the block<em>

New Directions: _Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

Finn: _ Let's not be too hasty  
><em>Rachel: _Still I think he's rather tasty  
><em>Finn: _ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Otherwise we'd get along<br>_New Directions: _Wrong!_

Finn: _One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
><em>New Directions: _(Vandal!)  
><em>Finn: _One hop ahead of the hump  
><em>New Directions: (_Street rat!)  
><em>Finn: _One trick ahead of disaster  
><em>New Directions:_(Scoundrel!)  
>They're quick, but I'm much faster<br>_New Directions:_(Take that!)  
><em>Finn: _Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>_New Directions: _All I gotta do is jump_

The entire audience stood up, clapped and screamed for the magnificent group.

In the judges room, the judgmental judges were judging the three show choir groups. So far, New Directions was at the bottom. The Warblers were at the top, and even Oral Intensity was doing better than New Directions.

"Wait a minute, I pay regular tribute to Walt Disney. And the short boy singing that song was really cute." Sandy Ryerson.

"Those boys in the blazers were.. gay! Just.. just gay!" Bonnie said. "I liked the normal group, Oral Intensity was it?" she said.

"Disney has always had a place in my heart. I took my first girlfriend out to see a Disney Movie." Rod said.

"It's not about the songs, it's about the performance and voices. The duet the boys sang, one of them sounded like a girl and the other sounded like a boy who hadn't hit puberty yet. And the choreograph sucked ass." Bonnie criticized.

"Well, lets just vote."

The speakers announced the person presenting the winners. " Great show, eh? I hate waiting, let's see the winner. In second place... The Warblers!" she took a long pause. "And in first place... Or... New Directions! You're going to Regionals!" she smiled and handed them the first place trophy. Although sad, the Warblers clapped proudly for Blaine.

The glee club literally jumped with joy. Except Artie. He held the trophy as cameras flashed pictures of the winning group.

In their home auditorium, the winning-by-a-landslide team of future stars sang the song in their hearts. The one that explained them perfectly.

The male clothing selection was a true blue button down with black suspenders and a matching blue tie. Blaine got to wear a blue bow-tie. The female outfitting was a blue twirly dress with a black sash. Blaine was standing in the front, facing the back, like everyone else.  
><em><br>I've paid my dues  
>Time after time<br>_  
>He spun around and continued singing.<br>_  
>I've done my sentence<br>But committed no crime_

Finn spun around and walked down towards Blaine.__

_And bad mistakes  
>I've made a few<br>and I've had my share of sand  
>Kicked in my face<br>But I've come through_

Rachel ran towards Finn and sang. __

_And I need to go on and on and on and on_

The group sang, mixing harmonies and dancing with each other. __

_We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fightin' till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions of the world<em>

Finn and Rachel sang on the front of the stage, in each other's arms. __

_I've taken my bows  
>And my curtain calls<br>You've brought me fame and fortune  
>And everything that goes with it<br>I thank you all_

Mercedes popped up on the corner f the stage, singing her heart out. __

_But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise  
>and I consider it a challenge before the whole human race<br>That I ain't gonna lose  
>And I need to go on and on and on and on<em>

Everyone came together arm around each other creating a long line of stardom. Singing, they smiled and spun as a line. __

_We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fightin' till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions of the world<em>

Rachel stood alone in the front with her classmates singing harmonies behind her, facing the back.__

_We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fightin' till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers_

Mercedes sang the line with all he might, carrying the last note for quite a long time.__

_'Cause we are the champions_

Mr. Schuester, being the only one in the audience, clapped like there was no tomorrow. _  
><em>  
>"Now I know you're pumped for winning Sectionals, but we need to gear up for Regionals. We're going against Vocal Adrenalin." Mr. Schuester smiled.<p>

"Mr. Schuester, can we celebrate with cake?" Mercedes wiped sweat off of he forehead with her sleeve.

"Cake!" Finn was excited now.

"Let's go have cake." the teacher smiled.

After cake, everyone went home, knowing they'd get no sleep that night. Cake, plus the excitement of winning, plus a Friday night equals the obvious. But not for Kurt. He had to go to his fathers.

One word for the dinner: awkward. Burt kept asking him questions like how was Blaine treating him and are Julia and Mildred nice to him.

Kurt replied with "Blaine's a gentleman. He's smart, kind and gives me more respect than his aunts." And to the Julia and Mildred remark, Kurt said "Well, they let me live with them when I had no place to go. They let me eat their food and treat me like family." Kurt loved living with them. Blaine, Julia and Mildred had been so kind to him, when he came to their house at random, asking if he could stay for a few days, turning into a few months.

And it went on. Burt, not understanding Kurt's reasons for staying there, when he could offer the same. Just at Julia and Mildred's he had more acceptance. What he wanted most of all. Just to be known as more than the boy who likes boys. He's not just Kurt-Homo-Hummel. He's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- Future Broadway Star and Future Husband of Blaine Anderson. Right? He's a person, not an animal.

Through out the entire dinner, Kurt couldn't get Blaine off his mind. Surely the boy was pacing the floor, waiting for Kurt to arrive home.

Dinner was over, and so far, Burt still hated Blaine. But what had Blaine done other than give his son happiness, joy, respect and love? Blaine just wanted to be with Kurt, that was all.

"Thank you, Carole for the amazing dinner. Keep him away from high-calorie foods, alright?" Kurt was about to leave when Burt stopped him.

"Kurt, give me a hug before you leave." the man opened his arms.

Kurt almost fell into his arms. He did love his dad, he did. He was just still really, really hurt from him. "Dad, I have to go. I don't want them worrying bout me." he said, and left.

As Kurt predicted, Blaine was pacing the floor waiting for him. What if Burt forced him to stay? He still had legal custody of him. What if Kurt got in a car crash? Kurt walked in and Blaine ran to him, squeezing him tightly.

"Whoa, was I really gone that long?" Kurt said, hugging him back.

Blaine pretended to look at his watch. "Two hours." Blaine smiled.

"It's 9:30. It was three hours. Did you tell your aunts about our impeccable win?" Kurt asked.

"No, as pathetic as it sounds, I was busy pacing the floor." Blaine said.

"It's cute." Kurt smiled and hugged him.

Kurt walked into the living room. "Did we tell you, we won at Sectionals. That means we're going to Regionals." Kurt said with an excited grin.

"We saw Youtube video clips of your duet! It was the cutest thing ever. And I'm guessing Disney was your idea, Blaine? Beauty and the Beast with Aladdin, adorable. Two of my favorite classics." Julia said, smiling at them.

"Congratulations. When you go to the final one, we want tickets!" Mildred said, turning off the TV.

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go do my nightly routine, so god night." Kurt said, turning and leaving. Blaine watched him go up, looking at his ass. Julia noticed this and hit him with her book. "Pervert!" she teased him.

"It's not like I don't catch you looking down Mildred's shirt." he shot back. Mildred blushed at pulled her shirt up.

"I'm not oblivious, Blaine." Kurt yelled from upstairs. "I can tell when you're staring. Thank you, Julia, by the way. " Kurt said as he applied his facial cream.

"I gotta go make up for my eyes. See ya." Blaine ran upstairs, saying something about how sorry he is, but how it's Kurt's fault for looking so damn good.

"they really are adorable together. I feel bad for Kurt, though. He hasn't been on a shopping spree in a while." Mildred said, reading Kurt's Vogue magazine. "I know what to get him for Christmas!" she exclaimed.

The day came to an end, with everyone at the house fast asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day, a new song and a new meal. Tomorrow will be something no one can predict. Kurt and Blaine slept in different beds, but Blaine woke up and went to share a bed with Kurt and just watched him sleep for half an hour. It was soothing for Blaine to hear Kurt breathe. He hoped Kurt didn't know he felt this way, that would creep the kid out.


	16. Love

**This one will be quite a short chapter. I don't really know what to put in it, but I have an idea of what I want to happen. Enjoy the chapter! Good tings come in small packages. **

Two weeks went by with a breeze. It seemed that after winning Sectionals Mr. Schue took some weight off their shoulders.

On a nice, surprisingly warm day in November, Kurt's eyes fluttered open as Blaine sang a soft melody in the shower. They won! It seemed like a dream but they won. Only them this time. They won and Kurt sang a love song with his boyfriend on stage. It's phenomenal! Disney hit the spot. Kurt hummed as Blaine sang while washing himself.

Kurt stretched and got up. For once, he woke up later than Blaine. Blaine had woken up at 9:30, it was not 10. Kurt thumped downstairs still half asleep. Julia was reading the morning paper and Mildred was out at the store. Kurt felt alone, even thought people were home.

"Hey Kurt. Good sleep?" Julia asked casually.

Even thought Kurt was living there, he still felt like a guest. "Pretty good. I had a long sleep, and unusually long one." Kurt said awkwardly.

Blaine came downstairs from his shower. He looked fresh. His hair was gelled. "Blaine. Wha did I tell you about that?" Kurt said sharply.

"No, no, I have reason. Let's go for a walk." Blaine said, putting on his jacket and favorite red-and-tan striped scarf.

Blaine held out his arm, offering Kurt to like arms with him. Kurt put his wool coat and black-and-white-piano scarf on. They walked down the street, arm in arm, talking about Christmas, which was coming in a little over a month.

With Blaine leading the way, Kurt was highly distracted form where they were going. They came up to and animal shelter. Blaine stopped them right outside of it.

"Blaine, why are we here?" Kurt asked. "Are we volunteering? I wore one of my good scarves." Kurt protested.

"Guess again" Blaine smirked as they walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Lima Ohio Animal Shelter and Adoption Center." a girl said.

"Oh, hey Tammy. I haven't seen you in a while! How's it going?" he said.

"Blaine? Oh, hey! I'm good! I see you and Kurty finally got together!" she said.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked.

"I sent Blaine to practice with you to do Baby, It's Cold Outside. I'm the girl he had to sing with." she said.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're form that all-girl private school. Bravo on the song move. It's flattering to know people tried to set us up. A lot." Kurt said, checking Blaine out.

"And all it took was the death of a bird and for you to sing a song for Blaine to come to his senses." Tammy cocked attitude at Blaine.

"Hey, for the record" Blaine couldn't think of anything to cover him with.

"Anyways, why are we here?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Tammy, is Sheila here?" Blaine asked. Tammy nodded and fetched Sheila. "Blaine, you're here. Right this way." she led them to a room of kittens.

Kurt squealed. "Ooh, are you getting one?" Kurt took a hint.

Blaine smiled and giggled. "_We_ are getting one." he said. He entwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"I'll leave you two to choose" Sheila said. She smiled and left.

The two boys and th kittens sat there a bit, playing together. One kitten had a great connection with them. He was an adorable Siamese kitten; this one was the runt.

It kept playing with their fingers and play-clawing at them. "Blaine, I like this one." Kurt said tearing his fingers away from the kitten's claws.

"I think he's cute too." Blaine scratched his neck. "Name?" he asked.

"Clarence." Kurt said with no hesitation.

"Awe, what about Perry?" Blaine whined.

"Is he a platypus? No." Kurt said.

"What about... Meow? Or better! Woof! Or name him Dog!" Blaine was on the wrong track.

"What's wrong with Clarence? It's easy, formal, it suits him perfectly" Kurt said.

"Can we agree on a name?"Blaine said. "I like Clarence, but it has no.. boom!" Blaine got clawed by the cat.

Sheila came in. "I see you chose her." she smiled.

Kurt looked at the woman with a confused face. "Wait, her?"

"Yeah, the kitten is a girl." Sheila said.

"We'll take her." Blaine said with a slight grin.

She put the kitten in a cat-carrier and gave them a bag of cat food. She came to a total of $100. It took her a while to settle in to the house. In a week and a half, little Princess Muffin was at home.

At school, Mr. Schuester was prepping them for Regionals, even though it wasn't till after Christmas. Finding their better voices was all apart of getting ready.

While most of everyone's voices were fully developed, some people needed some help. Kurt was reading a magazine with Mercedes while Rachel was ranting about something to Mr. Schue an Blaine was talking about Football with Puck.

After a lot of nothingness in Gleeiv Club, it was over for the day. Burt and Kurt had almost fully reestablished their relationship as father and son again. Kurt went over to his father's house to teach him how to make lasagna.

Kurt actually felt like he had a father, because for a while, it didn't seem like he had one. Burt was happy to see Kurt a lot. Kurt was humming a happy song while he was at his father's place. Burt noticed this.

"Hey, Kid, what song are you humming?" Burt said, hiving Kurt a little nudge in the shoulder.

"It's Do Ya Think I'm Sexy by Rod Stuart." Kurt said, blushing a little.

"Rod Stuart? You did him in that Glee Club?" Burt asked, a bit shocked.

Kurt coughed. "80's rock is our thing, I guess." Kurt said, guessing at the time it was made.

"Hmm" Burt thought for a moment. "Who sang it?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Schuester gave to solo to Blaine." Kurt said halfheartedly.

"Why didn't Finn get it? Isn't he the top singer or something?" Burt defended his stepson.

"The Warbler s did Rod, so Blaine got it for experience." Kurt smiled, thinking of when he was serenaded by his handsome boyfriend. The timer rang. "Dinner is served. That is a veggie lasagna because you need to cut back on cholesterol." Kurt was glad the timer went off when it did.

"I should go, they probably are just about to eat." Kurt grabbed his bag.

"Kurt, give me a hug." Burt opened his arms to his son, who squeezed him gently. Burt have him a small, fatherly kiss on the top of his forehead. "Kurt, I want to properly meet them. I'd like to give Blaine a real chance." Burt said.

Kurt gleamed. "Great. I'll tell them and we can work out a time." Kurt smiled and left with excitement.

When he got home, he burst in. Princess Muffin meowed at him. He picked the kitten up and carried her upstairs.

"Blaine! Great news. My father is willing to give you and your family a real chance. When should we do a dinner?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"How about thanksgiving? That's coming up soon, we could have a big clash of both of our families." Blaine smiled.

"You know that if we include you in Thanksgiving that Finn will ask why Rachel can't join. So she might be able to join, maybe her dads too." Kurt said, staring at Blaine's lips. "She has two gay dads" Kurt added. It was just habit. When ever Rachel spoke of them she'd say 'My two gay dads', so, Kurt mocked her.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him gently. As the passionate kiss ended, the two looked into each other's eyes with a knowing look. Kurt nodded slightly. Kurt and Blaine crashed into each other's lips, falling onto the bed. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck for a while, as Kurt moaned a little. Blaine got carried away and began sucking Kurt's neck so hard it literally hurt. He nipped at Kurt a little.

Kurt squealed with pain and Blaine began kissing and licking to other side of his neck. Kurt began tugging at Blaine's shirt, trying to get closer to him. Any air between them is a felony.

Blaine pulled off his shirt carelessly and helped Kurt undo his shirt. Once the two were topless, things could finally go somewhere. Kurt kissed Blaine everywhere possible. Trying to take his pants off, Kurt felt Blaine's bulge and giggled a little.

Blaine tried not to moan loudly, for his aunts were home. Kurt took off Blaine's pants and started rubbing his thigh while kissing his stomach. Blaine stopped Kurt and kissed his lips sloppily. Big, wet kisses happened while Blaine took Kurt's pants off. After a while, Blaine pulled down Kurt's boxers and licked the insides of his thighs. Kurt had to bite his lips so he wouldn't scream.

Blaine began kissing Kurt's penis gently and slowly, teasing Kurt. He began kissing him faster, and faster, until the kissing began licking, licking form the balls to the tip and back again. Blaine wanted more, so did Kurt. He began sucking Kurt's cock gently, leading to hard sucking that felt like someone was eating Kurt's dick.

Kurt stopped Blaine, and swiftly flipped them over so Kurt was on top of Blaine, and Blaine was facing the mattress. Kurt slowly started penetrating Blaine's ass. Kurt squeezed himself into Blaine with ease. Blaine had to bite his swollen lip so he wouldn't scream.

Blaine was panting and with every bang Kurt made, he moaned. Kurt squeezing in and out, in and out, hitting Blaine's prostate each time. Kurt felt himself about to come and quickly pulled himself out of Blaine, making Blaine whimper. Kurt kissed Blaine's bare back and regained his breath.

Kurt rolled off Blaine, allowing him to flip over so he could lean his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt's heart was still beating rapidly. Blaine could hear every pound of it. It was soothing.

"Kurt. Why do you love me?" Blaine asked at random, still listening to Kurt's heartbeat.

Kurt thought for a moment. "I love you because you're you. Because you help me when I'm down, sing me a song and do whatever you can to bring me back up. Usually all you have to do is smile at me because you have the cutest, most amazing smile ever. Your voice, while talking alone, it's so soothing. The adorable way you obsess over Disney and Harry Potter. Annoyingly adorable. Adorkable! You got us a pet, what I believe is symbolizing children, love, devotion and responsibility. You... You're perfect and each moment I think about it, I love you more." Kurt smiled, breathing at a regular pace now.

"Because you do everything for me, and I do nothing for you." Kurt felt bad now. Blaine does something for Kurt all the time, Kurt just goes along with it. And Blaine doesn't expect Kurt to return him with anything but a smiled.

"That is not true. What do you do? Oh yeah, me." Blaine said naughtily.

"That's not a favor. It's a pleasure." Kurt smirked ant kissed the boy's forehead. "And no, it is true. You take me on all these trips and you are just so, so darling towards me, yet I do little in return." Kurt said with sorrow in his voice.

"When you were forced to leave your house, where did you go?" Blaine asked smoothly, rubbing Kurt's head.

"here" Kurt asked blankly.

"Exactly. You could have gone to a friend's or close relatives house, but you came here." Blaine said, with a slight smile.

"But you're my boyfriend. And though what feels like You're dating me but I'm not dating you, I feel more comfortable around you than anyone else.". He sighed. Kurt lit up as if a light bulb went on in his head. "Get dressed. You're going to meet my mom." Kurt said.

"I thought she was..." Blaine said, confused.

"Yeah. We're going to her cemetery" Kurt said, frowning a little.

Blaine hugged him."Let's go." He put his arm around Kurt ad handed his boyfriend the keys. They went downstairs and told Julia and Mildred where they were going. They were oblivious to they boys fucking above.

"Alright. Have a good time. Bring her some flowers for me." Mildred said sweetly.

"Oh yes, we have to get her yellow roses. They were her favorite." Kurt said. "Lets go" Kurt said. They left.

After picking up one dozen yellow roses, and one fake one, they headed to the graveyard. Kurt almost started crying when he started talking to the woman watching him above. If she was there.

"It's funny. I don't believe in God, but here I am, talking to my dead mother." Kurt said, wiping away a tear as he crouched down to carefully place down the yellow roses.

"Kurt, it's okay to cry. She's your mom, you miss her. It's alright." Kurt broke into tears.

"I miss you, Mom. I miss you a lot. I came here to introduce you to Blaine. Mom, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, this is my mom, Elizabeth." Kurt said, with tears streaming down his face.

"Hi" Blaine waved at the tombstone awkwardly.

"Dad kicked me out because I was hiding Blaine from him and I snuck out. I know it's not good to sneak out, but I wasn't allowed to see Blaine again and I needed to see him or I'd be a wreck." Kurt sobbed. He kneeled down. Blaine did the same and held Kurt, allowing him to lean on him.

"I love you, mom. And I miss you. I miss you a lot." Kurt sobbed. "I brought you these yellow roses. We won Sectionals and now we get to got to Regionals. I can't wait. I hope we win." Kurt just stared at the tombstone for a while. "I know you know what I've done. As a son, I'm sorry you know." Kurt giggled through the tears. "Knowing you, you'd probably make some sort of joke right now to make it okay." Kurt frowned again.

"If you can, can you see if you can change dad's mind of Blaine?I love dad and I love Blaine, but I can't have my dad hating Blaine just because he's my boyfriend." Kurt said, not crying as much now.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. "Blaine, why don't you say something." Kurt encouraged.

Blaine thought of what to say to a person he's never met. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel."

"Elizabeth"

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm Blaine. I am Kurt's boyfriend and I like small animals who are nice. You have an amazing son. You should be proud of him. From what his Father has said, he has all the best of you. I'm guessing you were and amazing, strong woman." Blaine chuckled. "We brought you a fake rose because fake roses can't die." Blaine cleared. "I love Kurt and I'll do what ever I can to make him happy. If he's happier with out me, so be it." Blaine sighed.

They talked with Elizabeth for another hour. It was growing dark and cold, meaning it was time to go. With a long goodbye, and a promise to be back soon, Blaine and Kurt left.

When the romantic lovers got home, Julia and Mildred gave Kurt a big hug, seeing that he had been crying. "Are you okay, Kurty?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We all just need to... let it all out sometimes." Kurt nodded his head and faked smiled. She hugged him an told him it's okay. She lost her sister when she was 24. Her sister was 28 when she was diagnosed with breast cancer. Pretty young. Unfortunately she didn't make it.

"I lost my mom when I was 8. It hits me every now and then an I... I just fall apart." Kurt said, falling into another hug.

"Do you wanna talk about it more?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I cried it all out today at the graveyard. I'm gonna make some banana bread. Rachel taught me how to make it in a special way." Kurt said.

"You know you _can_ have friends over, right? I keep hearing about Mercedes, Rachel and Tina and this Finn kid. You can have people over. This is your home too, now." Julia said.

Kurt smiled when he heard 'Finn'. "Who's Finn? I thought you were dating Blaine?" Mildred said confused. Kurt had a laugh attack.

"Whoa. Hell no. He's my stepbrother. He.. He's been a jerk to Blaine and It's hilarious thinking he'd be at my house where I live with my boyfriend and his aunts." Kurt giggled a little. "And I may or may not had a crush on him last year and that may or may not be the reason I set his mother p with my father" Kurt blushed.

Mil and Julia laughed. Blaine felt the need to stand closer to Kurt. Protecting his man. Kurt noticed this. "I hope you know I would _never_ cheat on you. If I hurt you in any way I would feel so terrible I'd want to kill myself. Or just shop at WalMart, which has the same effect. But.. I couldn't live with myself if I broke your heart." Kurt said.

"So you're saying, get out of your space box?" Blaine said.

"Pretty much. I mean, this is not a small room. We're not in a box" Kurt said ad Blaine stepped back.

"So what made you change your mind about Finn?" Mildred asked.

"He.. He called me.. He called me a fag" Kurt hung his head.

"And he's been mean to Blaine? Why were you into this kid?" Mildred asked.

"Long story." Kurt said, walking to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"I have time to listen" Mildred said, smirking and waiting for an answer.

"Well, imagine you when you were not even out of the closet yet, young and vulnerable." Kurt explained. "Captain of the football team,we had stuff in common. Glee club, I recently auditioned for the football team, then we had skin care in common. I helped him with his ballad for Glee Club. Then he called me the f-word in my own home. After that he stood up to bullies for me in a shower curtain. But definitely not a blue blazer." Kurt smiled.

"At my Dad's wedding, he sang Just The Way You Are to me and danced with me. Not Teenage Dream, though." Kurt said, trying to cover up. "Then I realized that he is my brother now and it'd be creepy if we went out. Oh, and I realized he is hopelessly straight." Kurt sighed.

"Sounds like you're not over him" Julia said wisely.

"He covers up the fact that he's a jerk with charm" Kurt said, measuring out flower.

"So you're not over him?" Julia said.

"No, I am. I know I am. I have so much more, now. Someone who actually cares about me." Kurt put chocolate chips in the banana bread, just for Blaine. "Is this enough chocolate chips, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"a bit more, a bit more" Blaine said and kissed his cheek. Kurt put in a handful more.

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and whispered in his ear, 'I love you'. Kurt put it in the oven. "Tell me when it's done. I'm going upstairs." Kurt said and lead Blaine upstairs to talk to him.

"Blaine, I hope you know I meant every word. I am totally over him. It was just a silly crush and I'm in love with you." Kurt kissed him.

"I know. My aunt Julia is a little outspoken." Blaine said. He felt awkward now. "Why'd you fall for me? My endless flaws, my obsessions, it's hard to look past it." Blaine asked. "Is it because I'm the only gay kid you know?"

"What is it? The smile, the eyebrows,the voice, haven't we been through this? Our obsessions are cute. The way you joke around. Don't get me started on your arms! And we have serious music chemistry. You.. You make me feel so good inside and I want to spend every moment of everyday with you." Kurt smiled. He pecked Blaine.

"Kurt! It's ready!" Julia yelled from below.

Kurt ran downstairs. "What are you talking about? It still has five more minutes" Kurt said.

"Well, I needed you to take your cat away. She likes me" Julia said. Kurt picked up the kitten an brought her upstairs, handing her to Blaine.

"There's the princess" Blaine picked her up and held her like a baby, scratching her stomach. She purred.

"How come she never purrs for me?" Kurt complained.

"Because you, my darling, hold her. You don't scratch her, or play with her." Blaine explained.

The timer went off. "Kurt!" Julia yelled.

Kurt ran downstairs and took his banana bread out of the oven. The bake good made the house smell fresh. Each person got to try a piece, it was delicious. Moist, warm with chocolate chips scattered though out the bread. Perfect. Kurt even put in a dash of walnuts.

"Kurt, where di you learn to bake like this?" Julia asked.

"My mom was an excellent cook, and Rachel showed me how to make this bread herway. I gave it a shot. Mine's way better. This one is too... dry." Kurt said, picking at the loaf of bread.

"Are you being sarcastic? This is amazing." Blaine spoke up.

"No. My banana bread is more like cake. Really fluffy and moist, it's way better." Kurt shrugged.

"Shut up. I thought this was the best. It's better than Julia's, no offense."Blaine said. A boyfriend who can cook equals score on Blaine's part. He'll never have to cook.

"This is alright. But you haven't had my chocolate rum Soufflé." Kurt said, standing in the kitchen, pointing a fork at Blaine. He was leaning against the counter.

"Oh, you must make it some time. But, Kurt, rum?" Julia raised an eyebrow.

"As it bakes, it removes all alcohol in it. As I've told others before." Kurt said, a little pissed. "Okay, should we watch a movie? How about something normal?" Kurt asked, walking into the living room. He didn't want to watch another Disney or Harry Potter.

"House of Wax?" Mildred asked.

"Um..." Blaine said. He'd never admit it, but he was afraid of scary movies.

"Oh, please, that movie is hardly scary. Let's watch it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Promise to protect me from wax. I don't wanna die." Blaine said, slowly walking to the couch.

"Do you guys have Cujo?" Kurt asked.

"Um.." Blaine said loudly.

"I'm joking" Kurt smiled at Blaine. He faced Mildred and Julia, shaking his head. He mouthed 'no I'm not'.

Blaine was in Kurt's arms at the very beginning. "Blaine, it's four minutes in and you're already terrified." Kurt had totally forgotten of Blaine's awful past.

"I just don't see why children need to be beaten." Blaine said, hiding his head into Kurt's shoulder.

It clicked to Kurt's brain. "oh.." Kurt felt bad now for calling Blaine such a baby. Kurt stroked Blaine's head, running his fingers through Blaine's soft curls.

Over half way through the movie, Blaine was on Kurt's lap, hiding from Vincent. "Is he gonna die?" Blaine asked fearfully. He was terrified.

Kurt tried to calm Blaine. "shh.. shh.. shh.. It's okay, Blainey." Kurt was in a caring mood.

Towards the end of the movie, when the entire house was melting, Kurt wanted Blaine to see this. "You see that? He's the killer. He gets what he paid for and dies." Kurt said, trying to soothe Blaine.

"But he was also beaten and he's a horrible person. He killed people and made them into statues an made money off of that. Beaten children are bad ones." Blaine said in a sweat from fear.

Kurt smacked him. "No. Children are beaten because parents don't know how to parent. They either A, horrible people or B, caught in the 1800's. I know no people who are horrible like that." Kurt said promptly. Blaine knew why he said this. "Besides. Remind yourself this is only a movie and you'll be fine. 'Course that also ruins the fun." Kurt sighed.

Mildred coughed, hinting for Kurt to change the subject. Kurt caught on quickly, dropping it immediately. "Come here" Kurt put Blaine on hid lap, cradling him like a baby.

The move was over. Blaine was scarred, Kurt felt bad, Julia felt bored and Mildred felt awkward. All and all, it was a good night. Kurt got to hold Blaine and Blaine got to be held. Both heartwarming moments.

"Kurty.. Can you protect me from the Wax Man in my sleep.." Blaine babied himself.

"Yes, I will sleep in the same bed as you. Kurt sighed. It's not like he didn't want to, he was kind of tired of Little Baby Blaine.

"Kurt, I know why you said those things downstairs. The only reason I don't like the beginning of that movie is because of my childhood. It was sweet.. but you took it a bit far." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand.

"I know. Mildred reminded me when she fake coughed awkwardly. I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the movie. But I wasn't lying. You're not a horrible person. You never will be. I doubt you were beaten that harshly, but I don't doubt it was scary, painful and scarring. I also think it was humiliating." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hand.

"You are exactly right. He hit me when one of my friends was over. That was the worst. But not. I was never tied to a chair so tightly that I began to bleed. But he did make me bleed. Once with a piece of wood." Blaine hung his head.

Kurt made Blaine look at Kurt. "Forget about him. You have have a good life now. People who care about you. No one will ever lay a finger on you. If they do, I will do hat ever I can to hurt them. Heck, I'll probably be in jail for murder. The only person who can harm a hair on your head is me." Kurt smiled and leaned towards him. "in complicated situations" Kurt whispered.

"Now. The reason I slapped you was because I knew you were remembering. You know, there's special medication you can take to help you forget."Kurt said trying to help.

"No. I can do well without pills." Blaine said, standing up to prepare for bed.

An hour later, Blaine couldn't get the blood out of his mind. Kurt knew just the trick. When he got into bed, he planted on on Blaine so hard, Blaine was brainwashed. "Is sleep an option now?" Kurt asked, staring at him lovingly with wide eyes. He yawned.

"No. 'Cause now I want some more." Blaine said, still in shock from the hot kiss.

"Too bad. Go to sleep or I'm going to my bed. You kick in the night." Kurt said a bit rudely.

Blaine turned around. "Sorry! I don't know what I'm doing in the night!" He proclaimed. Kurt turned around to face Blaine's back and spooned Blaine. Kurt just laid there, his body protecting Blaine from all evil that may approach him. Blissfully, calmly, soothingly. Blaine slept with ease, knowing Kurt was there.


	17. Table Tops

It was Thursday night and Julia went with Mildred to see her sick and dying sister, who Blaine had never met. All of Glee Club was planning on 'showing up unexpectedly' to have a little fun. Okay, maybe a lot of fun. A lot of fun including getting totally wasted. Puck was the founder of all this. So far, Blaine wasn't down with it. Puck and Santana were trying to convince the boy; he figured he'd just say 'I'll think about' and they'd drop it. He figured wrong. He said he would consult it with Kurt, who found no harm in getting a little wasted, as long as lips were kept to themselves, which was surprising coming form Kurt Hummel's mouth. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was completely against the use of alcohol and didn't see why it was ever created. Blaine caved.

"Party. My place at 9. No one out of the club comes." he said crossly. He knew it was a bad idea, but he also knew he'd get laid, which is always a good thing. Secretly, every now and then he stole a small glass of wine or a bottle of butter beer. No one knew, no one would ever know.

"Just _no_ spin the bottle." Kurt warned, glaring at Rachel _and_ Blaine. Rachel looked at Blaine, with and unmeaning flirtatious look. Blaine tried to glare, but he's just to dapper and gentleman-like to glare. He just looked like he had gas.

Blaine didn't mind having a party and getting drunk, he just didn't want to get caught.

Kurt wasn't that scared about it. He just didn't want Rachel and Blaine sucking faces again, which was understandable.

At home, Kurt was going over party rules, pacing the floor as Blaine just sat on his bed, observing Kurt.

"No spin the bottle, no truth or dare, no kissing games, no..." Kurt was getting testy, irritable and stressed.

"Kurt. Settle down. Me and the warblers would party all the time!" Blaine tried to calm him. It didn't work. "The only person I plan on kissing is you!" Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you plan to take advantage of me while I'm intoxicated?" Kurt accused.

Blaine sighed. "Would you please just calm down? We weren't even dating then. It's been almost a year. Let go. I'm not gonna kiss Rachel, we both have boyfriends. Plus, I have you. You have.. you have a perfect nose." Blaine said.

"Keep going. Sweet talk is working" Kurt said with arms crossed.

"You are perfect and Rachel isn't even half that. You don't have a reason to worry, but it's cute that you do. Just, stop pacing it's kinda freaking me out. I won't even stay in the same room as her if you'd like." Blaine said. Kurt's pacing was making him dizzy.

"I guess I am being rational. Okay. I'll lay off." Kurt said as he went downstairs to confirm they had alcohol. They did. Wine, beer, ciders and coolers.

Kurt went to the store to get decoration. He got ice, a sign that said '_PARTY_' and streamers, coloured purple, light blue, white and black. He also got bleach, a new mop, sponges, dish detergent, gloves and an apron to protect his clothes from the chemicals. You know, to clean up the vomit in the morning.

"Blaine. I better not be the only one cleaning in the morning." Kurt said as he hung the decorations.

"Kurt. We will hung over. Bleach will make us vomit, the vacuum will give us a worse headache, good luck with cleaning." Blaine said. "Haven't you ever been hungover?" he asked.

"Um.. no.. I was drunk once in sophomore year, but then they gave me a lot of water so I wouldn't get a headache. And at the last party, I was a designated driver so I couldn't drink." Kurt said honestly.

"Wow. I feel kinda bad. I'm your first boyfriend, your first lover, you'll have your first hang over with me, we have our first cat, which is kind of like our child." Blaine said, staring into space. "Not to mention you saw your first fox and swans with me." Blaine tilted his head.

"There's a first fro everything. You're just helping me see the light." Kurt didn't care. He like it when Blaine took him on an adventure. "Have you ever been out of Ohio?" Kurt asked.

" Well... no.. I could lie and say yes." Blaine replied, a bit embarrassed. "If anyone asks I've been to Canada." Blaine added, standing up from his bed. He was sitting at the end, planning the party on a pad of paper.

"You are adorable." Kurt approached him, running his fingers through the dark curly hair, kissing Blaine's soft, luscious lips. "For Christmas break, do you want to go to New York for a week?" Kurt asked at random. "I'll make you go through a first." Kurt smiled.

"That sounds amazing. I'd love to." Blaine said in a seductive voice.

Kurt broke away from Blaine's slight embrace and put a record on. "Let's dance" Kurt held out his hand. "Sir, may I have this dance" he asked with a smile. Blaine took his hand with a smiled and nodded.

They slowly danced a four-step waltz, Kurt leading. Blaine tried to lead, trying to over power Kurt. "Stop that." Kurt snapped, he stopped his feet.

"Stop what?" Blaine said, trying to act oblivious.

"You're trying to lead and over power me. If you offer to dance with me, you can lead. Who ever offers gets to lead." Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry, I just, you've been acting so weird lately." Blaine said frankly.

"How do you mean?" Kurt was offended.

"You say no sex, yet we fuck it in your room. With my aunts downstairs. You criticize your own stuff, you hate alcohol, but you say yes to a party. With beer. You have just changed a lot and.. I miss the old you." Blaine said. He tried to hold Kurt's hand.

Kurt yanked his fingers away. "I was with Mercedes and Rachel one time, discussing you. We do this often. I was saying how I feel like I'm treated like a girl, and they said to man up. Manning up me means wanting sex every second of every day, wanting alcohol, and leading in dances." Kurt looked out the window. 

"Kurt, you don't need to change to make me happy. You change, and I'm exactly the opposite of happy. I don't need you body, as much as I want it. You don't need to get drunk to have fun" Blaine said romantically.

"I know. And it would make me feel better if we didn't... do stuff" Kurt blushed, thinking about it.

"Okay. Sure. Cool." Blaine nodded his head. "Even after doing it four times you're still not comfortable saying the word 'sex'?" he asked.

"No. And it was six times. Remember? Cottage, my room, your room, living room floor, hammock and the trampoline." Kurt listed all the places.

"Hey, we said we'd never speak of the trampoline time. That was painful! And not in a good way! I will have trampoline burns on my butt to prove it." it was misery. It still hurt to turn in his sleep.

"We promised we'd never speak of sex anyhow." Kurt reminded. "To other people, anyways." He sighed.

"Anyway. Party tomorrow at nine. I just feel bad for Princess Muffin. All that music and drunk teenagers, I hope she will be alright." Kurt scratched the kitten behind the ears, as she began to purr.

"She'll be fine. She's a cat, not a child." Blaine reminded, sneaking in to join in with the love.

"We should get to sleep. It's nine thirty and I'm a bit stressed from the party planning, meaning a stronger moisturizer. If you want a shower, have one before I'm in there for an hour. And tomorrow before the party we're changing all the sheets." Kurt made a mental note.

"Okay, I'll have a quick one." Blaine got up, walking to the bathroom. "Since Julia and Mildred are gone..." Blaine said when he stopped right outside the bathroom.

"Yes, we're sharing a bed. " Kurt read his mind.

"Great. I'll be out shortly." he said and popped in the shower.

Kurt laid on his bed with Princess Muffin on his chest, sleeping. He kept patting her, stroking her back as she remained asleep. It was calming to hear her purr. Kurt really liked the kitten, but he didn't know if she liked him. When Blaine stepped out in nothing but a towel around the waste, Princess Muffin woke up, running away because she was startled.

"Why you in here?" Blaine asked. "I thought we were sharing a bed." He said.

"What's wrong with my room? We always sleep in your bed." Kurt said.

"I don't know, we could sleep in here. It just.. doesn't have my sheets. " Blaine came up with an excuse.

"What's wrong? Tell me while I put my moisturizer on." Kurt walked to th bathroom with Blaine following.

"Well.. I've never slept in that room before." Blaine started.

"There's a first time for everything." Kurt reminded.

"Okay. We'll sleep in your bed." Blaine felt pushed.

"You seem unsettled." Kurt rubbed the cream on his face. "We don't have to share a a bed. But I kinda wanted to wake up to you in my own bed." Kurt shrugged, adding more moisturizer.

"Yeah, we probably need a break from each other." Blaine sat on the sink counter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt Hummel was offended.

"Well,we've been living together for how many months? We usually share a bed. We go to the same school. It's a lot of time together." Blaine explained.

"You mean you're sick of me?" Kurt glared at him.

"No, I could never be sick of you. I love you, we just probably need a break." he said. He felt there was no harm in what he said.

"So now you're going to go cheat on me with some muscular jerk with five tattoos and junk 10 inches long." Kurt said dramatically. He's had dreams of Blaine leaving him for someone better looking than he is."Who always puts out." he added.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He needed to dig himself out of this hole. "Look, I'd never hurt you. I don't need you to put out all the time, I don't love you for your flawless body. Plus you know I hate tattoos." Blaine sighed.

"Words aren't permanent." Kurt said. He added more cream. He was stressing himself out.

"Kurt, look at yourself. You're stressing yourself out. I'd never run off with anybody. Well, I might run off with this adorable boy. He's tall, has blue eyes and is absolutely perfect. He's the most talented person I know. I'd like to run off with him." He looked at Kurt who was rubbing the spare cream in.

"I know. I should trust you. I do, but there are people who are more talented than me. Who don't spend and hour in the mirror twice a day." Kurt let his nightly routine set into his skin.

"You are perfect. Just the way you are." Blaine looked at the boy into his big beautiful eyes. "If we were old enough, I'd marry you. I intend on marrying you one day." Blaine was off on his own planet now, imagining he and Kurt as husbands.

"Blaine.. you.." Kurt was speechless. Someone would actually marry him. _Him! _ Kurt hugged him. An important hug, meaning they'd never let each other go.

The next day at around Four PM, Kurt was stressing. What should he wear? What if someone calls the police to shut it down? What if Mil and Jul come home early? So many things could go wrong. Blaine tried to calm saying "It's alright. Who cares? We'll have fun." Not very helpful. Kurt relaxed and decorated. He set out all the alcohol, washed the sheets in the upstairs bedrooms and sat down.

People started arriving at 8:45. By 9:14, everyone was here. Kurt wasn't drunk, while Blaine was hammered. Kurt kept sipping his drink, watching Blaine. "Kurt! Hi!" Blaine said loudly. He tried to kiss him sloppily. Kurt pushed him away. "What?I thought we were boyfriends" Blaine's words were slurred and hard to translate.

"I'm not even drunk yet!" Kurt exclaimed. A Nicky Manaj song came on.

"Come on! Get a little wasted! No.. No.. No harm" Blaine sort of fell on Kurt.

"I'll try." Kurt took a lightly bigger sip. And another one. He tried to like beer. All he could think about was the amount of calories in the drink.

He eventually got slightly drunk, being kind of needy. He was sitting on Blaine's lap as they made out, sucking faces and kind of missing the mouth. "Come with me." Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, taking him to the roof of the house.

"Blaine.. we're.. we're.. we're sort of...we're drunked. I don't.. I can't fall.. I need to scring" Kurt slurred, climbing out of the window onto the roof.

"We wont's fall." Blaine took a sip of his bottle."I love you. After grad I having.. I'm marring you." Blaine spoke incorrectly.

"That's cool." Kurt said, not really listening.

"No, I'm serious. I.. I wanna die you." Blaine said. He didn't know what he said.

"I don't wanna die. I'm going." Kurt stood up, realizing he wasn't on a flat surface.

He went inside, they began to play Never Have I Ever. "Never 'ave I never-ever-rever blown someone." Rachel announced. Everyone took a drink.

"Kurt! Take a drink!" Blaine yelled as he took a shot of vodka. Kurt took one. It was Kurt's turn.  
>"Never hever ever, liked football" Kurt couldn't think of something.<p>

"That doesn't count!" Santana yelled. She started crying.

"Never hammer diver 69ed." Kurt said, staring off into space, leaning against Blaine.

Santana and Puck were the only ones taking drinks. "This." Santana sobbed. "This is just plain retarded. "she whined. "Spin the bottle!" She yelled.

Kurt heard 'Spin the bottle' and started rolling over Blaine. "Blainey! Blainey! We shoul' be boyfriends! Lets go.. Lets have it" Kurt sounded like a five year old.

"No! No! Let's _spin!"_ Blaine joined th circle. Kurt sat on Blaine's lap, protecting his man. Blaine span and hit Brittany. The pecked, nothing much. Britt spun and got Santana. That got some action! Santana spun, getting Kurt. Nothing new. When Kurt spun, he got Finn. When they kissed, it lasted a little too long to 'not be gay'. Blaine broke them up. When they pulled awblay, Finn smiled a flirty smile at Kurt who started giggling hysterically.

Every time Kurt or Fin spun, they got each other. Blaine was _not _okay with this. He started Kissing Kurt sloppily and messily. Blaine took Kurt out of the spinning circle to a corner on the other side of the room.

Kurt put a Lady Gaga disc on. He started doing a strip tease for Blaine. Kurt was drunk as hell. Throwing in suggestive winks and sexy tongue flashes, he was a born stripper. He slowly took off his jacket, throwing it at Blaine, almost falling over. Blaine was sitting in a chair with his legs open, watching Kurt wide-eyed. Not blinking or taking his eyes off Kurt, he took another gulp of alcohol.

The spin the bottle circle became a bunch of drunk teenagers laughing or crying hysterically. Santana planted one on Brittany, openly kissing her. As tears fell through the hot liplock. Quinn and Rachel kept looking at each other in a way they no one understood. Not even them.

Blaine got everyone on their feet, on the tables singing/screaming Pink's 'So What'.

Kurt kept pealing off clothing with certain grins and a wanting look in his eye. Kurt shook his booty to the beat of the song. Fame Monster was a good song to shake it to. Kurt almost took off his pants until Blaine took him to his room to go a little further. Kurt declined. He just liked teasing Blaine.

Blaine grabbed another bottle. Kurt grabbed one to use it as a teaser, sprinkling it all over him, encouraging Blaine to lick it off of him, but then ripping his body away. Damn him!

Finn and Puck had a chugging contest. Puck won, but Finn lost by cheating. Damn that Sex Shark!. Kurt was still shaking his booty in Blaine's face, teasing him and.. was trying too hard to be sexy. But Blaine was drunk enough.

After about another hour and a half, everyone crashed around the basement. The music shut off on it's own. With spilled and empty beer bottles everywhere, the place was a disaster. 2:30 AM was pretty late. Or early, however you want to put it. And Kurt didn't even use his nightly routine! He was _bound_ to have a breakout.

At 1:30 in the afternoon, everyone was waking up to a pounding, unbearable headache. Kurt was going to make coffee, but the smell was too strong and made the migraine worse. Instead he went back to bed, cuddling Blaine, who was mad at Kurt.

When Kurt tried to spoon him, Blaine moved away. Kurt went up to his room, the house was cold. With everyone passed out in the living room for another half hour, it was pretty quiet.

By two PM everyone was awake and beginning to drink coffee. The smell was horrific, but the coffee itself was okay. Water helped too. Puck wasn't the most drunk he's ever been, so his hangover wasn't that bad.

Kurt's was terrible, though! He hadn't remembered a single thing. It was all a blur.

Everyone left and Kurt and Blaine were at home alone. Blaine kept looking at Kurt disappointedly. Kurt was confused,so he took more Advil. Finally, Kurt realized it wasn't his pounding headache making him think Blaine was mad at him.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked with his voice cracked, yet still loaded with attitude.

"I don't know, did you? Did you just happen to kiss a guy one too many times? Are you going to blame it on the alcohol and use it as an excuse to cheat?" Blaine put a cold cloth over his forehead and eyes and took another pill.

Kurt looked at him blankly. "The most I remember is you telling me you'll marry me after graduation on a roof" Kurt said, sitting down. 

"You spent most of the night _sicking Finn's face_. It's astonishing, really. You say no spin The Bottle, in fear of me cheating, yet you're the one who does so. Ironic, isn't it?" Blaine sighed with grief. How could Kurt not remember it?

"Look. I doubt I did that, since I hate Finn at the moment. The only reason he came was because the entire club was invited." Kurt said. He couldn't think.

"In a few hours, it'll all come flowing back. Until then, I think it's best we don't speak." Blaine wanted Kurt to leave, but Kurt had nowhere else to go.

"Fine." Kurt went up to his room and fell asleep. He woke up at four and started cleaning. He made more coffee and ran to the bathroom to barf. He decided that he had to clean no matter what, so he got all the alcohol out of the carpet, and the smell of it out of the house.

He vacuumed just to get on Blaine's nerves, though. Accusing him of cheating while under the influence of alcohol? That's a felony. Kurt continued to clean. By eleven o'clock, the house was clean and smelled like bleach. Kurt had pucked five times while cleaning, luckily in the toilet. Blaine was upstairs trying not to picture Kurt running off with Finn.

"Kurt! Shut off the vacuum!" Blaine yelled from upstairs.

"I can't! I need to finish drying the carpet or it'll go moldy!" Kurt yelled back. Blaine went for a walk. As far as the tree house, anyways.

He just kept thinking. Should he forgive Kurt? Then again, Kurt was a hypocrite. And Kurt did kiss Finn seven times. And he looked like he liked it. Kurt gave Mercedes a call, asking her what happened.

She had said she remembered Kurt kissing Finn, but it didn't look like a kiss that counted. When she spoke to Rachel, she said she didn't remember. But Puck said that it was a kiss "gayer that rainbow-coloured unicorns," Which Kurt found offensive.

So he kissed Finn, but it was Spin-The-Bottle! You're supposed to get wasted and kiss people. It's kind of the point of the game.

Kurt went downstairs. "So now what? We break up, I move out and find another place to stay because I was under the influence of alcohol and kissed a guy during spin the bottle more than once?" Kurt asked. He was annoyed, pissed off and heartbroken.

"No. Well, I'm still thinking about this. So.. No." Blaine read the weekly paper while laying on the couch.

"Well, I'm calling Mercedes to come. Girl talk usually is what I need when I'm having 'guy trouble,' so she calls." Kurt brought out his i-phone texting her to come over.

"Her? She seems like a discouraged person who loves to sing but won't fight Rachel for it." Blaine shrugged his shoulders. 

"Excuse me?" Kurt said. "We are through." Kurt texted Mercedes again to say he's coming over.

Blaine stood up, regretting his words. "Kurt, no, I didn't mean it like that! She.. She's nice, she just doesn't seem all that confident." Blaine tried to fix it.

"I don't wanna hear it, Blaine. She was the first person I came out to, she admittedly had a crush on me, we have been best friends since day one. You not liking her is in the way of our relationship. Not mine and Mercedes' friendship. You have an hour to fix, or I'm walking out and never coming back." Kurt laid down the line and Blaine crossed it.

"Okay. I'll... I'll be right back." Blaine left. He got 10 roses. Nine for Kurt- one per month they've been together- and one for Mercedes, representing beauty. And he got Chocolate for Mercedes. And, he did it all under an hour. He had 10 minutes to make Kurt happy, cause he knew Kurt still loved him, he was just willing to sacrifice friendship over a relationship.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine called him. Kurt came to him. Blaine kissed him. Kurt, not realizing it, but he kissed back passionately. "Do you still want to break up with me?" Blaine asked, lacking breath.

"No. But we do need a break. I'd never want to break up with you, but some things are just more important. No offense. We've lived together since what, July? That's already over half our relationship. But yeah, I want Mercedes to some here for once. Once again, I'll text her." Mercedes came over, sleeping over.

They put on a record player and listened to music all night long. Kurt did Mercedes' hair into a braid.

Kurt told her about everything. She was gonna slap Blaine in the middle of the hall and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop her. Just to show him how confident she was. Kurt also told her that he would break up with the person who misjudged her. That earned Kurt a hug.

Downstairs, Blaine was sipping some butter beer an watching TV. Friends was on. He could hear Mercedes and Kurt squealing and the record playing.

When Mercedes went home the next afternoon, Kurt brought up 'the kiss'. Blaine was still mad about that. "Kurt, you cheated on me _in front of my eyes._ I can't come back from that. But, I'm not going to break up with you." he said.

Kurt sighed. "I would never do anything to porously hurt you. If I did I wouldn't be able to live with myself, it would hurt too much to know I hurt you." Kurt said. He did feel bad, he felt like he killed someone.

"I know. That's the only thing keeping me from breaking up with you. " Blaine admitted. "And the fact that I love you. And knowing that I hurt you because you kissed a guy while being drunk as hell would haunt me forever." Blaine smiled.

"So, no hard feelings?" Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"None at all." Blaine was leaning against the arm of the couch. Kurt walked towards him and kissed him romantically. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, holding him tight.

The door creaked open. Once again, the romantic boys were discovered in a sexy situation. Kurt broke out of the kiss the second he heard footsteps. Mildred smiled and shook her head. "Upstairs, boys." she motioned her hand to the wooden staircase.

In Kurt's room, the two were talking about Thanksgiving, which was coming up next. It was set: Burt, Carole and Finn would come to the Anderson's house and have dinner happily. With no excess drama or grudges and Kurt would continue to live with Blaine, while maintaining a comfortable relationship with his father. That's how it will turn out, right?

Monday was terrible. Everyone was still hungover, and all the songs, lockers, lights, words, it was a mess. Burt when Friday came, everyone was pressuring Quinn to host a party, since her mom was on a business trip. She said no, hell no, not in a million years no, not gonna happen no and no.

Despite Kurt's placement of lips, Blaine what happened last Friday night. He loved when Kurt stripped, he loved talking to Kurt on the roof, he felt accomplished. Mr. Schuester was completely oblivious to the teenagers hangovers. 

On that bored Friday afternoon, the only thing the knew to do was sing. And only one song to sing. Blaine took the lead.  
><em><br>__There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickie or a bruise?<em>

Brittany sang, twirling, high kicking and fan-kicking a lot. __

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn_

The ladies in the group got up on tables and started dancing, wearing really twirly dresses. The entire group sang as one:__

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oah___

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

Blaine reconnected his lines, singing the rest. __

_Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn_

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credits card<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<br>Yeah I think we broke the law  
>Always say we're gonna stop-op<br>Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
><em>_Do it all again  
>This Friday night<em>

Jumping on desks, the New Directions sang proudly. __

_T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<em>

Rachel sang the last part slowly.  
><em><br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>


	18. Relief

The kitchen was warm in the Anderson's house, for Kurt Hummel was busy prepping and stressing about tonight's Thanksgiving dinner. He internally knew he had nothing to worry about, but that didn't remove the suspense. The Turkey still had an hour and a half in the oven, the potatoes still needed to be pealed – both regular and sweet potato- and only one hour till the Hummel-Hudson family got here!

"Blaine! Get down here! Help me peal the potatoes, make the pumpkin pie, make the whipped cream, ugh, just help me!" Blaine ran down quickly. "We have one hour to make this all." Kurt pointed to a table full of groceries. "And I need to set the table, this won't work!" Kurt panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey, it'll work. If not we can improvise while we wait for dinner to be done." Blaine shrugged. He took the vegetable peeler and took to the potatoes.

Kurt chopped them as he finished peeling them. When that was done he began making the pumpkin pie as Blaine peeled and chopped the sweet potatoes.

Nearly done, they didn't speak at all while cooking. They just pretended the other wasn't there ad carried on, just only doing half the work. Kurt was powered in the kitchen! Nothing could stop him.

At four when Carole, Finn and Burt came, Kurt was paranoid that his father would be rude towards Blaine, Mildred and Julia in their own home. Julia was happy that she didn't need to do anything.

The table was set with a white cloth, red place mats, the silver cutlery and the good plates, not the everyday-use ones. Burt was having a lovely conversation with Mildred, Julia with Carole with Finn and Blaine were having an argument about better football teams. Kurt was just watching the whole thing play out. It was going smooth for now.

"Alright! Dinner is served" Kurt set out the delicious meal. Blaine began humming 'Be Our Guest' from 'Beauty and the Beast'.

All six sat around the fancy table, praising Kurt's yummy artwork. The feast was delicious, the conversations were comfortable and the the smiles were real.

Kurt made an odd face. "Blaine, what did you put in the potatoes?" Kurt asked.

"I did them the Paul McCartney way. I fount it on youtube." Blaine explained.

Kurt wasn't surprised. Blaine and his Macca recipes. Kurt and Blaine held hands underneath the table. Burt didn't like this.

"So Blaine, what's your favorite football team?" Burt asked casually.

"Chicago Bears all the way!" Blaine took a bite of the sweet potatoes.

"Yeah, they're alright." Burt shrugged. He put some salt on the potatoes.

"Dad, don't put so much salt on. Too much sodium leads to high cholesterol, high cholesterol leads to heart attacks." Kurt reminded. "Plus everyone knows that if you add salt, pepper or condiments, it means you don't really like the food." Kurt bit a piece of turkey.

"Kurt, the food is lovely." Carole complimented.

"Thank you so much, Carole. More cranberry sauce?" he offered. She nodded, so Kurt have her a generous amount.

"Excuse me for a moment, I'll get a bottle of wine." Julia politely got up, going to the basement to get a bottle. "My apologies. It seems we don't have any of the good wine left." she brought out four glasses.

Dinner was done. They waited an hour before dessert. Scrabble was a good way to bond, so again, they played that. Kurt and Blaine winning again. They put down "Courage" and "Love".  
>Finn put down "Food". Typical Finn. Mildred and Julia put down "Parties".<p>

The six ate dinner in the living room,talking casually like they had known each other for many years before, and many years to come.

"Kurt, this pie is amazing. Where'd you learn to make it?" Julia asked.

"It was my mom's recipe. One day I went trudging through the storage room and I found a giant journal of all her food ideas. It didn't take me long after that to try all of them." Kurt explained.

"You have _got_ to give me the recipe." She declared.

"I'll give it to you the same day you show me how to make your special lemonade.

"It's on". She took another bite of pumpkin pie.

"Want me to take any of your plates?" Kurt offered.

"Is there more pie?" Finn asked. Carole passed hers and Burt's plate over.

"The rest is yours." Kurt passed him the entire pie tin.

Finn devoured the small plateful. The two families just talked, Blaine brought out his guitar and just strummed. His fingers needed something to do. He played a Dance Tonight by Paul McCartney.

"Oh, put the game on!" Burt remembered.

It started raining hard. A thunder bolt clapped the house to darkness. Kurt jumped when the noise went off. Blaine hugged him, making Burt uncomfortable. Kurt hopped up to get come candles, flashlights and blankets.

"Well, it looks like you guys are staying the night" Julia said cheerfully. "Blaine, you and Kurt can sleep on the living room floor. Give our guests the beds. Now go change your sheets." Julia ordered. Kurt and Blaine changed the sheets and brought down extra blankets, sheets and pillows for them on the floor.

"Kurt, do you want the couch or should I sleep there?" Blaine asked.

"I think you two would be cold is you slept separately." Burt said. He smiled a little.

Kurt ran to him and hugged him "I love you" Kurt breathed. Burt returned the favor. Blaine smiled warmly. Burt accepted them as a couple. Enough to let them share a bed. Enough to let his _sixteen year old son_ share a bed with a boy. That was the best thing a father could give his son: Acceptance.

"Kurt, I have The Notebook on my i-pod. Wanna watch it?" Blaine offered.

"No, it'll be too small. Let's just..Let's just talk. " Kurt smiled at his father.

Burt yawned. "That turkey is really kicking in"

"I'll show you to my room- er, your room. Since I doubt Finn will want to sleep in a room with Lady Gaga posters." Kurt showed them his room and got Burt and Carole tucked in warmly.

The house was quickly asleep and quiet. Finn came down looking for food. He settled with crackers and dip. Blaine's bed would have Finn-Sized crumbs in it. How lovely.

"Burt, I think it's great how you warmly accepted Blaine, allowing them to sleep in the same bed. I think it's amazing" Carole told her husband that night.

"I'm one step closer to having Kurt move back in." Burt growled. He turned over, facing away from Carole.

Carole sighed. "You know very well that Kurt isn't moving back in anytime soon. They'd have to break up first" Carole turned away too, facing out the window.

Burt tried to hide a smile. "That's just it. Thank you, honey. Love you. Good night." Burt fell asleep quickly. Mission: Break Up Klaine.

Carole sighed. She couldn't get to sleep knowing what was going on in Burt's mind. She'd have to talk him out of it, make him realize that Blaine is a good kid who won't hurt Kurt and will five him the most respect in the world.

While downstairs, Kurt and Blaine were over-loaded with excitement. Blaine was suspecting that there was more than one reason for Burt's unexpected acceptance, but he let it slide. Kurt was happy, that made Blaine happy. They quickly fell asleep, with their fingers entwined with each other's.

Finn on the other hand, he couldn't get to sleep at all. Something about sleeping in a room where his step-brother may or may not had sex in was weird. So he started reading Blaine's journal. Just because Burt told Finn to be nice to Blaine, didn't make them friends like Blaine though. Finn found juicy stuff in the hand-written book. Blaine's handwriting was sort of messy, but readable.

_Dear Journal,  
>Last night was amazing. I can't stop thinking about it! Kurt.. Me.. Together..Just us! I don't want to seem greedy, but I had a wet dream about him... Don't tell anyo<em>ne._..But to be fair it was after our dream wedding._

_~Blaine_

Finn's jaw dropped. They _did_ have sex in the bed he was supposed to sleep in! Changing the sheets doesn't help. They still _had sex in it._ Ooh! One was about Finn!

_Dear Journal,  
>Finn. He's kind of a jerk. He.. He kicked me, threw a chair onto me, kissed my boyfriend more than once and he even thinks I'm purposely taking his songs in Glee Club. Mr. Schuester gives them to me, he wants to see my range. He's lucky he has a mom who loves him, while my mom, when my dad would beat me for not doing something right, she wouldn't stop him. She'd just yell at me and make me redo it...<em>

Finn shut the book before he could read on. Blaine was beaten? This didn't make sense. But if he didn't want the solo he should give it to Finn, right! Finn decided to g to sleep. He needed a snack, though. What if Kurt and Blaine were being dirty on the floor? No they wouldn't do that with a full house,right? What if they were doing it to keep warm? But his tummy was rumbling. He decided to go for it. Find a Pop-Tart or something.

Kurt and Blaine were dead asleep. That made Finn a little happier. But Blaine's head was on Kurt's chest. That made him uneasy. He snooped through the cupboards, a bad of chips would do. Blaine rolled, Finn froze. Kurt rolled too, spooning Blaine. Finn gasped and ran.

Finn _hated_ knowing Kurt isn't a virgin. It killed him. How did gay guys do it? Finn was clueless. He decided to listen to music and clear his head. He caught himself singing. Loudly. He played Tap Tap Revenge on his dying i-pod. Only 10% battery left.

Kurt was awoken to Finn cheering for his new high score. Kurt was wearing a long, silk black robe around his blue pajamas. "Finn, would you keep it down? We're trying to sleep." Kurt was pissed.

"No. I know all about you.. and him.. I read about it" Finn kept playing on the tiny touch screen.

"What the hell are you talking about, Finn? Get some sleep. You're probably tired." Kurt leaned against the wall.

"How can I get to sleep here? I read his book. He had bad dreams of you" Finn didn't take his eyes off the i-pod.

"You're delirious" Kurt sighed. "Blaine's a good person, he isn't a pig." Finn was crazy.

"No, I'll show you" Finn paused the game and showed Kurt the journal.

"You went through his journal?" Kurt was disgusted.

"We welcome you into this house, Blaine lets you sleep in his bed and yo repay him by reading his diary? This isn't Mean Girls!" Kurt complained.

"No. See? He had a wet dream about you. And it prove you're not a virgin" Finn looked as if he was in shear horror.

"Look. You have no right going through Blaine's stuff like that. Blaine can dream whatever he wants to dream, but you have no right to judge. And this doesn't prove what you think it does. He's praising the night before. That means _nothing._" Kurt was a bitch when he's tired.

"He called me a jerk.. and there's more." Finn showed him the other one.

"You know what? You are a jerk. And if you tell anyone about this, I have Warblers. Just because I'm not part of the team doesn't mean we're not friends. One warning." Kurt took the journal and left.

Two AM and he already was pissed. Back to bed. The thing is, he couldn't go to sleep knowing someone knew about Blaine and it was his fault for letting Finn sleep in Blaine's room. Oh, and the fact that Blaine had sex dreams about he and Kurt.

But how did Kurt now Finn didn't forge the writing to get Blaine in trouble? He didn't. But then, Finn wasn't that smart. Kurt tried to forget about it. He kissed Blaine's neck and drifted off to sleep.

Damn he has one good dream. He and Blaine, getting cozy under the covers. He dreamed of them living alone together and them having sex every night. Suddenly, Kurt's dream got graphic.

They awoke at 9 AM. Kurt made pancakes for the guests, and Julia made her lemonade. Luckily the power was back on then. Kurt didn't realize this, but he was glaring at Finn the entire morning. This didn't please Burt.

"Kurt, stop looking at Finn like that." Burt announced.

Kurt sighed. Giving one last harsh glare at the tall clueless boy. "My apologies. I was out of line." he smiled warmly at Blaine.

"So, Are you almost done?" Kurt was anxious for his family to leave.

"Wanting us to go?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

Kurt smiled. "Breathing would be nice. This house wasn't built for five people." Kurt said.

"Oh, we know sweetie. Is there left over turkey?" said Carole. She understood Kurt. That's what Kurt liked about her.

"There should be. With a twenty-four pound bird I hope there's some left. Here, have some more." Kurt gave them a generous amount.

"Kurt, that's way too much." said Carole.

"No, Finn lives with you. It's not too much." Kurt gave him a quick glare. No one noticed, though. That was good.

"This is good on my part! I won't be having to cook for days!" Carole laughed at her own joke. She had a kind soul.

"Yes you will the turkey was dry" Finn said quickly.

"Finn!" Carole snapped.

"Blaine, why don't you and Finn go play Call of Duty?" Julia suggested.

Blaine glared at Finn coldly. "Na, I'm fine." Blaine said plainly.

"Black Ops? Anything. Why don't you try and see who won the football game last night?" Mildred said.

"No. I've decided it's better to play the game than to watch it. I'm trying out." Blaine announced. "Maybe I'll get Quarter Back or Center." Blaine, again, glared at Finn.

"No, most you'll get is Kicker. If you even make it." Finn glared at Kurt.

"When the Kicker is the only one that can actually score, it is the best role." Kurt said simply.

Burt was confused. What was going on? "Okay, what the hell is going on? Kurt, why are you being so rude?" Burt asked.

Blaine, without thinking spoke up. "Kurt hardly did anything wrong! He was just defending himself to Finn, who was the one being rude. Take a closer look at things. Kurt has hardly done _anything_ wrong. It's mostly been Finn! He's been rude to Kurt, he said that he was mad at me for being alive, kicked me, pounded my face, threw a chair on me, read my journal, Yes Finn, Kurt told me. Mr. Hummel you should really consider looking at both sides of the story." Blaine finished. Kurt almost started crying.

"Blaine! Upstairs, now!" Julia demanded. If there's one thing she demanded from her nephew, it was respect to everyone. Kurt tried to follow. "No, Kurt, you stay down. Blaine needs to learn to think before he speaks." Kurt sat on the couch, red-faced next to Finn.

"Dad, I think you should go." Kurt spoke hesitantly. There's no way his dad and boyfriend would be friends now.

"I was just gonna say the same thing." Burt said. He wasn't insulted at all. He was kind of happy that Blaine stood up to him for the sake of Kurt. Although he embarrassed Kurt.

"Finn, let's go." they left with a bang. Kurt cried. He wanted to go home. Then he remembered he was home. That didn't make him feel much better. He wanted his mommy.

Mildred hugged him. She told him it was going to be okay, that Blaine will punished for snapping at an adult like that. She also asked him if everything about Finn was true. Kurt replied honestly.

"C.. Can I talk to Blaine? We're honest with each other- we're boyfriends." Kurt asked.

"Go ahead. Just.. Don't be too nice." Mildred said. She knew it didn't make sense.

Kurt went up to see Blaine. Blaine had begun to change his seats. Finn touched them. They were dirty. "I just wanted to know.. was the dream true?" Kurt spoke as he watched Blaine do his laundry.

Blaine sighed. "If you're going to break up with me and go live with your father, do it quickly." Blaine didn't care now.

Kurt slapped him hard and glared. "What the hell was that for?" Blaine shrieked.

"For being an idiot! Give me one reason why I would break up with you. The thing downstairs was embarrassing, but I could tell you were trying to break up with me. And it was also to knock some sense into you! Now, did you have a sex dream about me or not?"

Blaine sat on his freshly made bed. He sighed. "Yes." confessed Blaine.

"You see, that could be a reason to break up with you. But, since I had one of you last night, I'm not allowed. On the other hand, we're both hormonal boys. Boys will be boys." Kurt said. He never considered himself a 'boy'. He considered himself a gentleman, not a childish, stupid, hormonal boy. Kurt sighed a painful sigh. "I thought I really had a shot at having a normal relationship with me dad. I can't be up here too long. Think about what you said. Goodbye." Kurt flew downstairs. He was happy he got to talk to Blaine.

Kurt sat down and watched Ellen, drinking a cup of coffee in his favorite _Wicked_ cup; a souvenir from the first time he went to see the great musical.

When Ellen was over, Kurt went up to his room and went on his laptop. His Father brought it back. He went on Youtube and decided to listen to old Musicals. He chose Rocky Horror Picture Shows 'Touch a Touch a Touch Me' first. Kurt was singing along as he logged into Facebook. Blaine came up from behind him and kissed Kurt's neck sloppily. Kurt smacked him.

"Hey! Go! I'm still mad at you!" Kurt announced, throwing Blaine off him. Blaine was sad took the wrong signals. Or, took signals that weren't even there.

Tuesday (Monday was a holiday) was unbearable. Fire burned between Kurt, Finn and Blaine and they had to pretend that nothing happened for the sake of the club. Blaine had tried out for the Football Team and got Center. He needed to be Quarter Back.

Glee club was just torturous, though. Finn and Blaine were arguing about solos, football, _Kurt_. It was far too immature. "Shoot me now" Kurt muttered under his breath. The worst part was, Mr. Schuester wasn't there to break up the verbal fight.

"Did you know you loose 120 calories during sex?" Mercedes said at random as she red a magazine.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, did you loose weight? You're looking great!" Rachel said with no purpose. Kurt smiled and said thank you. Mercedes looked at him with a knowing, devilish grin.

Look, Blaine, you've had thousands of solos with The Warblers. Finn, you've had millions of solos with New Directions. Let someone else have a song.

"You better watch your back, Hudson. Because I'm ma break you drums with the boner I have for you _br__other._" Blaine shot without thinking. Everyone looked at Kurt.

"Out. Now." Kurt demanded, standing up and pointing to the door.

Blaine left and Finn followed. Kurt flopped down in his chair next to Mercedes. He was beet red; he wanted to cry with embarrassment. Kurt knew Blaine didn't mean to, it just slipped, but he knew how Kurt would feel about it. But the thing is, no one looked surprised. Not even Mercedes.

Mercedes texted him in class. **Hey. We kinda knew about the thing. It's kinda obv. The way u look at each other? So kinky. Srry... had to say..**

Kurt hugged her. It made him feel better. **Ily Cedes. Ima go talk to them**

He got up and left. After 10 minutes, he cued Mercedes to come out. The second she came out she bitch slapped both of them hard. Both noses began to bleed. Mercedes turned on her i-pod to record the entire conversation.

"Finn! Why are you so rude to Blaine?" Kurt demanded answers.

"He.. He's center, he's taken my solos, he's torn my family apart, he's just a mess in my life." Finn wasn't good at thinking on the spot.

"Family? F.Y.I. Finn, we're not a family. We're not related. Blaine, how do you feel about this?" Kurt asked.

"I think.. That you are a family. You certainly fight like one. And I think you love him because he's your brother. I also think that I prefer duets to solos." Blaine announced.

"Fair enough. Call my dad and apologize." Kurt was untouched by Blaine's words.

Burt answered on the third ring. Blaine put it on speaker phone. "Hi, Mr. Hummel. It's Blaine. I'd like to apologize for the way I disrespectfully spoke to you on Thanksgiving." Blaine was afraid of Burt. Who wouldn't be afraid of their boyfriend's dad who tends to hate you and has a shotgun.

"Thank you, Blaine. I appreciate it. I will be honest, I was testing you at the dinner. I was seeing if you would stick up for Kurt, and you did. I can see you're a great kid and you like my son a lot. Take good care of him because I have a shotgun underneath my bed." Burt threatened.

"I.. I can't thank you enough, Mr. Hummel." Blaine was shaking with excitement.

"Please, it's Burt." Blaine could feel Burt's warm smile through the phone.

"Thank you so, so much Mr... Burt! You really are an amazing dad. Kurt is lucky to have such a great one. I have to go- the bell is about to ring." Blaine said, wanting to scream.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Have a good day, Blaine." Burt hung up.

Blaine closed the phone. He started jumping up and down like a little girl. Kurt joined him in the jumping-like-an-idiot thing. Squealing, Mercedes broke it up. It was annoying her.

"Your dad likes me! You dad likes me! He thinks I'm a great kid!" Blaine was excited.

"Biggest lie I've ever heard." Finn said in a monotone.

"Finn! Shut your big mouth for once. You're rude to Blaine and you don't even have a good reason for it." Kurt snapped.

"Well.. Um.. I just don't need you to rubbing your sex in my face!" Finn shouted.

"Yes, Blaine and I are sexually active. It's just us taking our love to another level." Kurt explained. His diva was showing.

"I don't care. It's gross. So.. Stop talking about it." Finn said. He was confused. They were right outside the choir room and everyone was looking at them through the small glass window in the door.

"When have we -I- ever spoken about it. But you know what? When we get home we're gonna have hot gay sex because it feels good in celebration of dad liking Blaine. Have fun thinking about it." Kurt snapped and walked into it. "What are you all looking at?" Kurt asked.

"We got a song for you. Well, you, Blaine and Finn. We're sick and tired of you fighting all the time." Mercedes said. "Hit it!"

Beginning the song by singing together, ND danced with their hands in the air.

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
><em>_Why can't we be friends?_

Mercedes: _I seen you 'round for a long long time  
>I really 'membered you when you drink my wine<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

Artie: _I seen you walkin' down in Chinatown  
>I called you but you could not look around<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

Artie: _I bring my money to the welfare line  
>I see you standing in it every time<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

Mercedes: _The color of your skin don't matter to me  
>As long as we can live in harmony<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>__

Artie: _I'd kinda like to be the President  
>so I can show you how your money's spent<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

Puck: _Sometimes I don't speak right  
>but then I know what i was talking about<em>

New Directions: _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>__  
><em>Artie: _I know you're working for the CIA  
>they wouldn't have you in the Mafia<em>

New Directions (all the way down): _Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<em>__

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?___

"So. Can you two keep it calm while in Glee?" Mercedes asked.

"I never wanted to fight in the first place, so I'm okay with it as long as Finn agrees to." Blaine smiled at her.

"I can.. As long as they don't.. do stuff or talk about stuff..." Finn said, flinching.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mercedes asked.

Finn sort of woke up. "Nothing absolutely nothing. Pretend I didn't say anything. I think we can get along." Finn said.

Kurt smiled. He was happy. His club wouldn't break, his dad accepted his boyfriend, his bother and boyfriend stopped fighting, it was a new chapter in his life; a good one.

After Glee Club, Kurt drove home with Blaine in the passenger side. Humming 'Why Can't We Be Friends,' Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine broke the happy humming mood.

"Were you serious about what you said?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed. "No, not at all." Kurt glanced at him. "Blaine. What did I tell you before?" Kurt sounded a bit annoyed.

"Hey, it was just a question. And I understand." Blaine sighed and they were home. Kurt looked at him with a sorry look.

"You know. I might have if you hadn't asked." Kurt kissed him sweetly

Julia and Mildred were not home. No note; they were probably still at work. So Kurt and Blaine went upstairs, turned off the lights, got under the covers and... Cuddled!


	19. Departure

Christmas filled the air as Kurt and Blaine filled the Anderson's with green and red decoration, being sure not to forget to dangle mistletoe in random parts of the house. Above every bed, especially. Kurt was making a Wish List in the kitchen. So far he had put down: i-pad, scarves, scholarship to NYADA, a family. Standing up to help Carole and Julia decorate the tree, Blaine read the list. _Family._ That sunk into Blaine and made him feel guilty. He stole Kurt's innocence. Kurt went on his old laptop and went on Youtube and put some Christmas songs on to bring up the Christmas flow. It was hard for Kurt, he didn't believe in God, his father wasn't there, his mom was dead, Christmas for him had a bunch of gaps.

Kurt was humming along to the classics he put on, and singing in a few parts.

Mistletoe hung in every obvious spot possible. Kurt and Blaine kissed almost every time they paused. Kurt had to take some down because Blaine was embarrassing him. It was going to be a good Christmas. It was the first Christmas for Kurt and Blaine had as a couple, therefore meaning the most.

But it wasn't Christmas yet; it was still a week and a half till December 25th. New Directions decided to do Secret Santa. Santana pulled Brittany, Brittany pulled Santana. They either jacked it or got it by luck. Artie pulled Tina, Tina pulled Mercedes. Mercedes pulled Kurt. Kurt pulled Quinn and Quinn pulled Rachel. Rachel pulled Mike and Mike pulled Artie. Blaine pulled Finn and Finn pulled Blaine. That was going to be scary. No one pulled Puck so he bought/stole something for himself.

Kurt was planning on getting Quinn something simple. Then he realized Quinn Fabray isn't simple so he rethought. Quinn was hard to shop for! But that was nothing compared to what Blaine had to do. Finding something for his rival? That seemed impossible. An i-tunes card? No, that was too simple. He decided to look for something for Kurt. Kurt wanted an i-pad. _That_ was out if the question. Blaine didn't want to buy something for Kurt. He wanted to make something. Something from the heart. Or buy something and build something. He had $100 dollars to split between Kurt, Mildred, Julia and Finn.

He would spend the most on Kurt. Well, that was his plan. He had an idea of what to do, but he wasn't sure. He knew it had to have something to do with he and Kurt, like pictures or something. Blaine knew he'd get Christmas ornaments from Julia; that was her tradition.

Kurt settled down and got Quinn a designer scarf. From last year, so it was on sale. But she wouldn't know it was out of season, right?

Mr. Schuester made everyone choose what a Christmas Carol is to them. Brittany was the first to go up. Being a full Santa believer she knew every carol off by  
>heart.<p>

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree __  
><em>_At the Christmas party hop, __  
><em>_Mistletoe hung where you can see, __  
><em>_Every couple tries to stop, __  
><em>_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, __  
><em>_Let the Christmas spirit ring, __  
><em>_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, __  
><em>_And we'll do some caroling. ___

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,__  
><em>_Voices singing, "Let's be jolly, __  
><em>_Deck the halls with boughs of holly", __  
><em>_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, __  
><em>_Have a happy holiday, __  
><em>_Everyone dancin' merrily, __  
><em>_In the new old-fashioned way.___

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,__  
><em>_Voices singing, "Let's be jolly, __  
><em>_Deck the halls with boughs of holly", __  
><em>_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, __  
><em>_Have a happy holiday, __  
><em>_Everyone dancin' merrily, __  
><em>_In the new old-fashioned way._

The glee club clapped. Santana giggled and laughed for her girl. It was the best performance Brittany had done. "Wait! I have one" Santana snapped.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
>I've been an awful good girl<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Santana sang, squishing her boobs together with her arms.__

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
>I'll wait up for you dear<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed<br>Next year I could be oh so good  
>If you'd check off my Christmas list<br>Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
>Not a lot<br>I've been an angel all year  
>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
>To a platinum mine<br>Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
><em>_Sign your 'X' on the line  
>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's<br>I really do believe in you  
>Let's see if you believe in me<br>Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
>I don't mean a phone<br>Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight  
>Hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

After school on Thursday, a football game was on. The opponent team had been cheating all night. Burt kept coughing when he tried to cheer the quarter back on. He fell just as the other team scored. The chili cheese dog didn't help. Burt Hummel had another heart attack.

The crowd continued cheering as Kurt began crying. Blaine looked to the stands and saw Kurt on the ground with Burt.

"Call the hospital! Call the hospital!" Kurt yelled.

Finn was allowed to go with Kurt and Carole since he was Burt's step son. Blaine became Quarter Back for the rest of the game.

"How do you expect me to take on a game while my boyfriend's dad might die?" Blaine asked Coach Beiste.

"Figure it out of you're off the team." she replied in a monotone voice.

He had no choice. Blaine would have to carry on with the game with Kurt on his mind. He wasn't able to comfort Kurt, not able to be the shoulder to cry on or hug him. It was the worst type of punishment anyone could do. Julia and Mildred went to the hospital too. They did care about Burt.

The Titans lost the game. Although they did get three more touchdowns with Blaine as Quarter back, they lost 4-8. Blaine even fractured his finger when he completely lost focus.

In the waiting room, Blaine ran to Kurt's rescue. Hugging him, Kurt balled his eyes out. It was Burt's second heart attack. It's rare to survive one, two must be terrible.

"Kurt, it's gonna be okay. You're dad will live. Just pray and God will answer you." Blaine comforted.

Kurt broke away from Blaine's embrace. "God doesn't exist, Blaine! No one is cruel enough to take my mommy away and might take my daddy away. There's no such thing as God!" Kurt yelled.

"Then why do you celebrate Christmas?" Blaine asked.

"It's traditional. When I think of Christmas I think of my mom and my dad, all of us together around a tree while we open presents, laughing. Not of a boy who never existed being born in a barn" Kurt snapped.

"But you gotta believe in something. God or not." Blaine calmed his voice.

"I believe in my daddy." Kurt said. "Now please, just go." he said.

"You should not be alone. I want to be here with you." Blaine said, looking as his feet.

"You need to go before I start yelling some more and we break up." Kurt announced. He wanted to cry. Blaine left and cried in the car.

The doctor came. "Kurt and Carole Hummel?" Finn looked at him. "oh, and Finn Hudson? I have news and Burt Hummel." said the doctor

"What? Is he dead? Can I see him?" Kurt was anxious.

The frowned. "He is alive, but just barely. You should see him now." The doctor said, showing them Burt's room.

"Can I have the room to just me and my father please?" Kurt announced to Carole and Finn.

"Please. This is happening to Finn and I too." Carole said.

"But he's my father. He's my blood. To you he's just this man I set you up with. Let me have this time with him." Kurt said deeply.

Kurt took Burt's hand and told him soft things. Telling Burt he loves him, and to squeeze back. He never squeezed back. His heart rate slowed down. "I love you dad. I should go talk to Blaine. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was just trying to help. Since you two were beginning to get along I want him to talk to you. I took him to Mom's grave. He.. He talked to her. I'm going to be right back. Don't.. don't go." Kurt was unsure.

Carole and Finn went in to see Burt. Carole cried. Finn held his mother.

Kurt went to the car. Rain was coming down fast. Blaine was sitting in the car waiting for Kurt. Kurt got in the passenger side and just looked out the window as the rain hit the glass.

"How is he?" Blaine broke the silence.

Kurt sighed. "He's.. okay. He's alive. Just barely. I think this might be it. His heart beat dropped when I was in there. I want you to come see him with me." Kurt said. Tears began to his bleed down his soft face.

Blaine wiped them away with his hand. "I'll do anything for you." Blaine said calmly.

"Let's go." Kurt sobbed.

Walking through the rain, Kurt stepped in a large puddle. He wasn't able to see through the tears standing in his eyes. His feet were soaked, his socks were stained, he smelled of tears and he didn't care. He wanted his daddy to hold him.

Burt's heart slowly kept beating. Blaine wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not with Kurt there, if he could control his tears. "Burt. Please, wake up. Squeeze my hand or something. Show that you are stronger than anyone here and stay." Blaine said hopefully. Burt did nothing in his heavy slumber. "You're a great Dad, Burt. Mine isn't. He was an abusive, drunken mess. Which is why I live with my aunts. Kurt is lucky to have such a great person to take care of him. You.. You gotta stay." Blaine add. He broke down and the tears began falling. Not for Burt, but because of the horrid memories with his father.

Blaine left the room, Kurt following him. Kurt couldn't stop crying. Blaine couldn't help him and that killed him.

On Monday, Blaine found Kurt in his room laying on his bed (everyone overslept), fully clothed in the same clothes he wore yesterday, in the dark. His pillow is in a deep pool of tears and Kurt was downing in it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. 

"Mourning and crying, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kurt shot. He didn't lift his head from the water-enriched pillow.

"Kurt, come on. I want to take you somewhere." Blaine sat on the end of Kurt's bed, rubbing the crying boy's back. "Let's go to the choir room. I have something to show you."

they quickly drove to the school, getting a late slip from the secretary and going to the singing hall. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. Everyone have Kurt hugs, knowing about the cardiac arrest.

"We won't do religious songs, this time, Kurt. We heard how bad it is." Mercedes assured.

"Well, I have a song I prepared that I wrote it. It's not a Christmas song and it's not religious, but I hope it's okay if I sing it." Blaine looked at the teacher with a hopeful look on his dapper face.

"Go ahead." Mr. Schuester permitted.

Blaine gave the sheet music to Brad and sat on the stool looking at Kurt with sorrow eyes.

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be___

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see___

Blaine got up, walking towards Kurt. He went down on his kneed and held Kurt's hands looking him right in his big, teary blue eyes. __

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

Blaine sat on the chair next to Kurt, singing to him. __

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me___

Blaine stood up, running to the front, singing his heart out. __

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true  
>Courtesy of <em>_  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through___

Blaine could tell Kurt was embarrassed, but that he liked being sung to. __

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize___

Kurt stood up, singing with Blaine. __

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh___

Kurt and Blaine held hands in the front, staring lovingly into each other's tear filled eyes as Blaine sang alone. __

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<em>

Blaine sang really softly. __

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt cried. It was so beautiful but he couldn't help thinking that why his boyfriend was singing to him, his dad might die. "Blaine, that was lovely. But I have to go." Kurt fled the room and drove to the hospital. His dad's heartbeat slowed since he saw the unhealthy man last night.

"Dad. I just left school. I couldn't stop thinking about you. What if you died while I was singing? I couldn't live with myself. I love you dad. You mean the most to me. You've done the most for me. I just.. I can't imagine a world without my dad. I regret those months we didn't speak. Yeah, I love Blaine a lot but he's not my dad. I love living with him but.. Sometimes I feel like a guest." Kurt said. Little did he know Blaine was eavesdropping behind the door.

"He's a good person. An even better boyfriend. He's almost too good. He's too nice, if it's possible. I don't know if the school told you but Finn and Blaine had been fighting a lot. Finn even pushed Blaine down and kicked a chair onto him. And Blaine verses Finn isn't a fair fight, Finn's doubled Blaine's size..." Kurt held Burt's hand in the air.

..."Anyways, I want you to know that I love you." Burt's hand fell. Burt's lifeless body lay on the bed. Kurt realized this and broke into tears. His dad was dad. So was his mom. He watched his dad die. Blaine flew to Kurt's rescue, holding him tight. Blaine, too, broke into tears.

The nurse came in, giving them a quick hug. Kurt had no parents. Blaine drove them home. School wasn't necessary at this point in time. Getting home alive was and spreading the news. Kurt got Blaine to text Mercedes, telling her about Burt. She marched right out of that terrible school and when to see Kurt.

The next day, Kurt went to school wearing the same black pants he wore yesterday, the dame black jacket he wore three days before, the same black and white tie he wore a week ago, and the same hat he wore 5 days ago. All in all, he was depressed. His hair wasn't to it's perfect shape as it usually it.

Everyone gave him hugs and felt sorry for him. Even Karofsky gave him a sorry look. But Sue, she tried to give this golden opportunity to end Glee Club.

"Sue, this club and my boyfriend are the only things keeping me alive" Kurt explained, walking with her.

"You have heart problems already? That's the thing, without sports and with Glee Club, you kids are just getting fatter by the second. I bet you just gained 10 pounds, see you around, Porcelain." she left. She was probably planning something devious and horrid. That wasn't unusual.

Kurt walked into Glee Club. Everyone gave him a hug, encouraging words and Rachel called him an orphan and made him cry. When Kurt felt ready, he said he had a song.

_When I find myself in times of trouble__  
><em>_Mother Mary comes to me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>_And in my hour of darkness__  
><em>_She is standing right in front of me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.___

Kurt began to cry. But he carried on, the show must go on. __

_And when the broken hearted people__  
><em>_Living in the world agree,__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be.__  
><em>_For though they may be parted there is__  
><em>_Still a chance that they will see__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Yeah, There will be an answer, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.___

Kurt couldn't take it. He was crying so hard he couldn't continue. Blaine began to sing.__

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be._

The rest joined in, knowing the lyrics. __

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_There will be an answer, let it be.___

_And when the night is cloudy,__  
><em>_There is still a light that shines on me.__  
><em>_Shine until tomorrow, let it be.__  
><em>_I wake up to the sound of music__  
><em>_Mother Mary comes to me__  
><em>_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.___

They all stood up to comfort Kurt and sing with him. __

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_There will be no sorrow, let it be.___

_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Let it be, let it be.__  
><em>_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. hoooo' hoooo' ___

He cried. He was a little boy wanting his daddy, and his daddy couldn't come back. Kurt carried on the rest of the day with tears in his eyes. At home he wasn't much better. All Kurt did was lay in bed and listen to depressing music in the dark. Blaine was afraid he'd become suicidal. He wanted to help Kurt, but when Blaine tried to cuddle or talk Kurt would yell at him to go away.

Kurt couldn't just 'let it be'. How could he? He'd never see his father again. What would happen to the Hummel Tire And Lube? It was too soon to tell. For now, Finn would work there and make some money.

It was Christmas day and Kurt was holding up. He was opening his presents from Mildred and Julia. He got a scarf, new Lady Gaga CD, i-tunes card, a broach with the masked smiley face and frowny face.

Blaine made him a collage using pictures of Kurt and Blaine, things out of magazines that popped out, and some nicknack's that reminded Blaine of Kurt, and reminded Kurt of Blaine. Blaine also put in the first flower that Kurt gave him, and the first flower Blaine gave Kurt.

Kurt put together a photo album for Blaine. I hat pictures of Blaine and Kurt together, apart, baby pictures of both of them. Kurt even found pictures of Blaine inside his mother's belly. It was embarrassing to Blaine, but he loved it. Pictures of Blaine sleeping in funny positions, ones of Kurt and Blaine napping in the sun, everything that someone snapped a photo of. Mildred gave Kurt a ornament of two penguins together, and Blaine one of two snowmen together, hugging. Kurt didn't laugh or smile though.

Hot chocolate and shortbread cookies for breakfast weren't exactly healthy, but it was tasty. Blaine took Kurt into his tree house to talk to him.

"Kurt, I understand. I understand everything. You miss your dad, but why are you taking it out on me?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I really am. Just... I guess I'm depressed and I'm switching love for anger.. towards you. This.. This isn't how it was supposed to happen." Kurt broke down crying. "This Christmas out families were supposed to come together as one and b happy and love each other. But this time we go to Dad's. Now.. I have to settle death bills." Kurt put his head on Blaine's lap.

"Sh sh sh... No you don't. It's too soon. It's been two days. You.. It's okay. I understand. Do you want to see a psychiatrist?" Blaine offered.

"I can't afford one of those." Kurt answered.

"My aunts can do that. They love you like one of their own," Blaine replied.

Kurt faced Blaine's stomach. "Does that mean I'm dating my cousin or brother? Ewe." Kurt answered. He was dead serious!

"No, like a son in law, I guess." Blaine replied. He kissed Kurt's cheek. "What are you thinking?" Blaine asked.

Kurt paused before answering. He sat up, getting off of Blaine. "I don't want to live. I need help." Kurt replied.

On December 29th, the funeral for Burt Hummel was set. The Glee Club was there to help Kurt and Finn. They didn't sing. People's minds needed to be focused on Burt, not the singing teenagers. They just had a formal presentation with nice things said about the departed and lowered the sorely missed man into the ground. The day was very rainy. Blaine had a touching speech for Burt, Kurt had a teary one. Mercedes had one saying how good of a dad he was. Carole was a widow, again. She wondered why every time she marries the man dies.

Kurt began seeing a psychiatrist and he felt better. A little. But he was still grieving. He began laughing a little. He was able to tell Blaine he loves him aging, for before he was numb.

But every time someone even said something that Burt and Kurt did together – they did a lot - Kurt would ball his eyes out. He was still quite vulnerable. Everything reminded Kurt of his father. If someone said the word "tire" Kurt remembered fixing a tire with is dad one time he, his father and mom went on a road trip when Kurt was six.

_"What was that, Dad?" little Kurt asked._

_Burt hopped out of the car. "We popped a tire, Kurt. Mind helping me fix it?" Little Kurt hopped out of the shiny red car._

_"But dad, I don't know how to. I'm only six." the child announced._

_"I'll show you, Kurt. It'll be fun. Take off you jacket and roll up your sleeves, it'll be messy then your mom won't let us back in the car." But Kurt was one step ahead. He couldn't have his shirt being stained- even at that age._

_"Fixing cars is fun, Dad. Let me help soon, Dad." Kurt smiled with wide eyes. It was the coolest thing ever to him._

_Burt smiled at his fast-growing son. "Come by the shop. We'll fix them together."_

_Kurt was the happiest kid ever. "Okay Dad. I will. Can we go now? I'm bored." Kurt looked with a hopeful smile._

_"Sure, Kurty. We'll go right away. Do you want to get some snacks at the gas station, Honey?" Elizabeth offered her only son._

_"No, but I really have to go pee-pee." Kurt frowned._

_Elizabeth giggled. "Okay, Kurty. I'll take you to the bathroom." he was a beautiful little boy. Big, blue eyes, chubby, rosy cheeks. He was adorable. Him mom loved him. He was her world._

Kurt came back to life. He missed his dad. That was it. Nothing could help him. Nothing could ever stop him from missing his dad. His dad never even seen him on the Broadway stage, or adopt children, or be there. His life was cut short. And Kurt felt that he was to blame with all the stress he gave his dad.

Blaine and Kurt were driving to the store to run some errands for Blaine's aunts. The car made a bump. "Blaine, what happened, did we hit someone?" Kurt panicked.

"We popped a tire, Kurt." Blaine regretted his words. Kurt almost cried, but he didn't.

"Blaine, will you fix it with me?" Kurt offered, trying not to cry.

"Are you sure you can?" Blaine reassured.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I fixed my first tire when I was six. If you mean if I'm emotionally stable enough, yes I am." Kurt replied. They hopped out of the car and fixed the tire. Kurt held back tears as he did so, but he fixed a tire.


	20. City of Dreams

Two months when by slowly, but it was March and three days before the fifteenth. The Anniversary. Blaine was making sure everything was perfect. Luckily, their anniversary was on a Saturday. Blaine made sure Julia and Mildred were out of town that night, so Blaine and Kurt would have the whole house to themselves. Kurt was still in shock from his father's passing, but that didn't stop him from having a good time.

"Mildred, Julia, why don't you go for a lovely dinner then to a hotel? Or why don't you go see Uncle Doug in Cleavland?" Blaine offered.

"Why? So you can have the house to yourself with your boyfriend?" Mildred teased.

Blaine blushed a little. "Well, partially. I also think you need some air form two teenage boys." Blaine replied. He was lying. He just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend all day.

"A dinner and a hotel sounds nice, actually." Julia gave Mildred a suggestive look.

"Whoa, next time you have eye-sex make sure I'm not in the room!" Blaine reminded.

Mildred rolled her eyes, getting out some Lucky Charms and milk. "Oh, please, I see the look you and Kurt give each other. Sure, I haven't seen in since before Burt died but yeah. I've seen it." she tried to make sense.

Blaine rolled your eyes. "What the hell – I mean heck- are you talking about?" Blaine asked, making a face to hide his fleshed cheeks.

She glared at him for a second. "I know you know that I know what I'm talking about." she said, porously trying to confuse him. Kurt came down the stairs just as Mildred glared.

"That was perfect! You did it!" Kurt smiled.

She squealed. "I did! I glared!" Mildred was excited now.

"Next step, learn how to walk." Kurt announced.

Blaine was confused. "Are you teaching my aunt how to be a diva?" Blaine suspected.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Blaine. I'm simply teaching her how to get noticed, how to be a bit of a snob and how to get what she wants." Kurt said.

"So your teaching her how to be a diva." Blaine said, with a bit of attitude.

Kurt smiled. "There you go, Blaine! I helped you too! Random, pointless attitude is also part of being a diva." Kurt shot a one part glare and one part suggestive look. Kurt Hummel was a Diva making diva. Kurt turned on a heel and walked out the door to go to Mercedes. "Oh, I'm going out." Kurt said to the lovely ladies smiling at him.

"Does he not know?" Mildred asked.

"No, I'm trying to make the night a surprise. Um.. I'll pay for the hotel and dinner." Blaine said. He just really needed his aunts out there.

"No, honey. I think it's sweet you want to treat Kurt to something so big after you guys being together three hundred sixty-five days. It's a long time. Your aunt and I have been together for how many years?" she asked her beloved wife.

"Twenty one." Mildred replied happily.

Blaine was shocked. How was that possible? Twenty one years being married to one person. "That's.." Blaine tried to speak. "That's amazing." he said.

"Well, we aren't legally married. We never felt the need to go somewhere that accepts same sex marriage, when we already accept each other perfectly. We're married by the amount of time we've lived together." Julia said, smiling at Mildred.

"But it's hard to stay with one person for this long. You don't just say 'hey, wanna live with me for two decades and maybe more and try not to break up?' You have to give it a lot of effort and love. It's really special what some people share with someone they love a lot. Remember: You only have enough love for one person." Mildred said. She was right. Julia toasted herself an English Muffin.

"How long do you have to live with someone to be 'married" Blaine asked.

"Some people say 7 years, but if you call the person your with your spouse, then you are married." Julia answered.

"Okay, because if it was for 10 months, than I'd be married." Blaine said as he went up to his room to plan A Year's Magic In One Night. He had to get chocolate, flowers, a gift, make or buy a card, find a love song and see Mildred about allowing them to have some wine.

Mildred gave them one bottle of red wine. She gave Blaine the good stuff, as long as Julia never found out.

At Mercedes, Kurt was doing something similar. He went to the jewelry store to find something for Blaine. He was going to surprise Blaine.

The lady at the counter looked really nice so he assumed she wouldn't be homophobic. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and big brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jenifer. Welcome to Gem Jewelers." she announced politely.

"Hi, It's my boyfriend's and mine one-year anniversary this weekend, and I'd like to get him something special." Kurt paused because it looked like she wanted to say something.

"Awe, that's cute! My girlfriend, Lauren, and I have been going out for two years now." she smiled. Her name tag said her name was Jenifer.

"Congratulations!" Kurt smiled deeply. "But the thing is, I have no clue what to get him. Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asked openly.

"Well, for our first anniversary I got her a Promise Ring. Would you be interested in getting him that?" she was happy to see an open, young gay boy come into the store. Maybe she could use he and his boyfriend for ads. Jenifer _did _want to be a photographer. She only used a jewelery store for money.

Kurt looked half approved. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Alright, I'll show you the rings."she said. "I'm sorry, what was your name?" she asked.

"Kurt." he followed her to the rings.

Jen glanced at Kurt and saw Calvin Klein on his sleeve. "Where did you get your jacket? Lauren _loves _fashion. She won Vogue Magazines for a year. She likes stuff she can't afford." Jenifer said.

"Vogue for a year? Do yo know how many times I entered for that contest?" Kurt was jealous. "And I got it online. I won't wear anything unless it has a designer name. Unlike Blaine, he wears anything and puts gel on. It drives me insane!" Kurt explained.

"What's your price range for the ring?" she asked.

Kurt tried to estimate how much was in his account. "Well, I think I have two hundred fifty in my account. And twenty in my pocket, so like two seventy? But if I can, I don't want to spend all of it." Kurt explained.

"Well, we have-" she was cut off by a beautiful girl with gorgeous dark brown shoulder-length hair. She wore a lot of make up and high heels. The mystery girl had a tongue piercing and many freckles on he pretty face. "Lauren!" Jenifer shouted. No one but Kurt was in the room so they pecked.

"This, Kurt, is my girlfriend Lauren." she introduced.

"Hi Kurt! Getting a ring for someone special?" she smiled greatly. Lauren had a flawless smile.  
>Kurt smiled. "Yes, I'm trying to get a promise ring for my boyfriend, as Jenifer suggested." he repeated.<p>

Lauren looked over the rings carefully. She tried one on. "Hey, Jen, St. Patty's day is in a few days, this ring is green." she said, looking at it in the air.

"And it's worth a lot of green. Put it down! Kurt, what do you think Blaine would like?" Jenifer asked.

"I don't know. He's a bubbly guy. Before we got together and I was having a lot of trouble with bullies, he texted me courage all the time. He's really sweet. He likes Paul McCartney, Katy Perry, Harry Potter, Disney." Kurt said.

"hm, when's his birthday?" Jen asked.

"February fifth." Kurt replied.

"What about this amethyst ring?" Jenifer pointed to a silver ring with a small purple heart increased in it.

"I'm liking it. It says 'Love' all over it. How do I choose the ring size?" Kurt asked.

"I'd suggest getting him 9. That's what most men are. If it doesn't fit he could come and get a bigger or smaller one." Jenifer said, happy since she would make a sale.

"Okay, but he's not the tallest guy. To be honest, he's kind of short." Kurt said frankly.

"Get nine anyways, it fit my thirteen year old cousin."

"Okay, I'll get it!" Kurt announced.

Jenifer looked at him while he was purchasing it. "Um, would you be interested in being in ads?" she asked at random.

"modeling in ads? I'd love to! I was in a Mattress Land commercial." Kurt was excited.

"Do you think Blaine would be interested in it too? I kind of took this store when my mom told me to. It was my dad's. He passed away when I was little."

"Awe, I'm so sorry. My dad recently died and I lost my mother when I was eight."

"Awe!" she paused. "So give me your e-mail and I'll e-mail you! I'm interested in photography, and this would help me for a resume!" she said.

"Here's my e-mail. You're never going to make it in Lima. Try New York. That's where I'm headed after high school. " said Kurt.

"Oh, we're trying to get a penthouse in New York." Lauren cut in.

"Oh. Well good luck. Thank you for the tips. We should do coffee some time." Kurt left like he owned the place.

Once Kurt left, Jenifer sighed. "Blaine was in here earlier." she smiled. Jenifer really liked Kurt, she thought he was a good kid.

There's no way Blaine would remember the special day. Would he? No. It was Blaine.

On Saturday, the two slept in late.. Together. Then having the best breakfast ever. Pancaked in the shape of hearts. They were adorable! By four, the two were about to exchange gifts.

Blaine got Kurt a hat with a black ring around it. An Emerald and Amethyst carved together to create a heart was on the ring. (Emerald is Kurt's birthstone, and Amethyst is Blaine's). Kurt loved it! He called it a promise hat!

Blaine absolutely loved the ring Kurt got him. He called it the 'Ring of Love'. He would wear it all the time.

"Now, I have a song for you, my dear." Blaine said, getting his guitar.

___Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time__  
><em>_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you__  
><em>_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time__  
><em>_And hung me on a line___

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you__  
><em>_Baby I'm a man maybe I'm a lonely man__  
><em>_Who's in the middle of something__  
><em>_That he doesn't really understand___

_Baby I'm a man and maybe you're the only, only man__  
><em>_Who could ever help me__  
><em>_Baby won't you help me understand,Oooohh ___

_Baby I'm a man, maybe I'm a lonely man__  
><em>_Who's in the middle of something__  
><em>_That he doesn't really understand___

_Baby I'm a man and maybe you're the only ,only man__  
><em>_Who could ever help me__  
><em>_Baby won't you help me understand, oohhh___

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time__  
><em>_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you__  
><em>_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song__  
><em>_Right me when I'm wrong__  
><em>_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you___

_Oh,Oh,ohhh, yeah, oh,oh ohhh yeahh Oo-oo___

Kurt giggle and pulled Blaine into a kiss. "I love you Blaine Anderson! And I hope that one day I will give you a ring that means a little more than a promise." Kurt smiled and kissed him again. "Now I have a song for you."

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity__  
><em>_The first time every time when you touch me__  
><em>_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen__  
><em>_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy___

_Let's pollinate to create a family tree__  
><em>_This evolution with you comes naturally__  
><em>_Some call it science we call it chemistry__  
><em>_This is the story of the birds and the bees___

_And even when seasons change__  
><em>_Our love still stays the same___

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Spread my wings and make me fly__  
><em>_The taste of your honey is so sweet__  
><em>_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat___

_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed__  
><em>_A white flower with the power to bring life to me__  
><em>_You're so exotic my whole body fluttering__  
><em>_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet___

_I was on the brink of a heart attack__  
><em>_You gave me life and keep me coming back__  
><em>_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes__  
><em>_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies___

_And even when seasons change__  
><em>_Our love still stays the same___

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Spread my wings and make me fly__  
><em>_The taste of your honey is so sweet__  
><em>_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat___

_You love me, you love me__  
><em>_Never love me not, not, oh no__  
><em>_When we hear a perfect harmony__  
><em>_You make me sound like, like a symphony___

_Spread my wings and make me fly__  
><em>_The taste of your honey is so sweet__  
><em>_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat___

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Spread my wings and make me fly__  
><em>_The taste of your honey is so sweet__  
><em>_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat__  
><em>_Oh oh__  
><em>_Hummingbird heartbeat_

Blaine laughed and clapped. "Katy Perry? Wow. Maybe I'm amazed!" Blaine said cheekily. He kissed Kurt, running his hand along Kurt's back. Kurt slowly rolled his back down, with Blaine leaning on top of him. Kurt could tell Blaine wanted a little more.

Suddenly, he sat up. "Blaine.. why don't we take it a bit slow?" Kurt hesitated to speak.

Blaine sighed. "Of course" he was a little disappointed. "I have something for you!" Blaine brought out a bottle of wine. "With Mildred's permission." 

Using the good glasses, Blaine poured Kurt and himself a glass of Red Wine. "It's.. strong." Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. "You don't like it?"

Kurt took a larger sip. "No! I love it! Almost as much as I love you." Kurt kissed him, since his kisses were hypnotizing."Oh! I have to check my e-mails! The lady and the jewelery store wants to use us in an ad for her store!"

_Kurt,  
>Hi, this I Jen. I'd like to shoot an ad for the jewelery store, and I'd like you to be in it. Come by my place, the address is in the link below or above or whatever. Come at around quarter to two?<em>

_Here's my number. Text me! 284 517 8903  
>Happy anniversary!<br>~Jen_

"Blaine! How would you like to be in a jewelery ad?" Kurt asked.

"Together? I'd love to, but what would other people think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kissed him gently. "Who cares about them? The store lady is a photographer, who has a girlfriend. And where did you get my amazing hat?" Kurt asked.

"Gem Jewelers." Blaine answered.

"That's where the ring came from. Now, most people make love on their anniversary, but I want to cuddle, watch sappy love movies, and drink this wine." Kurt said.

Slowly leaning in, Kurt's soft lips pressed against Blaine's. It was a tender moment and nothing could ruin it. But they did end up going a bit further than the sweet taste honey.

Blaine however, tried to change it up. Trying to double dose it, he tried to 69. Kurt immediately pushed him off, feeling raped. "Freak?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt, I'm.. I'm sorry." Blaine said, pulling a blanked over himself. Kurt stood up, putting on his black robe.

"No, you're not. Is our sex life that boring for you?" Kurt accused.

"No.. No. I don't know, Kurt. I just wanted to try something new." Blaine covered.

"Well, may you should think of something new that doesn't involve me feeling raped." Kurt left  
>to take a shower.<p>

After the shower, Kurt was still pissed. "How could you? You ruined our night. I'm going downstairs." Kurt finished the bottle of wine as Blaine took a cold shower. 

When Blaine came downstairs to talk, Kurt glared and went upstairs.

"Okay, maybe I did do something to ruin the night, but this, what you're doing isn't helping either." Blaine snapped.

Kurt turned around, glaring. "You greedily tried to sixty nine. I have rights of giving you the silent treatment. If you can't understand my silence, how are you going to understand my words?" Kurt said.

"Well words are easier to hear than silence." Blaine said, failing at glaring.

Kurt sighed. "Remember when you took me to the cottage and I had my first? That was the most magical night of my life. You didn't do a single thing without my approval. What happened to that guy?" Kurt stopped glaring.

The nerve on Kurt! He was making Blaine feel bad. Though that was probably his goal, it was still mean. "I.. I don't know." Blaine stuttered.

"I do. He became another one of those sex-driven boys at that figure of a school. I started putting out more and he became more careless. I'm going to bed. We have a photo shoot tomorrow." Kurt stormed to his room. He changed the sheets and fell asleep without his crème.

Blaine wanted to cry, knowing Kurt was right. But he didn't. He couldn't show his feelings. He had to hide them and go to sleep. Before he went to sleep he took his ring off.

The next day, Kurt woke up late. He overreacted, and he knew it. But he wasn't about to admit it. Yet. Blaine admitted he was wrong to force such behavior onto Kurt, and Kurt accepted his apology. Not what Blaine wanted.

Driving to Jenifer's house, an angry silence intoxicated the car. Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I'm sorry for snapping last night. I shouldn't have yelled. Hormonal ambitions do get in the way sometimes." Kurt said, speaking from the heart.

"Tell me about it." Blaine yawned. "Remember when Julia and Mildred were at the store, and you pretty much went all Frank'n'Furter on me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes.. You _liked_ it." Kurt said.

"Yes, after you slowed down. Remember what I said? I said it was bringing back bad memories. Last night you said it felt like you were being raped. You.. You don't know what it's like." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. Instead of feeling bad, he felt angry. "Blaine, yeah, maybe I don't know. But I do know I didn't like it. Being given a blow job while someone is trying thrust their penis into your mouth sounds like I'm being raped!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine sighed. "Are we going to break up?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Are we? A year seems like a lot, but really it isn't." Kurt snapped.

"I don't want to, but you yelling at me isn't helping." Blaine snapped, not looking at the road.

"Drive, don't get me killed." Kurt snapped.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Stop yelling at me, okay!" a pause filled the car.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I overreacted last night, and I'm holding a grudge. I think it's this house." Kurt said, getting out of the car. Blaine and Kurt walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Hey! Come in, come in. My mom, step dad and step sister are out, so it's good timing." she said. "Kurt, the hat looks great on you. Oh, I'm so glad the ring fit! Let's go into my backyard so we can take pictures."

The photo shoot was a success, with many pictures to choose form for them to put in the local paper. Pictures of Kurt posing with Blaine, or Blaine posing with Kurt. I'm not too sure. A few with them kissing, which wouldn't be posted, but Jennifer wold print those off for them.

After that, they had a late snack. Fajitas and coffee went well together. The four had a conversation about pride, homophobia, coming out and just being who you are.

"Blaine and I got to this terrible school. McKinley High. I hate it. This monster beat us up for talking. There's glee club, and every day we get a slushy facial for being in it. And no one seems to notice." Kurt explained, taking a sip of coffee.

"Sounds like you need some help. I went to a Catholic school, so everyone was deathly homophobic. Lauren wasn't out in high school so she had nothing to worry about." Jennifer told.

"The worst part is one of the billies at my school is closeted. Before I was terrified, now all I see is hurt. He bullied me out of that school, where I met Blaine." Kurt spoke slowly. He wasn't too sure if he should be sharing this information.

"Kurt, we should go. My aunts will be be back at six. It's 4:30 and we should clean the house." Blaine said.

"Oh yeah, I totally lost track of time! Lauren, Jen, we should all go out sometime." Kurt said, grateful for meeting them.

"Yes, we should all go on a date together!" Lauren suggested.

"That sounds like fun! Here. This one's my cell, that one's Blaine's. Give us a call some time." Kurt smiled and left.

Through out the drive home Kurt smiled. He and his boyfriend never broke up, he found friends that understood him, he had a photo shoot and a brand new hat.

Once cleaning was over, Kurt sat on the couch, and Blaine sat on Kurt, kissing him and feeling Kurt's teeth with his tongue. Really getting inside Kurt's mouth. Julia and Mildred came home. Blaine broke away, moving off Kurt when they entered the room.

"So, we can catch you two in pleasurable moments all the time but Blaine catches us once and he's scarred for life?" Mildred raised an eyebrow.

Kurt looked at her. "Hey, my legs are crossed." Kurt defended himself.

"How do you do that, Kurt? Doesn't it hurt? And for the record, you weren't supposed to come home till six ad it's five fifty nine." Blaine said. "So we really didn't know." he covered.

"Why are you like that anyways? You're only sixteen, Blaine." Julia said bitterly.

"Oh come on, we just had our anniversary." Blaine whined.

Kurt fake coughed. "Blaine. You're asking your aunt permission to make out with me or more. I'm positive you're not going to win this argument." Kurt said.

Julia smiled. "Blaine, you have a very smart boyfriend," Julia sat down on the couch, between her nephew and his boyfriend. "Now go to bed" she said, in a sarcastically cheerful way.

The boys walked up the stairs. "Blaine! In your own bed!" Julia shouted when they were halfway up the staircase.

"You really are a bit hard on him." Mildred said.

Julia looked at her funny. "They had all day yesterday to get their hormones out." she said sternly.

Mildred took out a glass of wine for she and he wife. "You don't even know that they're active." Mildred defended the teenage boys.

Julia rolled her eyes. She found an empty wine bottle. "Mil, do you have anything to do with this?" she showed her wife the glass bottle.

"Yes. Blaine wanted a bottle for his anniversary to make it romantic. I asked him not to drink it all, but I guess they did." she told half the truth. 

Julia was irritated. "You do know it's illegal for people to have alcohol under the age of twenty one, right? I know you're still 'young at heart' and you are just treating them the way you wanted to be treated at their age, but we _are_ Blaine's parents, we look after Kurt for Carole. And I'm positive Burt wouldn't have been happy about this. Those boys expect us to take care of them, teach them right from wrong and help them make the right decisions. You giving them wine, strong wine, isn't doing that."

Mildred wanted to cry. Julia didn't snap at he that often, only Blaine. "How do you expect them to make the right decisions if we don't let them make mistakes. I want them to live life to the fullest and learn. They should have been smart enough not to finish the bottle." Mildred said.

"And you shouldn't have given it to them in the first place." Julia marched upstairs, going straight to sleep.

Kurt was eavesdropping the whole time. He knew he was the one who finished the bottle, and that made him feel bad, since he thought he pretty much began the fight. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine, but there was two walls between them. Ah! Texting!

**Blaine I feel bad. Im the one who started the fight between ur aunts. **Kurt texted.

**Kurt couples do that all the time. We did it today about sex. **Blaine replied.

**But Im the one who finished the bottle. **Kurt protested.

**J would have been mad at M anyways for giving it to us. Blaine eased.**

"Kurt! Blaine! I can hear your phones going off like crazy! Go to sleep!" Julia yelled.

**OK. Luv u baby. C u tomorrow **Kurt sent.

**Luv u 2 bb **Blaine sent the last text and went to sleep as Kurt stayed up another half hour to do his nightly moisturizer routine. Mildred slept on the couch and Julia got the whole bed to herself.


	21. Starting Fires

Kurt was in his room with the cat, making his bed with freshly washed sheets. His room smelled like clean laundry, which was always a good thing. Julia and Mildred went to the store and Blaine came into his room at random and pushed out his chest. "I want you in that bed with me now." Blaine demanded.

"No." Kurt said. Princess Muffin ran away.

"Why not? It's been weeks." Blaine whined, falling on Kurt's bed,

"You mean less than one week. Our anniversary. Blaine, don't try and act likea jerk, it makes you seem like a jerk. This Friday is Regionals and.. We need to be ready for auditions. And the competition. Rachel isn't going to let anything stop her now, she'd angry and insulted." Kurt said.

"Baby, I want you to sing at Regionals. With a solo. The further we go, the worse the judges will get. I'm not auditioning. Plus, Glee has been going great since Finn and I stopped fighting."

"I guess you're right. But I am going for it!" Kurt announced. "What should I sing?"

"Well, sing a boy's song." Blaine said.

"Um, why? You sing girl songs all the time." Kurt was offended.

"I think the club will like you singing a boy's song, rather than hitting the highest note you can." Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he laid on Kurt's bed.

"Well, they know me. They know I suit girl's songs best. If I sing a song that doesn't represent me, I'll be heckled. If I over represent myself, I'll be heckled. You don't actually know what it's like in there. Most of everyone loves you. You're impossible to hate." Kurt said to Blaine.

"I didn't mean it like that.. you're amazing just the way you are and.. I love you. Sing whatever song you like. Don't Cry For Me Argentina should work." Blaine said, trying to cover up the mess he made.

"Won't I be caring too much?" Kurt shot at him.

"Okay, you're upset. I understand that. I'll leave you alone." Blaine left the room to go think of a way to make it up to Kurt.

Kurt brought his cat in again, missing company. Blaine was just being a teenage boy. They've had urges, but they declined them.

In glee club on Monday, Kurt sat with Blaine, Rachel sat with Finn, Tina sat with Mike, Brittany sat with Santana, Mercedes sat next to Artie and Quinn sat near Puck, ignoring the fact he was looking down her shirt. Mr. Schuester came in and wrote 'Regionals' on the board.

"Regionals. You've been there, twice. But this year we need to win Nationals. We take no mercy. Now. We need a song selection. Any ideas?" he said openly.

"My headband." Brittany said.

"Paul Freaking McCartney!" Blaine announced.

Finn thought for a moment, "Billy Joel," he said.

"Aha! I like it." Mr. Shue pointed at Finn and wrote 'Billy Joel" on the white board. "Amazing artist. Amazing singer. Name a song by him." Mr. Schuester commanded.

"Uptown Girl." Blaine said.

"Piano Man" Artie put in

"Just The Way You Are" Finn said.

"Yes, those are all amazing songs, but what's the hardest song to sing he's ever written?" the teacher challenged.

Puck came in. "If anyone asked, I never set a tire on fire in the middle of a street.." he announced.

Mr. Schue smiled. "We Didn't Start The Fire." he said.

"I know.. I did..not" Puck said, not knowing what was happening.

"No, Puck, you starting a fire is bad. 'We Didn't Start The Fire' is a song. You guys are singing it at Regionals and _everyone_ is getting a solo part in it. It's a long song, and hard to sing. The judges will recognize that. The judges for this years Regionals are... drum roll Finn.. Rod Remington, Jennifer Davids and James Anderson." Mr. Schuester announced.

"James who?" Blaine went white.

"James Anderson." Mr. Schue repeated.

"Oh.. Oh..." Blaine took a long pause. "Oh..." Blaine looked like he just saw a ghost.

"What's the matter, Blaine? Is that a relative?" Kurt whispered.

"James Anderson.. He's my dad.." Blaine said, not blinking.

Kurt froze. "Um.. Do we have to go?" Kurt said quietly.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Of course we do! If we don't, we can't got to Nationals, then I won't have a scholarship to NYADA. And neither will you. We have to! Not matter what, the show must go on." she ranted. "You don't have to. I can find better performers who _want_ to win. You obviously don't care about the club enough." Kurt rolled his eyes and blocked her out. "Are you even listening to me, Kurt?" she said after finishing an entire impromptu speech.

"No, I wasn't. I care about this club. And where would you be if I hadn't introduced you into this club? Oh, that's right, a different school." Kurt glared at her. "And not in your boyfriend's arms." he added, sitting back.

"Rachel! Kurt! You two are about as Blaine and Finn were. Except scarier because you're both divas. Find away to work it out or.." Mr. Schue thought for a moment.

"Or what?" Santana said, not taking her eyes off her Blackberry.

"Or I'll quit the club." he decided.

"What? You can't do that, you're the teacher! It's like.. having Maria quit nannying the Von Trap family." Rachel said dramatically.

"Then work it out." he said, sitting on the stool.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt. "I don't care how annoying that crow is, but you better not end the only think I like about this run-down school." she said to her white boy.

"Mercedes. I just won't speak to her. That's all I have to do to not strangle her." Kurt smirked. "Cedes, Blaine, let's go." The bell rang. Kurt walked in the middle of them, linking arms.

"White boy, you're okay," she said to Blaine.

"I'll take that as a 'Cedes Blessing.'" said Blaine. He was still in shock about his dad judging him at regionals. They would loose. His dad's homophobic, never went to a single of his band concerts, he was abusive and alcoholic. How could the world do this to him?

Blaine had had the roughest life. Kurt had lost the most, but Blaine went through the most. Ever since day one people made fun of him. Because he's short, because his eyes aren't one colour, because his hair's too long, in the beginning they were making up reasons to hate him. Then the end of elementary school came and he was physically bullied. People through him into the wall, flipped his desk over with him in it, and one time a kid beat him up for glancing at the bully. Then middle school came and he began getting hurt more. He joined the school choir, and in band he played the flute. His dad wanted him on the tenor saxophone, but that wasn't Blaine. His dad broke his flute and made _Blaine_ pay for it.

He told his 'best friend' he likes boys and his 'friend' went around vandalizing the school with a spray paint and Sharpie saying 'Blaine Anderson Is a Fag' or 'Blaine Anderson Wants Cocks' and other rude, offensive stuff. That's when things began to really kill him. He had this clothing stolen form his locker, his lunch money stolen, he was thrown into garbage cans and people would randomly punch him in the arm, kick him in the groin, elbow him in the head or something like that for no reason. The worst part his his dad didn't care.

His dad participated in the bullying. When Blaine's 'friend' told his mom, his mom told his dad, James. Then James actually beat Blaine with a stick. Then he tried to make him strait by building a car with him. Never worked. James realized that and began drinking more, making him more abusive. His aunt, Julia, was his only close relative. His mom never stopped James from beating her son, but Julia tried to. Sure, she got hit too, but at least she tried.

Julia came out after high school, knowing her family was very homophobic. But Blaine didn't know that. After that Blaine lived in his closet. Where his dad said he belonged, in the closet.

Julia told the police, showing Blaine's scars. Before Blaine came out, he wasn't over weight, or under it. After he weighed 92 LB and he was twelve. By the time he was thirteen, Julia and Mildred took him in, away from his real parents. His dad never faced any time in prison, nor his mom.

Now his dad was judging him. Legally. And he had the right to make the loose, which could make Kurt loose a scholarship and Blaine couldn't let that happen.

Blaine refocused on Kurt again, who before was laughing with Mercedes, but was now calling his name. "Blaine. Blaine? Are you okay? Blaine?" they were sitting in the food court and Blaine was zoned out.

Blaine came back to life. "Oh, did I miss something?" he said, acting gullible

Kurt looked at him funny. "No, you were zoned out. Are you feeling okay?" Kurt was really concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, the dad thing. I haven't seen him since I was thirteen and the only memories I have of him are bad." Blaine said, staring at the floor.

Mercedes was confused. "Is there mojo I don't know about?" she cut in.

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded. "We'll tell you later. It's not really... McKinley material." Kurt said, frowning at the floor.

"Mercedes, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I trust you, please remember that." Blaine said, looking at Mercedes with his eyes widened.

"I know. You can trust me. I never told anyone about Kurt. Not that he's good at hiding it." Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt glared,then smiled. Blaine giggled.

"Well it's not like I walk around the school waving a rainbow flag saying '_I like boys' _and dressing in drag." Kurt said, cocking his head.

"Says the person who's wearing a rainbow pin, and once wore a sweater-dress." Mercedes said, laughing.

"This pin is a Marc Jacob's collection, and the 'sweater' was a long cardigan that goes to the knee. And as I've said before, fashion has no gender." Kurt said, defending himself.

Blaine looked at Kurt's outfit. "Really?" Blaine said, displeased.

"It's a cardigan!" Kurt yelled.

"You're wearing a black dress, and a rainbow pin?" Blaine laughed.

"It's in the shape of a shield, it's manly!" Kurt defended. "Besides, you're supposed to be defending me." Kurt sulked.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders from the side, hugging him. "Oh, you know I love you," Blaine almost leaned in to Kiss Kurt, but backed away.

"Ewe! This is disgustingly cute!" Mercedes bugged them. Kurt giggled, leaning against Blaine.

"Mercedes, it's been a long time since we've just hung out like this." Kurt smiled.

"I know. I didn't really like Blaine before because I thought he was taking you away from me.

"Oh, Mercedes, if anything I'd leave.." Kurt was cut off by his own thought. Kurt looked at Mercedes, and nodded. "Blaine, we're going to our lockers. Don't do anything stupid. Love you." Kurt and Mercedes got up, and walked away, leaving a very confused Blaine Anderson.

Blaine finished his lunch and went to go find some of his friends. Wait, he didn't have any. He didn't know anyone in Glee Club and his two friends just ran off with each other. He found Artie stuck trying to get in the bathroom.

"Hey, let me help you." Blaine said, opening the door and pushing the wheeled boy in.

"Thanks. Wait.. is that a Harry Potter shirt?" Artie accused.

Blaine looked at his shirt. "Yeah, sure is." Blaine smiled.

"You're a Potterhead too? I love that stuff, it's like the nerdiest thing ever." Artie had that dorky smile of his on.

"ha ha, I know. I've read all seven books at least a dozen times." Blaine watched Artie.

"Um, dude?" Artie said, shaking his hand for Blaine to look away.

"Sorry. Have you read all of them?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome." Artie washed his hands and Blaine wheeled him out.

"Is it hard?" Blaine asked, randomly changing the subject.

Artie looked up at Blaine weirdly. "Um, is what hard?" Artie suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Being in a wheelchair." Blaine said, wheeling Artie around the school. They went to Blaine's locker first. He had a picture of Kurt, wearing the customized hat. Blaine sighed lovingly as he looked at the picture.

"I don't really notice it anymore. It.. I don't know, it's like you being.." Artie didn't want to form the words, afraid of offending Blaine.

"Gay? Yeah, I guess. Only being Gay isn't a disability." Blaine felt nothing. He got his text books and went over to Artie's locker.

"So I've been told. You're like the only person who takes me to my locker and stuff. Puck doesn't do it anymore. I like company." Artie complimented.

"Awe, thanks. You're the only person I know who likes Harry Potter. Plus Kurt and Mercedes randomly ran off. I'm still wondering if I should be worried about it." Blaine said. "

"Worried about what?" Artie asked, holding Blaine's books on his powerless legs.

"I don't know, they randomly ran off, right before Kurt was about to say, what I think he was going to say is leave me for her. Then they left." Blaine explained.

"Yeah, but Kurt's.." Artie felt no need to finish.

"Gay? Yeah, I know. But that doesn't stop the mind form wondering." Blaine took them outside to the court yard.

"Well, Tina left me for Mike so if you ever need help with that, I'm here." Artie shrugged.

"Ouch. And he's not even good looking. He's kind of scrawny." Blaine said.

Artie began to feel uncomfortable. "um.. could we change the subject?" Artie said in a low tone.

Blaine chuckled. "So, do you think everyone's going to get a part in the Regionals song?" Blaine said, doing at Artie said.

"No. I probably wont. It'll be you, Finn, Rachel and possible Mercedes." Artie said.

"I disagree. There's a part in the song that would work for everyone. I mean, if you look up the lyrics there is." Blaine saw Artie look in the direction of Kurt and Mercedes. He sighed. Artie hadn't realized Blaine stopped talking. "Do you like her?" Blaine asked, not knowing where he stood with Artie.

"I don't know. I mean, I've known her ever since Glee began. She's.. pretty. We're good friends. But I think she wants to stay friends. Any advice?" Artie said.

"Never tell a girl you like them, it makes you look like an idiot." Blaine said.

"What about you and Kurt?" Artie shot back.

"Kurt's a boy, it's different.." Blaine lowered his head. "Here they come." When the Kurt and Mercedes came up, Blaine changed the subject. "And that's how I think Harry Potter should have ended. Scratch that, it never should have ended." Blaine said at random.

"What you talking 'bout? Harry never ends" Artie argued.

"True. Hey Kurt!" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey Blaine! I'm sorry for running off like that! But it's nice to see you making friends other than me and Mercedes." Kurt smiled and held Blaine's hand.

"Yeah! Artie likes Harry Potter!" Blaine said eagerly.

Kurt looked at Artie funny. "What? That stuff is good!" he said. Artie looked at Blaine, Blaine taking the hint.

"Hey Kurt, why don't we go to my locker. I want to show you something." Blaine said, dragging Kurt away form the other two.

"Mercedes, I want to tell you something. I think you're really pretty, I think your talented, and I may seem like an idiot, but would you go to Breadstix with me tonight?" Artie said romantically.

"Artie, you're not an idiot. I'd love to." She smiled and pushed him down the halls. "What time?" she said.

"8 pm." he said quickly. Blaine and Kurt were watching them from a distance.

"What did you say to him?" Kurt said, standing really close to Blaine.

"Nothing. We talked about Harry Potter." Blaine fibbed.

"No. Artie isn't that confident. What did you do?" Kurt wanted answers.

Blaine refused to give Kurt honest answers. He giggled. "You." Blaine walked forward, knowing Kurt was shaking his head. 

After tons of practice, the club finally had 'We Didn't Start The Fire down and ready. It was awesome, and they had a feeling they'd win. Well, Blaine didn't. And Mercedes now knew why. On the upside, Jennifer would be judging and she was sure to help McKinley win. But her in the same room as James would not be good.

The New Directions were ready in the green room as Vocal Adrenalin put on their song. Artie was scared, the number they did was fantastic. The outfits for the glee club were amazing. White dressed with blue satin sashes for the ladies, and white button downs with matching blue ties for the gentlemen. . Kurt was a little discouraged, but he had Blaine. One year ago they were burying his bird.

"And Now, form William McKinley High School, the New Directions!" said the speakers.

On the stage stood Blaine, ready for the crowd. Finn wasn't mad Blaine got the solo, because Mr. Schue promised him a big one for he and Rachel at Nationals.

_I could start dreamin' but it never ends__  
><em>The rest of the group stepped out on stage, doing little dances with each other.__

_As long as you're gone we may as well pretend__  
><em>_I've been dreamin'__  
><em>_Straight from the heart___

_You say it's easy but who's to say__  
><em>_That we'd be able to keep it this way__  
><em>_But it's easier__  
><em>_Comin' straight from the heart ___

_Oh Give it to me straight from the heart__  
><em>_Tell me we can make another start__  
><em>_You know I'll never go - as long as I know__  
><em>_It's comin' straight from the heart___

_I see you on the street some other time__  
><em>_And all my words would just fall outta line__  
><em>_While we're dreamin'__  
><em>_Straight from the heart___

_Oh Give it to me straight from the heart__  
><em>_Tell me we can make one more start__  
><em>_You know I'll never go - as long as I know __  
><em>_It's comin' straight from the heart___

_(oh i'll never leave you darlin')___

He belted out the last with all his might, thinking of Kurt the entire time. __

_oh straight from the heart__  
><em>_tell me we can make one more start__  
><em>_you know i'll never go- as long as i know __  
><em>_you'll give it to me now__  
><em>_straight from the heart __  
><em>_tell me we can make one more start__  
><em>_you know i'll never go-as long as i kno__  
><em>_it's coming straight from the heart__  
><em>_give it to me__  
><em>_oh no, oh no __  
><em>_straight from the heart __  
><em>_you know i'll never go-as long as i know__  
><em>_it's coming straight from the heart_

Everyone changed their places, getting ready to sing.

Finn sang, setting the mood of Billy Joel.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray __  
><em>_South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio ___

_Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television __  
><em>_North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe ___

Rachel sang, dancing with Finn.

___Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom __  
><em>_Brando, "The King and I", and "The Catcher in the Rye" ___

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen __  
><em>_Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye___

The group sang together, doing crazy dances that were magnificent. _  
><em>_  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it___

_Josef Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev __  
><em>_Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc ___

_Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron__  
><em>_Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock ___

Blaine got this line, being a Disney Freak. __

_Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team__  
><em>_Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland ___

Finn received this line. Always having trouble with Sue. __

_Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev__  
><em>_Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez ___

The group sang as one.__

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it __  
><em>_  
><em>Tina sang, being the only one to pronounce the words_  
><em>_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac__  
><em>_Sputnik, Zhou Enlai, Bridge On The River Kwai ___

_Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California Baseball, __  
><em>_Starkweather homicide, Children of Thalidomide__  
><em>Mercedes sang her line with passion, even though it connected to her in no way. __

_Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia__  
><em>_Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go ___

Brittany sang, having a lot of fun dancing with Mike. __

_U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy__  
><em>_Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo ___

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it ___

Rachel sang, not really having a part.__

_Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land,__  
><em>_Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion ___

Kurt sang, he did like the Beatles, after all. __

_Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania__  
><em>_Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson ___

Puck got his line, having to say nothing else__

_Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex__  
><em>_J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say ___

For each chorus, the group sang together, dancing and having fun. __

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it ___

Quinn fit her part, very well_  
><em>_  
><em>_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again__  
><em>_Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock___

_Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline__  
><em>_Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan ___

Artie got his part, being the wheel of fortune. __

_Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal suicide__  
><em>_Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz___

Again, Finn sang.__

_Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law__  
><em>_Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore ___

The New Directions sang the rest together. __

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning since the world's been turning.__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_But when we are gone__  
><em>_It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on...___

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it ___

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_No we didn't light it__  
><em>_But we tried to fight it ___

Rachel stood in the middle of the stage, the rest of her teammates humming in one spot behind her. She sang it slowly, but amazingly. __

_We didn't start the fire__  
><em>_It was always burning__  
><em>_Since the world's been turning__  
><em>_We didn't start the fire...___

  
>In the judges room, James went on and on about how horrible they all were. He liked Vocal Adrenalin the best, but Jennifer had her heart set on making the New Directions win.<p>

"That directions group? They sucked. They were so terrible, I had to plug my ears when the boy sang." James said coldly.

"How can you say that? They were the best. Okay, sure they weren't the best but they were amazing. And that boy was born to be a star." she ate a bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, well that boy? He's my son. I thought he was horrible. He's such a fag." James said in a low tone.

"He's a what? Shut the hell up, what are you doing here anyways if you don't like the arts? Blaine's by far an amazing performer, and so what if he's gay. If he's your song you need to accept him." she said.

"How do I accept anyone who.. wants boys? He probably goes around raping little boys and making more fags on this planet." he ranted. 

"Well, I know who I'm voting for." Jennifer held her temper surprisingly well. "What do you think, Rod?" she said, changing the subject.

"Those New Directions had it on. That Billy Joel is hard to sing. We Didn't Start The Fire.. I started a fire once." he went off into a detailed story about setting a car on fire.

"Let's vote." Jennifer said, getting her voting paper.

James stepped outside the door just as the New Directions went by. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, and he stopped Blaine. Kurt was scared, he looked at James then at Blaine. They looked nothing alike. "Go" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. He wasn't about to leave Blaine alone with his abusive former father. "Kurt, could you please give me a moment." Kurt squeezed his hand and went around the corner, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hello.."Blaine said, not looking at him.

"Hello, Blaine. I see you're still a fag. Why don't you just stop being one and be normal?" James said coldly.

"Because I can't. I'd love to have the world stop hating me because I don't like girls, but no. I have to be made fun of for holding hands with a boy. For, just looking at him a certain way." Blaine said, having no patience for the horrid way.

"Well, that's what you get.." the tall, old man said.

"What? What have I deserved to get that? I choose to be free with myself so I get beat up. Not just by judgmental strangers, but by my own dad?" Blaine wanted to cry. But he knew that would make him look week.

"yeah! You're so short." the man kicked him. "Grow up and be a man! Kiss a girl, that'll turn you straight. It's not my fault you were beat up, you were provoking people with all you gay rainbows and your faggy clothes and you just being a little fagot."

Blaine broke down crying. "There, look, you're doing it again. You're being so gay! And weak! You're so stupid. Go fuck yourself, why don't you." the man laughed at Blaine as he cried.

Kurt walked down the ramp, his heels clicking. "He doesn't have to. I'm here. I have 9-1 punched in on my phone already, so lay a single finger on Blaine or I and all I have to do is press 1 for the police to be here in 30 seconds. How could you do this? You're own family, you're own blood? You bully him and make him feel bad about who he is after four years of happiness and peace. He's a good kid, he's smart, moral and the thing he's best at is being his self." Kurt said, with one hand on his hip and the other in the air. Kurt walked a semi-circle around James.

"You mean queer?" James said.

"Okay, would you please stop using that word?" Kurt demanded.

"What else am I supposed to use?" he said, being an idiot.

"Oh I don't know. Gay? Homosexual? It doesn't really matter. And neither do you. The only thing that matters is that you stay far, far away from Blaine. Okay?" Kurt forced.

"He's my fucking son! He'll do what I say and I can do what I want!" James lost his temper.

"No, he's not. Mildred and Julia won the custody battle, you lost. Now go back to you little land of hating and stay out of my boyfriend's life!" Kurt did the only thing he knew to do that wouldn't physically hurt the horrid man. He turned to Blaine and kissed him so hard his mouth would hurt. Blaine got the message an kissed back, grabbing on Kurt's chin.

"Come on Blaine. Let's go win the singing competition, then have hot gay sex, then watch Mean Girls and Desperate House Wives, then more hot, hot gay sex." Kurt said. "Seriously, let's go win."

"I voted no for you losers." he shot.

"I don't care" Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

They won Regionals, placing at a tie with Vocal Adrenalin. But VA took no mercy. Kurt and Blaine told Mildred and Julia all about their incident with James. Julia was proud of Kurt fro sticking up for Blaine, knowing Blaine wouldn't have done anything, and knowing James wouldn't hurt a stranger. He even told her about the kiss idea, and Mildred thought it was perfect.


	22. World of a Different View

Lately, Mr. Schuester had been assigning the club really tough projects, and giving Finn and Rachel all the solos. Rachel was happy that things finally took order again. She and Finn were at the top, Kurt and Blaine below them and nothing else really mattered as long as she was above everyone. Kurt didn't care, as long at no one was fighting. Rachel and Kurt hadn't made eye contact, much less spoken to each other.

Kurt was at his locker, when Karofsky came up to him, pushing him into his open locker and standing a mere two inches away from Kurt's face. "What did you tell them?" Karofsky said in a low tone.

"Tell who what?" Kurt said obliviously.

"Don't play dumb with me, homo. Who did you tell?" he said forcefully.

"I told no one!" Kurt squealed.

Karofsky punched Kurt's arm hard. "Then how come I was getting stares and whispers in the locker room?" he said.

"Get away from me!" Kurt said a bit loudly.

Karofsky squeezed Kurt's arm. "Then shut your fucking mouth for once. Or there _will_ be danger." he threatened. Karofsky left, leaving a very scarred Kurt Hummel. Blaine was walking to his next class, and saw his boyfriend's face.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine said. He was immediately concerned.

Kurt opened his mouth, but he couldn't talk. He was still in shock. He was threatened. Again. He may have told his glee club members, but they swore they'd never tell. Would any of them actually spill the beans? No, they had more respect than that, right?

Kurt was terrified. If any one of his friends told his life would be over. He would have to go back to Dalton or another random school to get away from Dave, and Kurt didn't want to leave the New Directions. Or Blaine. He had to get it sorted out.

Blaine was frightened for Kurt's life, not wanting anything to happen to his beloved boyfriend. It wasn't a silly cat fight. It was serious. Should he bring it to the attention of Mildred and Julia? No, he decided they'd be to into it. Instead, Blaine gave Jennifer a text. She should know what to do, right?

Kurt had been getting glares from Karofsky and was being shoved into lockers by him again. Kurt, again ignored it. But Blaine didn't. He would make Kurt stand between he and Mercedes when they were walking, to form a protective burier. But that didn't stop Karofsky from pushing all three of them. Kurt had had enough. It was one thing for Kurt to get bullied, it was another for his boyfriend and best friend to be bullied because of him too. 

Kurt chased Karofsky, yelling at him that he did nothing. "Look, Dave, I've done nothing. Let it go! Bully me all you want, I don't care. But the second you bring Mercedes and Blaine into this, it becomes a whole other story!" Kurt yelled in the boy's locker room.

"Yes, you did! You're so fucking frustrating! You told all your prissy little fairy friends about me!" Dave yelled.

"Okay. Yes, it slipped out but they promised not to say a single word!" Kurt yelled back.

"Yeah, well they lied too, just like you. We had another fight in the change room and Puck yelled at me saying that I shouldn't be on the team because I was a fag." Karofsky punched a locker in the change room.

"But Puck wasn't in the room when I told. Maybe... Maybe they're figuring out on they're own.  
>Maybe they know you aren't being yourself." Kurt said calmly, but forcefully.<p>

"I kind of hate you in a way, but on the other.. I understand you. I think you're brave for not caring if anyone wants to kill you or not." Dave said, meaning every word. Kurt stood next to Karofsky, not knowing what to do, and not being aware of Dave's feelings. Dave leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt sprang back, being frightened. He had to tell Blaine. What would Blaine do, though?

Kurt ran out of the room, going to find Mercedes. He told her the story. Mercedes wanted to kill Karofsky, but refrained. Kurt when to the bathroom and washed his mouth out with soap.

At home, at around seven, Kurt was pacing his room, wondering what to do and how to come about this. It was scary! Kurt cheated, and he didn't feel good about it! At random, Kurt burst into Blaine's room. He began pacing, Blaine trying to ignore Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm trying to watch TV." Blaine said.

"And I'm trying to figure out a way to tell you something." Kurt said with fiery anger.

"Tell me wha-"

"Karofsky kissed me." Kurt blurted, not allowing Blaine to finish his sentence.

"He kissed you again? What happened?" Blaine raised his voice a little.

"I, again, was confronting him. You know, courage. I was telling him how it's a lot easier being out than in the closet, then he said this stuff I wasn't really listening to. I think he was complimenting me, and then he kissed me." Kurt explained, feeling sorry, scared and like a heart-breaker. And that killed him.

"Were you standing, sitting, or what?" Blaine needed details. Now.

"We were standing!" Kurt exclaimed. "I have no clue what is going to happen tomorrow." Kurt was terrified.

"You know what? I'm sure it meant nothing to either of you.. It's okay." Blaine said calmly. Kurt left the room, still dreaming dramatically of what may or may not happen tomorrow. A few minutes later, Blaine came barging in, finally having the conversation from ten minutes earlier click to his brain.

"He kissed you?" Blaine freaked. "How could he do that if he wants to remain a secret? I mean someone walks in as he kisses _my_ boyfriend at random, it's raping his mouth. Stuff _will _be said! How dumb is he?" Blaine ranted.

"Blaine, I know. Just.. don't do too much. I want you to do something, of course but nothing drastic. " Kurt wanted to cry.

"Nothing drastic? He kissed you, Kurt. You're _not_ single. " Blaine asked dramatically.

"I just don't want to get killed. . I don't want you to make a scene.." Kurt sighed. "What are you going to do?" Kurt said in a low tone.

"Whatever happens, happens. I have no clue what I'll do. I probably won't know what I'll be doing at the time that it's happening." Blaine said. He was really angry. How could that _thing_ do this?

"Just please, don't embarrass me and don't out him." Kurt said anxiously.

Blaine sighed. "I wouldn't do that to _anyone_. No matter who they are or who they've hurt." Blaine said calmly. 

"All I see in him is hurt now. The.. The way he looked at me when he found out about my father... I think.. I think he's in love with me... or at least likes me..." Kurt said, not sure weather he should tell his boyfriend this or not.

"I think so too, actually. But you're mine.. right?" Blaine needed confirmation.

"I'm yours. It's so fun to say that to _you_. I'm Blaine Anderson's. I belong to Blaine Anderson." Kurt said happily, unaware that he was changing the subject.

"It's astounding to to know that I can say 'I belong to Kurt Hummel' no matter where I am, and it's not a fantasy." Blaine leaned into Kurt's mouth, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine's lips against his own. It was.. calming and soothing.

***************

The next day, as soon as Blaine saw Karofsky, he ran at him. Running as fast as he could, he knocked Karofsky over. Blaine started punching Karofsky's face, with Dave not doing much to stop him. When Karofsky was tired of being pounded, he pushed Blaine off with ease.

Blaine stood up, huffing and puffing with anger. "Why did you do that to Kurt?" Blaine yelled.

Karofsky glared at him. "Do what?" He played dumb. Not that he needed to pretend to be dumb.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, dummy." Blaine tool a step forward. "Why did you do it?" Blaine glared, and surprisingly, he was good at it.

"I didn't do squat!" Karofsky yelled, pushing Blaine. Blaine didn't move.

"You kissed my boyfriend! Why did you do that to him? Me? What have either of us ever done to you?" Blaine said a bit loudly.

"Shut the fuck up, homo! I told you, I didn't do anything!" he was embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm not the only person here who likes boys." Blaine said scornfully, giving him one last push and turning on his heel. Go Blaine!

Karofsky heard this, but chose to ignore it. But other people did heard it and didn't ignore the statement. Did Blaine just do the worst thing possible and do what was done to him? Out Karofsky without him being ready? After a while, Blaine realized what he did and decided to start planning his funeral. Starting by telling Kurt about the scene, since Kurt's locker was quite a distance from Blaine's. Kurt wanted to slap him.. Why would Blaine do that? To both Karofsky, _and_ Kurt? That was the worst thing Kurt could think of.

The next day at school, Karofsky pulled Kurt away to talk to him, man to man. Just to be sure of what Karofsky might do or say to Kurt, Kurt called Blaine and put his cell on speaker phone, so Blaine could listen to every word they said. 

Karofsky pretty much said some sappy stuff. Stuff Kurt - and Blaine - didn't need to hear. He was really open with Kurt, which was odd. 

"Dave, I'm flattered that you're being so.. open with me, but I hope you know I have a boyfriend.." Kurt reminded, angering Karofsky.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Blaine this, Blaine that' " Dave mocked. "It's all I hear, it's fucking irritating." he grunted.

"Well my apologies if I think about someone I love.. a lot." Kurt defended Blaine. On the other end of the phone, Blaine smiled.

Kurt was sitting on bench, legs crossed as tight a possible, and Karofsky sat down next to him. "Kurt, you helped me.. You.. you kinda helped me realize who I am and changed my thoughts about homos.. You move me, Kurt and... I love you..." the words fell out of Karofsky's mouth. Kurt's jaw dropped. He actually needed to use his hand to lift his jaw again. Karofsky leaned in to a kiss, and Kurt slapped him.

"Get away from me!" Kurt shouted.

"So I let my feelings poor out and you slap me? What kind thanks is that?" Karofsky was disgusted.

"No! You were gonna kiss me! Again! For the third time! I have a boyfriend! You can't just walk up to people, tell you you love them and kiss them! It's sexual assault! It's.." Kurt couldn't continue. He was still in shock.

On the other line, Blaine's eyes were popped out of his head and his jaw was pretty much on the floor still. "It's how I feel! Just like how you feel about Blaine.." Dave began crying.

Kurt sighed. "Is that really how you feel?" He asked morally.

Karofsky sobbed. "Yes, yes it is." he said, still crying childishly.

"Come here. Let me give you a hug." Kurt brought Dave into his embrace, with Dave loving and hating every moment of it. Suddenly, a few of the football members came in. When they say the the hug between Karofsky and Kurt, their jaws, too, hit the floor.

"That's messed up. We gonna have to knock come sense into these corrupted fags." they cracked their knuckles. Blaine, still on the other line, hung up and came running for Kurt's life. He left his bag, books and conscience at the table, not caring about any of it. Only for Kurt. 

"They only one who's gonna be knocking some sense into anyone is me" That being said, every head turned to face Blaine, who was ready to protect his man.. and the person who's in love with his man.

"So you want us to knock yo' face up and down? Sounds like fun.." one of the massive football players said. 

"No, no that's not what I meant, you guys are stupid. I meant I'm gonna beat you up.." Blaine tried to clarify.

"Is that a threat?" they were offended.

"No.. It's a fact.." Blaine tried to win with wits.

"That's rude.. This twinkling fairy ain't makin' sense." Azimio said.

"Blaine, don't even try. There' no point - you have to be able to think and talk faster than the peed of light." Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Look, no-fucking-thing was going on. Talking is nothing. Leave me and K- Leave me alone!" Karofsky shouted.

"No fucking thing? You was hugging that homo. That's messed up."

"Let's make a run for it" Blaine whispered to his lover. 

"We can't leave Dave.. I'm.. I'm proud of him," Kurt whispered back, hoping Blaine would understand.

"Take his hand and we'll run." 

Kurt reached out to take Dave's hand, Dave taking it. The five monsters moved, wondering what would happen. Since their brains were the size of peas, it would be easy to confuse them.

"What's this happening? Is That threesome?" pushed one of the gorillas.

"On the count of three, we run.." Kurt whispered to Dave. 

Feeling the warm air of Kurt's breath against his ear made Dave feel comfortable. Watching Kurt whisper to Dave made Blaine feel _un_comfortable. Kurt was supposed to whisper to him! Not the bully! 

"No.. that'll make things worse on my part." Dave said. He let go of Kurt's hand, having Blaine relax a little.

Azimio punched Dave in the stomach and kicked him in the crotch. Another football player did the same to Blaine. They ripped Kurt's shirt and then punched him in the face. Kurt's jaw dropped, getting ready to go all plaid-and-stripes on their hairy asses.

Kurt had to be pulled back by both Blaine _and_ Karofsky so he wouldn't tear out the eyes of the football players. "Just walk away! Walk away! Leave us alone!" Kurt yelled.

"We'll leave you alone once we put ya back into yo place!" yelled one of them.

Kurt calmed down a little, trying to think of something witty to say. "Funny, we've all kissed girls, and we're gay but supposedly you're straight but never seem to have a girlfriend." Kurt hissed.

"Kurt, don't waste your breath they aren't worth it." Blaine said. Mr. Schuester walked by, noticing the many boys in the room.

"What are you guys all doing?" he said. He was like an angel sent form heaven. 

"Mr. Schuester! Hello! Um, Blaine, Let's go I have math.." Kurt said awkwardly.

"No, I'm serious, what's happening?" he said concernedly.

"Nothing.. I was talking to Karo- Dave and then Blaine came in to see what was up then these idiots came in and ripped my clothing." Kurt hissed.

"I think there's more to it than that.. All of you, come with me to the principals office." commanded.

In the principals office, Coach Bieste, Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgans all defending their students. Mr. Schue wanted to call all their parents, but he didn't know what to do for Kurt.

"This is bull shit, we didn't do squat." said one of the idiots.

"Yes, actually you did." Kurt snapped.

"Kurt.. calm, they aren't worth it." Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand.

"They ripped my clothing! Do yo know how much this shirt cost? I got it with my dad's insurance money! Don't tell _me_ to keep calm when it's ripped!" Kurt hissed. He pulled his hand away.

Karofsky began giggling at Kurt. He was so cute when he freaked about his clothing! He was hot when he yelled at Blaine, thought Dave. Karofsky was staring at Kurt, and Blaine didn't like it. It was nerve racking to know another person liked _his _boyfriend. Being in love with was out of the question! Didn't he know Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend and Blaine's boyfriend only? God, some people were so stupid! Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand, marking his territory. And all Dave thought was game on. Because the only way he was gonna come out is if he had someone to come out with. But he may be out already...

A good hour went by, with the many students in the office. None of the boys spoke. They were almost as bad as girls! Spreading rumors, ripping clothing and sitting there, glaring. And fighting about boys, too!

The silent pressure got to Dave. He broke. "Okay, Kurt and I were talking, he was trying to help me. We hugged, then they came in." Dave summarized.

"No, there's more to it than that.." Said the glee coach.

"No, I'm telling you! That's it!" Dave said loudly.

"You are all free to go, except Dave and Kurt." said Will.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, not wanting to leave each other's side. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tighter then let go, mouthing 'I love you' to him.

When everyone but Kurt and Karofsky had left the room, Will leaned against the principals desk, trying to intimidate the two. "I need answers. What exactly went on in there?" Will demanded.

Kurt looked at Dave, wondering if he could tell. Dave nodded, allowing Kurt to speak. "Well.. Dave he.. he wanted to talk to me, about bullying. He began bullying me again, and he was sorry." Kurt tried to speak.

"Just get it done and over with, let it out." said Dave.

"As I was saying.. Dave, he.. He's gay. He said tried to kiss me so I slapped him, since you know very well of Blaine and I. Then he broke down crying because he.. he loves me.. But I reminded him that I am taken, and he cried more so I hugged him. Then those monsters came in and ripped my shirt!" Kurt explained slowly, not knowing if there was a line, and if so, if he was crossing it or not.

"Is this true, Dave?" Will asked, being totally blind sided.

"Yes, yes it is." he began crying. "I'm just, not ready.. I want to be able to come out with having a boyfriend, not just being out in the open alone." Kurt rubbed his back. Blaine was watching ever movement through the glass walls, not liking it as he sat on the floor. The bell rang, he didn't move. Inside he raged with jealousy, glaring through the glass intensely. That should be _his_ back Kurt's rubbing! Or his cock... Either way, Kurt should be doing those actions to Blaine, not Dave! 

For some reason, Kurt hadn't worn the hat Blaine got him in quite some time. Blaine took that as a hint, though Kurt was just being himself. Only wearing something once till it goes into his closet. Blaine just sat there, observing Kurt and Dave's expressions and actions. It was entertaining, really. Yes, quite depressingly entertaining.

Inside the glass-framed room, Kurt was trying to understand Dave, but it looked like cheating to Blaine. Dave stayed behind a little before proceeding to his class. He needed to ask Mr. Schuester something. When Kurt came out, Blaine quickly stood up, linking his arm with Kurt's, as if he was marking his territory. "What happened in there?" Blaine tried to sound casual.

"Oh, nothing." Kurt said.

"Didn't look like nothing, to me." Blaine looked at his feet.

"What do you mean? What did it look like?" Kurt was a little bit offended.

"I mean it looked like something. Like, you and Karofsky.. It looked.. I don't know, it's probably all in my head. You.. you were holding his hand the way you hold mine, rubbing his back the way you rub mine and.. I don't know." Blaine tried to say without sounding like a jerk. Kurt still thought he sounded like a jerk, though.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Kurt said defensively.

"I don't know... Mostly, I think it's him." Blaine tried to cover. Kurt unlinked their arms.

"You know, he's having a hard time with this. He isn't ready. He says his parents are _very _homophobic. I rub people's backs and hold people's hands like that with everyone. Not _just_ you. I do _other_ things to you that I'd never do to anyone." Kurt said, both defensively and suggestively.

Blaine totally ignored the suggestive comment. "You know I had it harder than him? You saw my dad, and he never even went to jail for it. He kicked me for not reason right in front of you. That says a lot." Blaine said. He, too, was offended.

Kurt stopped walking. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I know, it must be hard to see me be nice to other gays. But it's just the same like... Finn and... Nope, he and Quinn dated. Like Finn and Mercedes!" Kurt used them as an example. "We normally hate each other, but at the odd time, we're friends." Kurt said cheerfully.

"I heard him say it, though. He loves you. And as a boyfriend – _your _boyfriend – my mind can't help but wonder.

Kurt stopped them so they could look eye-to-eye. "as a boyfriend – _your _boyfriend – it's nerve racking to know that two people are in love with me, when I only love one. You. When I met you, that's when my life made a turn for the better. I'd _never _throw that away. Even if I were to do so much as to glance at a guy as he walks past, I'd have to be single to do that. And I _never_ want that to happen." he kissed the boy who was an inch shorter quickly. Quickly yet passionately still.

"I know, Kurt. I trust you. I just don't trust him." he said, embarrassed about the kiss. 

"I know, Blainey. It's okay. You don't need to worry about a thing." Kurt smiled and they resumed onto class. Kurt had science and they were dissecting stuff today. He needed a reason to skip so guts wouldn't get all over his clothing.

After school in the choir room, Karofsky was sitting on the stool, listening to the official club members whine and reject Karofsky from the club. Kurt just sat there, texting the boy next to him trying to ignore the argument. "You guys, I'm astonished at how much prejudice you give to him. Yes, he has bullied before but he's stopped." Mr. Schue noticed Kurt not paying attention. "Isn't that right, Kurt?" the teacher called on him.

Kurt ignored him Dave spoke up. "I'm not expecting you guys to forget, or even forgive. Well, maybe forgive a little. I like dancing, and I don't mind singing." he said.

"Why should we let this douche screw up the club? He doesn't belong here!" Puck argued.

"Yeah! He might be hitting" -"on" - "Kurt!" Finn said when Puck interrupted. 

"I come here to sing for me. It's not like he can stop me for singing. It's his choice if he wants to join." Kurt said, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Why are you defending him, Kurt?" Finn yelled.

"I'm not. I'm simply saying what's true." Kurt still didn't stop looking at his phone as if he did, he'd die.

"Can you sing?" Schuester asked.

"I think so.. Let me try." said Dave. He really did look hurt. When he sang, Kurt sat up to look.

_Here I stand head in hand__  
><em>_Turn my face to the wall__  
><em>_If she's gone I can't go on__  
><em>_Feelin' two-foot small___

_Everywhere people stare__  
><em>_Each and every day__  
><em>_I can see them laugh at me__  
><em>_And I hear them say___

_Hey you've got to hide your love away__  
><em>_Hey you've got to hide your love away__  
><em>_  
><em>_How can I even try__  
><em>_I can never win__  
><em>_Hearing them, seeing them__  
><em>_In the state I'm in__  
><em>_  
><em>_How could she say to me__  
><em>_Love will find a way__  
><em>_Gather round all you clowns__  
><em>_Let me hear you say___

_Hey you've got to hide your love away__  
><em>_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

He finished, and no one clapped. He was surprisingly good. Great, even. "Was he singing to you?" Blaine whispered to his boyfriend. 

"No.. I think he was singing to himself... about me." Kurt whispered back to Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt, who put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"How many people do we have?" Schuester asked.

"Twelve. Just enough. We don't need anymore. Plus, then it'll be uneven." Rachel said all in the same, low tone.

"Rachel! All of you! Everyone who has auditioned for Glee Club has gotten in. We can't neglect that policy for Dave. No matter shape, size, colour, physical condition, sexual orientation, they get in." Mr. Schuester defended the boy wanting to be in.

"He's not one of us! He's a slushier!" Rachel raised her voice. __

"Puck was a slushier. Look at him now." Will hissed. 

"I have an idea. Let's crowd slushy him! He'll be getting a slushy every day, if he doesn't like it he leaves. If he doesn't mine it, he's in." Finn smirked.

Dave suddenly looked scared. "No, no. You guys aren't that mean, are you?" he said with terror in his eyes.

"I like that idea. He'll get what he paid for." Quinn smiled a devilish smile. 

Everyone surrounded Dave, slushy in hand. They had every colour of slushy there. They even made him take off his Letterman's jacket. They hit him. He screamed. It was hilarious. Everyone began laughing, with pride in slushying the top slushier. He wiped the icy beverage from his eyes.

"This is a get up. I am _not_ cool with this! You're trying to scare me away." He whined.

"He has a point." Mr. Schue agreed. "Everyone who has auditioned for Glee club has gotten in. We've always had that policy. You're in." the evil teacher smiled. "You'll need some coaching, but you're good." he said.

"Sweet." Dave said. His plan was to get closer to Kurt and steal him. He wanted Kurt, he wanted to know what it was like to have a boyfriend. And Kurt was the only one he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Dave sat in the back, one empty chair away from Kurt, making Blaine uncomfortable. But then Kurt put his hand on Blaine's thigh, rubbing it. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. Karofsky watched this in jealousy. Burning, flaming, chemical-infused jealousy.

Kurt noticed this, feeling awkward. He glanced at Dave, making brief eye contact. Dave quickly looked away to make it seem like nothing happened. Kurt put one arm around Blaine, and the other in Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was being so touchy, but he liked it. Kurt's hands on his body felt good. 


	23. Worth Fighting For

Kurt had gotten a lot more touchy since that one day at school. He and Blaine had been making out every second they could, by Kurt's command. Not that Blaine wasn't grateful. He began to suspect things, but assumed it was all in his head. But did that mean it wasn't real?

The next day after school, Kurt was with Blaine, in Blaine's bed. Kurt sucked and licked the side of Blaine's mouth, being sure to give him a hickey in a very obvious spot. Blaine moved Kurt's mouth to his, opening it and allowing Kurt to seep his tongue into it. Kurt began to undress Blaine, as Blaine slid his hand on Kurt's butt, with Kurt on top. Kurt got Blaine's shirt undone. Blaine unlatched his mouth, and Kurt began sucking on Blaine's neck. Kurt slid down Blaine's body, trailing an un-broken line of wet, enjoyable kisses and licks. Blaine slid his fingers under Kurt's mouth to try and block him. He wanted to talk to Kurt. Kurt didn't get the message. He swirled his tongue around Blaine's finger. Blaine removed his fingers and tried to detach Kurt's mouth. Kurt was horny!

"Kurt.. what's the matter.. It's Wednesday. You never want to have sex on a school night." Blaine said. He didn't really feel like going all the way.

"What? Don't you like it? I'm hot and turned on, let's do it!" Kurt resumed sucking Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, no. I love it, just.. We.. can we talk?" Blaine said with an innocent look in his eyes.

Kurt stopped immediately and looked into Blaine's big, round puppy eyes. They were glistening. Kurt could see little bubbles of sweat slide down Blaine's face. Oh, he wanted to lick the sweat so much, but he needed to obey Blaine's wishes. "What do you want to talk about, hun?" Kurt said politely. He sat next to Blaine with his back against the head bored and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"The way you've been acting... it seems like a cover up." Blaine tried to drop hints.

"Do you need some cover up for the pimple on your forehead?" Kurt offered.

"Wait – I have a pimple on my forehead?" Blaine lost focus. He put his hand on his forhead, feeling around for it. "No, back to the subject. You and Karofsky – I mean Dave – have been getting a long. And the song he sang? I can't help shake the feeling that... well... I'll just be honest. Are you and Karofsky... fooling around?" Blaine asked honestly. He hoped and prayed Kurt wouldn't take offense to this.

Kurt sat up looked at Blaine. "Do you really have that little faith in this relationship?" Kurt asked.

"Well, with the way you've been acting.. The way you and Dave look at each other, the way you laugh when he talks, the way you've been... well let's face it, you've been horny. Not that I'm complaining!" Blaine said. Kurt sat up even more an put his feet on the ground, but remained seated.

"You actually think I'd do anything to hurt the only thing good in my life? The only thing that makes me happy, other than Marc Jacob's Collection. You have made my life worth living. Sure, if I never met you my life would be less stressful, but it's worth it. There's no way I'd be living with Carole and Finn with my dad gone." Kurt said.

"Did you think that if you never met me, your dad would still be alive? He hated and loathed, me, Kurt. I made his life hell, taking his son's innocence and all. I think I stressed his life and killed him. I killed you father. But to answer your question, yes. I do think you're cheating on me, reason I asked you." Blaine said, firstly a bit sat, secondly quite angry.

"Blaine, my father had been having heart problems ever since his first heart attack. Dave is my friend, Blaine. It's possible to have friends and not have sex, you know. " Kurt stood at the open door.

"Kurt, you guys walk together, I've _seen_ you flirting, and the way he looked at you in the choir room. Something is going on! The way you two look at each other? It's so freaking obvious." Blaine stood up, flailing his arms about.

"When were we 'flirting'?" Kurt said in a disgusted tone.

"When you were at the water fountain. You went up to him and you two began talking and giggling." Blaine pushed his accusation.

"We were talking about a song in glee. He suggested I do a GaGa song and I laughed at his suggestion." Kurt said.

"What song?" Blaine said. He was totally pissed off.

"Love Game." Kurt said. He refused to make eye contact with Blaine.

"Oh my god. Doesn't he know you're taken? Don't _you_ know you're taken?" Blaine shot a look at Kurt.

"Okay, he said you and I should do it as a duet. I said we already have. Then he went red and giggled. He was embarrassed." Kurt said impatiently.

"Why are you defending him? He hurt you, or did you forget? Somethings you shouldn't let go of." Blaine said. He stood, facing Kurt with his body weight leaned against one leg and his hand on his hip.

"I'm defending him because he and I are both innocent. And no, I didn't forget. All I see is hurt now."

"Hurt in his rear end, alright." Blaine coughed.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm not cheating, nor would I ever." Kurt walked to his room and slammed the door." Blaine was about to barge into Kurt's room and snap, but Kurt opened his door too early. "And even if I was cheating, it wouldn't be with him, or on you." Kurt glared and slammed his door and began to silently cry himself to sleep.

Blaine just laid in his bed, listening to his Sad Song play list on his ipod. Eventually, he fell asleep, though it was about 4AM before he fell into a deep sleep. When Blaine awoke the following day, he looked like a zombie. Julia allowed him to stay home, but he had to go to school after lunch. When he did get to school, he and Kurt didn't speak. They didn't sit together in Glee Club, nor did they make eye contact. When Mercedes asked Kurt what was the matter, he smiled a fake smile and simply said "nothing".

All the glee girls asked him what was up between him and Blaine, and eventually, he gave in. Kurt told his friends about the fight.

"Well, he has the right to ask you.." Quinn said.

"And if he didn't think it was true, why would he ask?" Tina said, trying not to get the famous Kurt Glare.

"I think something's wrong with Blaine's head. The way you were touching him? How could that be cheating?" Mercedes backed her white boy up.

"He thinks it's a cover up." Kurt sulked.

Rachel sighed. "Just don't be as stupid as was and porously make out with someone else just to hurt him.." Rachel stared dramatically off into space.

Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt just stared at her. "Rachel. I'm not crazy. I actually care about my boyfriend. Well, if he still is my boyfriend." Kurt said.

The four girls squealed and tried comforted him. "Kurt, he does love you. You can't be mad at him." Tina said.

"He accused me of something I didn't do. When try to make him realize I could never, he pushes the accusation. I won't speak to him until he apologizes." Kurt said.

"That's gonna be hard. You live together." Quinn reminded. 

"Simple. It's not like we share a room. And I have you guys. I'm just worried about dinner." Kurt said.

"Why? Do his parents make you guys sit together as a family?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, and his aunts are used to us sitting so close we might as well share a seat. Ugh, being that close to him makes me want to puke right now." Kurt gagged.

Rachel sighed. "You know, you shouldn't talk like that. You never know. You might want him again and he'll be dead. Or worse, with someone else." She said. She stuttered a bit.

Kurt said nothing to Rachel's comment. He knew she was right. "Can we change the subject? The fight is between Blaine and I." Kurt said coldly. He met eyes with the sun. It seemed to twinkle, as if it were winking. What could it be saying? That Rachel was right? Kurt didn't make a note of what she said. He just assumed that time would fix everything, as it usually did.

The two boys didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, nor the next. Mildred got worried, but Julia said it was about time they had a fight. But the feeling Mildred got when Kurt and Blaine didn't even look at each other was bad. She felt that if she didn't speak to Kurt, something bad would happen.

Kurt was in his room, digging through his piles upon piles of clothes when Mildred came in "Kurt, can I talk to you?" Kurt didn't turn to look at her. He just made an 'm-hm' noise. "Kurt, I heard the fight between you and Blaine." She said.

"Yes, and?" Kurt said rudely.

Mildred sat on Kurt's perfectly made bed. "Not that I'm saying you are, but if Blaine thought you were cheating on him, by asking you he was just saving himself from heartache." she said.

Kurt was now looking at her. He rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's our fight to deal with, not yours?" he glared.

"Kurt, you're parents raised you right. I'm sure your mom was a good person, but I know for a fact Burt wouldn't be pleased if he heard you speaking to me that way." She raised her voice.

"Look, I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still mad at Blaine." Kurt leaned against his dresser. 

"Blaine loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. And I know you love him. It's something special. You have love, and you have someone who loves you. Don't throw that away. Oh, I can't even guess at a number at the amount of people I have dated. Adding boys before I knew about myself, the list goes on and on. Please, don't..screw it up." She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

Kurt just stood there, emotionless. "I'd like to be in my room alone, thank you." He said in a cold, sad voice.

'Kurt, just really think about what I said. And think before you speak. You might say something you regret." said Mildred. She wanted to cry. She loved Kurt and Blaine, and she loved seeing them together. That was the best advice she had ever given, and it might have been to waist.

Kurt and Blaine went again, another day without speaking. Kurt went to Mercedes' house and came home quite late. Around ten thirty, and Julia was not pleased.

"Kurt, where were you?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I was out at Mercedes'." Kurt replied with an innocent look.

"Well I didn't know. I was about to call the cops. You need to come home a lot earlier. By dinner, at least. You know the standards in this house, Kurt." She said. It was strange for Kurt. Julia and Mildred were actually treating him like family, and not a guest.

Kurt sat down on a chair facing her, and held back his tears. "I know, Julia. I'm sorry. I just.. I'm really confused." Kurt said. He held his head in his hands.

"Is it about Blaine?" She said blankly.

"Yes.. no.. I don't know! I'm just so confused. I tried talking to my friends but they're no help because they all talk at once and have different opinions. I need to choose for myself but I have no clue." he ranted.

"Can I be honest?" Julia asked. Kurt nodded. "I like seeing you and Blaine together. You don't understand how much you helped him. He never told anyone about his past. And he was terrified of every school but Dalton. He never would have faced his father. You are the key to his lock. I know he loves you. When you're gone at a friends house, he's talking about you. I know it's not my opinion and this goes against everything my instincts say, but.. Please forgive him." She said anxiously.

"I.. I had no idea I did that much. It seemed as though he helped me.. it felt like an unbalanced relationship. He showed me all these beautiful places and I have nothing to show him." Kurt shrugged. He didn't know what else to say.

Julia thought for a moment. "You need to go talk to him. Maybe he's in his room." she suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I might know where he is." Kurt said. He left and went outside. First he decided he needed to go to the store. He needed to get some stuff for Blaine.

Blaine was in his tree house, strumming his guitar slowly. Outside it was raining. The tree house looked like it was about to fall. But there sit Blaine, making the instrument to make very little sound. He wasn't playing a single chord. Just strumming his fingers, but it sounded beautiful. Blaine stopped immediately when he saw Kurt.

He tried to glare at Kurt. "What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

Kurt glared even harder, making Blaine shiver. "Trying to sort this out. Or I can easily move in with Mercedes." Kurt threatened. He emphasized every syllable with rude, hot, Diva attitude.

"Aren't you afraid you'll barf?" Blaine said in a dark, angered tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt said rudely.

"I heard you.. the thought of you being close to you made you vomit." Blaine said sadly.

"Well at the time it did. Now do you want to continue fighting, break up, or try and fix it? One word and I'm out. It's all I need." Kurt said sharply.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. Their eyes met. "No, we can talk." Blaine said softly.

Kurt crawled into the tree house and sat against the wall, opposite side of Blaine. "Why do you think I would cheat on you?" he said calmly.

"I was just doing the math in my head! Your horniness seemed like a cover up, the way you and Karofsky look at each other, the way you were so nice to him in the locker room and office. The song he sang, it.. I.. my mind wonders, okay! I.. I just never want to loose you." There was a pause.

Kurt just sat there, staring at the floor. "You take stupid third-hand guesses and accuse me of cheating?" He hissed.

"Don't turn this around on me! You're the suspect!" some of Blaine's spit went flying across the fort onto Kurt's face.

Kurt wiped the spit from his face dramatically. "Well I feel like the victim and that we're on trial!This isn't right for a relationship! You of all people should know, Mr. I Won't Fight With You!" Kurt shouted.

The loud noise shook the tree house. "Don't scream in my thinking-place!" Blaine said loudly. "Couples fight, it's what they do!" he barked.

"This is true, but they don't go three days without talking! Especially ones that live together!" Kurt hissed violently.

"Just because we weren't speaking doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about you." Blaine tried to sound angered and romantic.

"Strangely enough, same. I didn't want to think about you, because I was offended. And I still am! How dare you think I would cheat on _you_!" Kurt shouted.

"How dare you not want to think about me!" Blaine shot back.

"I can't argue in a fucking tree house." Kurt huffed.

"That's mean. This is my place." Blaine said softly, trying to sound hurt.

Kurt got down from the tree house. Blaine stood up and got down. "Are we going to continue this? I asked you if you were cheating, you said no, and instead of dropping it, you made a big deal out of it. It's fucking stupid!" Blaine said with anger.

"Because, if you think I'd do that, you don't trust me. And if you don't trust me, you don't trust us. And that's a problem! Trust is key to any relationship!" Kurt snapped. He wanted this done and over with.

"Oh, and you'd know?" Blaine hissed.

"I would, actually. I dated _you _for over a year!" Kurt paced the floor.

"Dat_ed _or dat_ing_?" Blaine glared, but sounded somewhat hurt.

"_Undetermined_" Kurt said in a harsh, mean, glass-shattering voice.

"Meaning?" Blaine needed an answer.

"It means _I don't know!_" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, I need a straight answer about this. You can't be sitting on a fence!" Blaine screamed. 

Kurt said nothing. He and Blaine made eye contact, and stepped towards each other, crashing their lips against each other. When the kiss ended, they just looked at each other. "Shower?" Kurt offered.

"No.. I want more.. Basement... _Now._" Blaine demanded.

The two stumbled to the basement and fell on the couch. Blaine began undoing Kurt's pants immediately and Kurt undid Blaine's shirt. Kurt sucked and licked Blaine's shoulder and earlobe, and Blaine moaned at the touch. But it wasn't sweet and passionate love making. It was hot, angry sex. Both constantly reminding how much they hate the other.

Kurt flung his shirt off and trailed licks down Blaine's body, but stopped when he realized Blaine's pants were still on. For what seemed like hours, Kurt finally got Blaine's pants off. He kissed all around Blaine's dick, but never on it. Teasing Blaine, he licked the insides of Blaine's thighs. Kurt tried to flip Blaine over, but Blaine wouldn't.

"Flip the fuck over!" Kurt shouted.

"Blow me!" Blaine hollered back.

"No!" Kurt use every muscle in his body to flip Blaine over. Blaine fell off the couch, landing on his stomach. Kurt leaped down and without warning, he slipped on a condom and penetrated Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned, but it wasn't enough. Kurt thrust deeper, but all Blaine let out was a whimper. Kurt pushed into Blaine as hard as he could, making Blaine scream. He yelled a series of curses.

"Calm the fuck down! Someone will hear you!" Kurt yelled. He Continued to push in and out. Blaine would not be walking the next day. Kurt felt himself beginning to cum and pulled his dick out of Blaine immediately. Blaine was huffing and puffing.

Blaine rolled over and sighed. "You're pure fucking evil."

Kurt smirked. "Fuck you." He gathered his clothes whiled Blaine just sit there, starstruck.

"You _just_ did!" Blaine said rudely. He didn't move. Kurt stumbled upstairs to his room and fell asleep. Eventually, Blaine found his clothes and went to his room.

The following day, which was a Friday (it was a pro-D Day so Kurt and Blaine had the day off) , was quite strange. Kurt an Blaine barely looked at each other, and when they did, it was a suggestive, devilish smirk. When Julia and Mildred were outside, Kurt and Blaine stepped out of their room at the same time.

Outside, Mildred and Julia were discussing the boys. Arguing and betting on their relationship status was apparently quite fun. As Julia dug in the garden on the cool, fresh, early April day, while Mildred blabbed about Kurt and Blaine.

"I mean, I think they're mad at each other, but still together." she aid after complaining for 10 minutes, wine in hand.

"You _do_ know why they're still together, right?" Julia said blankly.

"Because they love each other and deep down, they know it's silly and that eventually, they'll be living in New York together with fans everywhere and children running through the yard?" Mildred took a shot.

"No. Haven't you seen the looks they give each other?" she shook her head and planted flowers.

Back in the house, Kurt and Blaine were just staring at each other, eye fucking. "I hate you." Blaine said.

"I hate you too." Kurt repeated.

"The shower?" Blaine offered.

"The shower." Kurt agreed.

Mildred sighed and took a sip of wine. "They just seem angry, still."

Kurt ran into the bathroom, Blaine not far behind. Kurt stripped off his clothes quickly, as did Blaine. He turned the shower on for a bit before hopping in. While waiting, he gave Blaine mean, devilish looks. He looked at Blaine, then his own cock, silently telling Blaine what would happen.

Julia rolled her eyes. "They've been having nothing but sex." she said with anger in her voice.

"Julia. You don't know that. I'd like to believe that they're both innocent. Kurt, oh gosh. Remember when we met him? He was afraid to go in Blaine's room without an adult. You can't think that he changed that much in less than a year." Mildred stuck up.

"No, but I do believe that he grew more comfortable with Blaine, hence the fact that they live together." 

Mildred rolled her eyes. "Okay, can you stop putting my son in dirty positions?" she yelled. She gasped as Julia stopped and looked at her. "I mean.. nephew..?" Mildred covered.

"Did you call Blaine your son?" Julia recapped.

"Well, he feels like my son. I'd never let a thing happen to him. I'd catch a bullet for him. All those time's he'd come over when he was little. He probably doesn't remember the early years, does he?" Mildred said a bit sadly.

"No. He was only two. I mean, how could he?" Julia looked worried.

Back in the house, the water was finally hot. As soon as the two boys stepped in the hot, steamy shower, their lips crashed, moving together. Kurt licked Blaine's chest, tasting the thick sweat. Blaine sucked Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt moan with pleasure. Blaine trailed licks and kisses down Kurt's body, leading to his penis. Blaine went down on his knees, licking around Kurt's cock. He licked from the balls to the tip, but didn't take it in whole. He licked Kurt's thighs, teasing the taller boy. Kurt thrust his hips a little, but tried to refrain to continue standing.

Kurt leaned against the glass wall and put the ball of his feet against the other side of the wall to support him as Blaine blew him.

Blaine was about to bring Kurt completely into his mouth when Kurt pulled Blaine by the hair to his lips. They kissed a few times, then Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall and dropped to his knees, diving for Blaine's dick. Kurt spun his tongue around Blaine's penis, then bringing it in his mouth. He sucked and licked from the balls to the tip, losing himself in absolute pleasure.

Kurt unlatched his mouth for a moment to breath, and when he did, he could feel Blaine pulling him up. Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him. Blaine could tell Kurt's stomach was tensing up, so to give him more pleasurable pain, he licked down Kurt's body and took Kurt's dick into his mouth. He licked up and down, he swirled his tongue around the big, hard, cock. To give Kurt more harsh, sexual pain, he grabbed Kurt by the ass and pulled him into his mouth even more, deep-throating it. Kurt could feel himself beginning to cum.

"God, dammit Blaine, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he shouted. Blaine ignored. "Fuck, are you def?" Kurt bitched. Again, Blaine ignored. "Christ, get the hell off my dick!" Kurt yelled. Blaine ignored. Kurt came into Blaine's mouth, Blaine swallowing every last drop. A few minutes later, Kurt just felt uncomfortable and left.

He wouldn't tell a soul, but Kurt missed the passion of their love making. Sex actually did something to him, other than make him loose weight. Kurt was a very dramatic person, he needed romance and love. To fall in love, trust the person, have the person trust you, and then make sweet, passionate love together. Love is sacred, and Kurt missed it. He didn't see the point of having sex if it was with someone you didn't want to spend your life with. I mean, it's called 'making love' for a reason, right?

Kurt needed to talk to Blaine, but after that? The quickie in the shower? How could they have an honest, civil, grown-up conversation? Kurt would have to tough it up, because he really wanted their relationship back. He missed Blaine. He missed cuddling, talking, breathing together. Just napping in the hammock was amazing, and he wished he could do it again. 

Kurt slowly crept into Blaine's room, where Blaine was strumming his guitar, practicing a new song. It sounded like "Don't Let Me Down" by The Beatles. Kurt sighed. He was about to knock, but then realized he didn't need to. They just had sex, Kurt could do anything to Blaine he wanted. He burst open the door. "We need to talk." Kurt said.

"That was the most amazing 15 minutes you've ever spent? Mine too." Blaine said jokingly.

"No, actually, that's the exact opposite I want to talk about." Kurt said, a little impatient.

"Oh, um.. what do you want to talk about?" Blaine said, in a more serious, soft tone.

"Us.." Kurt said simply. He looked out Blaine's window.

"What are we?" Blaine asked. He was sort of confused. He didn't want to talk, but he knew it was an area that needed to be covered.

"I don't know. Are you willing to apologize?" Kurt snapped.

"Are you willing to _let it go_?" Blaine hissed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I'm going to be honest. I miss you. I miss cuddling, I miss the way we looked at each other, I miss your parents walking in on us kissing, I miss spooning." Kurt said. "I'm just a hopeless romantic.." he sighed.

"I miss those things too... " Blaine said softly.

"I'm sorry for over reacting. I love you." Kurt said.

"And I'm sorry for accusing you of something you'd never do."

"And?" Kurt smiled.

"I love you." Blaine smiled.

"_aannd?_" Kurt smirked.

"You look fabulous." Blaine said.

"I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine. They laid down on Blaine's bed, hands entwined. They rested their heads against each others' and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about each other. Julia came in about an hour later to check on them, and fount them. Her heart melted.

In the middle of the night, Kurt randomly woke up. Kurt stood up to go to the bathroom, which woke Blaine up. Kurt slowly crept through the house. He was afraid to turn on a light, in case he woke someone, but didn't know where he was going. When he walked into the bathroom, his eyes began stinging. He squinted, trying to block out the light.

Blaine knew Kurt quite well, and knew that Kurt would go to his own room to prevent being caught, and in fear of waking Blaine up. So Blaine quietly tip-toed to Kurt's room, lying in a seductive position. His legs were open, his elbow supporting his shoulders and the only thing that was covering him was a small piece of blanked. The rest, exposed.

When Kurt was done in the bathroom and went to his room, his heart dropped. Then in clicked.. Blaine wanted to have sex. Kurt rolled his eyes and snuggled up beside Blaine. Blaine nudged Kurt's back. Maybe Kurt didn't notice the obvious sexiness?

"Whhaat?" Kurt whined.

"You know... you can't resist..." Blaine said, trying to be sexy.

"Okay, right now you sound like Puck talking to some new sophomore. And Yes I can, watch me." Kurt said sharply.

"Kurt, we owe it to one another. To push the troubles away and just make love. You deserve it, Kurt. You deserve the passion, the romance, the love." Blaine said romantically.

"How about another night?" Kurt suggested. But the thought of romance, passion and love with Blaine was quite intriguing. Blaine ignored him. "Blaine, that'd make it three times in the span of two days..."

"Hush... allow me to amuse you..." Blaine said, slowly moving on top of Kurt, pinning his boyfriend against the bed. He slowly pressed his lips against Kurt's gradually opening his mouth. The slowness teased Kurt, but it was everything Kurt imagined the perfect time to be.

Blaine slowly crept his fingers along Kurt's body, feeling Kurt's muscles tense up. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hip bones, then suddenly shot up to Kurt's mouth, holding him there and kissing him. Kurt had no clue what to expect, he just went along with it. He wasn't gonna lie, he _adored _it.

Blaine held Kurt like a baby, with one hand on Kurt's bum and the other on his neck. Blaine sent warm licks around Kurt's neck, but never once allowed his lips to touch Kurt's skin. He moved his hands to the middle of Kurt's back, making it arch. Blaine's plan was working. Blaine sat up, taking off Kurt's boxers. Kurt sat up to kiss Blaine fully, but Blaine stopped hit. He held his lips against Kurt's, but didn't kiss. He just whispered "shh" and got Kurt to lay down again.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked seductively.

"Of course I do.." Kurt said, confused.

"Then allow me to do anything.. don't move a muscle.. unless I ask you to.. It's all apart of my plan." Blaine said, lips half a millimeter away from Kurt's lips.

"You're scaring me.." Kurt said.

"Shh... Trust me..." Blaine said, trying to creep Kurt out at this point. He slid off Kurt's boxers, not touching his skin at all. It was magic.

Kurt stayed still as Blane zig-zagged wet kisses along Kurt's body. Nipple to nipple, hitting every single rib, and then he came to Kurt's hip bones. He sucked each hip so hard, there'd be hickey's there. Blaine kissed down Kurt's legs, sucking his knee, then continuing down his shin. He kissed between Kurt's toes. As he made his way to the other foot, there was a second or two when he wasn't touching Kurt at all. Kurt was covered in a layer of sweat, and was struggling to stay still, not to moan/ scream and to keep his ... body under control. Blaine slowly made his way up Kurt's left leg, tasting every drop of sweat coming from Kurt's pours.

Kurt let out an "uh" sound, making Blaine smirk. Blaine made his way back to Kurt's mouth. "Kurt.. put your arms up..." Blaine said in a very calm voice. Kurt clenched his hands.

"Babe... I need something to grab on to..." Kurt said, moaning at the same time.

"Grab the headboard.." Blaine suggested in a huff.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's headboard and clenched it tight. He thought he was going to break the wood! Blaine licked around Kurt's armpits, shoulder, chest and ribs. He could feel Kurt's abs. The boy had muscle! Sure, it wasn't a six-pack like Sam's, (Blaine had 'accidentally' seen Sam's body in the shower... he wouldn't tell anyone, but Sam was _fucking sexy). _Blaine put his cheek against the middle of Kurt's chest, hearing Kurt's racing heartbeat. He moved up a bit, so Kurt could place on perfect little kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"let him go.." Blaine said as his face went up and down from Kurt's breathing.

"let who go?" Kurt asked.

"The perfect thing between your legs.." Blaine winked, giving Kurt a butterfly kiss.

Kurt breathed out and slowly let his body relax. Er, harden up. Blaine sunk his body down between Kurt's leg. He could feel Kurt's boner against his stomach. It felt good. He rubbed their cocks together, making both of them red and swollen. Perfect. "Kurt.. wrap your legs around my body.." Blaine commanded.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's legs. "No, babe, I mean my waste... " Blaine clarified. Kurt did just that. Blaine found access to Kurt's ass. He didn't even warn Kurt by fingering him. He just slipped on a pink lubricated condom and penetrated Kurt. He pushed in slowly, making Kurt give an "ugh" sound. He pushed harder, getting ¾ of a scream. Blaine pulled out almost all the way, then pushed in hard, hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt dropped his hands from the headboard to Blaine's head, pulling Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up, meeting eyes with Kurt. "I love you" they both mouthed, not having the energy to actually speak.

Blaine could feel Kurt's stomach tense up, also knowing that it was about time for Kurt to cum, memorizing how long he lasts with practice. "It's okay... you can go ahead.." Blaine said, surprisingly calmly. Kurt bit his lip and let his cum out. He and Blaine soon became stuck together. With Kurt's cum against Blaine's stomach, he pulled out of Kurt, for he was about to cum as well. Blaine came up to Kurt's face. He just stayed there, on top of Kurt, staring into Kurt's beautiful, glistening blue eyes. He rested his nose against Kurt's, feeling Kurt breathe.

"Blaine.. I love you.. I love feeling you... but I can't breathe.." Kurt said.

"Weird... I can't get up.." Blaine lied.

"You will..." Kurt kissed Blaine so heard it began hypnotizing. They easily rolled over, Kurt now bing on top. The kiss broke.

"One thing... we're still stuck.." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt kissed Blaine and rolled them onto their side. "Darn. And I was hoping to sleep alone tonight." Kurt said sarcastically.

Eventually through the night, they broke free and fell asleep. At around 5 AM, Kurt woke p with something at the back of his mind. He began to wake up Blaine. "Blaine... Blaine... BLAINE!" Kurt said loudly. 

"_whaaat?_" Blaine complained.

"Go to your own bed... we don't need Julia and Mildred finding out.

"They're not Hufflepuffs..." Blaine said in a cracked voice.

'They're not what?" Kurt said. He was confused.

"Nothing.. you said finding, I thought Hufflepuff..." Blaine got up, knowing Kurt was right.

Right when Blaine was at the door way, Kurt spoke up. "Blaine.. I love you. Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine was still half asleep.

"This.. you... _that_.. I'll be sore for weeks, but _oh, god_. Totally worth it. Sweet dreams, Babe." Kurt smiled.

"Pfft, I'll have dreams. But they won't be sweet. I love you, Kurt. Rest well, Babe." Blaine smiled and shut his door quietly. He fell on his bed and was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Julia woke up when Mildred went to the bathroom. Julia needed to speak with Mildred. When Mil came back, she was a bit confused. "Mildred... Lay down." she commanded.

"Julia, are you seriously thinking of doing it? It's not our night..." Mildred said.

"Oh... God no, it's not Monday. Or Tuesday, nor is it Thursday." Julia smirked. "We need to talk about Blaine and Kurt." Julia's smirk went away and became a stern-looking face.

"What about them?" Mildred said.

"They just had sex." Julia whispered.

"Buu...?" Mildred said.

"It was quite obvious. You're going to ask Kurt, I'm going to ask Blaine. And if one of them lie, we're bringing family over. Most likely my youngest brother's children. They are fucking annoying. And we will make the boys babysit." Julia announced.

"Julia, you're crazy. It's not like one of them is going to get pregnant." Mildred said. She hated her in-laws.

"No. The point is, they won't be able to have sex with 7 guests in the house." Julia said.

"What the fuck? _Seven_?" Mildred was shocked.

"Yes. Justin has 7 children."

"Okay, you're not that cruel. You're not going to make two teenage boys babysit seven bratty children. The house will go up in flames! I'd be the one lighting it!" Mildred said.

"But you agree it's a good punishment for lying, yes? It's only a maybe. If one of them lies. Remember, ask Kurt and I'll ask Blaine." Julia said. He foot was down.

"I really hope you don't do something you'll regret."

"Please. Justin is divorcing his wife who's thirteen year younger than him. He wants the children out of the house. I'm helping my little brother. Isn't that kind?" Julia said. Mildred sighed. "Good night, Millie. I love you." She said sweetly.

"Good night, Jewel." Mildred smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
